Gundam Wing: Back to the Beginnig
by Amelia J. Peacecraft
Summary: ¡Ellos merecen saber la verdad!- gritó Noin a Milleardo. El ex conde relámpago bajó sus brazos y se volteó hacia Heero- Todo lo que ustedes saben... todo lo que Relena sabe es mentira/Mal sumario. Primera historia! se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias!
1. Chapter 1

Luego del atentado de Marimeia, los representantes de la Esfera Terrestre y de las Colonias comenzaron un proceso de desarme y de paz en todo el universo. Lograron destruir las últimas bases de respaldo que tenía Dekim y algunos intentos de Oz de retomar el poder y formaron una Institución que velaría por estos ideales: ESUN, encabezada por la Ministra de Relaciones Exteriores y Heredera al trono del Reino de Sank, Relena Darlian. En cuanto a los pilotos, ellos fueron la principal ayuda para llevar a cabo el ideal y luego, cada uno decidió seguir su rumbo junto a sus seres queridos. Wu Fei Chang se unió a la Corporación de los Preventers, entidad que respalda el accionar de ESUN, junto a Sally Po, Lucrecia Noin y Lady Une. Duo regresó a la colonia XR-987 donde instaló un taller de repuestos junto a Hilde, su novia. Sin embargo, llevaban los últimos 6 meses viviendo en el Reino de Sank, ya que Duo realizaba trabajos de investigación para los preventers. Trowa Barton se reintegró al circo junto a Catherine, sin perder el contacto con los demás ya que al igual que Duo, mantenía trabajos ocasionales de investigación. Quatre Rabberba Winner volvio a su país y desde allí se convirtió en el respaldo directo de Relena en el tema de las relaciones exteriores. Finalmente, Heero decidió colaborar, al igual que Trowa con los preventers, bajo el mando directo de Milleardo Peacecraft, el encargado de las misiones de desarmería de las colonias y la Tierra. Al fin y al cabo se sentía en deuda con todo lo que la familia Peacecraft había logrado, en especial con cierta princesa.

Era el año 200 después de la Colonia, y en la colonia L- 933 se llevaba a cabo una de las tantas conferencias que celebraban el bicentenario en que todos los representantes de la zona y la ministra de relaciones exteriores se encontraban.

Serán dos horas- dijo Relena a su guardaespaldas, Hans Shinder, un joven de 24 años de ojos celestes mas claros que los de la princesa y el cabello rubio como el de Quatre, que había servido en la milicia junto a Zecks y ahora llevaba un año como protector de su hermana.

Una hora y media – respondió él sonriéndole a la chica mientras presionaba el botón que indicaba el numero 20 del asensor.

Hans, llevo mucho tiempo en esto. Serán mínimo 2 horas- dijo ella arreglando su cabello largo y traje blanco, de dos piezas.

Vamos Relena, debes ser más optimista!

Soy optimista y _realista_...- respondió ella sonriéndole.

Te apuesto un café- dijo el tendiéndole la mano- en la mejor cafetería de la Tierra que la conferencia no durará más de una hora y media- La chica sonrió devuelta y tomó la mano del chico, justo antes de que el ascensor se detuviera y abriera sus puertas a un gran salón que albergaba al menos, 1000 personas. Relena arregló su cabello una vez mas y comenzó a caminar, dejando atrás a su perplejo guardaespaldas.

Mocaccino, con crema y chips de chocolates- dijo ella sonriendo sin mirarlo- en la cafetería que queda en Sts. Joseph, cerca de la oficina - Hans rascó su cabeza y la siguió molesto por la derrota.

Luego de 3 extenuantes horas, Relena estaba lista para abordar aquel transbordador que la esperaba y llegar a la Tierra, específicamente, a su cama deseada. Bajó del automóvil que lo había trasladado hasta el aeropuerto de la colonia, y cuando estaba a punto de abordar, una pequeña niña que jugaba en los angares llamó su atención. Tenía el pelo de color como el chocolate y sus ojos eran de color rojo. Traía puesto un vestido largo blanco con una cinta del color de sus ojos amarrada en su cintura, y saltaba y bailaba al rededor de los demás aviones, mientras cantaba una canción que Relena apenas podía escuchar.

Relena- dijo Hans- Iré a hacer una llamada telefónica, esperame en el transbordador. Relena solo asintió y dirigió de nuevo su mirada a la pequeña niña. Caminó hacia ella, curiosa de escuchar la melodía que tatareaba, y justo antes de alcanzarla, ella se detuvo y la miró fijamente.

Hola- dijo sonriente Relena- que linda canción la que cantabas- dijo acercándose un poco más- ¿podrías cantarla denuevo para mi?- le preguntó la princesa mientras se agachaba para mirar a la niña a la cara. Sin embargo, la chica no se movió y luego de unos segundos abrió su boca para gritar, pero ningun ruido salió de ella. Relena se quedó perpleja frente a la situación mientras que una serie de imágenes saltaron a su cabeza, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás. Era una guerra, una guerra en la que ella no había estado. En ese momento, pudo escuchar el grito de la niña y tapó sus oidos y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

¿Relena? ¡Relena!- gritó Hans corriendo hacia la princesa. La tomó de las manos e intentó calmarla- ¡Relena!- Relena dejó de gritar y al sentir a Hans abrió sus ojos y sacó sus manos de sus oidos.

¿Que sucedió?¿Qué pasó?- le dijo el preocupado

Esa niña –dijo Relena asustada- esa niña estaba cantando y yo me acerqué para escucharla, pero luego gritó...- dijo entre jadeos mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas-

¿que niña, Relena?

La niña del vestido blanco que estaba justo aquí…y que gritaba...

Relena...aquí no hay nadie...- dijo Hans mirándola preocupado- y la que gritaba eras tu.

No, no Hans- respondió incrédula- la niña de ojos rojos...

Vamos Relena- dijo él tomándola repentinamente- creo que debes descansar- La princesa se dejó cargar hasta su asiento dentro del transbordador, y no quitó su mirada del espacio durante todo el viaje a casa. Hans la miraba de reojo e intentaba inciar una conversación, pero la princesa respondía en monosílabos y con una sonrisa forzada. Al final mantuvieron silencio hasta el aeropuerto de Sank, donde los esperaba el Conde Relámpago.

¡Relena!- dijo él sonriendo y caminando hacia la escalera de descenso de la nave- te estabamos esperando- finalizó mirando de reojo a su acompañante, Lucrecia.

Hermano...- respondió la chica abrazándolo. Aquel saludo llamó la atención de Milleardo y más aún cuando vió descender a Hans, que todavia mantenía esa mirada de preocupación. – vamos a casa- dijo la chica salundando a Lucrecia y luego entrando a la limosina. Milleardo la miró y luego a Hans, decidiendo al final seguir a su hermana y comenzar un silencioso viaje regreso a la Mansión. Al llegar allá, fue recibida por una sorpresa: todos los pilotos (exceptuando a Heero) y sus amigos estaban allí. Al fin y al cabo, Relena no había tenido tiempo de celebrar su cumpleaños numero 20.

¡SORPRESA!.- gritaron todos al unísono y luego le cantaron el cumpleaños feliz, haciendo que la princesa olvidara por al menos un minuto, lo que había ocurrido en el aeropuerto.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, srta Relena!- dijo Quatre acercándose para abrazarla, junto a Dorothy. Ellos llevaban juntos al rededor de 2 años, después de que Dorothy dejara de pedir perdón por lo ocurrido en Libra.

Hey, Lena!- dijo Duo acercándose para abrazarla también- ¡Hilde, ven a saludarla!-

Aquí estoy, Duo- dijo ella algo avergonzada caminando hacia Relena- Feliz cumpleaños, srta Relena.

Muchas gracias, Hilde! - pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Trowa y Catherine se acercaron, junto con Sally y Wu Fei, que se limitó a saludarla inclinando su cabeza. Estuvieron celebrando hasta la media noche y pasaron un rato muy agradable, sin darse cuenta que alguien los observaba desde afuera de la mansión. Relena no había dejado de pensar en él y a decir verdad , él tampoco habia olvidado a la princesa dejando guardado en el fondo de su memoria aquella vez en que cayó y Relena lo atrapó antes de que tocara el suelo. Esa fue la última vez que estuvo así de cerca de la chica, ya que a pesar de llevar casi 4 años trabajando para Zecks, Heero Yui todavía no aprendía a vivir una vida normal. Se veían muy seguido, incluso Heero reemplazaba en algunas ocasiones a Hans como guardaespaldas, pero su relación se limitaba a cordiales conversaciones y gestos. Nunca fueron más alla por más de que los dos así lo querían. Relena había decidido esperar silenciosa por él, y él había decidido mejorar para ella.

Al cabo de algunos minutos, los pilotos decidieron dejar a la cumpleañera descansar, ya que habia asistido a 3 reuniones ese día y no había dormido nada. Todos se despidieron y se marcharon, dejando a Milleardo, Lucrezia, Hans y Relena conversando tranquilos en el living.

Bueno, creo que iré a dormir- dijo Relena sonriendo y levantandose- mañana me espera un laargo dia de trabajo.

¿no has pensado en vacaciones?- dijo Lucrezia mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té- no has descansado en mucho tiempo...

Lose, Lu ..- respondió sonriendo cariñosa- pero todavia no puedo.

Llevas 2 años postergandolas – agregó Milleardo- al parecer voy a tener que obligarte-finalizó su hermano leyendo unos informes.

No te preocupes hermano, te prometo que lo haré antes de que termine el año.- finalizó sonriendo y dirjiendose a la puerta de la sala- lo pasé muy bien, muchas gracias. Buenas noches.

Ya en su habitación, Relena tomó su pijama y se lo puso , pero antes de acostarse fue al baño y mojó su rostro, sin notar que alguien entraba en la habitación y dejaba una simple, pero elegante rosa roja en el velador de su cama, para después abandonarla sin ser notado. Relena se miró al espejo y ahi fue cuando sintió la brisa helada. Fue a su habitación vió la flor depositada al lado de su cama, entremedio de las cortinas que bailaban por el viento. Cerró la ventana del balcón, sin dejar de mirar aquel pequeño regalo y se sentó en el borde de su cama, justo antes de tomar la flor y olerla. Se esbozó en su rostro una amplia sonrisa y devolviendo la rosa a su lugar, se recostó para no despertar hasta la mañana siguiente.


	2. Chapter 2

¿eso te dijo ella?- preguntó Milleardo a Hans, mientras observaba las estrellas desde el invernadero de la Mansión.

Si, Milleardo. Dijo que vio a una niña...

De ojos rojos- interrumpió Zecks.

Si.- respondió firme Hans a sus espaldas. Hubo un momento de silencio y fue Hans quien habló otra vez- ¿crees que…?

Yui te relebará - respondió cortante Milleardo- quiero que vayas al reino de Lurth y te quedes allá por algunas semanas.

Pero Milleardo, yo soy capaz de cuidarla- dijo Hans mirándolo extrañado.

Es una orden, Shinder- respondió Milleardo mirándolo devuelta- Quiero que estés allá y me informes.

Si- finalizó Hans apretando los puños y se marchó.

El despertador de Relena estaba programado para sonar a las 6 am. Siempre lo hacía. Sin embargo, hoy el despertador no sonó y eran las 7 am y Yui esperaba preocupado en la cocina esperando que la princesa bajara. Finalmente, decidió ir a buscarla. Luego de dos golpes sin respuesta, entró lentamente a la habitación que tan bien conocía y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que Relena no se encontraba allí. La buscó en el baño, en las demás habitaciones, pero no había rastro de ella. Preguntó a Milleardo y a Lucrezia, pero ninguno la había visto. Y no fue hasta que escucharon el grito de una sirvienta que se dieron cuenta que Relena estaba parada sobre las barandas del techo de la Mansión, aún en pijama y sin moverse. Todos corrieron rápidamente hacia el techo y al llegar allá, Heero se adelantó hacia la chica, pero el brazo de Milleardo lo detuvo, llamando su atención. Heero lo miró buscando respuesta, pero Milleardo nunca se las dió. Solo se quedó quieto y serio, mirando a su hermana.

¿Milleardo?- preguntó Lucrezia al ver el desconcierto de Yui.

Relena- dijo él firme- Ven. – sin embargo, no hubo respuesta por parte de la chica. – Relena- repitió- ven conmigo- insistió estirando su mano y acercándose lentamente a su hermana. Relena miró de reojo a los presentes y en ese momento fue cuando Heero realmente se sorprendió, porque algo en su mirada había cambiado. Era como mirar a otra persona dentro del cuerpo de la princesa. Milleardo volvió a realizar la oferta y ahí fue cuando Relena respondió a su propuesta, tomó la mano de su hermano, bajó de la baranda e instanstáneamente se desplomó en sus brazos. Heero y Lucrezia se acercaron para verla, pero no lograron agacharse cuando la chica abría los ojos otra vez y se levantaba de un impulso.

¿QUE HORA ES?- dijo ella exaltada, viendo la posición del sol y luego mirando extrañados a los presentes- ¿qué-..qué hacemos en la azotea?

Estabas caminando dormida- respondió Zecks con una sonrisa que sorprendió a Noin y Heero- y resulta que tu subconciente quizo venir a pasear a la azotea.

Milleardo, lo siento!- dijo ella avergonzada- por Dios, es tarde! No puedo darme el lujo de caminar dormida!- y dicho ésto, corrió hacia la pequeña puerta que daba al techo y bajó a su habitación.

¿Sonámbula?- preguntó incrédulo Heero.

Desde los 4 años- dijo Zecks- es algo que aparece muy derrepente. Nada de que preocuparse.

Estaba parada sobre una baranda, Zecks- dijo Heero mirándolo seriamente.

Si, pero por alguna razón, su instinto la protege de estas situaciones y nunca le pasa nada. Es como si su parte conciente la cuidara de los peligros. Ahora vete, o van a llegar tarde al edificio de los preventers.- Heero asintió con la cabeza y siguió el mismo camino de Relena. Pero por algun extraño motivo no estaba convencido de lo que Milleardo le había dicho. ¿Cómo él no iba a saber algo tan importante de Relena? A la media hora, Relena bajaba las escaleras y tomaba unas tostadas de la cocina para comer en el camino. Heero la esperaba en la puerta, mientras jugaba con las llaves del auto. Al final, lograron llegar a la oficina a tiempo para recibir al embajador de un reino vecino y no retrasar el resto de las reuniones.

Ufff – exclamó Relena antes de tirarse al sillón que había en su oficina. Se quedó un rato ahí, sin hacer nada, solo mirando el techo. Pero no podia sacar de su mente aquel extraño sueño que había tenido en la mañana y más encima, el hecho de haber despertado en la azotea de la mansión. Su sueño tenía relación con el bosque de Sank, el río, el salto...pero no podia recordar bien. Relena sabía que cuando pequeña solía caminar dormida, pero ya de más grande nunca le había pasado. Es mas, Relena apenas soñaba. Sin embargo, estas últimas semanas había tenido un par de sueños muy intensos, que llegaban a despertarla a mitad de la noche, sudando y muy alterada- "quizás si es tiempo para tomar vacaciones"- pensó mientras se reincorporaba, pero antes de poder levantarse completamente, un brazo la tomó de las manos para terminar de ayudarla y así fue como Relena terminó por segunda vez en su vida tan cerca de Heero. Ninguno de los dos se movió, ninguno quería hacerlo.

Sígueme- dijo él secamente (y un poco nervioso) volteándose y caminando hacia la puerta- vamos a salir.

¿q..que? ¿a dónde vamos?- pero antes de poder terminar la oración, el soldado perfecto ya se dirigía camino al asensor. Relena tomó su cartera rápidamente y lo siguió. Al llegar al primer piso, ambos salieron a la calle y luego de caminar un par de cuadras, llegaron a la calle St. Joseph , específicamente a una pequeña cafetería en la esquina. Era un lugar bastante acogedor, con mesas para dos en la terraza y algunas más grandes dentro del mismo local, adornada cada una con un pequeño florero que lo renovaban todos los dias. Heero le abrió la puerta a la princesa para que entrara y le apuntó una mesa donde esperarlo. Luego se acercó al mostrador y al cabo de 3 minutos volvió con dos cafés, sentándose frente a la chica que aún lo miraba perpleja.

Gracias. ¿Hans te comentó de nuestra apuesta?- preguntó ella recibiendo el café.

¿Que apuesta?- dijo el probando el suyo.

Le gané una apuesta ayer en la colonia y debía traerme acá como recompensa- explicó.

Shinder no me dijo nada.

¿Entonces, como sabías que esta era mi cafetería favorita...y que el mocaccino con un poco de crema y chips de chocolate era mi cafe preferido?-. preguntó ella levantando la ceja y mirándolo inquisidoramente.

No lo sabía.- dijo causando un pequeño grado de sorpresa en la chica- Simplemente esta cafetería está dentro del rango de seguridad y he venido un par de veces, por lo que conozco a los trabajadores- respondió Heero tranquilo mirando a su alrededor, decepcionando un poco a Relena- En cuanto al café...- dijo el nuevamente llamando la atención de la chica, mientras limpiaba con su lengua los restos de café de la cuchara - pediste uno igual cuando yo estaba en el hospital, luego de Marimeia. Simplemente lo recordé.- finalizó mirándo por un segundo a la chica a los ojos y luego cambiando la vista hacia un vendedor que los miraba curioso por la vitrina. Relena sonrió y tomó otro sorbo de su café. Sin embargo, antes de poder iniciar algun tipo de conversación con Heero, vió por la ventana a la misma niña del aeropuerto, vestida de la misma manera, mirándola fijamente. Relena se quedó perpleja y justo antes de poder hacer algo, la niña salió corriendo. Relena se levantó rápidamente y corrió a la puerta para perseguir a la niña. Heero, impresionado, hizo lo mismo que la princesa. Relena corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero la niña ya se había ido asi que decidió dejar la búsqueda y detenerse para recuperar el aire.

¿RELENA QUE DIABLOS HACES?- dijo Heero molesto parando detrás de ella.

Es que..- dijo la chica entre jadeos- ... vi a una persona conocida..

¿a quien?- preguntó aún molesto Heero.

Es sólo...- pero antes de seguir, Relena notó a un hombre parado entremedio de la multitud apurada de la ciudad, que la miraba sonriendo. Tenía el cabello café oscuro, corto y sus ojos eran azules, pero de una intencidad menor que la de Heero. El hombre no dejaba de sonreirle y ella no podia dejar de mirarlo. Él la conocía y ella lo conocía a él.

¿Relena? ¡Relena!- dijo Heero tomándola de los hombros y buscando su mirada. La chica reaccionó y notó la cara de preocupación de Heero.

Creo que voy a casa...- dijo ella confundida- necesito descansar...- finalizó mirando a Heero fijamente. Él asintió con la cabeza y la guió devuelta al edificio de los preventers, sin antes mirar a la persona que había captado la atención de la princesa. El hombre seguía alli, pero al ver a Heero, se volteó y siguió caminando.

Al llegar a la oficina hizo que Ellen, su secretaria, cancelara todas las citas y reuniones pendientes y mandó a avisarle a Milleardo Peacecraft de la situación. Luego, llevó a la princesa hacia su auto, pero cuando iba a encenderlo, la chica habló.

No quiero ir a la mansión...

¿por qué?

Quiero estar sola. Quiero ir a mi departamento- dijo mirándo a Heero.

Le preguntaré a ...

No. No le preguntes a mi hermano. Llevame allá, porfavor – rogó la chica tomando una de las manos de Heero. Él sólo asintió.

El departamento que Relena tenía quedaba en la parte más nueva de Sank, cerca del teatro y la universidad del reino. Quedaba en el último piso de un edificio cuyos propietarios eran de la alta sociedad, por lo que contaban con grandes espacios y seguridad. La verdad es que Relena le habría gustado uno cerca de la mansión, pero como eran tan viejos no eran adecuados para la seguridad de la heredera al trono.

Había decidido comprárselo hace un poco más de un año con el único propósito de desligarse de todo lo que la unía al trabajo. Era su espacio y el de nadie más. Por lo mismo, muy pocas personas lo conocían, sólo sus amigos cercanos y claro, Heero, su jefe de seguridad. En 20 minutos, ya estaban entrando al departamento de la chica. La puerta principal daba a una gran sala, amueblada con diversos sillones y siendo iluminada por grandes ventanales que cubrían toda la pared del fondo. A Heero nunca le gustó la idea de los ventanales, ya que hicieran de Relena un blanco fácil desde aviones o helicópteros, por lo que obligó a Relena a instalar por afuera unas persianas de metal antibomba, muy poco glamorosos. De todas maneras, Relena nunca las ocupaba. Al lado derecho de la sala, se encontraba la entrada hacia la cocina, la cual no era muy grande, pero contenía todo lo necesario. Y por el lado izquierdo, se encontraba una gran escalera pegada a la pared, que daba paso al segundo piso en que se encontraban 2 habitaciones y 2 baños. Una de ellas (la del fondo) era la de Relena, bastante grande, aunque no tanto como la de la mansión. Y la otra habitación era para visitas o mejor dicho, para el guardaespaldas de turno. Esa la ocupaba generalmente Hans, hecho que ponía a Heero de un extraño humor, según la opinión de su amigo Duo. Pero ahora que Hans estaba en una misión, Heero la ocuparía.

Relena dejó su abrigo en el perchero junto a la puerta y tiró su cartera en un sillón. No estaba de humor para nada más que un relajante baño de tina. Subió las escaleras rápidamente y entró a su habitación sin decir nada. Heero simplemente la observó. Nunca había visto a Relena en ese estado, tan...tan ida. Y lo peor de todo, es que no sabía la causa de su estado. Se quedó parado un rato y luego recordó lo que tenía que hacer.

Aquí 02 – dijo Duo desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

01 – contestó Heero cortante- necesito que le avises a Zecks que Relena decidió venir a su departamento. Me quedaré yo con ella – finalizó llamando la atención de su colega.

¡está bien, Hee-man! Ya era hora, es decir, no estoy criticando tus métodos, pero podrías haber hecho esto antes y dejar de ...

DUO- interrumpió Heero molesto- dormiré en la pieza de Hans.

Aaa oooo - exclamó Duo- ¿quieres decir que todavía no le dices?

¿decirle que?- preguntó molesto 01.

EE nada Amigo, que pases buenas nooches! Yo le avisaré a Zecks. Cambio y fuera!- cortó Duo. Heero cortó aun molesto y dirigió la mirada nuevamente hacia el segundo piso. Sintió el ruido que hace la ducha al girar la llave, pero no lo sorprendió porque Relena se daba un baño todos los viernes por la tarde, casi a la misma hora, antes de asistir a alguna fiesta o evento social. Pero hoy no era un viernes normal, y Heero sabía muy bien que Relena no atendería a ningún tipo de reunión social, por lo que decidió preparar algo para comer.

Al cabo de 20 min, Relena salió de su baño envuelta en una toalla de color blanco y caminó hacia su closet. Sacó una polera blanca de algodón, sin mangas y un pantalón suelto. Es cierto, Heero estaba aquí, pero hoy le daba lo mismo. Hoy a Relena nada le importaba. Se puso la ropa y luego se peinó el cabello en un tomate para bajar a cenar, ya que el olor a comida ya se podía sentir muy fuerte. Heero siempre hacía eso. Cada vez que se había quedado en el departamento, preparaba la cena mientras ella se arreglaba. Pero antes de abandonar su habitación algo la hizo detenerse. Fue un presentimiento, un leve presentimiento de que algo ocurriría. Se volteó para poder mirar cada rincón de su habitación, expectante, esperando encontrarse con algo. Pero allí no había nada, sin embargo, el sentimiento aun se mantenía. Decidió sentarse al borde de su cama hasta lograrse sentir segura, pero la situación no cambió hasta dentro de 15 minutos durante la décimo octava vez que Relena miraba su reloj. Y derrepente, todo volvió a la normalidad. Relena no sabía como ni por qué, pero aquel sentimiento de inseguridad y miedo la abandonó y observando de reojo su habitación una vez más, decidió bajar corriendo a donde Heero la esperaba.

¿qué sucede?- preguntó Heero al verla bajando las escaleras apresurada, mirando de reojo hacia sus espaldas.

Nada, nada Heero- dijo ella sonriendo nerviosa- sólo que no me di cuenta la hora que era. La cena ya debe de estar fría-

Hn – contestó él guiándola hacia la cocina. Sin embargo, Relena sabía que Heero no le había creido. Llevaban casi 4 años siendo "amigos" y si alguien era capaz de notar cuando Relena mentía era nadie más que su guardaespaldas. Fue una cena muy silenciosa. La verdad es que todas las cenas con Heero eran silenciosas, pero en esta Heero se había encargado hacer sentir realmente incómoda a Relena ya que no dejó de mirarla toda la noche y ella sabía porqué: Heero quería saber qué había ocurrido en el aeropuerto. Relena ni se preguntaba como él supo, ya que era obvio que algún dia lo sabría-

Si quieres decir algo, Heero – dijo ella mirando concentrada como su tenedor enrollaba algunos tallarines- deberías decirlo...y dejar de incomodarme.- La declaración de Relena tomó por sopresa a Yui, pero luego de dos segundos, decidió hacer la pregunta que tanto le incomodaba...

¿qué pasó en el aeropuerto?- dijo mirándola atento. Relena, con los ojos cerrados, dejó el tenedor a un costado de su plato, limpió su boca con una servilleta y esperó a tragar toda la comida. Luego, abrió los ojos otra vez

Me desmayé...asi de simple.

No fue un desmayo, comensaste a gritar- respondió Heero inquisidoramente, haciendo sentir a Relena aun mas incomoda. Ella estaba en un dilema, no sabia si contarle todo a Heero. Por un lado, necesitaba contarle esta serie de sucesos extraños que estaban ocurriendo y tratar de hayar una explicación, pero por otro lado, Heero consideraría que el trabajo le había afectado la salud y que ahora tenía visiones, por lo que debería hacerle caso a su hermano y dejar el trabajo. Optó por la opción más conveniente.

Heero, ¿qué cosas escuchas? – preguntó llamando la atención de Yui- yo iba caminando rumbo al transbordador, Hans me dijo que lo esperara a dentro porque tenía que hacer una llamada y en ese momento...me desplomé. Me desperté dos segundos después en los brazos de Hans. Eso fue todo...es más, creo que fue porque ese dia no comi mucho- finalizó sonriendole. Sin embargo, la mirada de Heero no había cambiado en nada, pero antes de que pudiera responderle, Relena habló otra vez.

Heero, cuando necesite unas vacaciones realmente, las pediré sin dudar. Ahora no quiero y no puedo, asi que no insistas- dijo recogiendo su plato y marchando hacia la cocina- me voy a dormir, muchas gracias por la cena. Y diciendo ésto, subió y se acostó. Luego de unos minutos, los que se demoró Heero en lavar los platos, el piloto subió a la habitación de la chica para revisar las medidas de seguridad. Golpeó un par de veces la puerta, y al no escuchar respuesta, entró lentamente a la pieza de Relena. La encontró en su cama, durmiendo, tranquila. Heero había desarrollado un gusto secreto por verla dormir: su largo cabello cubría casi todo su costado, su mano derecha descansaba sobre la cama y la izquierda sobre su abdómen, el cual subía y bajaba lentamente indicando la respiración de la chica. Era lo más cercano a un ángel que Heero podría ver alguna vez. Caminó hacia las ventanas y revisó cada picaporte. Luego se voltió a mirar a la chica, y se acercó para correr un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su rostro, pero antes de poder llegar, su teléfono vibró. "Duo"- pensó antes de ver su celular y saliéndo de la habitación, le contestó al Deathside.

01- dijo friamente.

Heero...- respondió Duo algo intranquilo- Tienes que ver ésto.

¿qué sucede?

Un ataque, en las afueras del Reino. Alguien, o mejor dicho "algo" destruyó un hogar y creemos que asesinó a su habitante.

¿Creemos?

No hemos encontrado el cuerpo.

¿y por qué debería de importarme?- preguntó Heero perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

Porque lo que hay aquí no es normal...Realmente tienes que ver esto.

Estoy trabajando, Maxwell, no puedo salir- pero al decir ésto, la puerta de Relena se abrió dando paso a la chica, quien para sorpresa de Heero, estaba cerrando su chaqueta.

¿Relena?

Deberíamos ir, Heero- dijo ella- no creo que sea algo que debas pasar- finalizó bajando las escaleras.

No te expondré-

Heero, me quedaré con un preventer o en el auto...pero si Duo te llamó es por algo- dijo tomando las llaves del auto.

¿Heero? ¡Heero! ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Duo por el otro lado del teléfono.

Voy para allá.- dijo colgando a su amigo. Ambos salieron del edificio sin mencionar una palabra, pero antes de llegar al lugar del accidente, que estaba rodeado de policías y espectadores, Heero habló.

¿Cómo sabias...?

¿que Duo llamaría?- dijo ella interrumpiéndolo y sonriéndo- no lo sabía...simplemente, siempre he tenido el sueño ligero y te escuché hablando...- Pero antes de terminar, vieron a un policía en frente del camino haciendo una señal para detenerse. Relena cubrió su cabello con el gorro de su polerón, y se puso unos anteojos oscuros, al fin y al cabo, ella era la Directora de ESUN y Ministra de Sank, y no podía dejarse ver en lugares como éste.

Lo siento señor- dijo el oficial a Heero- pero este lugar ha sido demarcado como escena de un crímen, por lo que su paso está prohibido.

Comandante Yui, del escuadrón de los Preventers, Jefe de Seguridad de la familia Real – dijo Heero fríamente mirando despectivo al oficial y mostrándole su identificación.

Ohh, lo siento, adelante porfavor, lo están esperando.- Heero avanzó por el lado del oficial y esquivando a algunos civiles, se estacionó. Pero no alcanzó a bajar cuando vió una gran casa inglesa blanca, aún con algunas llamas, con ventanas y puertas rotas. Sin embargo, no fue la situación de la casa lo que llamó su atención, sino el rastro de sangre que había por todo el lugar y algunos extraños cuerpos inertes que yacían en el patio delantero, cubiertos por un plástico naranjo.

Mejor quedate en el auto- dijo Heero a Relena, pero sin quitar los ojos de la casa- iré por Duo y traeré a un guardia inmediatamente.- Relena solo asintió. Ella también estaba sorprendida de la situación. Heero bajó de su auto y caminó unos 4 metros, dónde encontró a Duo conversando con algunos preventers.

Heero, gracias a Dios que llegaste! – dijo poniéndo un brazo en su hombro en señal de saludo- Juliette Fugue - dijo Duo guiando a Heero a través del patio delantero- Profesora de la escuela básica del reino, una ciudadana responsable, casada, jóven. Unos vecinos llamaron a la policía para notificar del incendio, pero cuando ellos llegaron, ya era demasiado tarde. Los cuerpos que vez aquí- dijo señalando las bolsas plásticas – creemos que eran los chicos malos.

¿dónde está el marido?- preguntó Heero abriendo una de las bolsas, mientras miraba a Duo, quien le señaló a un señor, de 40 años aproximadamente, arrodillado frente a la casa, rodeado de algunos paramédicos que lo ayudaban. Tenía la mirada perdida y al parecer todavía no reaccionaba. Heero se voltió a los cuerpos y volvió a preguntar - ¿quien los mató?

No los sabemos- respondió Duo- sólo sabemos que quién lo hizo...no era un soldado normal...

¿Por qué dices...?- `preguntó Heero corriendo la bolsa, pero al ver el rostro desfigurado y cortado del cadáver, dejó de hablar.

El otro está peor- agregó Duo- Sin embargo, hemos registrado todo el lugar...pero aún no encontramos el cadáver de Fugue.

¿Cómo sabemos que está muerta?

Por que la advertencia escrita en la pared de la casa lo indica- dijo Duo señalando la muralla del costado de la casa.

" _El sello se ha roto. La Luz roja indicará las tumbas. La sangre que corre hoy es sólo el comienzo"_- leyó Heero casi en murmuro.- ¿Y eso?- preguntó, señalando una pequeña frase escrita al costado derecho, mirándo a su colega.

Es algún dialecto extraño. La verdad es que nisiquiera sabemos si es un dialecto- Dijo Duo rascándo su cabeza. Pero antes de poder comentar algo, Heero vio a lo lejos como la princesa salía corriendo del auto, siendo perseguida por el preventer que él había mandado a protegerla.

¿Relena?- dijo Heero caminando hacia el auto- ¡Relena!- gritó al ver correr a la chica hacia el bosque que quedaba enfrente del lugar del ataque. Ambos pilotos corriendo tras ella, junto a los preventers que estaban cerca, pero la chica era muy rápida y parecía no escuchar los gritos. Relena corrió y corrió. Siguió a la pequeña niña de ojos rojos que había aparecido otra vez hasta adentrarse en el frondoso bosque de Sank. Y justo cuando iba a alcanzarla, cayó hacía un pantano.

Relena abrió los ojos y se dió cuenta que estaba en una habitación rosa, adornada con diversos muebles y que ahí había una persona. Era una mujer jóven, quizás unos 15 años mayor que Relena, de hermoso cabello negro azabache y ojos del mismo color. Su piel era del color de la nieve y sus labios como una frutilla. Era realmente hermosa. La mujer estaba tomando una tasa de té, mientras revisaba unos libros.

Disculpe – dijo tímida- creo que me perdí en el bosque, ¿podría decirme dónde estoy? – pero la mujer no se inmutó. Siguió revisando sus libros sin nisiquiera, mirar a Relena.

¿Señorita?- dijo la princesa denuevo, acercándose hasta tocar su hombro, pero su mano nunca sintió el calor del cuerpo de la jóven, sólo la traspasó. Relena retrocedió asustada tocando su mano y estaba apunto de gritar, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar una fuerte brisa, seguida por dos hombres vestidos de negro, con largas espadas. La jóven se levantó rápidamente, sacándo de su costado un sable plateado. Sin embargo, antes defenderse, miró hacia el rincón dónde se encontraba Relena y le sonrió.

Sabía que algún día te volvería a ver. Por favor, cuida de George y dile que su lucero nunca dejará de mirarlo desde el cielo. Que no se preocupe por la alacena, que pronto un carpintero la arreglará. Dile que siempre voy a estar cuidando de él - Luego de decir esto corrió hacia sus enemigos y comenzó a luchar, pero Relena no pudo observar más, ya que la habitación empezó a girar y pronto se vió nadando hacia la superficie del pantano. Logró salir tociendo, pero había un peso en sus dos manos, que aún se encontraban bajo el agua. Al levantarlas, se dió cuenta que sostenía un cuerpo.

¡RELENA!- escuchó gritar.- RELENA, ¿DONDE ESTAS?

AQUI! . gritó la chica- Por Aqui!- y luego de unos segundos, Duo y Heero se asomaron por la orilla del pantano, mirándola sorprendida.

Relena no creo que sea buena idea- dijo Duo, pero se quedó callado al ver lo que Relena sostenía- Juliette Fugue- dijo perplejo- es el cadáver de Juliette Fugue.- La princesa miró una vez más el cuerpo que sostenía y notó quién era. Cabello negro, ojos negros, piel blanca...En ese momento, su cara se desfiguró, pero antes de poder gritar, Heero tomó el cuerpo y lo entregó a la policía que ya llegaba, luego tomó a Relena por los dos hombros y la miró.

Relena, mirame- dijo al ver que la chica estaba en shock.- Relena...mírame- la chica desvió la mirada desde el cadáver hacia la cara de Yui y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer. Heero la abrazó y la levantó para sacarla del pantano. Afuera, Duo la recibió con unas toallas y entre los dos comenzarón a secarla. Pero Relena aún no volvía en sí y comenzó a murmurar algo.

¿qué dices, princesa?-preguntó Duo, sin embargo, Relena no respondió y siguió murmurando. Heero la tomó por los hombros nuevamente y se acercó para poder entender lo que decía, pero ella no hablaba ningún idioma conocido, era casi una canción, inentendible, ligera...

¿Qué diablos pasa acá?- preguntó Milleardo Peacecraft llegando al pantano- Maxwell, Yui, explíquen!

Zecks- comenzó a decir Duo, pero en ese momentom Milleardo notó a nadie más que su hermana cubierta en toallas, claramente en shock y a Heero, muy cerca de ella y tratando de entender lo que ella decía. De inmediato, Milleardo fue hacia ella, apartando a Yui y llamándola, la chica se desmayó. La tomó en sus brazos y se levantó.

Maxwell, Yui, los esperó en la mansión, AHORA:- finalizó caminando devuelta hacia el camino. Ambos pilotos se miraron y decidieron seguir a su jefe, sin darse cuenta que estaban siendo observados desde muy cerca.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya se durmió...- dijo Noin entrando a la cocina de la mansión- pero no quizo comer nada- agregó dejando la bandeja aún con comida sobre la mesa. Estaban alli Milleardo, Duo y Heero, tratando de entender la situación.

Entonces...dices que ella se levantó del pantano, ¿con el cuerpo en sus manos?- preguntó Milleardo mirando una vez más a Heero, que sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Hay más – agregó Duo- mira estas imágenes – dijo pasándole algunas fotos de la escena del crimen. – Fijate en los cuerpos. Yo he estado en guerras y varias peleas de pandillas, pero nunca había visto heridas como éstas.- Milleardo tomó las fotos y comenzó a analizarlas. Noin se acercó a él y se le salió un pequeño gemido al ver las imágenes que Duo se refería. Lucrecia le lanzó una mirada temerosa a su esposo, mientras se sentaba a su lado. Milleardo depositó lentamente las fotos sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos por un par de minutos

Yui – dijo con los ojos aun cerrados- como Jefe de Alta Seguridad quiero que llames a la oficina de Relena y digas que ella se tomará unas vacaciones indefinidas, por lo que deberán cancelarse todas sus reuniones y entrevistas.

¿quién tomará su cargo?- preguntó Heero algo sorprendido por el término "indefinido" dentro de las vacaciones de Relena. Milleardo abrió los ojos y se levantó.

Yo lo haré.

Milleardo – dijo Noin- para asumir el cargo de Relena debes también…

Asumir el Reinado de Sank- finalizó interrumpiendo a su señora. Por unos segundos, el silencio reinó en la cocina. Era la primera vez en casi 8 años que Milleardo se refería a sus atribuciones como legítimo heredero del trono de Sank, ya que luego de salir del Instituto Militar él había renunciado públicamente a su cargo, delegándo su derecho a la menor de los Peacecraft. Este hecho causó conmoción en toda la nobleza de Sank, pero a medida que Relena crecía y desarrollaba sus funciones como Ministra de Relaciones exteriores, todo el pueblo de Sank entregó su voto para que ella se convirtiera en la heredera. Sin embargo, ahora que Relena no se encontraba bien debido a los últimos sucesos y al estres acumulado de muchos años de arduo trabajo, Zecks Marquize se dió cuenta que ya era hora de asumir lo que por linaje le correspondía y asi poder darle a su pequeña hermana la vida que siempre debió tener: una tranquila, en paz, alejada de los medios de comunicación, pero por sobre todo, una vida feliz.

Le comunicaré mi decisión a Relena mañana por la mañana, por lo mismo, me gustaría salir con ella a solas. Mientras tanto, preparen todas sus cosas para enviarla a Francia, con su madre, que se encuentra allá por las fiestas. Quiero que Maxwell y Barton – dijo mirando a Heero- vayan con ella y no la dejen en ningún momento. Regresarán sólo cuando yo lo autorice.

Pero Zecks.. – alegó Duo- es casi Navidad, no puedo dejar a Hilde sola durante las fiestas- insinuó mirando a su jefe. Él y Hilde llevaban viviendo juntos desde hace casi 4 años, y en las cercanías del Reino de Sank desde hace aproximadamente un año, aunque fue muy difícil convencer a Hilde de dejar las colonias, pero el trabajo de guardaespaldas de Duo lo ameritaba.

Puedes llevar a Shbeiker contigo y diganle lo mismo a Barton, puede llevar a su hermana – Finalizó Milleardo caminando hacia la puerta, pero Heero lo interrumpió antes-

Tu sabes que ella no va a aceptar, Zecks y sabes que yo también iré-

Será su única alternativa – respondió amenazante Zecks- no podrá negarse y si lo hace, bueno, pues tendremos que llevarla a la fuerza, ¿no crees? E irá con Maxwell y Barton, nadie más- dijo, abandonando la cocina. Duo miró asustado a Heero, pero éste no dijo nada y luego de unos segundos también abandonó el recinto.

Relena estaba corriendo por un bosque, por el mismo de ese día, el bosque de Sank. Estaba muy agitada y asustada, ya que sabía qué era lo que venía tras ella. Sintió como su acompañante la tiraba de la mano para acelerar el paso, pero ella ya no podía más-

William...- dijo casi en un susurro. El niño moreno, de ojos azules y unos 10 años la miró respondiendo a su llamado- no puedo...

Amelia, tu eres mucho mas fuerte que esto...¡si nos detenemos nos atraparán!- dijo tirándola aún más- mira...queda poco- agregó apuntando hacia una luz al final del frondoso bosque- una vez que lleguemos, seremos libres...- Relena sonrió dulcemente al escuchar las palabras de aquel niño y corrió con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, hasta detenerse en el lugar de aquella luz. El Gran Salto. Ella era la única en todo el reino que se atrevía a tirarse desde esos 50 metros hacia el rio y por eso mismo, William la había dirigido hasta ese lugar, con la intención de saltar con ella y así escapar para siempre. Pero al llegar al lugar, una voz los detuvo y de inmediato, unas cuerdas de luz ataron uno de los brazos de William por lo que él hizo lo único que podía hacer.

¡William, no!- gritó Relena mientras caía hacia el abismo.

Se despertó agitada, empapada por sudor y lágrimas. Aquel sueño, parecía tan real... Se levantó y fue hacia el baño para mojar su rostro, luego se miró al espejo y notó sus ojos aún rojos e hinchados por el llanto de aquella noche. Noin había tratado de levantarle el animo mostrándole las ecografías de su hijo y las fotos del matrimonio que Relena nunca había tenido el tiempo de ver, sin embargo, nada de eso pudo borrar el recuerdo de Juliette Fugue, su rostro, su cuerpo, su muerte. Relena miró la hora, faltaba muy poco para que empezara su rutina diaria...tan solo unos minutos. Pero este día sería distinto. Relena no iría a la oficina, no asistiría a ninguna reunión ni daría ninguna conferencia. Quizás si es tiempo para algunas vacaciones. Además, había algo que quería hacer, pero sabía que ni su hermano ni su guardaespaldas la dejarían. Asi que iría al funeral del Juliette Fugue sola, de alguna manera... pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta. La abrió y se sorprendió ver a su hermano vestido, mirándola serio.

Relena- dijo- vístete. Tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

¿Milleardo?

Te espero abajo en 20 minutos.- dijo marchándose. La chica se quedó perpleja, pero al cabo de 20 minutos, ya estaba bajando para encontrarse con su hermano. Subieron al auto de Zecks en silencio y manejaron sin rumbo aparente.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevan fuera?- preguntó Duo tomándose su segunda taza de café, a Heero que miraba espectante por una de las ventanas de la mansión hacia la ciudad.

3 horas – dijo Noin mientras hojeaba una revista.

¿3 horas? – exclamó Maxwell- ¿intentará secuestrarla y encerrarla?

Esperemos que sea eso...- dijo Noin aburrida- y no un intento de escape de Relena- agregó, haciendo que Yui la mirara de reojo. Pasaron otros 3 minutos, cuando Heero vió como las rejas de la mansión se abrían para dar paso al auto de Milleardo. Heero bajó rápidamente para recibir a la chica, junto con Duo y Lucrecia, pero antes de poder llegar a la puerta de entrada, Relena se había bajado corriendo del auto y logró esquivarlos para luego encerrarse en su habitación. Milleardo se bajó del auto suspirando y fue a saludar a su señora.

Vaya trabajo, Zecks- dijo Duo mirándolo con un poco de humor- tu si que tienes tacto con las mujeres- Milleardo solo le lanzó una mirada fulminante y luego le habló a Noin.

Ha accedido, pero renunciará sólo al Ministerio y temporalmente, reservándose el derecho al trono y a volver cuando ella así lo decida.

Pensé que ser heredera no era su opción favorita- dijo Noin.

No lo es, pero como fue elegida democráticamente por la nobleza de Sank y aceptada como tal, no puede hacer caso omiso. En fin- agregó caminando hacia el living- su avión parte mañana rumbo a Francia y la señora Darlian ya está al tanto. Maxwell, ve donde Lady One y confirma el horario de la conferencia de Prensa. Prepara toda la seguridad de inmediato.

Si, Capitán- dijo Duo haciendo un gesto de saludo militar con su mano y luego marchándose.

Yui, ve con Relena- dijo llamando la atención del piloto- lo más probable es que necesite conversar con alguien. Noin y yo iremos a ver los últimos detalles del vuelo de Relena y compraremos algunos regalos para las fiestas - Heero asintió y se dirigió al segundo piso y luego hacia la habitación de la chica. Golpeó dos veces y sin escuchar respuesta, entró lentamente, para encontrar a Relena vestida en un traje de dos piezas negro, mirandose al espejo mientras se tomaba todo el cabello en una cola.

¿Relena?- preguntó Heero.

Heero, no te escuché entrar- dijo ella poniendose ahora unos aros, para luego abrocharse sus zapatos de tacón, del color del traje.

¿qué haces?- preguntó Yui cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y acercándose a la chica

¿me abrocho los zapatos?- dijo ella en un tono obvio y luego sonriéndole a su guardaespaldas.- Tengo que asistir a un lugar.

¿dónde?

Al cementerio-. Respondió mirando a Heero de una forma extraña. Y él se dió cuenta de las intenciones de la chica.

Milleardo no te dejará...

Milleardo no tiene por qué enterarse- interrumpió ella.

Lo hará si es que yo se lo digo- agregó él.

Pero no lo harás- respondió ella acercándose a Heero- necesito ir, Heero...

¿Por qué?- preguntó Yui confundido. Relena no respondió, solo bajó la mirada y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero su guardaespaldas la tomó por el brazo izquierdo y la atrajó hacia sí. Estaban separados por centímetros y gracias a los zapatos de Relena, ella quedaba casi a la altura de la cara de Heero, por lo que podía mirarlo fijamente sin dificultad.

Iré con o sin tí, Heero- dijo ella desafiante y sosprendiendo al chico, quien luego de unos segundos la soltó y enseguida tomó la cartera de la princesa para dársela y abandonar juntos el Palacio.

El cementerio de Sank quedaba cerca de la frontera este del Reino, en un lugar tranquilo y hermoso, cerca del mar. Pero aquel día el sol no brillaba y las nubes grises reinaban en el cielo, creando una atmósfera aun más lúgubre dentro del establecimiento. Heero se bajó primero del auto, mirándo hacia los alrededores para ver la posible presencia de periodistas o papararzzis, pero ahí no había nadie, asi que caminó hacia el lugar del copiloto para abrirle la puerta a Relena y con su mano izquierda la ayudó a salir y mirnado hacia el cielo una vez más, decidió también bajar el paraguas. Caminaron en silencio hacia el lugar indicado por el guardia del cementerio, pero en vez de encontrar un gran cortejo, se encontraron con unas 20 personas, entre ellos, muchos niños, despiediéndo a Juliette. Heero le comentó que era mejor mantener la distancia y Relena le encontró la razón. Se quedaron en un lugar lo suficientemente cercano como para escuchar, pero detrás de unos árboles para ser vistos. Y al cabo de una hora, la gente se empezó a dispesar, quedando sólo un hombre cerca del ataud. Heero lo reconoció como el marido de la difunta.

Relena caminó lentamente hacia él, señalandole a Heero que la esperara ahí.

¿George?- dijo ella despacio para no asustarlo.- ¿George Fugue? – el hombre levantó la vista y se sorprendió al ver a nadie más que la Ministra Relena Darlian a su lado.

¿Srta. Darlian? ¿Su Alteza, qué-en qué la puedo ayudar?- preguntó George incorporándose y secando algunas lágrimas de su rostro con sus mangas. Era un hombre bajo, un poco sonso, gordo y con los años encima. Pero su mirada reflejaba pura bondad y cariño.

Señor Fugue...- dijo Relena.

George – interrumpió- sólo soy George- Relena sonrió ante esta aclaración y siguió hablando.

Yo...yo conocí a Juliette- dijo llamando la antención de su acompañante y de Heero que escuchaba antento la conversación-

¿Cómo? Es decir, ¿cuando?

Hace mucho tiempo...- dijo Relena- en el colegio...

Oh...¿Julie fue su profesora, srta Darlian?

Ee…Si, si George, hace algunos años. – George sonrió.

Me preguntó por qué nunca me lo dijo...

Bueno- respondió Relena rápidamente y tratando de seguir con la mentira- es por el hecho de mi cargo que los profesores no pueden mencionarme dentro de sus alumnos...

Oh...- dijo otra vez George. Luego, hubo un rato de silencio, pero antes de que Relena pudiera decir lo que tenía que decirle, él habló otra vez...

La verdad, ella si mencionó algo sobre usted- dijo llamando la antención de la chica-. Dijo que algún día conversaría con usted, más bien, ella le diría unas cosas. Cosas importantes—pero yo siempre me reí ante la posiblidad de ver a mi Julie hablando con alguien tan importante. A pesar de ser profesora, ella era muy tímida y callada...asique nunca la imaginé logrando cruzar una palabra con usted. – Relena se quedó perpleja. Juliette Fugue sabía que ésto pasaría...y desde hacia mucho tiempo.

George...he venido a decirle algo. – comenzó- Juliette, la señora Fugue si habló conmigo.

¿qué? – dijo George y lo mismo se preguntó Heero.

Hacer un par de días...fue a una cafetería y me la topé...ella me dijo, ella me dijo que yo debía cuidar de usted, George- Heero y el señor Fugue se sorprendieron ante tal declaración, ya que Heero sabía muy bien que el dia que fueron a la cafetería Relena no había estado ni conversado con nadie mas que él. Entonces, ¿por qué Relena estaba haciendo ésto?

Yo ya soy viejo- dijo George sonriendo- no tiene por qué decirme estas cosas, señorita Darlian. Siempre existe la posibilidad de perder a un ser amado y yo debo decir que no me arrepiento de nada. Viví 5 años con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y tuve la suerte de que ella me eligió a mí. Cada día la amé a más no poder y sé que todo lo que tuvimos fue real y sincero. Quizás...quizás quería un poco de tiempo para poder despedirme como corresponde, pero si Dios quizo llamarla ahora, yo no puedo hacer nada contra eso. Estoy satisfecho...ya que no perdí el tiempo y apenas la encontré, juré nunca separarme de su lado- finalizó, mirando de reojo a Heero, que lo miraba atento. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Heero se acercó a Relena y le susurró la hora. Debían marcharse para llegar a la mansión antes que Milleardo. Relena le sonrió y Heero se quedó mirándola. George, al ver ésto, sonrió aun más ampliamente y una vez más, dirigió la mirada hacia el ataud de su difunta esposa.

Descansa en paz, mi lucero- y tiró la rosa que sostenía en su mano. Luego, miró a Heero y a Relena y con una amplia sonrisa, se despidió. Ellos hicieron lo mismo y caminaron en dirección contraria. Pero Relena recordó que aún tenía que decirle algo más.

George, espere!- dijo corriendo detrás de él y cuando lo alcanzó le susurró algo al oido.

En ese momento, la tormenta se desató en lo alto del cielo y la lluvia no tardó en tocar la superficie de la tierra. Heero abrió el paraguas que sostenía en su mano derecha y vió como Relena se alejaba de aquel hombre, que ahora la miraba perplejo y un nuevo rayo de esperanza iluminaba su cara. Luego, vió como levantaba su rostro hacia las nubes y comenzaba a reir a carcajadas. Relena sonrió una vez más antes de enrrollar su mano izquierda sobre el brazo de Heero y lo obligaba a caminar hacia el auto.

¿Qué le dijiste?- preguntó él mirando aún de reojo a George, que seguía riendo.

Tan solo una mentira piadosa más...- dijo Relena sonriendo por lo bajo. Heero comprendió su respuesta y sin preguntar más, entraron en el auto y volvieron a la mansión, sin darse cuenta que eran observados por un par de ojos verdes.


	4. Chapter 4

La corporación de ESUN no había tomado muy bien el tema de las "vacaciones indefinidas" de Relena, pero no podían hacer mucho ante las decisiones reales de Sank. Por lo mismo, accedieron a que la chica dejara la presidencia temporalmente, pero no su legado a la corona, por lo que aún tenía responsabilidades como gobernadora y futura reina. Milleardo no pudo contra aquel requisito de la directiva de ESUN, así que le informó la decisión a su hermana a penas llegó a la mansión.

Acompañarían a Relena Duo (y Hilde), Hans y por ultimo, Trowa. Por alguna extraña razón (y todos asumían que era porque Milleardo no lo quería cerca de su hermana), Heero no iría en el viaje, cosa que molestó mucho al piloto del wing zero.

Milleardo, Heero ha sido mi guardaespaldas por casi 5 años- le dijo la chica algo molesta, mientras cerraba su última maleta.

Si lo sé, pero solo de respaldo. Hans es tu guardaespaldas oficial y él se encuentra libre.

Pero entonces que no vaya Trowa! – le reprimió Relena. Milleardo suspiró con los ojos cerrados y por un momento pensó en reconsiderar su decisión, pero terminó en la misma respuesta.

Entonces, no me iré- dijo ella cruzando sus brazos- sin Heero, no hay viaje.

Relena, ¿cuál es tu afán porque Heero vaya?- le preguntó Zecks ya algo molesto. La chica no supo responder de inmediato y se pudo notar un intenso color rojo que subía a sus mejillas. Su hermano, por piedad, dejo de preguntar y finalizó cerrando la puerta detrás suyo- Irás a ese viaje, ya todo está listo. Y no hay más "peros". Buenas noches.

Sabes que igual iré- dijo Heero sin dejar de tipear en su computador. Milleardo simplemente se quedó quieto en la entrada de la habitación de Heero.

Es una orden, Yui.

Orden que puedo no cumplir.

¿Me estas desafiando?

¿Crees que es necesario?

Milleardo estaba a punto de dispararle ahí mismo, tenía que hacerle entender. Así que recurrió a su última arma.

Necesito…- dijo tímido- te necesito acá Yui- el piloto, ante la declaración de Zecks, dejó de mirar su computador y se dio vuelta para encararlo. Milleardo nunca le había pedido un favor, nunca había dejado de lado su orgullo ante él. Esto debía ser algo importante. Ante el silencio de yui, Zecks respondió…

Algo muy extraño está pasando no solo en el reino, si no también en toda la Tierra y las Colonias. Es por eso que estoy mandado lejos a Relena, a un lugar seguro.

¿Corre peligro?

No lo sé….

Si corre peligro, yo debería mantenerme a su lado.

En situaciones normales si, pero ahora te necesito desde el otro lado. Necesito que seas mi espía.

¿por qué yo?

Por que eres el mejor.- finalizó Milleardo serio. Heero guardó silencio un momento observando su reacción y luego se volvió a su computador otra vez.

No te preocupes, para las fiestas estarás libre y podrás ir con ella- dijo Milleardo marchándose. Pero Heero no pudo seguir concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Qué podía estar pasando sin que él supiera nada? ¿Qué es lo que era tan peligroso que había llevado a Zeck a tomar la decisión de sacar a Relena de la vida pública? Ella había soportado muchas cosas, su vida entera era de conocimiento popular. Y durante la operación meteoro, Romefeller, Marimeia…ella siempre estuvo presente, en cada momento, en la vista de todos. ¿Por qué ahora debía esconderse? No es una de esas típicas amenazas de muerte, ni ataques terroristas fallidos… es distinto. Algo oculto. Algo que tiene directa relación con _ella_.

Eso era. En ella estaba la respuesta.

A la mañana siguiente, Trowa, Catherine, Duo y Hilde ya habían llegado al aeropuerto privado de la familia real, pero ellos aún no aparecían.

- ¿Crees que Relena hizo algo?- preguntó Duo.

-¿algo como qué, Duo?

- no lo sé…como ¿HUIR?- le dijo a Hilde.

- No creo que lo haya logrado con Heero y Hans sobre ella- comentó Trowa mientras observaba el reloj.

- Bueno, Hans no es muy difícil de distraer…y en cuanto a Heero, pudo haber utilizado "técnicas"

- ¿a qué te refieres con "técnicas"?- dijo Millerado detrás de ellos. En ese momento, los 4 se voltearon para ver a Zeck, junto con Hans ,Relena y Noin.

- ee…este bueno, hola! Ya nos estábamos preocupando por ustedes!- dijo tratando de zafarse.

Hn- contestó el conde relámpago al estilo "heero", mientras caminaba hacia los sobrecargos entregándoles las maletas. Hans subió directamente al avión para revisar los últimos detalles de seguridad, y Noin se quedó con los chicos enseñándoles los planes para estas vacaciones. Y Relena…ella solo miraba su reloj de reojo y hacia los costados. Hilde la observaba entretenida, antes de acercarse a ella.

¿Dónde está Heero?- le preguntó.

Em…no lo sé, en el departamento de los preventers….creo. – respondió Relena algo triste.

¿No vendrá al viaje?

No..no, Milleardo lo necesita acá para revisar algunos nuevos planes de seguridad para cuando él asuma mi posición.

Ah- dijo Hilde mirando sospechosamente a Relena- entonces, ¿no lo verás en 3 meses?

No, osea…si, creo. Bueno, es su vida…yo no sé qué es lo que hace con su tiempo libre…es decir, cuando no está conmigo...yo no sé que hace- contestó Relena- y no me importa…- se apresuró a decir, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lugar.

Relena, amiga – dijo Hilde tomando sus manos- ¿cuándo se lo dirás?- finalizó sorprendiendo a Relena. Ella llevaba muchos años enamorada en secreto de su guardaespaldas, pero jamás se dio cuenta que sus amigos también lo sabían.

¿se…se nota demasiado?- dijo ella bajando la mirada, algo avergonzada. Hilde solo sonrió y agregó- Relena, ya son 4 años…no deberías perder más tiempo. Debes decirle.

No lo sé, Hilde. No sería capaz de aceptar un rechazo.

¿un rechazo?- dijo su amiga sorprendida- ¡Relena, estas ciega! ¿crees que el no siente lo mismo por ti?-

¿Tú crees que si?- dijo la princesa en secreto a Hilde.

OBVIO que si! Todos lo creemos! Y debes decírselo antes de que pase más tiempo! Es mas…-dijo ella- puedes decírselo ahora!- comentó mientras la dejaba sola. Relena no entendió nada hasta que sintió una presencia en su espalda.

¿Decirle qué a quién?- dijo Heero tras ella. Relena se quedó el blanco ante la mirada inquisidora de Heero.

Em…decirle…a mi madre!

¿decirle qué cosa a tu madre?- preguntó él aún más curioso.

Decirle que…decirle…COSAS DE MUJERES, Heero! – dijo ella casi molesta- cosas de mujeres. ¿Sabes? No por ser mi guardaespaldas debes saber todas las cosas que hablo con todas las personas!- dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia el avión, dejando a Heero confundido.

Amigo, llegaste!- gritó Duo mientras caminaba hacia él.- ¿viniste a despedirte de la princesa?

Hn.- contestó Heero, mientras le lanzaba a Trowa una mirada cómplice, logrando llamar la atención de su amigo, quien dejó a Catherine subir primero el avión para ir donde Heero.

Zecks quiere que trabaje para él- le dijo a Duo y Trowa.

¿Tú?- dijo Duo- pero si él nunca te pediría un favor que no incluyera a su hermana.

Es por eso que viniste- dijo Trowa- quieres que la vigilemos más de lo normal- Heero asintió.

Barton! Maxwell! – gritó Milleardo- ya es hora.

Los 3 caminaron hacia el avión, mientras que encendían los motores. Heero subió también al avión, caminó hacia el asiento de Relena y se agachó a su lado, de manera que nadie escuchara lo que tenía que decirle.

Relena…- dijo mirándola fijamente- prométeme que no estarás sola.

¿Heero?- dijo ella sorprendida por su pregunta.- Nunca estoy sola...

No, Relena- interrumpió- quiero que esta vez realmente me hagas caso. Nada de paseos nocturnos ni salidas al amanecer sin rumbo.

Ehy! ¿cómo sabes….?- dijo ella algo avergonzada, logrando sacarle una pequeña sonrisa al soldado perfecto

Por algo soy tu guardaespaldas, Relena…- dijo Heero haciendo que Relena sonriera, pero duró poco, ya que notó la preocupación en la cara de él.

Heero…¿Qué sucede?- él no contestó. Sólo acarició el rostro de la chica con su mano izquierda y se acercó aún más hacia ella.

Por favor, Relena- dijo mirándola- hazme caso- dijo antes de acercarse y besar su frente.- nos veremos en navidad- finalizó, mientras se paraba y bajaba del avión, justo antes de que éste empezaba a moverse. Relena se asomó por la ventana para ver a Heero, que la miraba inmóvil desde la tierra, pero su mirada no era la misma fría y calculadora….era distinta. Heero estaba asustado.


	5. Chapter 5

-aaaaa… no hay nada como una suave brisa fresca de la costa de Francia!- exclamó Hilde, desde el balcón de la casa de la madre de Relena. – Esto es increíble!- dijo mientras miraba a Relena guardar su ropa en el closet.

- si…este ha sido mi refugio por años- dijo la princesa, intentando mostrar una sonrisa.

- Relena…qué sucede? Has estado callada desde que salimos del aeropuerto. Ya se! ¿es por no poder estar con Heero, cierto?- dijo Hilde mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, haciendo que Relena se sonrojara.

- ¡no! …es decir, no, no es por eso- se apresuró a contestar Relena- es la forma en que me miró.

- ¿cómo una persona absolutamente enamorada?- bromeó Hilde, logrando que Relena le tire un peluche.

- no…el estaba preocupado por algo.

- ¿preocupado?

- si…me pidió por favor que nunca estuviera sola…

- Pero si por algo nos trajeron a nosotros…nunca estarás sola.

- Si lo sé, Hilde, pero había algo más…- Pero Relena no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación.

- adelante- dijo ella.

- Relena ¿estás lista?- preguntó Trowa.

- Si, si, vamos Hilde, hay mucho por hacer!

La residencia de los Darlian se encontraba en la costa del país, era una casa antigua bastante grande a un par de metros de la playa. Ese fue el lugar donde Relena tenía todas sus historias de la infancia y donde se arrancaba cuando estaba agobiada por el trabajo. La señora Darlian había preparado todo para su llegada y organizó un "calendario de actividades" para despejar a su trabajólica hija y lograr que por fin se relajara. Por eso, lo primero que tenía considerado era un almuerzo a la orilla del mar, junto con todos sus amigos. A pesar de que el clima no los acompañaba mucho (ya que era finales de noviembre) la brisa fresca no era lo suficientemente helada como para evitar bajar a la playa. Relena y Hilde bajaron al primer piso para encontrarse con Catherine, Duo, Trowa y la señora Darlian.

lena! – dijo su madre acercándose y guiándola hacia la salida- iremos a la playa! Preparamos un almuerzo delicioso!- finalizó sonriendo mientras salían por la puerta de la terraza. Todos llegaron a la playa, a un lugar donde la Señora Darlian se había encargado personalmente de instalar una "mini terraza". A pocos metros antes de llegar a la arena, justo cuando el pasto comenzaba a acabarse, se encontraba una mesa de vidrio con 5 sillas alrededor, cerca del último árbol del jardín el cual hacía sombra. Duo se sentó de inmediato manifestando así su ansiedad por almorzar, seguido por los demás.

La mayor parte del primer mes la Señora Darlian junto con Catherine (quienes se hicieron muy cercanas) entretuvieron a todos los invitados realizando diversas actividades. Sin embargo, las noches de Relena no eran tan buenas como se esperaba luego de un día lleno de actividades. No, era todo menos "buenas". Cada día tenía más pesadillas y ya, en diciembre, casi no dormía. Por eso, muchas veces cuando todos querían pasear por el pueblo o jugar en la playa, encontraban a Relena durmiendo apoyada en alguna mesa o en un árbol.

¡Relena te juro! ¿qué haces en las noches que te mantienen todo el día durmiendo?- preguntó Hilde mientras se tiraba al lado de la princesa, en su cama. Relena no dijo nada. Ella no sabía qué pensaría su amiga sobre su actual insomnio.

Rel, ¿qué sucede? ¿Hay algo que no me estás contando? – le preguntó su acompañante mirándola con preocupación. Relena no cambió la mirada del techo y agregó:

Creerás que estoy loca…

Pruébame.

Últimamente…tengo esta sensación…de que algo sucederá.

¿ahora eres psíquica?- dijo Hilde bromeando. Logrando que Relena le diera un pequeño empujón con su brazo.

No…Hilde!- contestó sonrojada- es solo que he tenido estos sueños… sueños con personas que no conozco, en situaciones en las que nunca me he visto…

Bueno, Relena- dijo su amiga sonriéndole- por algo son "sueños"

Si..puede ser- contestó Relena pensativa- quizás mi cabeza está demasiado acostumbrada a pensar en tantas cosas todo el día..que ahora que no tengo nada que hacer, inventa cosas.

Esto realmente te tiene preocupada, ¿cierto?- le dijo Hilde mientras se incorporada- ¿es por esto que ya no duermes? Relena no contestó, solo se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana de la habitación. Todo estaba tan tranquilo…era imposible que algo de lo que había soñado se haga realidad. Se volteó hacia su amiga y le sonrió.

Me gustaría aprovechar estas mañanas y salir a trotar todos los días. ¿te gustaría acompañarme? Dudo que Trowa o Duo me dejen ir sola.

¡Por supuesto!- contestó Hilde animada- ¡así aprovecharé de adelgazar todo lo que he subido por culpa de tu madre y su cocina!

A la mañana siguiente, Relena y Hilde se levantaron temprano y se vistieron con ropas deportivas. Hilde había convencido a Duo de que ella podría defender a Relena en el caso de que algo sucediera, por estar trabajando ahora con los preventers y Relena le había asegurado a Trowa que las clases de defensa personal que Wu Fei le había enseñado era suficiente para poder distraer al enemigo y así salir corriendo en el caso de algún ataque directo. De esta forma, ambas emprendieron camino por la costa. Llevaban 30 minutos de trote cuando Hilde decidió parar.

Ehy! Lena!- dijo jadeando- ¿descansemos un poco? Relena la miró sonriendo y se sentó en la arena junto a su amiga.

Todo está muy tranquilo- le dijo- no es como aquel mundo al que debo regresar cuando se acaben mis vacaciones- finalizó acostándose. Pero en vez de ver el cielo, lo primero que Relena vio fue un perro.

Tor! No hagas eso! ¿cuántas veces te lo he dicho?- gritó un joven llamando la atención de las chicas. Relena se sorprendió al ver quién era. Hilde no dijo nada.

Lo siento tanto!- comentó el joven de ojos azules y pelo negro- es un perro muy porfiado!- dijo dándole unas palmadas al pastor alemán en su cabeza- espero que no le haya hecho nada…

No…no se preocupe- dijo Relena reincorporándose- es un perro muy lindo.

Gracias! Pero es un diablo! Oh, perdón por la descortesía. Mi nombre es Damien, Damien Allen- dijo llamando la atención de las dos.

Yo soy Relena…

¿Peaceacraft?- la interrumpió- ¡Eres Relena Peacecraft! Con razón me parecías conocida! ¡Es un gran gusto conocerte!- dijo efusivo mientras tomaba una de las manos de Relena entre las suyas.

Relena –interrumpió Hilde- será mejor que nos vayamos.

Eeh, bueno y ella- dijo Relena refiriéndose a Hilde- es mi extrañamente-ahora-sobreprotectora-amiga Hilde Schbeiker.

Oh, un gusto- dijo Damien estirando su mano para tomar la de Hilde, pero ella la rechazó- ehm, bueno- siguió el joven ante el rechazo de la chica- Veo que disfrutan de una fresca mañana para trotar.

Si, si, es la mejor hora para hacer ejercicios – contestó Relena sonriéndole- ¿le gustaría acompañarnos?

Relena no creo que sea buena..

¡Me encantaría!- respondió Damien interrumpiendo a Hilde- a estas horas es cuando saco a pasear a Tor. Espero que no le cause problemas el andar con un extraño- dijo rascando su cabeza.

No, no me causará…

¿Problemas? – interrumpió ahora Hilde- ¡Claro que le causará problemas! Vamos Relena, es hora de volver- finalizó tomando la mano de la princesa para guiarla devuelta a casa.

Oh! Hilde espera! Bueno, lo siento tanto señor Allen, debo regresar- decía Relena mientras Hilde la guiaba, haciendo un gesto de despedida con su otra mano- espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Bueno, yo también señorita Relena! – dijo Damién también volteándose.- yo también espero que nos volvamos a ver, Relena.

¿Cuál es tu problema?- dijo Hilde a Relena aún sujetándola - ¿crees que puedes invitar a cualquier extraño a estar con nosotras?

Hilde, ¿qué te pasa?- dijo ella soltándose- ¡Era una persona muy amable y tu lo espantaste! Y de una manera muy descortés- agregó mientras ponía sus manos en la cadera. Hilde suspiró.- Relena, Duo y Trowa me han confiado tu protección. ¿qué pasaría si es que ese hombre sea un terrorista o un espía o peor algún reportero?

Vamos Hilde...- dijo ella reanudando el paso- sabes que no era ninguna de esas cosas. No entiendo qué les pasa a todos ustedes que no dejan que yo haga una vida normal.

¿a qué te refieres?-

Hilde! Por favor!- dijo Relena parando y mirándola- tengo 21 años, trabajo 24 horas al día, los únicos amigos que tengo son mis guardaespaldas y sus respectivas novias y la única vez que salí en una cita fue a los 16 años, dos días antes de que asesinaran a mi padre. ¿Es la vida que te gustaría llevar?- dijo con los ojos llorosos- solo quiero una vida normal…poder conocer a alguien sin temer por mi vida.

Relena…lo siento tanto. La verdad es que nunca sabré lo que se siente estar en tu lugar, pero por lo menos, puedo acompañarte y hacerte la vida un poco más divertida – dijo Hilde sonriente mientras colocaba su brazo en el de Relena para empezar a caminar de nuevo- y en cuanto a lo de las citas…¡No te preocupes, Heero llegará para las fiestas! – gritó mientras se escapaba de Relena que iba tomando un color rojo brillante y se disponía a perseguirla.

_Ring ring…ring ring… ring ring…_

¿sí?

_Tenemos problemas._

¿qué sucedió?

_Damien Allen está aquí._

¿Qué?... ¿está segura, señora Darlian?

_Si, hoy lo vi conversando con Relena y Hilde en la playa. Creo que intentará acercarse. _

No la pierdas de vista. Y en cuanto a Allen, sólo actúa normal. Él no sabe que tú lo conoces.

_Pero, Milleardo…_

Yo creo que es la mejor forma. Las cosas ya están demasiado sospechosas y Relena no es tonta. Notará algo si es que actúas de forma distinta.

_Entendido –_dijo Cristina Darlian- _Milleardo…_

¿Sí?

_Ven pronto. Algo está por suceder…_

Sí – respondió- todos lo sentimos. Estaré allá para navidad.


	6. Chapter 6

HOOOOLA! Bueno, después de algunas semanas, subiré otro capítulo (no es muy emocionante) pero para continuar de a poco de esta historia que lleva años en mi cabeza. Como se pudieron dar cuenta, es una historia muy fantástica, asi que no se sorprendan si es que aparecen personajes un poco "ajenos" a la serie. Además, encuentro que el personaje de Relena pudo haber sido mucho mas aprovechado (sin animo de ofender a los creadoooress!), por lo que en mi historia será una gran gran graaaan protagonista.

Otra cosa: yo estudio Derecho! Asi que les pido paciencia para aquellos a los que les gustó mi historia, ya que la universidad me quita toooda mi vida!

Finalmente, MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos los que me dejaron reviews…la verdad es que me animó a seguir adelante con esto. Y los que tengan críticas: bienvenidas sean! Siempre se agradecen todo tipo de acotaciones.

Bueno, no los aburro más: aquí va otro capítulo! Disfrútenlo!

¡Vamos Hilde!- dijo Relena despertando a la chica- ¡Es un nuevo día! Vamos a trotar.

Relenaaaa- exclamó Hilde cubriéndose con una almohada- ¿qué hora es? ¡Es muy temprano!

No, no es temprano – dijo Relena abriendo las cortinas para que entrara la luz del sol- es la misma hora que ayer. _La misma hora- _pensó- _quizás podamos encontrarnos…_

¿5 minutos más?- dijo Hilde debajo de las sábanas

Bueno, si quieres puedo ir yo sola- respondió Relena impaciente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Si, si claro. Ve tu sola- dijo Hilde sin comprender bien qué es lo que le respondía.

Ok! ¡Nos vemos!- dijo Relena alegre mientras salía de la habitación, corriendo, hacia la salida. Le tomó 5 minutos a Hilde notar lo que había hecho.

¡Señorita Relena! – Dijo Damien alcanzándola junto a Tor- ¡Qué bueno verla hoy!

Hola, Damien- respondió ella deteniéndose- no tienes por qué llamarme "señorita Relena". Al parecer tenemos la misma edad.

Oh, pero es que usted es una figura pública y…

Damien- interrumpió ella- aquí no soy nadie. Solo Relena…y me gustaría que me consideraras como una persona normal- al decir esto, Damien le sonrió y comenzaron a caminar juntos. Resultó que Damien era un ingeniero recién egresado de la universidad de Notre Dame y se había comprado la parcela junto a la de los Darlian hace algunos meses. Vivía solo y no tenía más hermanos, y era dueño de una compañía de transportes. Relena se interesaba cada vez más en este chico, no solo por lo atractivo que era sino porque sentía un lazo especial con él.

Caminaron por media hora más, cuando Trowa los interrumpió.

Relena- dijo amablemente acercándose a ellos- ya es hora de volver.

Oh, Trowa – dijo ella nerviosa- ¿estuviste acá todo el rato?- Trowa asintió, y luego estiró la mano para saludar al acompañante de Relena.

Trowa Barton- dijo cortésmente- Guardaespaldas y amigo de Relena.

¡Mucho gusto!- dijo Damien- Soy Damien Allen, un nuevo amigo.- dijo estrechando la mano de Trowa mientras le sonreía a Relena. – Bueno, es hora de que vuelvas a casa, Relena. Nos veremos en otra oportunidad- finalizó mientras se volteaba- vamos Tor!

Espera, ¡Damien!- gritó Relena- ¿te…te gustaría ir a tomar un café o algo así?- dijo ella sonrojada, llamando la atención de ambos acompañantes. Damien sonrió.

Por supuestos, Relena. Me encantaría- dijo sacando una pequeña tarjeta de su bolsillo- llámame cuando puedas. Y dicho esto, siguió su camino con Tor.

¿Un nuevo amigo?- preguntó Trowa detrás de Relena, mirándola curioso-

Puede ser, Trowa- dijo ella tomando su brazo y caminando de vuelta a la casa- es una persona muy amable.

¿Cuándo lo conociste?

Ayer.

¿Y ya lo invitaste a salir?- preguntó él extrañado y recordando a cierto piloto amigo que no estaba ahí con ellos.

¡No es una cita, Trowa!- dijo Relena sonrojándose. Pero ella no tenía tampoco muy clara la respuesta- creo que me siento muy cómoda conversando con él.

¿Te gusta?

¡Claro que no!- gritó Relena aún más roja, causando que el ex payaso sonriera abiertamente.

Qué bueno saberlo – respondió él aún riendo- porque tengo un amigo que se sentiría muy decepcionado si es que fuera así-

No creo que Heero se decepcione por el hecho de que yo salga con otras personas – dijo ella con seguridad- Además, no hay nada entre Heero y yo. Y no me importa qué hace él con su vida ni tampoco debería importarle que hago yo con la mía.

El problema es que sí le importa...y al parecer a ti también, ya que nunca mencioné que mi amigo _era_ Heero- contestó Trowa con una sonrisa victoriosa, logrando dejar a Relena aún más roja. Relena dio el tema por finalizado.

Los días pasaban y Damien se convirtió en una figura más recurrente en la casa Darlian. Él y Relena se habían acercado bastante, a pesar de los reproches de Hilde (que opinaba que no podía estar tanto tiempo con un posible terrorista) y de Duo (que velaba claramente por los intereses de Heero). Pero el resto parecía estar felices porque Relena lo estaba. Y ese era el mayor problema, según Duo, Relena era feliz con aquel tipo.

Ya era 23 de Diciembre y todo en la casa estaba preparado para la celebración de navidad que tendrían. Estaban todos los amigos invitados: Quatre llegaría esa noche, junto con Dorothy; Milleardo y Noin llegaría el 24 en la mañana y Wu Fei con Sally mas tarde ese día. De Heero aún no se sabía nada, ya que llevaba las últimas dos semanas en una misión que Zecks le había encomendado. Por supuesto, Damien también estaba invitado.

¡Relena!- gritó Hilde entrando a la habitación de la chica, que aún dormía- ¡Relena, vamos! ¡Hoy llegan Quatre y Dorothy- dijo Hilde mientras saltaba sobre Relena, quien se despertó y ahora sonreía a su amiga.

Si, pronto estaremos todos reunidos- dijo ella.

Si...y adivina quién se contactó con Duo- dijo Hilde sospechosamente. Pero Relena sólo esbozó una falsa sonrisa. Hilde dejó de sonreír y la miró preocupada- ¿qué sucede?

Ya no sé si quiero verlo- respondió la princesa. Hilde se acomodó mejor a su lado, escuchándola atentamente- Yo creo que ya es hora de seguir adelante, Hilde.

¡Pero qué dices, Relena!-

Hilde- interrumpió- Me he dado cuenta que puedo ser feliz sin él. Bueno, no feliz, pero sí muy contenta… yo sé que él nunca vendrá por mí y yo no puedo vivir de ilusiones. En cambio, con Damien…

¡Argh! ¡Lo sabía! ¿Todo esto es por Damien?

Él se interesa por mí, Hilde-. Respondió Relena apoyándose en el respaldo de su cama- Siento que lo conozco más a él que a Heero. ¡Y eso que nos conocemos por 3 semanas!

Bueno, Relena, tú sabes que son personalidades distintas. Damien no vivió una guerra, no fue soldado y quizás nunca tuvo que hacer las cosas que Heero hizo para ayudarte a mantener la paz. Y está ahí la respuesta: Heero quizás no lo demuestra con palabras, pero sí con acciones. Todos sabemos que todas sus misiones, todo su trabajo en los preventers y como guardaespaldas tuyo ha sido única y exclusivamente por ti.

No es por mí, Hilde- Dijo Relena levantándose y caminando hacia el baño- lo hace por lo que yo represento. Él juró protegerme por lo que yo represento, no por lo que soy. Sin embargo, a Damien le agrado por ser simplemente Relena Darlian, no Relena Peacecraft la ex – reina del mundo o ex – ministra de relaciones exteriores.

Creo que estás cometiendo un error- dijo Hilde- no entiendo por qué todos vemos lo que ni tú ni Heero ven. ¡Es desesperante! –

Quizás ustedes ven lo que quieren ver Hilde- respondió Relena mirando por la ventana- pero yo no sé si puedo seguir creyendo que él vendrá a mí.

Bueno, si es lo que tu decides- dijo Hilde dándose por vencida- ahora, ¡vístete! Que tenemos que arreglar todo para la llegada de Quatre.


	7. Chapter 7

Perdón por la demora.

Acá va otro capìtulo! Disfrútenlo!

Bueno, antes, tengo que aclarar que Gundam Wing NO es mío.

Pero si lo fuera…creo que la historia sería más o menos así…^^

Señor Peacecraft- dijo la secretaria- tiene visitas.

¿Quién es, Sara?- respondió Milleardo sin levantar la vista de los documentos que estaba revisando.

Es el comandante Yui – respondió ella llamando la atención del ex conde relámpago.

Hazlo pasar- contestó. Heero entró inmediatamente después con una carpeta en su mano, la que dejó sobre el escritorio de Zecks, el cual la tomó y abrió para revisarla. Luego de unos minutos (tiempo que Heero utilizó para hacerse un café) la dejó nuevamente sobre el escritorio y le habló al piloto.

Has cumplido tu trabajo como esperaba – dijo mirándolo fijamente- ahora puedes retomar tu tarea como guardaespaldas de Relena. Puedes retirarte – finalizó tomando la carpeta nuevamente y guardándola en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Sin embargo, Yui se acomodó en el asiento del frente, mientras miraba a Milleardo impaciente.

Creo… - dijo- que me debes algunas explicaciones.

No te debo ninguna- respondió fríamente Zecks.

¿Qué esperabas? – Dijo Heero serio- ¿Encomendarme una misión de investigación del propio doctor J sin saber qué harías con aquella información? Asumo que entiendes que investigarlos a ellos era también investigar MI pasado. Y por lo mismo, no fue fácil.

Bueno, ¿y qué averiguaste?- preguntó Milleardo sin darle importancia. Heero no respondió – Asumí que no averiguarías nada distinto a lo que ya sabes, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Además de unos cuantos vínculos familiares, no- respondió Heero con un poco de frustración- Pero, ¿por qué?- preguntó nuevamente.

Milleardo se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la ventana que se encontraba a sus espaldas para observar la vista. El Reino de Sank era realmente hermoso y Relena había logrado que todos vivieran en armonía, pero todo estaba a punto de cambiar… y él ya no podría ocultarlo. Es más, creía que ya era hora.

Lo sabrás de todas maneras – dijo despacio aún mirando hacia afuera, pero fue suficiente como para que Heero escuchara, pero antes de continuar, Sara entró a la oficina-

Señor Peacecraft, lo busca una…

¡Milleardo! – dijo una muchacha pelirroja entrando abruptamente a la oficina- ¿Me harás esperar?

Lara- respondió en susurro Milleardo y bastante sorprendido- ¿qué….?

¿Hago acá?- lo interrumpió ella acercándose a su escritorio, pasando por el lado de Sara- Bueno, pues te vengo a ver. ¿No te habías olvidado de mí, cierto?

Ni por un segundo…

¡Muy bien!- respondió ella con una sonrisa, percatándose de la presencia de Heero en la habitación- ¡Oh! ¡Perdonen mi interrupción y mi falta de cortesía, no sabía que estabas acompañado, Milleardo!- dijo parándose frente a Heero y extendiendo su mano adornada por un guante- mi nombre es Lara, Lara Elizabeth Hungtinton III.

Heero Yui – respondió cortante mientras tomaba su mano.

Heero Yui…- dijo ella acercándose aún más- interesante…

Lara – interrumpió Milleardo, llamando la atención de la chica.

Si, lo sé- contestó alejándose del piloto- no me meteré en problemas. Ahora, ¿tienes un minuto para mí o debo esperar hasta que este apuesto joven abandone la oficina?- respondió la chica de 21 años, mientras volvía a poner su atención en Heero.

No, Yui ya se iba – dijo cortante Zecks haciéndole un gesto a Heero, quien se dio media vuelta, caminando hacia la salida, pero antes de llegar, Zecks le habló otra vez- Comandante- dijo- tome el primer vuelo y vuelva a su misión original- Heero se sorprendió ante la forma en que Milleardo le encomendaba nuevamente la misión de proteger a Relena, pero asintió con la cabeza y luego de marchó, sin antes mirar de reojo a la pelirroja.

Bien- dijo ella, sacándose sus guantes y acomodándose sobre el escritorio al lado de Milleardo- ahora que estamos solo, por qué no me cuentas que ha sido de tu vida. Quizás puedes decirme lo mucho que me extrañabas- finalizó mientras cruzaba una de sus piernas y le sonreía al príncipe.

Estoy casado- dijo él sin sentirse intimidado por su acompañante- y no, definitivamente no te extrañaba.

¿Casado?- comentó ella con una tristeza cínica- ¿y quién es la afortunada?

No la conoces.

¿Cuál es su nombre?

¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

¡Milleardo, por Dios!- exclamó ella bajándose del escritorio- ¿Es esta la forma de tratar a una antigua amiga? Sólo he venido para conversar contigo…

Entonces dime lo que viniste a decir de una vez por todas.

Mmm…¿Sabes? He viajado mucho durante todo este tiempo- dijo Lara mientras paseaba por la oficina, revisando todo lo que allí había- He estado buscando respuestas, responsables…tu sabes, cosas por el estilo. Pero no he encontrado nada…y esta búsqueda me tiene un poco agotada, así que con mi querido Damien hemos decidido recurrir a la misma fuente: las familias que se mantuvieron en el Consejo hasta el final – finalizó mirando a Milleardo fijamente mientras tomaba una foto que estaba en una de las repisas del librero. En ella aparecía él mismo, abrazando a Relena por los hombros con su brazo derecho. Ambos sonreían- Es increíble lo que lograron – agregó mientras pasaba su dedo por la cara de Relena- es casi irreconocible...por ahora…- al decir esto, Milleardo saltó de manera sobrenatural sobre su escritorio hasta llegar a la distancia de Lara y rodeando su cuello con sus manos, la aprisionó contra la pared, levantándola del suelo. Ante esta situación, Lara simplemente sonrió mientras rodeaba las manos de Zecks con las suyas.

¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a mi hermana!- gritó- ¡Ya ha pasado por suficiente!

¡Cosas que ella misma podría haber combatido, pero tú y el inmundo Consejo no dejaron hacerlo!

¡no sabes de lo que hablas!

¡Lo sé perfectamente! ¡ Y también sé que ya no puedes controlar la situación!- le respondió Lara mientras le golpeaba el estómago con la rodilla. Zecks, al recibir el golpe, soltó a Lara para poner sus manos sobre su abdomen, situación que Lara aprovechó para golpearlo en la nuca y dejarlo inmóvil en el suelo.

Milleardo – dijo agachándose a la altura de la cara de Zecks, mientras le acariciaba su mejilla- entiendo que quieras protegerla, pero tú sabes que con nuestros enemigos, la necesitaremos de nuestro lado. Damien ya se está encargando de la situación…así que es cuestión de tiempo antes de poder tenerla de vuelta.

¿Confías aún en Allen?- preguntó Milleardo con rabia.- Sabes que él…

Él está conmigo, Milleardo- lo interrumpió Lara con un poco de enojo- Y sí, confío en que él la traerá con nosotros. Además – agregó acercándose aún más a la cara del príncipe- si no es él quien me ayude, acabo de encontrarme con otra persona que estaría dispuesto a escucharme.

Yui…- dijo Milleardo con la boca apretada, causando una sonrisa mayor en la cara de la chica, quien se acercó hasta besar a Milleardo.

Nunca pensé que serías tú el que los juntara- le comentó ella al oído mientras- pero tengo que decirte…"gracias"- Y al decir esto, se paró caminando hacia la salida- ¡Estaremos en contacto! Ah! Y sí que estas fuera de práctica, no sería malo retomar los entrenamientos- comentó con una sonrisa inocente, mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

¡Quatre!- gritó Relena mientras veía al árabe sacar las maletas del auto, el cual las dejó para ir a abrazar a la princesa.

Señorita Relena- dijo cariñoso- ¡muchas gracias por la invitación!

No era nada- respondió ella acercándose a Dorothy para saludarla cariñosamente también.

Tengo entendido que tendremos una gran fiesta- dijo ella soltándola del abrazo- y espero que necesite alguna organizadora, porque tengo muchas ideas en mente…

No te quedarás con toda la diversión- interrumpió Hans, mientras se bajaba de un taxi- ¡He vuelto para poner todo en orden acá! – dijo con una sonrisa, siendo recibido por un fuerte abrazo de Relena.

¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó la chica soltándose- Te marchaste a penas llegamos…

Si, lo siento, Lena- le respondió él, caminando hacia la entrada junto a Quatre y Dorothy- como sabes, mi familia vive muy cerca de este lugar, así que decidí pasar un tiempo con ellos. Pero, bueno ya he vuelto, ¡así que será mejor que me cuentes todo lo que has hecho!

¡Claro! Quiero presentarles a alguien – dijo llamando la atención de sus acompañantes.

¿Un hombre?- preguntó Quatre.

Si…

¿Un hombre, de nuestra edad?- preguntó Hans.

Si, pero…

¿Un hombre de nuestra edad y atractivo?- agregó Dorothy tomando las manos de Relena y con destellos en los ojos, causando aún más incomodidad en la princesa- ¡vamos, señorita Relena! ¡no nos deje intrigados y cuéntenos de quien estamos hablando!

Bueno, su nombre es Damien…- comenzó Relena, pero fue interrumpida por Duo y Hilde, que se acercaban a saludar a sus amigos.

¡Q-Man! ¡ Psico-girl! – gritó Duo- ¡ qué bueno que llegaran! Oh! ¡Hans, tu también!

Siempre un gusto…- dijo Dorothy con molestia, mientras tomaba uno de los brazos de Relena para guiarla a la entrada- Vamos, tenemos una conversación pendiente. – Y todos emprendieron camino hacia la casa, sin embargo, Hans se quedó inmóvil pensando en lo que Relena les había contado.

"¿_Damien?"_ – pensó- ¿_Damien Allen?_

¡Vamos!- gritó el chico de cabello castaño, mientras corría por el bosque- ¡Vamos, queda muy poco!

William- dijo su pequeña acompañante, deteniéndose y con lágrimas en los ojos- ellos…ellos tienen al resto… - El chico también se detuvo, y caminó hacia la niña de ojos rojos y tomando una de sus manos dijo- Amelia, no podemos quedarnos acá. Si nos atrapan, nunca más podremos estar juntos… no seremos libres- dijo mirándola fijamente, mientras una lágrima caía de los ojos de Amelia. William levantó su otra mano, la llevó hacia la cara de la chica de 13 años y limpiando su rostro, agregó – Si escapamos ahora, podremos regresar por ellos. Regresaremos más fuertes. Los dos sabemos que tú puedes sola contra ellos… sólo necesitamos controlar tu poder. Pero si nos quedamos acá – dijo mirando el camino recorrido- nos separarán y nos harán olvidar. Harán que te olvide – dijo él- y eso no lo puedo permitir.

¡Ahí están!- dijo una voz detrás de ellos, llamando su atención- ¡Hemos encontrado a los príncipes!- gritó otra voz hacia una multitud que se acercaba.

¡Vamos! ¡Corre!- gritó William tirando de la mano de Amelia- ¡Tenemos que llegar al Gran Salto!- Los dos chicos siguieron corriendo sin parar hasta que los árboles del frondoso bosque comenzaban a abrirse, para dar paso hacia una quebrada, de más de 50 metros, que daba hacia el mar.

¡Lo veo!- dijo ella- ¡Lo vamos a lograr!- agregó Amelia. William la había guiado ahí por una sola razón: ellos eran los únicos capaces de saltar aquella quebrada. Y luego de eso, serían libres…libres para siempre. Los dos se detuvieron en la orilla, aún con las manos tomadas, listos para despedirse de su pasado. Sin embargo, una cuerda fosforescente rodeó uno de los pies de William, evitando que saltaran. Lentamente, Amelia se volteó para ver a todo el Consejo detrás de ellos, con armas, listo para una batalla. Y al frente se encontraba nadie más que su padre con su mano estirada hacia ellos, de la cual se desprendía la cuerda que sujetaba a William. Pero, antes de poder hacer algo, sintió como el chico tiraba su mano hacia la quebrada, haciendo que ella cayera.

Lo último que Amelia vio de William ese día fue la sonrisa melancólica con la que él se estaba despidiendo, mientras caía hacia el mar.

Heero despertó transpirando. Había decidido dormir en el avión hacia la colonia L1, pero el extraño sueño que tuvo no permitió que descansara. No era uno de esos recuerdos de la guerra, los enemigos, la sangre…la muerte. No, este sueño era totalmente distinto y no era la primera vez que lo tenía. Era un jardín, no, una pradera llena de flores silvestres de todos los colores. Y en el medio de aquel paisaje que parecía inexistente, habían 7 personas que cantaban y jugaban como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en un segundo. Eran felices…

Estimados pasajeros- dijo el piloto por el altoparlante, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos - hemos llegado al aeropuerto espacial de la colonia L1, por favor, desembarquen por la puerta principal. Espero que hayan disfrutado del viaje. – Lentamente, todos los pasajeros comenzaron a tomar sus cosas de los compartimientos superiores y a descender del avión. Heero fue uno de los primeros en bajar. A pesar de haber terminado con el trabajo de Zecks y tener ahora, la excusa suficiente como para ir donde Relena, tenía un asunto pendiente que resolver. La verdad es que Heero no fue sincero con Milleardo Peacecraft; él sí encontró algo interesante en su investigación del Doctor J: una mujer, Edén Johnson, relacionada de alguna manera con él y que vivía precisamente a dos cuadras donde Heero tenía hace un par de años su departamento. Aún no sabía muy bien qué es lo que le diría, como tampoco sabía por qué tenía esta imperiosa necesidad de verla. Lo único que tenía claro era que ella podía ser una persona, quizás, la única, que le dijera algo de su pasado. Algo más que guerras y Gundams.

Caminó por el terminal hasta la salida principal, donde tomó un taxi hacia la dirección de aquella mujer. Era una dirección bastante antigua, lo más probable es que ella ya no viviera ahí o incluso, ella ya no viviera en general. Más que mal, Doctor J era bastante viejo y los documentos que encontró eran de cuando él tenía 30 años. Sin embargo, era una oportunidad que no pensaba desperdiciar.

El taxi se detuvo en una calle que Heero ya había recorrido en muchas ocasiones, pero aquella casa nunca la había visto. Quizás, nunca la notó…Luego de pagarle al taxista, tomó la única mochila que llevaba y se bajó, caminando hacia la puerta de la casa. Vaciló un momento. ¿Qué diablos le iba a decir a quien le abriera la puerta? Pero no alcanzó a pensar en alguna solución cuando ésta se abrió rebelando a una pequeña niña rubia, de no más de 4 años, que cantaba una canción infantil, mientras llevaba una pequeña carta en sus manos. Sin embargo, al no encontrar el buzón de correo en frente de sus ojos, sino un par de piernas, dejó de cantar, llamando la atención de una mujer que venía detrás de ella.

Emma – dijo la mujer acercándose hacia la puerta- ¿qué suce…?- no alcanzó a terminar la oración al ver a Heero que miraba a su hija, para luego mirarla a ella. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de Heero, la joven mujer no se asustó, sino que sonrió ampliamente y botando la toalla que tenía en sus manos, corrió hacia dentro de su hogar.

¡Madre!- gritó- ¡Madre! ¡Tienes que ver esto! Volvió al cabo de un minuto, seguida por una anciana, de largos cabellos grises y ojos de color azul cobalto. Caminaba ayudada por un bastón, pero fuera de eso, parecía completamente sana.

¡Oh, por Dios!- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- Yo…yo…-intentó decir, tomando una de las manos de la mujer, pero Emma la interrumpió - ¿eres un amigo de mi bisabuela?- preguntó mirando inquisidoramente a Heero.

Él no supo responder nada.

¡Claro que sí!- respondió la mujer- ¡Vamos entra, te estábamos esperando!- dijo tomando su mano y guiándolo hacia el interior de la casa.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! Otro capítulo MUY imporante. Espero que lo disfruten. GW no es mio!

* * *

Heero entró a la casa, siguiendo a la mujer, la cual lo guió hasta un pequeño living.

Toma asiento – dijo ella señalándole uno de los sillones, mientras ordenaba un poco- perdona por el desorden, ¡es que no esperábamos visitas!- finalizó nerviosa, sonriéndole.

Lo siento – dijo él, casi instintivamente.

No, no lo sientas…Heero- respondió la mujer, llamando la atención de Yui.

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó. La mujer se sorprendió un poco ante la pregunta, pero no alcanzó a responder, ya que la anciana habló- Asumo que tu también sabes mi nombre-

¿Edén Johnson?- dijo casi en susurro, a lo que la anciana asintió con una sonrisa, sentándose justo enfrente.

Emma- dijo Edén dirigiéndose a la mujer- ¿por qué no nos traes algo de café?-

¡Claro! – respondió efusivamente, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Por otro lado, la pequeña niña, que también se llamaba Emma, se acomodaba en el mismo sillón en el que se encontraba Heero, mientras lo miraba cautelosamente. Pero al momento de sentarse, se paró rápidamente y fue en busca de algo, llamando la atención del piloto.

No te preocupes, ella es así de espontánea- comentó Edén sonriéndole- y dime, ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Yo...- respondió algo nervioso el piloto- la verdad, es que no estoy seguro – dijo con vergüenza. "_¿por qué me siento tan vulnerable ante ella?"_ pensaba, mientras recorría la habitación con la mirada, tratando de ocultar su confusión. Sin embargo, Edén no dejó de mirarlo en todo el rato, sonriendo ante la reacción del joven. En eso, llegó Emma con una bandeja con 3 tazas de café servidas y la puso sobre la mesita del centro.

Muchas gracias, hija- dijo Edén tomando su propia taza- Bueno, Heero, ¿cuál es el motivo de esta visita? – Heero no sabía qué contestar.

Madre- interrumpió Emma- por qué no empiezas desde el principio.

Está bien…- dijo la anciana sonriendo- Mi nombre es Edén Johnson, como tú sabes, y me casé muy joven con un científico llamado Henry Grey. Al cabo de 3 años de matrimonio, tuvimos a nuestro primer hijo, Arthur, luego a Ethan, George, Isabel y finalmente, y luego de muchos años, a Emma- comentó sonriéndole a su hija- éramos una familia muy unida, vivíamos en el campo, alejados de la sociedad, mientras veíamos como las nuevas colonias eran lanzadas al espacio para finalizar lo que se llamó el "poblamiento del universo". Henry formó parte de ese proyecto por ser uno de los científicos más destacados de su departamento, por lo que sólo lo veíamos los fines de semana cuando llegaba a descansar con nosotros. Isabel, mi otra hija, era la consentida de su padre, por lo que siempre esperaba ansiosa que el llegara de las colonias. Incluso, ella también fue una exitosa científica, muy inteligente. Ella lo llamaba "j" debido a su segundo nombre, Johnatan, porque por algún motivo nunca le gustó decirle "padre". Yo creo que quería diferenciarse de sus demás hermanos – agregó con una sonrisa la anciana, mientras observaba las expresiones de Heero al escuchar su relato- Y nuestra vida se desarrolló pacífica, tranquila, feliz.

Sin embargo, el trabajo comenzó a cambiar a Henry… y se incluyó en diversas investigaciones secretas, relacionadas con las familias más poderosas de todo el mundo y el universo, y lo que fue peor, se llevó a Isabel a trabajar con él. Estas familias, siguiendo la tradición desde hace muchos años (se cree que comenzó desde la Edad Media del mundo antiguo, antes de la colonia), formaban parte de un consejo secreto que velaba por la estabilidad del mundo, en general. Pero, sobre este tema no puedo contarte mucho más…

No los vimos en casi 5 años – dijo con tristeza Emma, refiriéndose a su hermana y su padre- y mi madre viajaba a la ciudad y a las colonias, para buscarlos, pero no encontrábamos nada. Luego, el día en que Isabel cumplió 24 años los dos volvieron a casa. Pero volvieron acompañados por una gran comitiva, claro, yo no recuerdo muchos detalles porque yo era muy pequeña.

Era la comitiva especial de Edward Cross – dijo Edén- un hombre gentil, inteligente y se dice que muy poderoso, heredero de muchos reinos y en especial, heredero de la familia que comenzó con el proyecto de las colonias. Podemos decir que gracias a él y su familia es que existen las colonias.

Además- agregó nuevamente Emma- era muy apuesto, pero a la vez, muy discreto.

Se podría decir – dijo Edén a Heero- que tú te pareces mucho a él…en cierto sentido, claro – agregó rápidamente, con cierto brillo en sus ojos- Bueno, el tema es que él llegó a nuestro hogar con la intención de pedir la mano, formalmente a sus dos padres, de Isabel. Como ella trabajaba en las colonias, en una división especial de la oficina de Henry, había conocido a Edward en uno de sus tantos viajes a estos centros de investigación. Se enamoraron inmediatamente… y se casaron pocos meses después de la visita que nos hicieron. Ese día, el día del matrimonio, conocimos a todas las "famosas" familias para las que trabaja Henry. Estaban, por supuesto, la familia de Edward, la Reina Clarisse y William Cross; también los Henderson, los Croft, y una familia que en ese momento empezaba a tomar parte de la vida pública-política de todo el mundo. Siempre habían realizado planes, claro, para el bien de la sociedad de su reino que sirvieron de modelos para otros países, pero ese año, en especial, se habían hecho más conocidos. Me refiero a la familia de Nicholas y Elena Peacecraft, los reyes de Sank- Heero, al escuchar este apellido, se sorprendió notoriamente, causando que Emma y Edén sonrieran al mismo tiempo- Ellos, en esa época, tenían un pequeño niño, el heredero a su trono…

Milleardo – dijo Heero, interrumpiéndola. La anciana asintió.

Resulta que – siguió Edén- los Cross con los Peacecraft eran muy unidos. Isabel conoció a Elena y se hicieron muy amigas, de la misma forma en que lo hizo Edward con Nicholas.

Incluso- agregó Emma sonriendo ampliamente- hicieron un pacto de unir sus familias a través de sus hijos – dijo llamando la atención de Heero, confundiéndolo. ¿Relena tenía un marido aguardando por ella?

Pero eso no se pudo concretar – siguió , causando cierto alivio en el piloto- Isabel tuvo un único hijo, William. Y luego, los Peacecraft tuvieron a una niña…

Relena- dijo él de inmediato-

Sí, Heero. Sin embargo, no todos supieron esto altiro. En el año que nació, que fue el mismo en que nació William, las investigaciones realizadas por Henry y por muchos otros trajeron consecuencias negativas que no solo afectaron a nuestra familia, sino a todos los relacionados. Los ataques a las familias comenzaron pronto. Y la primer atacada fue la familia Peacecraft, por lo que cuando la princesa tenía 3 años, decidieron ocultarla. Milleardo ya tenía 7 años y gracias a su padre, tenía un entrenamiento arduo todos los días para ser capaz de proteger a sus seres queridos. Pero, la heredera era muy frágil, así que sus padres accedieron a entregarla a Isabel, para que ella la mantuviera a salvo en el lugar más seguro que existía en ese tiempo, las mismas instalaciones de las investigaciones. La pequeña se crió ahí y vivió allá hasta los 13 años, para luego vivir con la familia Darlian, luego de sufrir un grave accidente, lo que borró su memoria, olvidando que era una Peacecraft.

Pero Relena fue a vivir con los Darlian mucho antes- dijo algo confundido Heero- cuando ella tenía 4 o 5 años.

No, Heero. Eso fue lo que todos querían que creyéramos. Relena tiene una memoria prefabricada sobre la familia Darlian, que se le implantó gracias a varios psicólogos e investigadores, luego de este accidente que te he comentado. Por eso ella cree que llegó de más niña donde los Darlian. Pero fue mi hija, Isabel, la que cuidó de ella. Y gracias a eso, la pequeña Relena se hizo muy cercana a William Cross. Entonces, los padres de ambos niños decidieron concretar un acuerdo de matrimonio entre los dos herederos, ya que a demás de ser muy unidos los dos, esto implicaría la unificación total y el objetivo del proyecto de poblamiento del universo: William sería heredero de las colonias, siendo su padre reconocido oficialmente como el único Rey que las colonias han tenido. Y Relena, por otro lado, sería la segunda heredera al trono de Sank, reino que representaba en aquella época el ideal de todo el mundo. Sería una unión simbólica entre la Tierra y el Universo.

Sin embargo, muchos se opusieron, ya que implicaría entregarle poder a dos niños que aún no sabían cómo gobernar y que podrían ser totalmente distinto a como fueron sus padres. Este descuerdo fue impulsado por un senador de la época, Lord Harold Mason, considerado como uno de los hombres más ambiciosos de la Tierra. Él instigó a muchos otros senadores y altos cargos para oponerse a la unión de los príncipes, pero el principal argumento de Mason no era el hecho de que fueran simples niños. Todos sabíamos que él quería llegar a gobernar las colonias y eso nunca sería posible si se estancaba el poder en una sola familia.

Pronto comenzaron las revoluciones y él se pronunció como uno de los principales opositores del régimen. Se cree –agregó- que él también formaba parte de este consejo que te mencioné anteriormente, por lo que las familias no podían simplemente ignorarlo.

Pero lo peor de toda esta nueva situación, además que se agregó a los constantes ataques de los opositores contra las familias poderosas en general, junto con los que rechazaban el reino de las colonias- es que Henry, mi propio marido, también impidió la concreción del contrato nupcial Peacecraft-Cross. Y la razón de esto fue porque dado las investigaciones que llevaba a cabo, el unir a los dos príncipes sería un riesgo. Y es que William…era _especial_.

No voy a negar, Heero – dijo la anciana adoptando una actitud seria, tan seria que Heero instintivamente se sintió como si hablara con alguna autoridad- no voy a negar que sé qué hacías tú antes.

¿…qué…? – alcanzó a decir Yui…

Gundams, Heero- Dijo Edén- Los gundams – Heero no podía ocultar su asombro. ¿cómo esta señora, senil, podía saber que él piloteaba un gundam?

Mi marido…Henry, fue el que comenzó el proyecto Gundam. Y lo hizo con una buena intención, claro, para ser utilizados contra los enemigos que atentaban constantemente contra las familias y para ser las herramientas de paz del Consejo…Pero Henry se dejó llevar por la ambición y descubrió en los gundams la oportunidad de desarrollar un verdadero ejército para poder controlar al mundo y universo entero. Él entendió –dijo- entendió como hacer al hombre un ser indestructible.

Espere – interrumpió Heero, olvidando toda técnica de discreción que le habían enseñado- fue un Doctor, llamado Doctor…

¿J? – dijo Emma con tristeza, mirando fijamente a Heero. En ese momento, mientras procesaba toda la información que había descubierto, vio en una de las repisas una foto, foto que reflejaba a dos personas en el momento de su matrimonio. La mujer era Edén, casi 65 años más joven…y el hombre era…

Henry Grey…– dijo Heero casi en susurro- Isabel le decía "j…

Sí – dijo Edén- mi marido fue conocido por todos sus colegas como Doctor J. Él es el padre de Isabel y abuelo de William Cross… y aún así decidió hacer las primeras pruebas de sus monstruosas máquinas con mi querida hija e incluso, con mi nieto.

Pero eso es imposible – dijo Heero intrigado- los gundams fueron sólo 5…y el primero en construirse fue el Wing Zero, mí gundam… y es, tiene… -intentó seguir hablando, pero las palabras no le salían. ¿Cómo el doctor j pudo someter a su propia hija y a su nieto al sistema Zero? Pero por sobre todo, ¿cómo ellos pudieron soportarlo?

Ellos conocían a la chica – dijo la pequeña Emma, sin mirar a los presentes, mientras dibujaba en un papel. Heero se sorprendió ante este comentario, al igual que su madre y Edén, quien se comenzaba a preocupar por lo que su nieta podría decir- Ellos conocían a la chica…así que el robot gigante no podía hacerles daño…

¡Emma!- dijo Edén, algo impaciente- mejor ve a tu habitación.

No, espera –dijo Heero interrumpiéndola- ¿Qué chica?- pero la pequeña Emma no pudo responder, ya que una persona irrumpió en el hogar, destrozando la puerta y con todo lo que se encontraba. Era una persona que estaba totalmente vestida de negro. No se podía diferenciar si era hombre o mujer, no se veían ni sus ojos. Y era altamente peligroso.

¡Emma! ¡Corre!- gritó Edén a su nieta, mientras Emma madre sacaba una larga espada de una de las repisas y adoptaba una posición de pelea. El enemigo, al ver la posición de pelea de Emma, adoptó los mismos movimientos ante la mirada expectante de Heero.

Heero – dijo Emma seria- llévate a mi madre. Váyanse de acá.

Pero yo... – dijo Heero mirándola sorprendido-

Sé que puedes ayudarme – dijo- pero ahora te necesito con ellas. ¡Protégelas, Heero! – ordenó sin dejar de mirar a su contrincante.

Heero tomó a Edén sobre sus brazos y corrió en la dirección en que la pequeña Emma se había ido. Entraron a la habitación del final del pasillo, mientras escuchaban cómo se rompían cosas en la habitación en que antes se encontraban.

¡Emma!- dijo Edén bajándose de Heero-¡Emma, dónde estás! – la pequeña niña salió del closet en el que se había escondido y fue a abrazar a su abuela. Pero en ese momento, escucharon una gran explosión proveniente del living.

¡Mamá! – gritó Emma soltándose de Edén, pero Heero logró tomarla antes de que saliera. La aprisionó con sus brazos, mientras la pequeña lloraba desconsoladamente.- Vamos – le dijo a Edén- por la ventana.- Los tres salieron por la ventana que daba al callejón del costado de la casa y corrieron hacia la avenida principal, mientras veían como la gente se acumulaba en frente de la pequeña casa por las explosiones. Se podía sentir como las sirenas de los policías y bomberos se acercaban, pero ellos no se detuvieron a esperar. Heero las guió hacia donde él vivía antiguamente, ya que nadie lo arrendaba aún. Subieron al edificio de 5 pisos y al llegar al último, Heero sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, guiando a sus acompañantes hacia dentro.

No deberían encontrarnos – dijo- espérenme acá. Voy por Emma.

Heero, no- dijo Edén abrazando a su pequeña nieta que aún lloraba- Ella está bien…

Hubo una explosión – dijo Heero calmadamente mientras cargaba el arma que llevaba en su chaqueta- puede necesitar ayuda.

Sí la necesita, y esa ayuda consiste en protegernos a nosotros – dijo la anciana acercándose- además, no lograrás mucho con eso…- finalizó mirando el arma. Heero comenzaba a desesperarse. ¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación? ¿Quién era esa persona que los atacó? ¿Emma podía con él sola? ¿y por qué diablos le hacía caso a esta anciana?

Pasaron unas horas, y el cielo ya comenzaba a oscurecerse. Edén había logrado calmar a Emma, la cual se había quedado dormida, y ella también aprovechó de dormir un rato. Heero no se movió de la pequeña sala del departamento. Simplemente miraba por la ventana el lugar desde donde antes veía humo y llamas. Ahora no había nada, los bomberos lo habían apagado y en las noticias simplemente se habló de una explosión aún con causa desconocida, pero sin ninguna víctima fatal. El piloto del wing zero pensaba en cómo una mujer, de unos 30 y tantos años se podría haber enfrentado a ese extraño enemigo… cómo pudo haber sobrevivido sin tener algún tipo de entrenamiento. Quizás su familia, la familia del Doctor J, también había sido víctima de los ataques mencionados por la anciana, respecto a los opositores. Entonces, ellos también tuvieron que aprender a defenderse, todo era muy lógico. Pero aún no podía quitarse ese presentimiento de que había algo más… esta era una de las pocas veces en que alguien le decía la verdad. De hecho, era la segunda vez…- pensaba mientras sonreía por lo bajo- la primera vez fue cuando Relena…

Ooooooooo flasback ooooooooooooooo

Heero estaba sentando en su oficina en el edificio de los preventers. Aún tenía unos informes que terminar, pero ese maldito ruido de afuera no lo dejaba trabajar.

Heero, amigo – dijo Duo entrando a la oficina - ¡Vamos! Es la fiesta de navidad…no puedes quedarte acá todo el día.

Sí puedo- contestó el mientras veía su computador. Duo suspiró notoriamente, y se acercó al escritorio de Yui, apoyando sus dos manos – Amigo, se te va a calcinar el cerebro. Allá afuera hay un montón de chicas guapas dispuestas a conocerte y quizás, si tú se los permites, a ser algo más!

¿y por qué debería interesarme?

Bueno…porque eres un hombre. Y los hombres…¡tienen necesidades!- casi gritó Duo alzando una mano al cielo.

Eres un idiota- respondió simplemente Heero.

Está bien – contesto Duo frustrado- no vayas. Pero conozco a CIERTA princesa que estará muy decepcionada. Ya que al parecer…ella organizó esta fiesta porque ALGUIEN le dijo que nunca había tenido una fiesta de navidad.- Y al decir esto, se marchó cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Maldición, cómo odiaba a Duo y sus estúpidas observaciones. Era verdad…por alguna razón que ya no recordaba, le había comentado a Relena que él nunca había estado en una de esas fiestas de navidad que tanto se comentaban. A la semana siguiente, les había llegado a todos una invitación para la "gran fiesta navideña de los preventers".

Heero cerró su computador y decidió ir a buscar a la persona que originó todo ese ruido. Relena estaba al final de aquel piso, conversando con unos empleados del mismo lugar. Llevaba un hermoso, pero recatado vestido negro, ajustado y el cabello en un moño al lado derecho de su cabeza, adornado con una simple flor. Se veía radiante – pensó Heero mientras se acercaba a ella. Y ella, al verlo llegar, sonrió ampliamente.

¡Heero!- dijo entusiasmada- ¿te estás divirtiendo?- Él no contestó. Solo la tomó del brazo para guiarla hacia el balcón del edificio.

Gracias – dijo él tan despacio como un susurro, soltándola y mirando el cielo estrellado.

¿Qué? – dijo ella acercándose. Heero se puso aún más incómodo.

Gracias por hacer esta fiesta, Relena- dijo. Relena sonrió aún más. Y en un acto de impulsividad, lo abrazó.

Todos merecemos ser felices – dijo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del piloto, el cual aún no reaccionaba- y yo me preocuparé de tú felicidad, Heero. Tómalo como una promesa – dijo antes de soltarlo y entrar nuevamente al edificio.

Heero sólo se quedó ahí, mirándola y extrañando (raramente) la presencia del cuerpo de la chica junto al suyo.

Ooooooooooooooooooo fin flashback oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Relena cumplió la promesa – pensó con tristeza Heero- la cumplió hasta que él se fue… él se fue por casi 2 años sin decirle ninguna palabra a nadie. Menos a ella. Y para el día en que él regresó…habiendo solucionado aquel problema que lo obligó a irse, ella ya había cambiado. Ella ya _no era _feliz.

Estoy seguro que ella entenderá si se lo explica – dijo la pequeña Emma apareciendo detrás de Heero, dejando otra vez muy confundido al joven.

¿Cómo dices?- preguntó.

Mi madre me ha dicho que las relaciones entre las personas son muy complicadas… que muchas veces las personas se alejan de sus seres queridos para evitar dañarlos…sin darse cuenta que esa es exactamente la forma más directa de herirlos- Heero se quedó mudo.

¿Cómo sabes todas estas cosas?- le preguntó acercándose un poco a la niña.

Mi abuela dice que soy especial, señor – dijo buscando algo en el pequeño bolsillo de su vestido- porque puedo saber lo que otros no saben sólo con estar cerca de la persona – y dicho esto, sacó una hoja, doblada en cuatro y se la pasó a Heero. Ese papel contenía lo que ella había dibujado justo antes del ataque en su hogar. Él la abrió mirándola extrañada y encontró la imagen de una chica rubia, de ojos celestes que sonreía abiertamente. No era un retrato, pero Heero notó de inmediato quién era.

Sí, tu abuela tiene razón, eres especial – dijo Heero tomando el dibujo en sus dos manos, mientras se sentaba en uno de los pequeños sillones- y muy talentosa- al decir esto, Emma sonrió y se sentó al lado de Heero.

No sé cómo funciona…y mi mamá tampoco, así que no podría explicárselo – agregó la niña- pero sí sé que no debo contárselo a muchas personas…porque no todos son buenos.

Tienes razón, Emma- dijo Heero con un cejo de ternura- no todos siempre son buenos…quizás tampoco debiste decírmelo a mí.

Oh, no señor – dijo ella algo molesta- ¡yo sí sé quiénes son buenos! Y lo que veo en usted es confuso, pero ninguna imagen _oscura._

¿Oscura?

Sí, imágenes oscuras- explicó- son imágenes con un color negro alrededor. Pero en su cabeza sólo veo colores brillantes… hay unas fotos de unos robots muy muy grandes. También, de edificios en llamas, y un pequeño perrito que usted sostiene en sus manos, pero todo rodeado de un color brillante- dijo, causando cierta tristeza en Heero- pero lo que más veo..y rodeada por un fuerte color es a esta chica. Ella le sonríe y usted a ella, pero cuando ella no lo nota. Quizás ese sea el problema… ella ya no es feliz porque no lo ve a usted sonreír- finalizó Emma mirando directamente a Heero, quien al principio entendió cada palabra de la niña, un poco confundido, pero luego cambió la expresión a una pequeña sonrisa, de esas que sólo le ha mostrado a Relena en algunas ocasiones.

Eres realmente especial – dijo- no debes olvidarte de eso jamás.

¡Heero!- dijo Edén apareciendo en la salita- vamos, ya es tiempo de ir por mi hija.

* * *

Así que Damien Allen- dijo Dorothy mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té, en aquella mesita que tenía la Señora Darlian en la terraza, cerca a la playa. La princesa sólo sonrió.

¿Estás segura?- preguntó su amiga. Relena no contestó de inmediato. Bajó la mirada, con una sonrisa melancólica que Dorothy sí alcanzó a notar, y luego dijo:

Ya lo acepté, Dorothy- dijo- Heero no quiere estar conmigo. El siguió con su vida sin mí…y yo pretendo hacer lo mismo.

Señorita Relena – respondió la rubia seriamente- usted sabe que Heero Yui no es de mi total agrado y es todo lo opuesto a lo que esperaríamos para una princesa. Pero sería una ingenua al asegurar que él no siente nada por usted o que incluso, no ha hecho nada para demostrárselo.

¿estas…?- dijo Relena con un poco de gracia- ¿defendiendo a Heero?

Sí – respondió Dorothy- Es un gran soldado, pero también es un grandísimo idiota. Sin embargo, está absolutamente enamorado de usted.

No digas tonterías – dijo la chica, mirando hacia el mar- él me dejó bastante claro que no quería mi presencia cerca, cuando se marchó…por dos años, Dorothy. Y eso fue justamente dos semanas después de que prácticamente le declaré mi amor.

No seas injusta, Relena- interrumpió Dorothy- no fue una declaración propiamente tal…simplemente le hiciste saber que te preocuparas porque él fuera feliz.

¿Y dime, Dorothy, quién puede sacar otras conclusiones de aquella expresión?

Bueno, los hombres…!en general!- contestó ella con suficiencia- ¿No has captado aún la idea de que las mujeres somos diferentes a los hombres? A ellos les dan órdenes, a nosotros ideas. Ellos no saben cómo expresar sus emociones, a nosotras nos sobran formas para hacerlo. ¡Hay un abismo de diferencias!

¿Quieres decir – dijo Relena confundida- que tengo que decirle, explícitamente, todas mis intenciones?

¡Pero, claro! Mira, un ejemplo- dijo señalando a Duo que estaba con Hilde en la orilla de la playa. Ella estaba construyendo un pequeño castillo, mientras que él dibujaba una figura obscena en la arena, logrando que ella le tirara un balde con agua- Hilde lleva casi 5 años con Maxwell. ¡5 años con ese idiota! Pero no todo fue siempre así. Ella prácticamente le escribió un ensayo declarándole su amor, y él pensó que era una estúpida novela de amor contemporáneo, y lo tiró a la basura.

Sí, recuerdo que me contó aquel episodio. Según ella, lloró durante 4 días seguidos- dijo Relena sorprendida.

Bueno, ¿Y qué hizo luego, para que él entendiera? – le preguntó a Relena, insinuando que ella debía hacer lo mismo con Heero.

¿DEBO INCENDIAR SU DEPARTAMENTO PARA LUEGO GRITARLE POR EL ALTO PARLANTE DE LOS BOMBEROS QUE LO AMO? – preguntó Relena asustada.

¡NO!- dijo Dorothy, quien se comenzaba a desesperar- ¡Debes hacerle NOTAR que lo amas! Y la única forma que funcionaría con Heero es directamente al grano. ¡Debes darle una orden!- finalizó la chica, triunfante. Pero Relena no estaba tan feliz como ella.

Dorothy- dijo retomando la seriedad- Heero tomó una decisión. Decisión que no me incluye. Sí, el prometió protegerme, pero sólo para mantener lo que simbolizo.

Relena…- empezó a decir Dorothy..

No- dijo ella levantándose- no me someteré a todo este proceso otra vez. Ayer escuché a mi hermano hablando, apenas llegó, con mi madre. Él le preguntó por Heero…y ella le contestó que no estaba acá. Luego, Milleardo le contó que lo había relevado de sus tareas y le había ordenado venir acá. Eso fue hace 2 semanas, Dorothy ¡No crees que si quisiera realmente estar conmigo no desaparecería de esa forma! – dijo conteniendo las lágrimas- pero ya es suficiente. Decidí no derramar ninguna otra lágrima por él…y justo ahora, cuando ya tomé esa decisión, apareció un hombre muy gentil en mi vida. Damien ha llenado casi todo el vació que Heero dejó en mi corazón. Y esta vez…es mí oportunidad para ser feliz.

Dorothy sabía perfectamente qué decir, pero al ver el sufrimiento de Relena, prefirió callar el tema.

Iré – dijo Relena- iré a caminar un rato por la costa…

Le diré a Trowa – dijo Dorothy, pero fue interrumpida por Relena- No, no le digas. Sólo estaré por acá cerca. Necesito tiempo sola… - finalizó la princesa, con una sonrisa falsa sobre su rostro. Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el borde costero.

Caminó por casi una hora y pronto se dio cuenta que ya hace algunos metros se encontraba fuera de la frontera de sus terrenos. _Creo que es hora de volver_- pensó.

Deshizo el camino que llevaba y unos cuantos metros más allá pudo ver la figura de Trowa, que caminaba tranquilo buscándola. Pero no alcanzó a llegar hasta él cuando tuvo este extraño sentimiento. Era un revoltijo en el estómago….como lo que sintió aquel día en que la señora Fudge fue asesinada. Algo iba a pasar.

Su cara se desfiguró aún más cuando notó a Trowa que ahora corría hacia ella, mientras miraba algo que se acercaba por el mar.

¡RELENA!- gritó Trowa. Relena miró en dirección del mar y notó lo que venía. En ese instante, una gran lanza atravesó la garganta de la princesa.

* * *

Uuuuh! esperen el proximo capítulo porque ahora comienza todaaaa la emoción!

Muchsa gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Se aceptan todas la sugerencias, pero yo les pido a los que le gusta mi histora PACIENCIA!

Amelia J. Peacecraft.


	9. Chapter 9

¡RELENA!- gritó Trowa otra vez, mientras alcanzaba a la chica que había quedado, literalmente, atravesada por aquella lanza. Sus pies seguían apoyados en la arena, sus manos colgaban a sus costados, pero por el largo de la lanza su cuerpo estaba suspendido. Y su rostro…sus ojos aún estaban abiertos, caían lágrimas de ellos, mientras miraban asustada a Trowa. Intentó hablar, pero mientras más lo hacía caía más sangre desde la herida.

Relena…Relena – decía Trowa desesperado, al ver a la chica así. Intentó sujetar su espalda para evitar que ella cayera a la arena, y al mismo tiempo, intentaba tomar la lanza. Sin embargo, no la podía tocar, ya que ésta le quemaba las manos.

¡AYUDA!- gritó Trowa mirando en dirección a la casa que estaba varios metros más allá- ¡AYUDA!- Relena había comenzado a cerrar los ojos, cuando Trowa vio a Milleardo y Hans corriendo hacia ellos. Pero antes de que alcanzaran a llegar, la misteriosa lanza ardiente desapareció, haciendo que Relena cayera libremente en los brazos de su guardaespaldas.

Relena, resiste – le susurró Trowa al oído, apretándola contra su pecho- …resiste…

¡Relena! – gritó Milleardo llegando donde Trowa, el cual lo miró con tristeza.- Suéltala- le dijo Zecks tranquilamente a Trowa, estirando sus brazos para que se la pasara. Éste hizo lo que le ordenaron, mirando a la princesa. Pero su cara se desfiguró al ver que el cuello de Relena no tenía absolutamente nada, no había sangre, heridas, nada.

¿Cómo…?- preguntó Trowa mirando a Zecks. En eso, llega Hans y mueve a Trowa para poder examinar a la princesa.

¿Cómo está? – le pregunta Milleardo, mientras Hans observaba con cuidado el cuello de Relena.

Creo…creo que bien- dijo él. Milleardo la tomó en sus brazos y se la llevó hacia la casa. Hans se levantó de la arena y luego miró a Trowa que aún seguía en estado de shock. Hans le ofreció una mano y le dijo- Ven, Trowa. Creo que tenemos que hablar.

Los dos se fueron caminando lentamente de vuelta hacia la casa.

/

Heero tomó el primer vuelo disponible. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que conoció a Edén Johnson y su familia. Luego del ataque a su casa, encontraron a Emma, malherida, en la casa de unos amigos de la familia. No siguieron contándole a Heero sobre la historia, si no que la prioridad ahora era cuidar a Emma. Tenía algunas heridas extrañas, heridas que Heero había visto antes, pero no se acordaba de dónde…sin embargo, ella estaba fuera de peligro.

Para la seguridad de la anciana y la pequeña niña, decidió quedarse con ellos. Pero, hoy había recibido una llamada urgente de Duo. Él le había dicho que "algo" había ocurrido con la princesa, pero ni Milleardo, Hans o Trowa querían decirle qué. Sólo sabía que la princesa llevaba casi un día entero durmiendo.

Heero sabía que algo grave pasaba… había tenido este extraño presentimiento dos días antes, el piloto no se lo explicaba, pero estaba seguro que Relena lo necesitaba. Pero no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto, ya que le atribuía esas ganas de estar con la princesa a los diversos comentarios que le decía la pequeña Emma sobre ir a buscar a la "chica de colores brillantes". Pero la llamada de Duo confirmó todas sus sospechas. Por eso ahora se encontraban llegando a la Tierra, nervioso, por no saber con qué se iba a encontrar.

La señora Darlian acompañó a Relena todo el día. No se separó de su hija en ningún momento, simplemente se sentó a su lado y no se movió de ahí, mirándola. Hilde y Dorothy entraban de vez en cuando, llevándole comida, ofreciéndole que fuera a descansar y ellas cuidar a Relena, pero su madre se negó.

Esto es muy extraño- dijo Dorothy cerrando la puerta de su habitación, mientras veía a Hilde que se asomaba por la ventana, seria- ¡Estoy muy frustrada!

¿Por qué, Dorothy? – preguntó Hilde.

¡Por no saber qué le ocurrió a la señorita Relena!- dijo ella sentándose con maña en su cama- ¡Y parece como si simplemente estuviera durmiendo! ¿qué opinas tú? – Pero Hilde no respondió, sólo se quedó mirando el mar, el horizonte, como si buscara algo.

¿Hilde?- dijo Dorothy preocupada- ¿Qué sucede?- pero antes de que pudiera responder, alguien tocó la puerta. Dorothy la abrió y se encontró con Quatre, que mostraba una tranquila sonrisa.

Wu Fei y Sally han llegado- comentó a su novia- La señora Darlian me pidió que les dijera si ustedes pueden atenderlos.

¡Claro!- dijo Hilde alegre- ¡Vamos, Dorothy!- finalizó tomando de la mano a la rubia, para bajar las escaleras. Wu Fei y Sally habían terminado recién su última misión juntos y ahora venían a la celebración de navidad que la señora Darlian ofreció para todos los amigos de Relena, y claro, para la fiesta de Año Nuevo que era todo un evento social. Por esa celebración, la de Año Nuevo, venían en calidad de preventers y guardaespaldas de la familia real de Sank, pero hoy simplemente eran los amigos de Relena, que llevaban juntos casi 2 años. Y hoy también, era navidad.

¿Madre?- preguntó Relena despertando - ¿Qué sucedió? Tuve este extraño sueño…

Shh- dijo cariñosamente la señora Darlian, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por la frente de la chica-

Estaba paseando por la playa- dijo Relena confundida, mientras miraba hacia la ventana- y decidí regresar porque ya había salido de nuestros terrenos…y vi a Trowa, pero después, no recuerdo nada…

Te desmayaste- la interrumpió Milleardo entrando a la pieza- y Trowa corrió para ayudarte. Por suerte, Hans y Yo estábamos viéndote desde el balcón, así que te trajimos altiro.

Oh…- dijo Relena- ¿cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

Un día – dijo la señora Darlian con ternura- al parecer, también tenías mucho cansancio acumulado- finalizó sonriéndole.

¡Un día! ¡UN DIA!- dijo Relena exaltada- eso quiere decir que hoy es…

Navidad- dijo Milleardo también sonriéndole

¡Oh, no!- exclamó Relena levantándose de la cama. Se dirigió a su closet corriendo para buscar ropa y se encerró en el baño- ¡Debía tener todo preparado para esta noche!

No te preocupes, hija- dijo la señora Darlian- Hilde, Dorothy y Catherine ya tienen todo listo.

¡Pero son mis invitadas!- gritó la princesa desde el baño, mientras abría una de las llaves de la ducha- ¿Cómo las dejaste que hicieran todo?

Ellas solo querían ayudar- dijo Milleardo- No te estreses. Solo vístete tranquila, porque tienes que recibir a nuevas visitas.

¿Qué?- gritó Relena aún más fuerte- ¿llegaron más visitas mientras yo estaba durmiendo? ¡No puede ser!

Los presentes no podían dejar de sonreír.

Era verdad que las chicas se habían encargado de todo. Toda la mansión estaba cuidadosamente decorada con ornamentos navideños, las comidas preparadas, los sirvientes listos, pero por sobre todo, había un gigantesco árbol de navidad que adornaba el salón principal, donde ya todos se encontraban reunidos. Los hombres llevaban sus mejores prendas (no formales, claro, porque querían recalcar que esto no era un evento social…sino una simple cena con sus amigos) y las chicas llevaban vestidos casuales. Relena fue la última en llegar. Ella llevaba un vestido simple, blanco, sin hombros y ajustado. El cabello lo tenía recogido en un moño bajo, a la altura de su nuca y se había dejado los flequillos en la frente.

¡ehy, princesa!- dijo Duo acercándose- ¡ ya era hora de despertar!- dijo abrazándola, causando cierto sonrojo en la chica.

Lo siento, Duo – dijo ella con una sonrisa- creo que no me había dado cuenta que tenía muchas ganas de dormir.

Pero, bueno – dijo Sally acercándose- ahora ya estás acá

¡Sally!- gritó Relena abrazando a su amiga- ¡Qué bueno que pudieran venir!

Claro – dijo Wu Fei, saludando a la princesa- no nos íbamos a perder la oportunidad de ver a Hilde golpear al baka de Duo – comentó apuntando a Hilde, que golpeaba a Duo en las manos para evitar que sacara comida del coctel.

Ya que estamos todos aquí- Dijo Milleardo abrazando a Noin por los hombros y alzando su copa- me gustaría hacer un brindis.

Espera, hermano- dijo Relena acercándose- ¿No has visto a …?

¿Heero?- dijo Noin, haciendo que la princesa se sonrojara.

No, Lucrecia- se apresuró a decir- a Damien…mi amigo- dijo llamando la atención de todos los presentes, y causando cierto desprecio en algunos.

Llamó esta tarde, Relena- dijo Cristina Darlian- dijo que no podría llegar a la cena, pero intentaría pasar a saludar más tarde.

Oh…- dijo con un poco de decepción la chica- bueno, continúa, hermano…

En fin…- dijo Milleardo retomando la palabra- Quiero hacer un brindis porque es el primer año en que estamos casi todos reunidos (haciendo énfasis en el "casi" y mirando a Relena) y por que esta sea una navidad inolvidable. También, quiero hacer un anuncio…- dijo mirando con ternura a su señora- Con Lucrecia estamos esperando a nuestro primer hijo- Se escuchó una ovación en general, seguida por un aplauso y muchos abrazos para los futuros padres.

La velada se desarrolló como la princesa lo esperaba: mucha comida, risas, intercambio de regalos…pero ella no estaba feliz. Y no era por el hecho de que Damien no pudo llegar a la cena, no, era por el sueño que había tenido luego de desmayarse.

Era siempre el mismo: el niño que corría por el bosque y el gran salto de su reino. Y siempre terminaba de la misma manera: la imagen de la sonrisa melancólica del chico. Pero esta vez, algo era distinto. Esta vez, la que corría detrás del niño era ella. No aquella chica de ojos rojos llamada "Amelia", no…era ella misma la que tenía la mano del niño en sus manos, ella era la que corrió por todo el bosque y ella fue a la que empujó desde el gran salto. Relena sintió que todo estaba pasando por algo…todo desde el día en que murió Juliette Fudge. No, fue antes, desde el día en que primera vez vio los ojos de la niña, en el aeropuerto. Y lo peor de todo, es que tenía la certeza de que su hermano y su madre estaban al tanto de todo.

Ella no se había desmayado, como le dijo su madre. A ella le atravesó una lanza por su garganta… y por más que tenía la imperiosa necesidad de gritarle a todos y preguntar qué estaba pasando, algo dentro de ella se lo impedía. Por primera vez, Relena NO tenía que decir _nada._

La princesa no se había dado cuenta que durante todo el rato que ella estaba pensando, su cuerpo siguió funcionando como si nada. Y pronto, se dio cuenta que había llegado hasta el balcón y ya la nieve comenzada a tocar sus desnudos hombros. Pero antes de reaccionar, sintió como alguien le ponía una chaqueta sobre su cuerpo.

Rompiste tu promesa- dijo Heero parándose al lado de ella, mientras veía como Relena afirmaba la chaqueta con sus manos.

¿Qué?- preguntó ella, aún dudando sobre si realmente Heero estaba ahí o era una alucinación. Él vestía una camisa blanca, lisa y unos pantalones negros. Vio la chaqueta que ahora ella tenía puesta y era del mismo color que el pantalón.

Rompiste tu promesa… dijiste que nunca estaría sola, y ayer lo estuviste- dijo él mirándola inquisidoramente- y ahora también lo estabas.

No, Heero- dijo ella con una sonrisa fingida, tratando de zafarse del reproche de piloto- ayer no estaba sola, Trowa me estaba siguiendo. Y ahora, bueno – dijo sonriendo ahora, realmente- estás tú- los dos se quedaron mirando por un largo rato. Ambos tenían cosas que contar…Heero había descubierto cosas del pasado de Relena que ella no sabía, y Relena también tenía que contarle todo lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, ningún pudo decir nada, ya que alguien los interrumpió.

¡Relena!- dijo Damien, jadeando- ¡Lo siento por llegar tarde! Es que tuve un problema que solucionar en mi empresa y era de extrema urgencia y no pude delegarlo a nadie y, ¡oh por Dios, te ves preciosa! – exclamó tomando las manos de la chica, y haciendo que cierto piloto se enojara abiertamente.

Eeeh, Damien- se apresuró a decir Relena, mientras se sonrojaba y notaba la famosa mirada mortal de Heero- Te presento a Heero Yui – dijo soltando sus manos. Damien se giró y vio a Heero, que eran casi del mismo porte y lo miraba de una forma muy tenebrosa.

Damien Allen- dijo amigable estirando su mano hacia el soldado- un gusto conocerte- Heero miró la mano de Allen, luego el rostro de este hombre que cortejaba a Relena, y no se movió. Relena, extremadamente nerviosa, tomó la mano de Damien y lo guió hacia a dentro.

Damien, ven- dijo sonriendo- ¿ya comiste?

No, no nada- dijo él siguiéndola- tú me dijiste que viniera con apetito.

Sí, lo sé, jajaja – respondió la chica- y tú dijiste que vendrías…y _lo hiciste_- dijo mirando de reojo a Heero, quien hizo como que no captó la indirecta. Ambos entraron de la mano al salón.

Heero no entendía. Él sabía que Relena ya no era la misma desde que él se marchó, pero jamás se había planteado la situación de ver a Relena con otro. ¿Qué le iba a importar a él? Sí, Heero había reconocido (para sus adentros, claro) que sentía cierta atracción por la princesa, pero atracción que consideró como parte de un proceso normal de vivir en sociedad. Sin embargo, el día que él regresó…la única razón por lo que lo hizo fue porque no podía estar tranquilo sin saber qué es lo que estaba haciendo Relena, o con quién estaba, o si necesitaba de su ayuda.

Y ahí había quedado su análisis. No había pensado nada más. Pero ahora, ver a la princesa tomando la mano de otro chico (que por cierto, ya le desagradaba) implicaba un cierto "malestar" en el estómago. Era como si tuviera un nudo…

Creo que te lo dije – comentó Duo acercándose a su amigo- pero claro, estabas tan preocupado en ignorarme, que nunca escuchaste la parte de "están juntos"-

Si, al escuchar a Duo decir esa expresión, definitivamente le recordó a Heero el porqué había dejado de analizar la situación. Tenía miedo de que esto llegara a pasar, miedo de darse cuenta que _él estaba perdidamente enamorado de Relena_.

Todos se fueron a acostar como a las 4 de la mañana. La velada se desarrolló perfectamente. Pero Heero no pudo conciliar el sueño, ya que tenía muchas cosas dando vuelta por su cabeza, así que cuando notó que no podría dormir nada (ya eran las 6.30 am) decidió bajar a tomar un café. Pero la cocina no se encontraba abandonada como él pensó, sino que el ex payaso se encontraba sentado en la mesa de diario, tomando con ambas manos una taza de café humeante. Trowa no sintió a Heero llegar, cosa que llamó mucho la atención del piloto del Wing Zero, así que hizo ruido a propósito con las tazas.

Oh – dijo Trowa levantando la vista- Heero, no te sentí llegar.

Hn- respondió él mirándolo mientras ponía agua a hervir. Ninguno dijo nada por casi 10 minutos. Fue cuando Heero decidió sentarse en frente de él y preguntar lo que había rondado por su cabeza todo el rato que llevaban abajo.

¿Qué sucedió en la playa?- dijo. Trowa no respondió, simplemente se quedó estático mirando su taza.

Trowa- repitió Heero- ¿qué sucedió con Relena en la playa?- Barton levantó la mirada, y Heero se preocupó aún más al verlo. Trowa tenía una mirada profundamente triste… casi como si le hubiera pasado algo a Catherine.

Están pasando cosas muy extrañas, Heero- le dijo- cosas que se están descontrolando y ya nadie puede hacer nada al respecto.

¿a qué te refieres?-

Heero…- comenzó a decir- cuando nos dijiste en el aeropuerto que cuidáramos más a Relena, más de lo normal…tenías toda la razón.

OOoooooooooooooooooooo FlashBack 

Ven, Trowa- le dijo Hans al payaso, mientras veía como Zecks se llevaba a Relena inconsciente de vuelta a su casa- hay algo que debes saber- Trowa se levantó y los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia la mansión, pero de manera muy lenta.

Lo que tu acabas de presenciar es tan solo la continuación de una guerra iniciada hace muchos años – dijo Hans serio- guerra en la que todos ustedes fueron objetivos.

No entiendo- respondió confundido Trowa, causando cierta sonrisa melancólica en Hans.

Por supuesto que no- dijo- muchos se encargaron de que ustedes no entendieran…que nunca descubrieran que tienen un pasado en común, y ahora ese pasado quiere convertirse en el presente.

Hans – lo interrumpió Trowa- asumo que lo que me vas a contar no puede ser rebelado. ¿Existe alguna complicación si lo haces? Es decir…¿algún riesgo?

Todos los riesgos posibles, Barton – respondió- pero estoy dispuesto a tomarlos. Así que…aquí va: la verdad de todos ustedes, la verdad sobre los gundams, y sobre todo _la verdad de Relena_.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo Fin Flashback 

Trowa decidió no contarle nada sobre la conversación con Hans a Heero, simplemente lo miró y se retiró de la cocina.

Encontré a Relena cuando estaba comenzando a desmayarse…y corrí para afirmarla. De inmediato llegaron Hans y Milleardo, pero no me dijeron nada...simplemente se la llevaron. Eso es todo lo que sé- dijo Trowa dejando sólo a Heero en la cocina.

Luego de terminar su café, decidió ir a conocer la mansión, por asuntos de seguridad, claro, no por el hecho de poder toparse con cierta princesa que iniciaba normalmente su día a las 7.30.

/

Un soldado iba corriendo por largos pasillos, esquivando a todos a su paso. Llevaba un papel en sus manos con unas coordenadas. Al llegar al final del pasillo, abrió la puerta donde se encontraba una gran sala de control. Se podía dilucidar una pantalla 3D proyectada sobre los presentes, de diferentes planos, mientras murmuraban cosas. Al entrar el soldado, todos se dieron vuelta.

¡Lo hemos encontrado!- dijo el soldado entregándole el papel al coronel que estaba a cargo- Hemos encontrado al Wing Zero…o bueno, lo que queda de él.

¿En qué estado?- preguntó el coronel revisando las coordenadas, notando que se encontraba al fondo del océano atlántico.

No tiene extremidades, ni tampoco la cabeza- dijo el soldado jadeando- está sólo el "corazón".

¿Cómo lo localizaron?

Lord Mason tenía razón – respondió- emitió una onda expansiva, el día 24 de diciembre, a las 17.43 pm.- El coronel se quedó callado un momento y luego ordenó dirigir el submarino hacia las coordenadas entregadas por el soldado. Su misión era simple y clara: encontrar el Wing Zero y llevarlo ante Lord Mason.

Mason tenía alrededor de 50 años. Desde muy joven se dedicó a la política y pronto alcanzó un reconocimiento especial en todo el mundo, aunque claro, no siempre fue apoyado por todos. Y es que Harold Mason tenía un solo objetivo en este mundo, y ese era el de ser la persona más poderosa que pudiera existir. Para ello, tuvo que convencer al _Consejo_ de revertir aquella decisión que habían adoptado hace unos 7 u 8 años de destruir los modelos originales de los gundams y hacer perder la memoria de todos sus pilotos. La mayoría de los robots originales fueron destruidos, menos uno, el Wing Zero. Y es que esa máquina había alcanzado el mayor grado de desarrollo, por lo que sus creadores, especialmente Henry Grey, decidieron ocultarlo de los Consejeros, con la promesa de desactivarlo y eliminar el programa original que lo controlaba, el sistema Zero. Pero Mason siempre se opuso a esa decisión. Los gundams eran el arma esencial para eliminar a todos los enemigos o destruir a aquellos que no querían mantener la paz. O eso es lo que él les hacía creer a los demás, porque lograr obtener el control de esas máquinas implicaría su dominio absoluto por sobre los hombres.

Por esto, Mason había estado presionando al Consejo desde la aparición de Romefeller, White Fang, Marimeia… para demostrarles que los gundams sí eran necesarios, y por lo mismo, deberían devolverles su poder original. Debía romper los sellos que encerraban el sistema zero…y así poder introducirlo nuevamente en las máquinas que Mason construía en secreto desde hace 6 años.

Y ahora, luego de mucho tiempo, Mason estaba logrando lo que quería. La mayoría del Consejo, con el desacuerdo de las principales familias, había aceptado el plan del Lord y consejero, de romper los sellos, frente a la amenaza que se había hecho presente en distintos reinos. Aún eran pequeños ataques causados por distintos grupos, pero sabían que era solo el comienzo. Por eso, frente al miedo de otra guerra de esas magnitudes, decidieron dar un paso al lado y dejar que Mason llevara a cabo su investigación.

/

Por más que intentaba acercarse, Heero no podía con Relena. Hace 5 días se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de la princesa, y ese ya fue un gran paso. Pero el decirle algo era una historia totalmente distinta. Y lo peor de todo, es que ese maldito de Allen estaba todo el día a su lado. Ya estaba empezando a preocuparse, pero una conversación cambió toda su perspectiva.

Había visto como Damien observaba a Milleardo. Claramente, ellos se conocían, y con Hans también. Así que decidió ponerles atención. Fue esa tarde, del 30 de diciembre, mientras que todos estaba en la playa, que Heero siguió a Damien, mientras éste a su vez, seguía a Milleardo hacia el balcón de la casa.

¿Cómo está la familia?- preguntó Allen cínicamente, llamando la atención del príncipe.

Muy bien, gracias- respondió tranquilamente, mientras bebía un sorbo de su té- ¿Cómo está tu novia?- preguntó mirando la reacción de Damien de reojo, con una pequeña sonrisa. Allen se inquietó un poco ante la pregunta, pero respondió rápidamente.

Muy bien, ella está muy bien.

Sí, lo sé- lo interrumpió Milleardo- fue a visitarme dos semanas antes de llegar acá. Déjame decirte que no estaba del todo feliz con tu presencia acá…sobre todo, al estar tan cerca de mi hermana.

Lara entiende- respondió Damien rápidamente, llamando la atención de Heero- ella entiende por qué estoy acá y la importancia de mi presencia.

¿Y tú?- preguntó Zecks- ¿Tú entiendes que esto es simplemente parte de un plan?- Damien miró a Zecks un momento y luego caminó hacia las barandas del balcón para observar cómo se divertían todos en la playa.- Ambos sabemos que estás en el mejor escenario posible, es casi como si tú hubieras planeado esto solo…

Puede ser- dijo Allen- pero para tu sorpresa, yo no planeé nada de esto. Es más – siguió, captando toda la atención de Milleardo- hace mucho tiempo que yo había decidido seguir adelante.

Y te quedaste con Lara- agregó Zecks- pobre chica...saber que siempre fue la segunda opción.

Vamos, Milleardo- dijo éste con gracia- no seas injusto. Todos sabemos que Noin es tú segunda opción.

¿Cómo te atreves?- respondió el príncipe exaltado, levantándose de su asiento.

Vaya, así que tú eres el único que puede juzgar, ¿cierto?- comentó Allen con una sonrisa cínica- no debes olvidar que Lara no te eligió a ti, sino a mí.

Milleardo no contestó. Sólo tomó asiento y volvió a tomar de su té. Damien lo miraba victorioso, pero su sonrisa se esfumó al escuchar al príncipe reír abiertamente.

¿Qué es lo gracioso?-

Allen, tus esperanzas son ridículas. Deberías agradecerme por haber mantenido a Lara fuera de tu camino durante dos años. Pero daba lo mismo, porque tú nunca ibas a sacar a Cross del corazón de mi hermana- dijo Milleardo mirándolo con suficiencia- es más, nunca pudiste superarlo en ningún sentido, y eso te carcome hasta el día de hoy…

¡Yo soy más fuerte que él, Peacecraft!- gritó Damien claramente alterado- y si no fue en aquella época, ¡ahora Amelia me elegirá!- dijo, alterando también a Zecks por lo que acababa de decir. Damien había perdido la cordura…así que apoyó las manos nuevamente en la baranda del balcón, bajando la cabeza. _¿Amelia? _Pensó Heero desde su escondite _¿dónde he escuchado ese nombre?_- Luego de un momento, Milleardo se paró y caminó hacia su lado.

Éramos amigos, Damien- dijo él- pero tú decidiste optar por aquel caminó que te alejó de todos nosotros. Yo creo que terminarás perdiendo de todas maneras- comentó Milleardo caminando hacia el interior de la casa- sobre todo porque la lanza que mandaste el día antes de navidad ha liberado el primer sello, y cuando Relena recuerde todo, no creo que vaya corriendo a tus brazos- al decir esto, ahora era Damien el que reía.

¿La lanza que yo mandé?- dijo- ¿Ahora quién es el ridículo, Milleardo? Tú sabes que yo no puedo hacer ese tipo de cosas. Se necesita de un poder distinto…de un poder en conjunto.

¿Qué quieres decir, Allen?- dijo Milleardo mirándolo-

Esto diciendo…- contestó acercándose al príncipe- que al parecer tu querido Consejo está tomando decisiones a tus espaldas…

¡Eso es imposible!

Las casos han cambiado- agregó Damien- ya no todos están de acuerdo en ocultar la verdad. Y al parecer, ellos han adoptado una opción que manifestaron al enviar aquella lanza. Yo, en tú lugar- dijo caminando hacia dentro de la casa- espero por las otras 6.

Heero había alcanzado a escuchar todo antes de que Damien pasara por al lado del lugar donde él se ocultaba. Sabía que algo raro pasaba…pero esto estaba demasiado fuera de lugar. Emma, la pequeña Emma le había comentado que su madre y su abuela no quisieron contarle todo, pero por un buen motivo, porque él debía descubrirlo por él solo, ya que las palabras no podían ser pronunciadas sin un riesgo mayor. Pero, Heero no había entendido lo del "riesgo mayor" hasta escuchar el grito de una de las sirvientas, proveniente del segundo piso.

Sintió correr a Milleardo y luego a Damien, entonces, salió de su escondite sin ser notado y corrió detrás de ellos. La sirvienta se encontraba apoyada en el suelo con ambas manos en el rostro, frente a la habitación de Hans.

Milleardo fue el primero en llegar, y su rostro reflejó lo mismo que la sirvienta: miedo.

¡LLAMEN AUNA AMBULANCIA!- gritó Milleardo al resto de los sirvientes que se asomaban. Damien llegó después, pero fue detenido por Zecks, quien le gritó enojado

¡TODO ESTO FUE POR TU CULPA! ¿ESTÁS FELIZ AHORA?- pero dejó de gritarle, cuando vio a Heero que se acercaba. Ambos le dejaron paso al piloto para que entrara a la habitación de Hans. Estaba todo desordenado y roto, claramente una pelea había ocurrido en aquel lugar, y el cuerpo de Hans yacía en el piso, cubierto completamente de sangre. Se podía ver muchos huesos rotos y otras cortadas…pero Heero no podía notar si respiraba o no. Se acercó rápidamente junto con Milleardo, en el momento en que aparecieron los demás.

¡No dejen que las chicas vean esto!- ordenó Milleardo, pero era demasiado tarde, porque Relena se encontraba en la puerta jadeando, asustada, perpleja…mirando la situación.

Quatre la sacó rápidamente y se la llevó a su pieza. La ambulancia llegó en 5 minutos, y trasladaron a Hans, semimuerto, hacia el principal hospital de Francia. Sally fue en la ambulancia con él, mientras que Milleardo, Relena y Noin iban en un auto detrás.

Hans estuvo en la sala de operaciones durante 8 horas. Según Sally, tenía muchos huesos rotos, varias contusiones y estaba inconsciente. Lo único que podían hacer ahora era esperar.

Mientras, en la casa, Wu Fei había llamado a un escuadrón especial de los preventers para mantener la escena y así poder descubrir qué fue lo que había sucedido. Además, Heero, Duo, Trowa y Quatre llegaron a la conclusión de que ya no era seguro quedarse en aquel lugar. En cuanto a Damien, se fue luego de que subieran a Hans a la ambulancia, haciendo caso omiso a Relena que lo llamaba, preguntándole qué había pasado. Pero él no respondió y simplemente, desapareció.

Vaya- dijo Duo mientras revisaba la habitación de Hans, junto con Heero y Wu Fei- ¿qué rayos pasó acá? – Ninguno contestó, ya que todos se hacían la misma pregunta. ¿Cómo pudo haberse desarrollado una pelea en frente de sus narices sin notar nada? Heero estaba ahí mismo, junto con Zecks y Damien, sin embargo, ninguno de los 3 escuchó nada.

¿Ustedes vieron algo extraño? – preguntó Heero mientras levantaba un pedazo de madera del suelo.

No…- respondió Duo- todo parecía normal hasta que…

¿Escucharon el grito de la sirvienta?- interrumpió Heero.

No…-contestó Duo llamando la atención de los otros dos, mientras se detenía- no…fue hasta que Relena salió corriendo hacia la casa…- respondió confundido, mirando a Heero y a Wu Fei

¿Qué?- preguntó Yui.

Maxwell tiene razón – dijo el chino también sorprendido- estaban todos jugando volleyball, mientras que yo leía un libro. Quatre lanzó un saque que iba dirigido a Relena, pero éste se desvió…

Porque Quatre también dirigió su vista hacia la casa- agregó Duo- ¡Y en ese momento, la princesa salió corriendo como si fuera perseguida por una estampida!

Los 3 se quedaron estáticos. Duo no sabía nada de nada, Wu Fei sospechaba que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo desde el momento que pisó Francia, pero Heero era otro cuento. Heero se dio cuenta que Relena también estaba implicado en esto…¡Relena sabía algo que él no! Entonces, lo que escuchó de Allen y Zecks esta tarde ahora empezaba a tener más sentido. Lara Croft, aquella chica que había interrumpido su reunión con Milleardo hace 2 semanas era la novia de Allen, el que estaba acá, cortejando a Relena por un motivo aún desconocido, para demostrarle algo a una tal "Amelia". Además, Milleardo había tenido una relación con Croft, por lo que lo más probable es que Relena también la conocía a ella, a Damien y a Hans…desde mucho antes que todo esto ocurriera. Edén le había comentado algo sobre un supuesto accidente que habría sufrido la chica, lo que significó que ésta perdiera la memoria, lo que explica el por qué ella no sabía que era una Peacecraft. Pero esto fue cuando ella tenía 13 años…entonces, existía la posibilidad de que haya conocido antes de aquel día a Allen y Croft…

Esto ya era suficiente. Heero decidió hablar directamente con la fuente. Ya sabía que Edén no le diría nada más, Milleardo tampoco…y al parecer, Trowa tampoco. Hans estaba seriamente herido y hablar con Allen no era una opción, sobre todo porque había partido inmediatamente luego del ataque de Hans, lo que lo convertía en el principal sospechoso (además, Zecks le había echado la culpa a él). Sólo quedaba una persona en aquella casa que podía saber un poco más del pasado de la princesa. Heero hablaría con Cristina Darlian y obtendría respuestas, aunque se viera forzado a obligarla.


	10. Chapter 10

La alegría que Lord Harold Mason sentía en estos momentos era inexplicable. Sentado cerca de la ventana de su despacho, en uno de los edificios más importantes (y protegidos) del Reino de Lurth, el senador disfrutaba de una humeante taza de café mientras sonreía triunfante. Y es que para Mason la vida no podía ser mejor: tenía mucho dinero, un puesto envidiable en la sociedad, era parte del Consejo más importante de todo el universo, pero por sobre todo, Harold Mason estaba feliz por trabajar con un grupo de personas absolutamente eficientes, personas que hace dos minutos le habían informado sobre el hallazgo del Wing Zero.

_Esto es realmente hermoso_- pensaba sonriente- _En poco tiempo más habré rearmado el Wing Zero y junto con los otros, podré obtener la victoria…pero por sobre todo, podré pisotear a esos malditos del Consejo. Y todo será mío. _– Luego, su rostro cambió a una expresión preocupante- _ sin embargo… tendré que acelerar las cosas con la chica. Al parecer la amenaza que hice que escribieran en la casa de Juliette Fudge no fue suficiente para alterar a Milleardo Peacecraft a decirle la verdad. Tendré que atacar directamente…_- Mason dejó la taza de café en su escritorio y marcó un número en su teléfono.

¿Sí, Lord Mason?- respondió la secretaria.

Megan, necesito que vayas a mi hogar y empaques dos maletas. Elige el mejor traje de gala que tenga y tráemelo de inmediato- dijo mirando su reloj- También, dile a Tony que tenga el avión partiendo en una hora más.

¿Planea ir a algún evento?- preguntó Megan desde el teléfono, causando una amplia sonrisa del senador.

Sí, Megan, es año nuevo. No puedo celebrar este acontecimiento tan importante sin las personas adecuadas… por lo mismo, dile a Tony que cargue combustible para Francia.

De acuerdo, Lord Mason.

_Esto será muy interesante_. Dijo antes de comenzar a reír abiertamente.

/

* * *

¿Cómo está Hans?- le preguntó Duo a Milleardo en cuanto llegaron a la residencia que tenían él y Noin a las afueras de Francia. Había decidido abandonar la casa de los Darlian luego del ataque y por suerte, la familia de Noin tenía una modesta casa de dos pisos, la cual compartía con Zecks desde su matrimonio.

Estable- dijo, cortante, mientras dejaba su chaqueta sobre el perchero de la entrada. Detrás de él entraron Lucrecia, Sally y finalmente Relena, quien tenía la cabeza gacha. Se instalaron en el living, junto a los demás.

No encontramos nada – dijo Duo nuevamente- entre vidrios rotos, pedazos de madera, cortina, etc, no encontramos nada que nos pueda guiar a quién hizo esto. - Milleardo lo miraba atentamente, mientras que Noin y Relena lo miraban a él, esperando por la respuesta que iba a dar. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Ante esto, Relena cerró los ojos con y bajó la cabeza una vez más, para luego levantarla y encontrarse con la mirada penetrante de Heero. No era la típica mirada fría y calculadora…era algo distinto. Relena se dio cuenta que Heero quería hablar con ella, pero ella no iba a decir nada. Aún no, ella no _podía_ decir nada. Así que se levantó de su asiento y, disculpándose, se dirigió hacia el jardín para un poco de tranquilidad. Pero no alcanzó a salir cuando Quatre se le acercó y ofreció acompañarla, hecho que la princesa aprobó.

Bueno…- dijo Milleardo al ver a su hermana alejarse con Quatre- Relena y yo no podemos faltar al baile de hoy. Ella ya ha dejado muchos eventos de lado y si quiere volver algún día al puesto que ocupaba, no debe desaparecer del mapa. Por lo mismo, iremos todos hoy y ustedes se encargaran absolutamente de TODA la seguridad del lugar – dijo llamando la atención de los pilotos presentes- cualquiera que haya sido el que atacó a Hans lo hizo por alguna razón que aún no conocemos, así que será primordial que hoy Relena esté siempre protegida.

Pero Zecks- interrumpió Duo confundido- si es que la persona que atacó a Hans fuera tras Relena, nosotros éramos un blanco fácil desde la playa. No creo que ella sea el objetivo…

Tienes razón, Maxwell- contestó el príncipe- pero tampoco podemos arriesgarnos. Wu Fei-. Le dijo- Comunícate con Lady One de inmediato e infórmale de mis planes. Barton, Yui y Maxwell diseñen un plan de seguridad apto.

Sí- contestaron todos de inmediato, retirándose del salón. Wu Fei se dirigió a la oficina de Milleardo, mientras que los otros 3 fueron a una de las habitaciones destinadas para los invitados. Sin embargo, Heero se desvió antes, excusándose.

Su destino era uno: la pequeña terraza lateral de aquel lugar, en el que tenía la certeza que estaba Cristina Darlian.

Efectivamente, al llegar al lugar, se encontraba la señora Darlian, con los brazos cruzados en señal de preocupación mientras miraba a lo lejos a Relena con Quatre, caminando hacia el bosque que rodeaba el lugar.

Heero- dijo ella llamando la atención del piloto- ¿sucede algo?

No- dijo él cortante parándose a su lado y observando también como la princesa y el piloto se adentraban en el bosque- sólo …

¿venías a ver a Relena?- lo interrumpió ella. Heero no contestó nada, simplemente se quedó estático.

¿Sabes? – dijo la señora Darlian- Ella es muy fuerte…

Sí, lo sé- la interrumpió Yui.

Pero no lo suficiente- agregó su acompañante, sorprendiendo a Heero- ella va a necesitar ayuda.

¿Para qué?-

Ella necesitará ayuda para elegir – dijo Cristina mirando con tristeza a Heero.

No entiendo…- respondió él confundido.

Sé que no, Heero. Y no puedo decirte tampoco….porque no puedo dejar a Relena sin otra madre.

¿A qué se refiere?

Hans sabía que esto pasaría- dijo ella – él conocía el riesgo de hablar…

Señora Darlian…- interrumpió Heero, tomando a la madre de Relena por los brazos- por favor, explíqueme qué está pasando.

Si lo hago, ellos vendrán por mí también. Y no tendrán tanta piedad como lo hicieron con Hans- le respondió la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Quiénes son "ellos"?- preguntó nuevamente Heero.

Los Guardianes… -dijo- los Guardianes del Consejo.

_¿Del consejo? _– pensó Heero. Edén le había hablado de un supuesto Consejo al que pertenecía la familia Peacecraft. Pero, ¿por qué ellos querrían lastimar a los familiares de uno de sus miembros? A menos que…

Hace mucho tiempo- dijo ella- los miembros de un importante consejo hicieron un voto de silencio, el cual protegía una verdad de tal envergadura que el castigo que llevaba aparejado revelar esta información sería igual de drástico. Sin embargo, este no sería tal respecto de aquellos que no estuvieran directamente implicados. Es por eso que para Hans sólo significó una advertencia…

¿Una advertencia?- dijo Heero preocupado- terminó en la clínica…

Y tuvo suerte- interrumpió Cristina- porque para otros, revelar esta información significa la muerte.

Como para usted- dijo él.

Sí- respondió mirando una vez más al piloto- es por eso que por más que quiera contarte la verdad, no puedo hacerle esto a Relena. Pero Heero… lo que sí te puedo decir es que ella va a necesitarte a su lado…

Siempre he estado …- dijo Yui.

No, Heero, esta vez realmente tendrás que confiar en ella. Y sobre todo, ella necesitará saber qué es lo que sientes por ella.- al decir esto, Heero se sorprendió realmente. ¿cómo ella podía saber sobre ese tema? Al ver la reacción del piloto, la señora Darlian sonrió ampliamente y puso una mano sobre su rostro.

Heero – dijo con dulzura- no alargues más esto. Si están juntos, nunca nadie podrá derrotarlos…- pero antes de poder seguir hablando, la expresión de la señora Darlian cambió radicalmente a miedo cuando vio a Quatre acercándose a la casa, con Relena inconsciente en sus brazos. Heero corrió rápidamente donde ellos, junto con Cristina.

¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Heero tomando a la princesa en sus brazos.

Sólo se sintió mal y luego, se desvaneció- contestó el árabe tranquilo- al parecer no ha comido mucho durante todo el día.

Heero no dijo nada, simplemente se fue con ella hacia el interior de la casa de Noin. Cristina Darlian se acercó a Quatre y se miraron por un momento. La mirada tranquila de Quatre cambió a una de tristeza, para luego bajar la cabeza. La señora Darlian puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro del piloto y le dijo: Adam, se acercan tiempos difíciles, pero estoy segura que todo va a estar bien…- dijo con un tono esperanzador en su voz, viendo como Heero se llevaba a su hija- sí – agregó ahora con una sonrisa- todo va a estar bien.

/

* * *

Relena se despertó exaltada. Se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación que no conocía y se comenzó a asustar, pero luego, recordó que ya no estaban en su casa de Francia, si no en la casa de Lucrecia. Era una pequeña habitación, decorada modestamente con un escritorio y su silla, un closet y un velador al lado de la cama de una plaza en la que ella se encontraba. Las cortinas se encontraban cerradas, pero todavía se podía notar que era de día.

¿Qué había ocurrido? Estaba con Quatre, conversando sobre cosas triviales, cuando sintió lo mismo que aquella vez en la playa con Trowa. Esa sensación en el estómago…¡lanzas! Y esta vez no era una sola, sino que fueron dos que se dividieron a su vez en dos más, resultando en 4 que se incrustaron en sus extremidades. El dolor había sido el mismo, al igual que la desesperación. Sin embargo, Quatre no hizo nada. Ella recordaba la preocupación de Trowa, pero Quatre parecía tranquilo…como si esperara que esto ocurriera y no hubiera nada que podía hacer.

Quatre sabía que esas lanzas se acercaban, y por eso la acompañó a caminar.

Quatre también sabía, al igual que Milleardo, su madre y Hans que todo esto tenía una razón.

Relena se sentó lentamente y observó sus manos. Una pequeña línea se podía divisar en cada palma, una cicatriz discreta. La recorrió con su dedo, sintiendo cierto ardor. Desde la primera lanza, los sueños que tenía respecto de aquel chico y la tal Amelia habían aumentado. Y también ella había _presentido_ ciertas cosas. Como el ataque de Hans… ¡Quatre también lo sintió! Y ella pudo verlo en su mirada, justo antes de lanzar el balón, la mirada de Quatre se había perdido.

Esas lanzas…esos ataques habían destapado una parte de Relena que ella no conocía. Incluso ahora, luego de haber sido "crucificada" por esos extraños objetos, ya se sentía distinta.

Ella no estaba asustada. No, Relena estaba ansiosa… ansiosa por las cosas que sentía y veía desde hace algún tiempo. Desde la aparición de la niña de ojos rojos.

"_ojos rojos"_- pensó confundida. Miró una vez más sus nuevas cicatrices y recordó algo. El día de la muerte de Juliette Fudge había visto a una niña de ojos rojos, la misma de sus sueños. Amelia. Pero, ¿por qué esa niña la buscaba a ella?

Relena estaba muy confundida. Puso su cabeza entre sus manos, cerrando los ojos fuertemente para tratar de aclarar su mente. Todo esto era demasiado, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando; necesitaba hablar con alguien…

No voy a poder ayudarte – dijo Heero asustándola, mientras aparecía desde las sombras, haciendo que la chica lo mirara- no voy a poder ayudarte si no me cuentas las cosas, Relena.

La chica suspiró. Él tenía razón. Y ya no podía confiar en Milleardo, Hans, Trowa o Quatre…Ella era muy buena para dar discursos, pero no para contar lo que realmente sentía. Sin embargo, siempre se encontraba vulnerable ante este chico, siempre necesitaba comentarle su día, aunque él no respondiera nada…Y ahora, más que nunca, necesitaba saber si ella estaba realmente loca. Se recostó nuevamente, apoyada en el respaldo de la cama y luego, fijó su mirada en la ventana.

Cuando estaba en el aeropuerto- dijo, llamando notoriamente la atención de Heero, quien se acercó para sentarse en el borde de la cama- cuando estaba en el aeropuerto vi a una pequeña niña, de unos 10 años, que cantaba cerca de unos hangares. Me llamó mucho la atención, parecía como si yo la conociera. Así que me acerqué…pero en el momento que llegué donde ella, abrió su boca para gritar, pero no fue su voz la que escuché. Por el contrario, muchas imágenes comenzaron a invadir mi cabeza…y fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que la que gritaba era yo...- Heero la escuchaba atentamente, sabía que ella no había tenido un simple desmayo. Intentó preguntarle algo, pero la princesa lo interrumpió.

El día del asesinato de Juliette Fudge – dijo- la misma niña que había visto fue la que me guió hasta el pantano donde encontré su cuerpo. Pero lo más extraño de todo fue que cuando caí a éste, no había agua ni lodo, no…yo estaba en el mismo momento en que Fudge fue atacada. Ella me dijo que contactara a su marido y le dijera que estaría bien…

Por eso querías ir al funeral…- dijo Heero muy sorprendido. Relena asintió.

Y luego, cuando estábamos en mi hogar acá en Francia… fui a caminar y sin querer, salí de las fronteras – continuó, sonriendo tristemente- temo que te mentí Heero, esa fue la primera vez que estuve realmente sola- dijo mirándolo, pero él no respondió nada, esperando que ella continuara.

Cuando me di cuenta que ya estaba muy lejos, decidí volver. Y vi a Trowa a lo lejos. Pero nunca llegué hasta él, ya que tuve este presentimiento de que algo pasaría…- agregó con la mirada confundida- no sé- dijo- no sé cómo explicarlo…

Heero nunca la había visto así. Relena era la única persona que él conocía que había logrado mantener la calma frente a secuestros, guerras, asesinatos, incluyendo el de su padre. Pero ahora, ella se veía desorientada, abatida. Él se acercó un poco más a su lado y, sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía, levantó su mano para acariciar suavemente el rostro de la chica, haciendo que ella lo mirara sorprendida.

No tienes que contarme todo ahora – dijo calmándola- esta noche pretendo escoltarte a la fiesta de año nuevo, así que tómate tu tiempo para arreglarte… - Heero, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sacó su mano con un poco de rubor en su rostro, y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a una larga bolsa que colgaba de la puerta del closet.

Este es un vestido- dijo con un poco de vergüenza- no sabía si habías traído uno desde Sank para la fiesta de año nuevo, ya que como decidiste asistir mientras te encontrabas acá… Espero que sea de tu talla – finalizó mientras lo ponía sobre la cama. Luego, sin decir nada, se fue de la habitación.

Relena, por primera vez desde que se tomó sus vacaciones, sonrió de corazón.

/

* * *

La fiesta de año nuevo comenzaba a las 10 en punto. Se desarrollaría en el Palacio Real de Francia y estaban todos invitados. Todos.

Lady One y los Preventers habían invadido el edificio para la mejor seguridad de la familia Peacecraft y todos los pilotos irían en calidad de guardaespaldas. Pero claro, eso no implicaba que no pudieran disfrutar de la celebración con sus respectivos acompañantes.

Relena estaba siendo asistida por Hilde y Dorothy en la misma habitación donde había conversado con Heero. El vestido que él le había comprado era extremadamente elegante: era de color plateado claro y la parte de arriba era strapless (pero no recto), adornada con pequeños brillantes que se acumulaban hacia abajo, siendo cada vez más dispersos a medida que el vestido caía. Estaba totalmente ceñido a su cuerpo y la hacía parecer una verdadera heredera.

WOw! – Exclamó Hilde al ver a Relena- esto es…esto es…

¿Hermoso?- completó Relena mientras terminaba de abrocharse una gargantilla de plata en su cuello. El pelo lo tenía recogido en un elegante moño, con diversas capas y no tenía su caracterizante flequillo, sino que lo llevaba hacia atrás, pero con cierta altura _(como un "jopo"). _

La verdad, es que cada día Yui me agrada más – dijo Dorothy mientras le terminaba de arreglar el cabello.- Bien, está todo listo. Ahora, debemos irnos.

Las 3 salieron de la habitación y descendieron al primer piso. Pero Heero no se encontraba allí, solo estaban Milleardo y Noin.

Lo siento, Dorothy y Hilde- les dijo Milleardo- pero he mandado a Quatre, Duo y los demás antes al Palacio para revisar los últimos detalles. Hilde se mostró un poco decepcionada, y Dorothy un poco molesta, pero fue obviado.

Relena – continuó Milleardo acercándose a su hermana y tomando sus manos- te ves hermosa.

Gracias, hermano – dijo- es un vestido muy lindo…

Que Heero compró- interrumpió Dorothy para ver la reacción que causaba en el ex conde relámpago. Sin embargo, éste no se inmutó. Luego, los 5 salieron y subieron a la limosina que los estaba esperando.

El Palacio Real estaba completamente lleno. Grandes autoridades de todos los países del mundo y de las colonias habían asistido por invitación de la Alta Sociedad del lugar. Un orador iba anunciando la entrada de cada invitado, los cuales descendían por una gran escalera que llegaba al gran Salón, el cual terminaba en una hermosa puerta que daba a los jardines.

Los pilotos y los preventers estaban desplegados a lo largo de todo el lugar. Había escuadrillas de 5 preventers instalados en los jardines y todos los pisos del Palacio, y los pilotos se posicionaron por todo el salón.

¡Lord John Mathews y Lady Annabelle del reino de Surrke! – exclamó el vocero.

¡El príncipe Milleardo Nicholai Peacecraft y su esposa, Lucrecia Noin!- gritó nuevamente, llamando la atención de todos los presentes y la multitud. Todos se asombraron al escuchar el apellido Peacecraft, ya que esta sería la primera aparición pública de Relena desde que renunció a su cargo. De manera que el silencio reinó en la habitación en espera al siguiente nombre que el vocero exclamaría.

Heredera al trono de Sank y ex ministra de Relaciones Exteriores de la Corporación ESUN, nos honra con su presencia la señorita Relena Josephine Peacecraft- Relena apareció por las escaleras, y se detuvo al mirar a la multitud. Todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre ella. Un sirviente le ayudó a retirar el abrigo que llevaba puesto, y otro la ayudó a descender la escalera. Un gran aplauso se escuchó en la audiencia mientras ella sonreía.

Heero sabía que el vestido era agradable, pero verlo puesto en Relena era otra cosa. Se veía realmente hermosa. Y al ver que no era el único que notaba este hecho, mientras observaba cómo los políticos se acercaban de a poco al final de la escalera, llegó hasta aquél lugar antes que el resto y le ofreció la mano a la princesa, con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

Todos los del lugar quedaron decepcionados al ver cómo Relena tomaba la mano de su guardaespaldas, pero no fue lo suficiente como para que no se acercaran a conversarle.

Luego de muchos saludos, conversaciones, paseos y bailes, la princesa se escabulló hacia una pequeña salita que era parte del salón. La verdad es que buscaba el baño, pero en vez de eso, encontró una gran pecera habitada por muchos pescados pequeños de diversos colores. Se entretuvo un rato viéndolos hasta que Heero la interrumpió.

Al parecer – dijo- están todos deseosos de bailar contigo.

Bueno – contestó ella con una sonrisa- creo que tendré que decepcionarlos porque hoy no seguiré bailando.

¿Ni siquiera conmigo?- preguntó él algo tímido, mientras observaba a los peces. Relena se sonrojó, pero luego levantó su mano para tomar la de Heero. Él la dirigió hacia la pista de baile, cuando tocaban un famoso Vals, y se pusieron en el medio de la multitud. No se hablaban, sólo se miraban y fue el hecho de que Relena apoyara su cabeza en el hombro de Heero lo que lo llevó a tomar su rostro con ambas manos. Ambos se detuvieron, mientras la cuenta regresiva para el año nuevo se iniciaba.

¡10…9…8!- exclamaba la multitud mientras se miraban los unos a los otros con ansiedad.

¡7…6…5! – Duo abrazó a Hilde por la cintura, mientras que Dorothy y Quatre se tomaban de las manos.

¡4…3…2! – Lucrecia y Milleardo estaban abrazados, y Catherine tomaba el brazo de Trowa. Sally observaba como Wu Fei se abría paso en la multitud para llegar hasta ella.

¡1…Feliz año nuevo!- gritaron todos mientras una gran cantidad de pequeños papeles brillantes y globos caían desde el techo del Palacio. En ese momento, nadie se percató que Heero había cerrado la distancia que lo separaba de la princesa y que ahora, por primera vez, era capaz de besarla sin ninguna objeción. Ninguno tenía la intención de separarse del otro, pero luego Heero notó que ya los globos no servían como elementos de distracción, así que dejó los labios de la chica, para abrazarla fuertemente.

Ahora entendía a Duo cuando decía "encontrar tu hogar".

Luego de un momento, Relena vio como su hermano la buscaba entre la multitud, así que soltó a Heero sin dejar de mirar a Milleardo, de manera que Heero pudo notar su proximidad.

¡Feliz año nuevo, hermana!- dijo Milleardo llegando hasta ella y abrazándola, mientras que Noin le tendía la mano cortésmente a Yui. Al cabo de un rato, llegaron los demás para saludarlos, así como las distintas autoridades. Heero decidió dar un paso al lado, pero sin quitar de su vista a la chica.

Peligrosa jugada- Dijo una voz detrás de él- No vaya a ser que mañana aparezca en todos los periódicos sensacionalistas que la princesa de Sank tiene un romance con su guardaespaldas.

Heero se volteó para ver duramente al hombre que le conversaba. Era un hombre de unos 50 años, vestido con un impecable traje negro, que fumaba un habano mientras sostenía una copa de brandi en su mano izquierda.

Harold Mason- dijo con su habano en la boca, mientras estiraba su mano derecha para saludar al piloto- Lord Harold Mason- Heero observó su mano un momento y luego decidió estrecharla al recordar lo que Edén le había dicho "_El descuerdo fue impulsado por un senador de la época, Lord Harold Mason, considerado como uno de los hombres más ambiciosos de la Tierra_"

Heero Yui- dijo él mientras soltaba la mano del senador.

Sí, lo sé- respondió éste sorprendiendo a Heero, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro del piloto- verás, Heero, estás en una posición muy incómoda. Por un lado, tú eres un guerrero lleno de sangre en sus manos y sin embargo, te enamoraste de una persona que no es más que pacifismo y tranquilidad.

¿qué quieres?- preguntó Heero molesto por las palabras del Lord.

Oh, no te ofendas – respondió- sólo te estoy dando una vista un poco _distinta…_ ¿nunca has pensando en quién fue el que te convirtió en un mero asesino, y ha manchado tu alma para siempre? ¿el que te ha convertido en lo que eres, impidiendo tener una vida tranquila junto a la persona que crees amar?

Heero no contestó.

Me lo imaginaba- agregó Mason sonriente- Bueno, tengo la solución a tu problema. ¿Qué pasa si te digo que la única persona que consideras real es, verdaderamente, tu _enemigo_?- Heero se exaltó al escuchar las palabras del senador- No te asustes, mi querido amigo. Verás, este salón está lleno de ellos, de mentirosos, enemigos. Y digamos que la señorita Relena no es tan pacifista e inocente como dice ser… Si no, pregúntale qué pasó con tus padres- pero Heero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante esta noticia, pues escuchó a Relena gritar desde lo lejos.

¡CIERREN LAS PUERTAS!- gritó la princesa entre la multitud, causando que todos los presentes se quedaran en silencio.

¿Relena?- dijo Milleardo mientras se acercaba a su hermana.

Milleardo, tienes que cerrar las puertas y sacar a todos de acá- dijo asustada- ¡Debes desalojar el edificio!- Zecks no esperó más y ordenó a todos los preventers a movilizar a la gente hacia las salidas laterales. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Una gran explosión retumbó en los jardines, haciendo que la luz de todo el Palacio se apagara. Los gritos y la desesperación no tardaron en aparecer y todo se convirtió en caos. Luego, otra explosión más derribó las grandes puertas e hizo estallar los ventanales. Mucha gente terminó herida y todos comenzaron a correr en todas las direcciones posibles.

Eran por lo menos, 10 personas armadas con diversos tipos de armas, y todos estaban completamente vestidos de negro. Heero reconoció la vestimenta de inmediato…era la misma que utilizaba aquel que entró a la casa de Edén en la colonia. Corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Relena, pero ahora ya no la veía.

¡RELENA!- gritó, sin embargo, no obtenía respuesta. La princesa había sido empujada por la multitud y arrojada al suelo. Relena no lograba levantarse, hasta que tomó uno de los brazos de las personas que corrían y con el impulso se pudo poner en pie. Observó a todos, y luego a los enemigos…pero había dos personas que le llamaban la atención: estaban allí Damien Allen y una pelirroja, que combatían con estos enemigos. A ellos, se les unieron Milleardo y Quatre. La pelirroja se acercó a ella, al ver que ésta la observaba, y sacando un pequeño cuaderno de su chaqueta, se lo puso a Relena entre las manos mientras le susurraba algo al oído.

_Debes recordar_- le dijo- _ te necesitamos de nuestro lado… esto te ayudará a recordar._

La princesa miró el pequeño cuaderno y luego a la chica, pero ella ya se había distanciado y sacando una larga espada de su espalda, volvió al lado de Damien. Relena intentó correr hacia alguna salida cercana, pero el caos era demasiado. Una vez más iba a caer al suelo, sin embargo unas fuertes manos la tomaron de la mano y la levantaron. Pronto se vio acogida bajo el brazo izquierdo de Heero.

¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él preocupado, mientras se abría paso por la multitud.

Sí…sí- respondió ella sujetando firmemente el pequeño cuaderno en sus manos. Llegaron luego a una de las salidas laterales, en las que esperaba Trowa y Wu Fei. Todos iban a salir, pero al escuchar el llamado de auxilio de Duo, Heero dejó a Relena en manos de Trowa.

Sácala de aquí- le dijo seriamente al payaso, quien asintió.

No, no ¡no, Heero!- le gritó Relena. Pero fue adormecida por un golpe en la nuca de Barton.

Muchas personas murieron, muchos resultaron heridos. Y a la mañana siguiente, del Palacio Real no quedaba nada.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Ya era hora de algo de romance puro! pero también, de acción.

pronto viene el climax! asi que paciencia!

Espero que les siga gustando mi historia, gracias por los reviews ...y aacepto cualquier sugerencia!

Amelia J. Peacecraft.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola! Bueno, antes del capítulo, me gustaría explicarles mi ausencia por estos lugares.

Lo que pasa es que mi papá le dio vuelta juego a MI computador, por lo que perdí todo lo que tenía en el disco duro. Y como no tenía respaldo de nada, tuve que empezar muchas cosas de nuevo.

Además, he estado últimamente muy metida en los estudios, por lo que mi tiempo libre disminuyó a casi CERO. Pero dado que estoy ahora en vacaciones, pretendo ponerme al día con todo lo que dejé a medias!

Asi que a los lectores de la historia, perdónenme! Y téngame paciencia, porque he tenido que re escribir muchas cosas!

Un saludo!

Amelia.

/

Heero despertó asustado. Abrió los ojos, pero fue encandecido por la brillante luz de la sala del hospital. Miró a sus lados y vio como sus brazos estaban cubiertos por varias vendas, y que su pecho estaba descubierto, pero con un gran vendaje que cubría la parte baja de su abdomen. Intentó moverse, pero aquella herida se lo impidió. Estaba desesperado, necesitaba saber qué había ocurrido la noche anterior. Lo único que recordaba era estar observando a Relena, cuando ella comenzó a gritar. Luego, el palacio se convirtió en un campo de batalla y no tuvo otra opción que luchar.

Pensó en aquello un momento. Él había prometido a la princesa que nunca más mataría a alguien. Lamentablemente, esa noche tuvo que romper la promesa. Y es que era matar o morir… aquellas personas no tenía otro motivo más que el de acabar con todos los presentes, y por poco lo logran. Heero no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Pero, por otro lado, sintió aquella emoción, adrenalina, que no sentía hace mucho tiempo. Es más, pensó nunca antes haberla sentido. De alguna forma bastante extraña, Heero sabía que estaba en el lugar correcto, en el momento justo, y junto a la persona con la que debía estar.

Sacudió su cabeza en desaprobación ante tal idea, ¿cómo podía pensar que el campo de batalla era el lugar correcto para Relena?

Heero fue interrumpido en sus pensamientos por un golpe en la puerta. Tímidamente, entró Trowa al lugar. Tenía un brazo en un cabestrillo, y en la otra mano sostenía un bastón para poder caminar bien, ya que cojeaba por una de sus piernas.

No lo sé- dijo él, ante la mirada de sorpresa del Wing Zero- no sé cómo ocurrieron estas heridas. Simplemente me desperté en el hospital- finalizó acercándose a las ventanas del lugar, para abrir la cortina.

¿Qué hora es?-

Las 5 de la tarde, Heero-

¿Qué ha sucedido?-

El Palacio Real fue totalmente destruido. Murieron cerca de 120 personas, entre ellas, diversos mandatarios internacionales. Aún no se han encontrado a los responsables.

¿Relena?

Está bien. Antes de volver al palacio, la dejé con Noin y Une. Hace poco Une me avisó que aún no despertaba- Heero asintió con la cabeza- aunque creo que puede que esté un poco molesta contigo –agregó Trowa- tú sabes, por dejarla inconsciente.

¿Y era mejor que observara?- preguntó con sarcasmo Yui- ¿Qué tuviera recuerdos de la masacre de anoche?- Trowa no respondió inmediatamente, sólo bajó la cabeza, llamando la atención de su acompañante.

Heero…- dijo- creo que es momento de que ella luche sus propias batallas.

¿qué quieres decir con eso?-

Trowa caminó hacia la silla que estaba junto a la cama de Heero, y tomando asiento, cerró los ojos con una mano sobre su sien.

Trowa – Heero habló, reincorporándose- ¿qué es lo que estás ocultando? - el piloto no respondió inmediatamente, simplemente abrió sus ojos y miró a Heero con una expresión de tristeza.

¿Amas a Relena?- preguntó.

¿Qué…?

Me escuchaste- lo interrumpió- ¿Amas a Relena?- Heero esquivó su mirada. Por el contrario, Heero no apartó la vista del Wing Zero.

No lo sé- dijo con timidez.

¿No lo sabes?

No- respondió apretando los puños.

¿Cómo es eso?

Simplemente no lo sé, ¿por qué quieres saberlo?

Trowa tomó su bastón, se levantó de la silla y se puso de pie otra vez- Cuando tengas la respuesta a mi pregunta, yo responderé las tuyas. – y dicho esto, abandonó la habitación.

Relena despertó exaltada. Miró a su alrededor y notó que se encontraba nuevamente en la habitación del día anterior, y que vestía ropas normales. Notó que sus maletas estaban empacadas, cerca de la puerta.

Enseguida lo recordó. Buscó por toda la habitación hasta encontrar la chaqueta que Heero le había puesto antes de dejarla con Trowa. En su bolsillo, encontró el pequeño cuaderno que la mujer pelirroja le había dado. Lo miró durante unos instantes, y luego lo abrió.

Luego de un par de horas, Relena, sentada en el suelo apoyada en su cama, leyó la última página, mientras una lágrima caía por su ojo derecho.

¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?- preguntó con rabia, mirando hacia la ventana que estaba abierta. Se asomó por ahí Lara, y entrando a la habitación se sentó al lado de la princesa.

No podíamos- dijo ella- nos hicieron jurar…

Un simple juramento…- la interrumpió Relena mirando hacia el suelo-

No, no fue sólo un juramento. Ellos nos obligaron, nos ligaron con una especie de conjuro… Conjuro que Hans pretendió combatir – Relena la miró sorprendida

¿Hans…Hans sabía todo?

Sí. Y cuando se decidió a contarlo, por ti, por todos… Ellos vinieron por él- agregó Lara seria.

¿Quiénes?

No lo sé con exactitud…- respondió- nunca los he visto. Pero suponemos que es algún tipo de magia negra…

Magia negra, conjuros, el Consejo, las lanzas…los sueños, mis sueños – dijo Relena poniéndose de pie, mientras perdía el control- esas cosas no existen. No lo creo, no pueden existir…

¿Y cómo explicas las lanzas? ¿las imágenes en tu cabeza? Los ojos rojos...- Lara también se puso de pie, siguiéndola con la mirada. Al decir esto, Relena se detuvo en seco y la miró espantada.

No…no puede ser- dijo agarrando su cabeza con las dos manos- No…no. Eso..no – comenzó a balbucear mientras las rodillas le tiritaban. Antes de que lograra caer al suelo, Lara la tomó por los brazos.

Relena, mírame- le dijo con ternura- tienes que recordar, tienes que volver a ser lo que eras.

¿Lo que era?- dijo ella soltándose.

Sí – respondió Lara- el futuro de la tierra…y de todo el universo depende de ti. Jamás estaremos en paz si es que no lo haces…- Relena no respondió nada, sólo esquivó la mirada- Harold Mason – dijo Lara, haciendo que la princesa la mirara- Harold Mason ha encontrado el Wing Zero. Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que otra batalla comience.

¿Mason?...-preguntó Relena confundida- Yo…yo lo conozco.

Sí, princesa, él es nuestro verdadero enemigo. Él es el responsable de todo esto.

No – la interrumpió Relena- la responsable de todo esto soy yo – dijo mirando seriamente a Lara. Nadie habló por unos minutos.

¿Cómo lo puedo lograr?

¿Ah?

¿Cómo lo puedo lograr?- preguntó nuevamente Relena- cómo puedo recordar todo.

Quedan sólo dos lanzas- dijo Lara- dicen los sabios que después de esas dos…todo volverá a la normalidad. Pero serán las peores – agregó bajando la cabeza.

¿No moriré?

No- respondió rápidamente- estas lanzas no fueron diseñadas para matar, sino para sellar. Cuando hayas recibido la última, todos los sellos se habrán roto, y volverás a ser como eras antes.

Bien- dijo Relena- estoy lista. He estado protegida durante toda mi vida. Llegó el momento de proteger yo a los que más quiero.

Relena- dijo Lara con tristeza- eso no será posible…

¿Qué..?

La princesa no alcanzó a seguir hablando, cuando Damien Allen apareció por detrás de ella y la adormeció.


	12. Chapter 12

Pasaron 5 meses después de lo ocurrido en el Palacio, y la prensa ya había encontrado otro tema de qué hablar…pero entre los pilotos no cabía la posibilidad de olvidar aquel suceso, sobre todo por la continua desaparición de Relena, y la renuncia de Trowa Barton a los Preventers.

Esta todo mal- dijo Duo, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café, en la cocina del departamento que compartía con Hilde, en Sank- ¿cómo la princesa pudo desaparecer así como así?

Hilde derramó un poco de su café, pero siguió como si nada pasara, mientras limpiaba con una servilleta su boca. No le dijo nada a su novio.

Hilde, ¿Relena no habló contigo, mientras nosotros estábamos en el hospital?- preguntó Duo

No, me temo que no, Duo- respondió ella sin mirarlo- cuando fui a llevarle una bandeja con comida, ella ya no estaba. Sólo dejó aquella carta…

Sí, la carta- la interrumpió Duo- esa carta que sólo Zecks leyó.

Tiene todo el derecho- dijo ella- es su hermano…

¡Pero es nuestra princesa!- respondió Duo algo molesto- ¿no tenemos derecho también nosotros a saber qué ha pasado con la persona que hemos protegido en los últimos años?

Hilde no respondió nada. Se levantó molesta, y una vez que depositó su tazón en el lavaplatos, se volteó y le dijo a Duo lo que llevaba pensando durante los últimos 5 meses.

Creo que debemos irnos de la Tierra- dijo sin más.

¿Qué?

Me escuchaste, Duo – respondió- Quiero irme de la Tierra, quiero volver a mi colonia.

Duo se levantó de su puesto extrañado, y caminó hacia la mujer. La tomó por ambos brazos, mientras buscaba la mirada que ella quería esquivar.

¿Y por qué quieres hacer eso?

Ya no soy feliz acá. No es más que tristeza, y trabajos… quiero una vida normal, alejada de todo, Duo- respondió ella. Luego, levantó por fin sus ojos y con una sonrisa continuó hablando- ¿Te imaginas? Una vida…solo nosotros dos y nuestros hijos, alejados de toda la guerra, de todos, en el universo. Felices…

Pero Hilde, ¿qué dices? Desde el momento que me conociste sabías que una vida normal junto a mí era casi inviable. Era un ladrón, un espía, un soldado… dentro de mi historia no hay nada "normal" – dijo.

Sí, pero eso era antes- respondió Hilde- ahora no hay necesidad de…

¿De luchar? ¿estás bromeando?- la interrumpió él con ironía- ¡desde Marimeia que no había pasado algo tan grave como esto! Y más encima…tu amiga, tu mejor amiga está desaparecida…¿no quieres encontrarla?- Hilde se soltó de los brazos de Duo, para darle la espalda, mientras se aguaban sus ojos.

Quizás ella no quiera ser encontrada- murmuró

¿qué dijiste?

¡Ella no quiere ser encontrada!- gritó Hilde, ya en el llanto- ¡Desde que estamos juntos lo único que hemos hecho es vivir alrededor de Relena! Seguir su calendario, seguir sus ordenes, su forma de vida. ¿Es que nuestra vida siempre estará atada a su futuro? ¡Yo no quiero eso! ¡Lo único que ella trae es desgracia y muerte!

¿Hilde, qué diablos te sucede? ¿Cómo eres capaz de decir esas cosas? Sabes que sin Relena este esbozo de paz que hemos tenido no habría existido jamás…

¡Eso es mentira! ¡Si ella hubiera muerto cuando debería hacerlo, no existiría la guerra! – Y al decir esto, la chica puso sus dos manos en la boca, sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir. Duo dio un paso atrás.

¿qué quieres decir no eso?- preguntó. Hilde se puso nerviosa y dando un paso atrás, comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación.

Hilde, ¡no te vayas!- gritó Duo desde su lugar- ¿qué diablos quisiste decir con eso? ¿Deseas la muerte de Relena? Después de todo lo que ha hecho por todos, por nosotros…¡por ti!

Duo, lo siento…

Me has decepcionado – respondió él fríamente- iré a dar una vuelta- Y dicho esto, abandonó el hogar.

/

El computador decía "sujeto no encontrado". Él ingresó su nombre de nuevo… pero fue el mismo resultado de siempre.

Una vez más, Heero apoyó su cabeza en las manos. Se estaba volviendo loco. ¿Cómo era posible que Relena se haya desvanecido del universo? ¿…de él…? Intentó con todos los medios, programas, satélites, espías, investigadores. Hasta él mismo recorrió casi el mundo entero, en búsqueda de la chica. Pero no había encontrado nada, ni un rastro, ni una huella. ¿De qué sirvió su entrenamiento perfecto, si cuando quería encontrar a la única persona que él buscaba, no podía? Además, ya no contaba con la ayuda de Milleardo, que en sus propias palabras les había expresado a todos los pilotos "Relena está en un lugar seguro, donde nadie la puede encontrar. Ella ha sufrido un shock tan grande, que conversamos que esto sería lo mejor. Ella está bien, viviendo una vida normal"

Una vida normal, ¿Qué diablos significaba eso? ¿Relena había renunciado para siempre? ¿Ya no quería saber nada más de la Tierra y de las Colonias?... ¿ya no quería saber nada más de él? No, eso no era posible. Esa chica no es la Relena que él conocía, aquella que luchaba hasta el final con el sólo propósito de lograr la paz y así una vida normal no solo para ella, sino para toda la humanidad. ¿qué estaba haciendo ahora, entonces? ¿Se estaba escondiendo realmente?

Heero, en ese momento, recordó algo que había dejado de lado desde la noche en el Palacio. Las palabras de Harold Mason resonaron fuertemente en su cabeza:_ ¿Qué pasa si te digo que la única persona que consideras real es, verdaderamente, tu __enemigo__? …que la señorita Relena no es tan pacifista e inocente como dice ser… Si no, pregúntale qué pasó con tus padres" _

¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado sus palabras? Heero se sentó derecho, mirando a la nada. Él no sabía nada de sus padres, y cuando Zecks lo mandó a averiguar sobre el pasado del Doctor J, él tenía la leve esperanza de también saber quiénes lo habían dejado al cuidado de aquel científico. Pero nada, solo escuchó de Edward Cross, de Isabel, pero nada sobre sus padres. Y tampoco descubrió qué había pasado con Relena y su supuesto prometido, William Cross. ¿Él la había buscado luego de que Relena perdiera su memoria y se fuera a vivir con los Darlian? Quizás ahora la encontró…y es parte de la "vida normal" de la que Zecks tanto hablaba.

Movió la cabeza en desapruebo de la idea. ¿Relena casada? Ni hablar. Aunque la imagen se presentó fuerte en su cabeza. Ella feliz, en una pequeña cabaña en el campo, con un hombre que la quisiera y que no tenga dudas sobre su amor. Un hombre inocente, bueno… no un hombre como él.

Se levantó molesto de su asiento para ir a buscar un café a la cocina. Aquel pensamiento había rondado en su cabeza durante los últimos cinco meses. Quizás si era verdad, y quizás era lo que Relena necesitaba para volver a ser feliz.

Aunque en el fondo, él tenía la esperanza de que fuera feliz a _su lado_.

Golpeó con fuerza la mesa de la cocina. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba no estar con ella…de lo que significaría nunca más volver a verla. Heero estaba perdiendo la cordura… nunca más ver a Relena, escuchar su voz, su sonrisa, ver sus ojos celestes…

No puede ser…- dijo Heero en voz alta- tengo que buscar a Trowa.

/

Ya llevamos cuatro meses sin resultados – le dijo el científico a Lord Mason, dentro de una de las facilidades ubicadas en lo que era la Antártida- aún no logramos que el Wing Zero o alguno de los otros ejemplares, puedan ser manejados de forma "originaria". No tienen potencia.

Mmm- dijo Mason mientras observaba al gigante- ¿qué crees que es lo que falta?

El ALMA, Señor – comentó el empleado- hemos demostrado un cierto nivel de reacción originaria cuando el ALMA ha sido motivada. Creemos que al conseguir una reacción fuerte de la fuente, los pilotos podrán manejar a los gundams al 100%.

¿No hay otra forma?- preguntó

No lo creo, Señor. Es la única fuente, es el Origen. Los gundams no han reconocido otro tipo de fuente de energía además de las vitales para funcionar, que las del ALMA.

Sabe que es muy difícil, Doctor- dijo Mason caminando hacia la salida del lugar- aun debemos esperar que el ALMA a su vez, regrese a su estado natural. Y para eso, nos tenemos que someter al tiempo del Consejo.

Bueno, en ese caso, no tenemos que esperar mucho. Sin embargo, los pilotos no estarán listos una vez que el ALMA alcance su estado natural y el gundam funcione de manera originara, para repeler algún ataque que de todas formas provendrán de nuestros enemigos – comentó el Doctor con un signo de arrogancia.

Son pilotos experimentados – se apresuró a decir el Lord- podrán manejarlos cuando hayan alcanzado su origen.

No es tan absoluto, señor- respondió- todo depende de la forma en que la energía del ALMA sea inyectada a los gundams. Si este se hace de manera 100% originaria, nativa, puede que los pilotos sean aplastados por el cúmulo de energía.

¿Qué sugieres, entonces?- preguntó Mason.

Convencer al ALMA - dijo el doctor llamando la atención de su jefe- mostrarle al ALMA que lo mejor es que los gundams vuelvan a vivir.

Harold Mason comenzó a reír en señal de ironía.

¿Estás loco? ¡Eso es aún más difícil!

No, Lord, solo tiene que demostrarle que no tiene otra opción, como por ejemplo, crear el caos.

Mason se quedó en silencio, mirando fijamente al doctor- Te escucho.

Con el ataque al Palacio logró despertar a todas las autoridades, a todos los grupos de vigilancia y seguridad del mundo. Pero respecto al ALMA, solo logró debilitarla, es decir, hacerla vulnerable. Lo que necesitamos es reacción, una reacción tan fuerte que sea capaz de darle la energía necesaria primero, para despertar al Gundam. Luego, requiere de convencimiento y de control, el cual se adquirirá si es que _necesita_ usar el gundam para proteger a los desprotegidos… sobre todo, a sus seres queridos.

¿Quieres que asesine a sus cercanos? Eso logrará el efecto contrario…

Sólo si es que ALMA descubre que fuimos nosotros – finalizó el Doctor, mientras guardaba todos sus documentos- y esa es tarea suya, Lord. Con su permiso- dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar.

/

Dos Meses antes…

Relena se despertó por el rayo de luz que le llegaba a la cara. Dio un par de vueltas en la cama, pero al no lograr quedarse dormida otra vez, se sentó y miro a su alrededor. Sólo un escritorio con una silla decoraban aquella habitación, habitación que había sido suya en los últimos meses.

Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana por donde entraba el sol. Vio el bosque frondoso que rodeaba todo el lugar…ese bosque tan parecido a Sank.

Ella sacudió la cabeza ante ese pensamiento, no se podía dar el lujo de recordar, de añorar, no en estos tiempos. A pesar que al principio intentó huir de aquel lugar, se dio cuenta que sus acompañantes tenían razón: ella ya no pertenecía a la vida pública, a la política o a Sank. En realidad, ella nunca perteneció ahí. No, ella pertenecía a un mundo distinto al que conocía, a uno que se supone no existía.

Dejó de pensar en eso, y se dirigió al pequeño baño que tenía en la habitación. Luego de 20 minutos, Relena ya estaba lista para entrenar.

Buenos días – dijo calmadamente Damien, mientras la veía entrar a la cocina- ¿café?

No, gracias- respondió ella cortésmente, mientras sacaba un jugo de frutas del refrigerador- quiero empezar de inmediato.

Damien se sorprendió ante tal declaración. Durante los últimos meses eran Lara y él los que tenían que convencerla de entrenar, sin embargo, hoy la princesa había tomado la iniciativa. Por eso, la miró extrañado por un momento.

Estoy muy atrasada- respondió ella al ver como su acompañante la miraba- no quiero perder más tiempo- finalizó mientras salía de la cocina para dirigirse al patio trasero de aquel lugar. Damien dejó su café en la mesa y la siguió.

Luego de unos 10 minutos de caminar por el mismo bosque que Relena veía desde su ventana, ella paró y se volteó para ver a Damien. Él también se detuvo y sonrió.

¿Qué será hoy?- le preguntó a la princesa.

Pelea- respondió ella. Damien sonrió aún más abiertamente.

Pero si has rechazado este entrenamiento por semanas…¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?- Relena desvió la vista por un minuto. Desde hace días que tenía la sensación de que algo iba a ocurrir, algo grande, algo que ella podía evitar. Y hoy en la mañana se dio cuenta que ese "algo" tenía que ver con su familia. Relena quería defenderlos…aun si eso significaba volver a Sank y encarar a aquellos que dejó atrás, entre ellos, a Heero.

Hemos ensayado todas las otras técnicas, menos combate. Estoy atrasada en eso...y nunca me gustó hacer el trabajo "a medias"- respondió ella, mintiendo.

Bien, entonces, prepárate- contestó Damien antes de saltar hacia ella y comenzar a atacarla. Se demoró solo 3 minutos en derribarla.

¡tienes que concentrarte!- le gritó, mientras Relena se reincorporaba- ¡no estás concentrando tu energía en atacarme!- dijo antes de volver a golpearla y derribarla. Hizo lo mismo 3 veces más.

¡No puedo!- gritó ella mientras tosía un poco de sangre- ¡nunca he golpeado a alguien! ¿cómo quieres que lo haga ahora?

Damien se sorprendió y su rostro cambió a tristeza. Relena lo miró curiosa…

¿qué?- preguntó ella entre jadeos.

Eso…no es verdad, Relena- respondió él mirándola con algo de pena- Tú eras una gran combatiente…nadie podía contigo. Eras muy poderosa…

Relena se quedó en silencio un momento, mirando como una gota de sangre proveniente de su boca caía sobre una rama seca. Toda una vida que ella no recordaba…le parecía casi imposible. Sin embargo, durante el último tiempo, había tenido estos sueños, flashbacks de situaciones de las que no tenía registro y que avalaban todo el relato de Damien y Lara. Además, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía segura, fuerte, capaz…y exactamente en el lugar donde debía estar. Eso era, todos estos años, todo lo que había pasado la estaba preparando para este momento, para esta situación. Relena por fin lo aceptó.

Luego de unos minutos más, en que Damien se acercó a la princesa para consolarla, Relena lo atacó y sin menor problema, lo dejó inconsciente.

Damien se despertó cuando un pequeño pájaro comenzó a picotearle la cara. Abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras se reincorporaba adolorido.

Muy bien- comenzó a decir- eso es exactamente lo que … - pero no alcanzó a terminar la oración, ya que se dio cuenta que estaba solo. Miró a ambos lados, y no la encontró, pero la sorpresa se terminó cuando vio el sol y notó que estaba al otro lado del bosque.

Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia la cabaña, entrando y botando todo a su alrededor, en búsqueda de Relena.

¿Me puedes explicar qué diablos te pasa? – preguntó Lara saliendo de su habitación.

Relena – dijo Damien preocupado- Relena, ¿dónde está?

Contigo- dijo ella- no la he visto desde que se fueron esta mañana a entrenar….

Arg!- gritó Damien, mientras apoyaba ambas manos con fuerza en la mesa de la cocina- me dejó inconsciente…- Lara no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó en una de la sillas. Al cabo de unos minutos dijo: Damien, sabíamos que era uno de los riesgos, de hecho…era la posibilidad más alta. Ya hemos realizado nuestra tarea.

Aún no está lista- le respondió- no sabe todo..

Pero lo sabrá ella sola- interrumpió con algo de celos Lara- Ya no es la pequeña Relena que tú y yo conocimos. Ven, vamos a informarle a Mason.

/

Heero entró a la carpa del circo donde había vuelto Trowa, luego de dejar los preventers. Se sentó en una de las graderías, esperando poder verlo en el show de dagas que tenía con la que se decía su hermana, Catherine. Sin embargo, se llevó una gran decepción al ver que el payaso ayudante de la chica era otra persona.

Luego de unos 20 minutos, terminó la función, y cuando Heero se disponía a entrar a la parte posterior de la carpa circense, Catherine lo interceptó.

Hola- respondió él sorprendido- busco a Trowa…

Lo sé – dijo ella- dudo que alguien como tú haya venido simplemente a disfrutar del show – Heero no comentó nada, solo miró a sus alrededores, buscando al piloto.

¿A qué viniste, Heero?- preguntó directamente la mujer.

No te incumbe – respondió fríamente

La verdad es que sí – dijo ella- Trowa ya no trabaja para los preventers… no tienes otro motivo por el cual venir…

Catherine- interrumpió Trowa con cierta molestia en su voz- déjalo

Trowa…-

Dije que lo dejaras- respondió él, con un tono frío, una orden, que sorprendió a Heero. Nunca había visto a Trowa comportarse así, menos con su hermana- Vamos Heero, podemos conversar en otro lugar.

Ambos caminaron hacia el sector posterior de la carpa del circo, saliendo hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los animales. Tomaron asiento sobre unas cajas, cerca de los leones.

¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó el payaso. Heero no contestó de inmediato, observó por un momento como las leonas lo miraban desafiante, mientras se paseaban por su jaula.

He tenido mejores días- contestó sin mirar a Trowa, quien sonrió tímidamente, pero se vio sorprendido ante la siguiente declaración del piloto del wing zero.

Confío en ti, Trowa- dijo Heero mirándolo- te respeto, siempre lo he hecho, por lo que no vine acá pidiéndote decirme la verdad. Si es que no lo has dicho, es porque por algún extraño motivo no puedes hacerlo. Pero creo en tu criterio, sé que no lo haces a propósito.

Trowa siguió mirándolo, pero con un poco de agradecimiento en su expresión.

Sin embargo, necesito que me ayudes- dijo Yui, observando ahora sus palmas, apoyadas sobre sus rodillas- no sé que hacer. He buscando por todo el mundo, he utilizado todas las fuentes, todos los medios que me han enseñado y nada.

¿De qué…?-

Relena- interrumpió Heero, antes de que Trowa pudiera terminar su pregunta- No encuentro a Relena…- finalizó con un dejo de desesperanza.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Trowa suspiró.

Quizás sea lo mejor…por ahora- respondió el payaso buscando la mirada de su acompañante- quizás tenemos que prepararnos para otra cosa, en estos momentos.

¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó, mientras el payaso se levantaba de su asiento y miraba el cielo falso de la colonia.

Heero, sé que quieres encontrarla y que no pararás hasta lograrlo, pero algo grande se acerca. Han pasado muchas cosas en las colonias y en la Tierra, algo importante está sucediendo bajo nuestras narices. Por toda la colonia se rumorea de unos experimentos que se han realizado en una colonia cercana a esta, en la YL-998.

¿Experimentos?-

Con Robots, Heero, experimentos con robots- dijo Trowa- hace un par de días escuché a dos hombres en un bar. Uno estaba muy malherido y le contaba al otro qué le había sucedido- Heero lo miraba expectante- Hace 5 días ese hombre había huido de YL-998, lugar en que él trabajaba como científico. Lo que alcancé a escuchar es que había decidido escapar por miedo a lo que se realizaba en la colonia, unos experimentos con robots _y humanos_.

Eso es imposible- dijo Heero- los últimos experimentos de esa clase fue con los…

Gundams- agregó Trowa- nuestros gundams son los únicos robots que fueron testeados en humanos antes de su uso. Y tú sabes cómo es eso, lo que significa conectar la mente de un humano con un gundam…

El sistema Zero- dijo Heero casi en susurro, al mismo tiempo en que una bandada de pájaros emprendiera el vuelvo en un bosque artificial cercano.

Sí, al parecer, están tratando de recrearlo. Y según el testimonio de este hombre, ya están bastante adelantados- comentó el payaso con cierta resignación.

¿Cómo es posible que no lo supieran? ¿ESUN? ¿los preventers?-

He pasado los últimos días preguntándomelo, así que decidí visitar a este hombre-

¿y?-

Lo encontré muerto, en su departamento. Totalmente mutilado. Claramente están interesados en que nada se sepa…aún.

Otro momento de silencio los embargó. Heero estaba sumido en sus pensamientos: ¿Cómo era posible que alguien quisiera aplicar de nuevo el sistema Zero? ¡apenas él puso sobrevivir! Y cuando Quatre lo intentó, casi pierde la cordura. Heero sabía que este sistema lo había implementado el Doctor J y sus secuaces, pero no sabía bien como lo habían conseguido. Se habló de muchas personas muertas, de sujetos experimentales que, según el doctor, eran sólo indigentes dispuestos a terminar con su vida. Sin embargo, Yui nunca entendió por completo cómo era posible hacer que un robot, un ser inanimado, se conectara con el complejo cerebro de un humano, con todo lo que éste implicaba, con su alma…

Heero- habló Trowa, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- He decidido ir a la Tierra. Sé que viniste a buscarme por respuestas, pero no te puedo ayudar desde aquí y yo también tengo cosas que entender y aprender. Así que regresaré a la Tierra contigo, me uniré a los preventers otra vez y empezaremos de cero.

¿pero Catherine…?¿tu vida aquí? Pensé que el deseo de tener una vida tranquila te había ayudado a tomar la decisión de volver al circo…

Yo pensé lo mismo en un principio- respondió- pero la verdad es que vine por respuestas, respuestas que sólo ella me podía dar. Sin embargo, nunca pensé que eran cosas que no quería escuchar- dijo mientras bajaba la vista- ¿sabes que Catherine no es mi hermana, cierto?

Sí- respondió Heero.

Eso fue un alivio…ya que yo la quise más que como una…Pero uno no puede estar con alguien en la que no confía…

Trowa…-

He perdido mi hogar, Heero- dijo él mientras observaba como la muchacha a la que se refería se acercaba a ellos- es hora de ir a buscar uno nuevo. Y Relena y ustedes son lo más cercano que tengo a uno. Así que pretendo luchar por ello aunque me cueste la vida.

Catherine no alcanzó a seguir caminando, ya que se detuvo con la mirada determinante de Trowa. Heero también la observó.

Nos iremos- le gritó a la chica- deberás buscarte otro payaso a quien lanzar tus dagas- finalizó mientras caminaba hacia su camerino.

Catherine se adelantó, tomó el brazo de Heero y lo volteó.

Heero- le dijo- debes ser fuerte. Las esperanzas de todos están puestas en ti: Trowa ya no confía en mí, pero siempre ha confiado en ti. No nos defraudes, ella te necesita.

¡heero!- gritó Trowa ya arriba de un auto- El piloto del Wing Zero miró confundido a Catherine, soltándose de su brazo y corriendo hacia el auto.

/

Luego de abandonar la colonia donde estaba el circo, Trowa y Heero decidieron viajar a aquella donde se encontraba Wu Fei, desempeñando labores como preventer, junto a Sally. Ellos habían dejado la Tierra en búsqueda de los responsables de la Masacre en el Palacio, sin embargo, luego de 5 meses, no habían encontrado nada.

¿Quieres que regrese a Sank?- preguntó el chino, incrédulo, a Trowa, mientras observaban la colonia desde la oficina de los Preventers.

Sí- respondió él estoicamente.

Porque quieres que entrenemos todos juntos…- continuó Wu Fei.

Sí-

Porque crees que ocurrirá otro suceso como el del Palacio…-

Sí- Wu Fei se quedó pensativo un minuto. Luego, se volteó para mirar a Heero, quién lo observaba seriamente desde hace algunos minutos.

¿Estás de acuerdo?- le preguntó. Heero no contestó inmediatamente- ¿Esto no tiene que ver con la búsqueda de la princesa, cierto?- agregó, haciendo sentir incómodo al piloto del Wing Zero. Nuevamente guardó silencio. Fue Trowa el que respondió.

No- dijo- tiene que ver con nosotros. Milleardo Peacecraft nos está ocultando información vital, de nosotros, de nuestros orígenes…Información que me temo cambiará el curso de nuestras vidas.

No necesito información sobre mis orígenes- interrumpió rápidamente Wu Fei, con cierto tono de molestia- sé todo lo que tengo que saber…

Me temo que no es así, Wu Fei- agregó Trowa- Relena Peacecraft dejó la mansión porque ella descubrió algo de nosotros, algo que la implicaba a ella y la dejaba en una posición muy desfavorida.

¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó.

A que si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo en esta colonia, en la Tierra pueden estar pasando cosas relativas a nuestro pasado, y por ende, a nuestro futuro, que pueden estar conectadas con la desaparición de Relena y el ataque al Palacio.

¿Crees que nos buscaban a nosotros?

No, yo creo que fue más bien una prueba- dijo Heero, llamando la atención de los otros dos- Creo que si hubieran querido matarnos, lo habrían hecho de otra forma. Si se fijan- agregó- todas las víctimas fueron políticos de menor importancia, la mayoría nuevos. Pero no tocaron a Relena, ni tampoco tenían la intención de hacerlo. Y tampoco lucharon directamente con ninguno de nosotros, no fueron a atacarnos…fueron a probarnos.

Están conociendo el terreno- concluyó Wu Fei- Están informándose sobre nosotros. Pero, ¿quiénes?

No lo sabemos – dijo Trowa- pero como te dije, es relacionado con nuestro pasado…

¡deja de decir eso!- lo interrumpió Wu Fei levantándose enojado- ¡no necesito saber nada más de mi pasado! Ya lo sé todo y no me interesa recordarlo.

Wu Fei – habló Heero- realmente creo que algo está mal y sé que tu también lo sientes. Todo el universo se está moviendo, todo es un secreto…estoy harto de los secretos…

Yui – le respondió- Si volver a la Tierra significa repasar todo lo que hemos vivido, no me interesa.

Pero Wu Fei…

¡No!- dijo- no iré a la Tierra. Hace muchos años decidí nunca mirar para atrás y seguir avanzando. A pesar de que tuve mis recaídas, no lo haré más.

¿Aunque eso signifique perder la paz que hemos construido?- preguntó Trowa

Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr- respondió el chino, mientras se volvía a sentar- además, ustedes saben cuál es mi opinión sobre la Paz.

Nadie volvió hablar. Al cabo de unos minutos, Heero abandonó la oficina, y Trowa lo siguió, pero le dejó antes a Wu Fei una tarjeta.

Este es mi celular –dijo- por si cambias de opinión, te estaremos esperando-

Wu Fei simplemente vio como sus dos amigos le daban la espalda.

/

Relena llevaba dos semanas de hostal en hostal, entrenando todo lo que le habían enseñado Damien y Lara y diseñando cuál sería su nueva ruta. La verdad es que Relena aún no tenía claro cuál sería su destino. Había pensando en volver a Sank, en hablar con Milleardo, pero ¿qué sacaría con eso? Le han ocultado la verdad durante años, ¿por qué no habrían de hacer lo mismo ahora?

Aquel pensamiento la había mantenido alejada de sus seres queridos, pero la había acercado a su pasado, a lo que ella realmente era. Logró sacar de la cabaña sin ser notada por Lara, aquel cuadernillo que le entregó la chica durante el ataque al Palacio el cual contenía una cantidad de nombres y lugares a los que ella había decidido visitar, con la esperanza de aclarar toda su historia. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las personas ahí indicadas estaban muertas o desaparecidas. Las únicas personas que faltaban en su lista eran Edén Johnson y William Cross.

Según sus investigaciones, el pequeño de ojos azules mencionados en el cuaderno era hijo de un rey y una científica, un heredero que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el laboratorio señalado en el mismo diario, el cual pertenecía a su madre. Lo había buscado en diversas bases de datos, pero no existía registro actual de aquel nombre, ni tampoco de sus padres. Por lo que decidió postergar su búsqueda e ir por Edén, la abuela de aquel niño.

Es por eso que Relena se encontraba ahora en la colonia L-1, parada en la entrada de la dirección que había encontrado, mirando fijamente los números tallados en la entrada. Ella estaba nerviosa, ansiosa la verdad, ya que era la primera persona aparte de su familia, amigos, Lara y Damien con la que podía hablar. Relena también tenía miedo: ¿qué pasa si ya murió, como todos los otros? ¿qué sucede si no quiere hablar conmigo? Eran riesgos que ella estaba dispuesta a correr.

Arregló una vez más su peluca negra, y los anteojos transparentes de marco rojo, y tocó la puerta.

Nada sucedió.

Tocó una vez más, esta vez con más fuerza. Pero nada sucedió.

"que tonta soy" pensó mientras emprendía la retirada. Pero cuando ya llevaba algunos pasos de regreso, sintió como la puerta se abrió. Se devolvió rápidamente y se encontró cara a cara con una señora, de unos 90 años, con pelo gris y amarrado en un moño, sujetada por un bastón. Tenía un gesto amable, pero decidido y la miraba fijamente. Relena se asustó ante un posible reconocimiento, por lo que se adelantó a presentarse.

Ehm.. buenas tardes- dijo extendiendo su mano- mi nombre es Elisa Loop, busco a Edén Johnson- finalizó con una sonrisa tímida.

Soy yo- dijo calmadamente- ¿qué necesita?

Bueno, yo pensaba si podríamos conversar un rato. Soy una estudiante de la Universidad de Meithurd, y estoy haciendo una investigación sobre la gente mayor que emigró desde la Tierra a las colonias, durante el período de la colonización. Tengo entendido que usted desciende de una de las primeras familias en lograr esto ¿o me equivoco?

Edén la miró un rato sorprendida y luego con una amplia sonrisa, la invitó a pasar. Relena la siguió emocionada y se sentó en la pequeña mesa de té que tenía en la terraza. Luego de unos minutos, Edén volvió con una bandeja con el té servido.

Perdone la demora- dijo ella ofreciéndole una taza- es que normalmente mi hija me ayuda con estas cosas y ahora fue de compras.

Oh, no se preocupe – respondió Relena, tomando la taza en sus manos- ¿Tiene una hija?

Bueno, realmente tuve 5, pero Emma, la menor, es la que vive conmigo, junto a su hija y mi nieta, la pequeña Emma-

¡5 hijos!- dijo la princesa emocionada- debe tener una linda familia…

Sí, ¿y usted?- preguntó Edén, haciendo que Relena se incomodara un poco.

No, no- respondió apresurada y riendo nerviosamente- no tengo hijos…

Oh, ¿pero con su marido quieren tenerlos, cierto?- Relena se sonrojó

No tengo marido, Sra. Johnson- dijo con cierta timidez- soy soltera…

¿Pero cómo eso es posible? Una joven tan bonita e inteligente como usted no debería estar sola- comentó sorprendida Edén- Ah, ya lo sé…él aún no se lo pide…

¿q..qué?

¡Matrimonio!- aclaró la señora- ¡Es obvio que está esperando el momento adecuado!- Relena se sonrojó más aún, mientras imaginaba en su mente cómo Heero podría proponerle matrimonio. Pero ante tal pensamiento, su cara se entristeció y la emoción se acabó.

Perdona, querida, ¿he dicho algo inapropiado?- preguntó Edén al ver la reacción de la señora.

No…sólo que dudo que él pueda pedirme matrimonio alguna vez-

¿Pero por qué es eso?

Porque él no sabe que he hecho ciertas cosas…no sabe todo mi pasado. Y en el momento que lo haga, querrá alejarse de mí para siempre…- concluyó Relena, sin darse cuenta aún que la señora a quien se suponía entrevistar, terminó entrevistándola a ella. Edén se acercó un poco más y tomó ambas manos de la princesa, logrando que ella levantara la vista y la mirara a sus ojos azules intensos, ojos que le recordaban a _otra_ persona.

Querida, si él te ama…no importará qué cosas hayas hecho. Todos cometemos errores, estoy segura que él también tiene sus secretos, un pasado que no quiera traer a la luz, pero lo importante es que se tienen el uno al otro para empezar a construir un futuro. Y es ese futuro por el que tú tienes que luchar y tener esperanzas…- dijo Edén. Relena se extrañó ante el sentido que cobraron las palabras de la señora y se sorprendió. Quizás ella sí la conocía…

Bueno, es suficiente de mí- dijo Relena incómoda, soltándose de sus manos- ¿me podría contar algo más sobre sus antepasados…?

¡Mamá!- escuchó Relena que alguien gritaba desde adentro de la casa- ¡Hemos llegado!- y al decir esto, apareció Emma por la entrada, de la mano con la pequeña niña.

Oh, lo siento- dijo ella, sin reconocer a Relena- ¡no sabía que habían visitas!

Soy Elisa Loop- respondió rápidamente Relena, dándole la mano- he venido..

Ella ha venido para investigar sobre mi familia- interrumpió Edén, tomando un sorbo de su té despreocupadamente, pero causando cierta sospecha en su hija- Quería saber de mi pasado…para un estudio que hace en la Universidad…

Ya veo- dijo Emma con cierta desconfianza- nunca habías recibido una visita, madre, ¿qué te dijo esta joven para convencerte?- Relena miró sorprendida a Edén.

Ella simplemente me recordó a alguien- respondió la señora sonriendo, y preocupando a Relena por su disfraz.

¡Sí!- gritó la pequeña Emma emocionada, mientras iba a tomar una de las manos de Relena.

¿Qué pasa, pequeña?- dijo Relena agachándose a su altura, con ternura.

¡Eres tú! ¡La chica de los colores brillantes!- Relena no entendió su respuesta, pero sí la madre de la niña, quien abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Sin embargo, antes de decir algo o que Relena reaccionara ante el obvio reconocimiento, Emma agregó: ¡Eres la chica de los colores brillantes en la cabeza del Sr. Heero! ¡Eres la que él busca! ¡Debemos llamarlo! ¡El señor Heero será feliz otra vez al saber que te encontramos!

Relena se levantó y dio un paso atrás, con un claro desconcierto en su cara. Tomó sus cosas rápidamente y entró a la casa, pidiendo disculpas por su repentina salida. Pero a su paso chocó con un mueble, del cual cayó una foto al suelo. La princesa recogió el marco y lo dio vuelta.

Ahí estaba, en todo su esplendor, una foto de Heero Yui. No, no era Heero….era otra persona, muy parecida. Era un niño.

De ojos azules

De intensos ojos azules

De mirada penetrante

De mirada determinada

¡Oh por Dios!- gritó Relena mientras una lágrima caía de su rostro. Y dejando el marco en su lugar, salió corriendo del lugar.

Tenemos que avisarle a Heero- dijo Emma, mirando a Edén

No, no – respondió ella, causando un desanimo en la pequeña Emma- Ella misma irá con él.

/

2 meses y medio luego del encuentro de Relena con Edén Jonhson, Cristina Darlian estaba en su casa de Sank, regando las flores tranquilamente, luego de haber cortado el teléfono tras una larga charla con Milleardo Peacecraft. Él le decía que Heero y Trowa lo había ido a visitar, exigiéndole recobrar sus trabajos como preventers, pero en el mismo Reino de Sank. Ella le dijo que ya era tiempo, que los aceptara. Él le respondió que no estaba preparado. Ella le dijo que ella nunca lo estaría, pero no le correspondía decidirlo. Él aceptó, resignado y le colgó, con un "ten cuidado". Ella simplemente le dijo que cuidara a su Relena.

Cristina Darlian sintió como varios hombres entraban a su hogar y destrozaban todo. Ella siguió regando sus plantas, y dejó la regadera apoyada en una mesa que desaparecía al cabo de unos minutos. Entró al hogar y se encontró cara a cara con el que sería su verdugo.

Antes de morir ella le recordó que no le tenía miedo, que al final, el Bien triunfaría.

Él sólo sonrió.

/

Milleardo estaba reunido en su casa con Heero y Trowa por segunda vez, pero ahora lo acompañaba Duo también. Él trataba por todos los medios de convencerlos de regresar a su hogar, de ser felices. Ninguno aceptó.

En eso, entró Lucrecía corriendo al lugar con un teléfono en la mano y con un gesto de sorpresa en su cara.

Milleardo se paró rápidamente y escuchó la voz que jamás pensó volver a escuchar.

Milleardo- le dijo Relena asustada- mi mamá…- dijo- mi mamá está en problemas.

¿Relena?- alcanzó a decir él, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, especialmente de Heero, quien se paró cerca de Zecks, sólo para alcanzar a escuchar y descubrir que todo no era un sueño.

¡Mi madre, Milleardo!- gritó Relena- ¡ve a buscarla!- Zecks obedeció rápidamente y corriendo hacia sus autos fue a la casa de la Sra Darlian, quien no vivía a más de 15 minutos. Los pilotos fueron con él y todos se sorprendieron al ver cómo la casa estaba notoriamente dañada. La pequeña cerca blanca que alguna vez rodeó el lugar estaba completamente destruida, al igual que la puerta de entrada.

Al entrar, prácticamente nadie se pudo mover. Cristina Darlian estaba clavada a una de las paredes del living, crucificada, con heridas en todo el cuerpo. Era demasiado tarde.

¡Ayúdenme a bajarla!- gritó Milleardo. Se acercaron al cuerpo y al cabo de unos minutos lograron sacarla de aquella pared, para depositarla con cuidado en el suelo.

¿Mamá?- dijo Relena, entrando al lugar agitada por la corrida. Heero creía estar viendo una ilusión. Quería abrazarla, consolarla…

La princesa corrió hacia ellos y haciendo a un lado a Milleardo, miró el cuerpo.

No, no no- dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar- ¡NO!- gritó mientras la abrazaba, llorando desconsoladamente.

Relena- dijo Milleardo poniendo una mano en su hombro- no pudimos hacer nada…

No creo que eso sea cierto, joven Milleardo- dijo Harold Mason saliendo desde la cocina- creo que pudiste haberlo evitado…

¡Mason!- respondió Zecks levantándose- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Tú hiciste esto?

¡por quien me tomas, Peacecraft!- dijo enfadado- yo no sería capaz de un trabajo…así- agregó mientras observaba el desastre del lugar- pero es digno de una irresponsabilidad…de una negligencia. Es tú culpa, Milleardo.

¿Qué?- preguntó Relena entre sollozos, mirando al senador.

Princesa- dijo él, acercándose, pero Milleardo se interpuso en su camino- si tu hermano hubiera reaccionado antes…si es que les hubiera dicho a todos la _verdad_ esto jamás hubiera pasado.

¡No es cierto!

¿Qué verdad?- preguntó Heero.

La que una vez te comenté, Heero Yui, aquel trágico día, en el Palacio…-Agregó Mason acercándose más, frente al arrepentimiento de Zecks- la verdad sobre ti, sobre tus amigos, el pasado…pero sobre todo, la verdad de la princesa- finalizó mirando a Relena, quien aún sostenía el cuerpo de su madre en los brazos.

Tú sabes quién hizo esto- le dijo- tú sabes quién fue y porqué lo hicieron…

No- dijo ella entre sollozos.

Sí..-continuó Mason- fueron los mismos que te separaron de tu familia cuando pequeña, los mismos que te separaron de tu prometido y destruyeron tu futuro…

¡Mason!- interrumpió Zecks-

¡Los mismos que borraron tu memoria y te quitaron todo lo que era tuyo!- continuó el senador, mientras los ojos de Relena se dilataban- tú lo sabes…tú sabes…

Relena resguardó su rostro en el cuerpo inerte de Cristina, mientras murmuraba cosas en un idioma ilegible. Duo reconoció ese idioma, al igual que Heero, el día que sacaron a Relena del pantano justo después de encontrar el cuerpo de Julliette.

Algo comenzó a suceder. Los pedazos de muebles de alrededor comenzaron a elevarse del suelo. Duo miró hacia todos los lados y en toda la casa sucedía lo mismo.

Heero se levantó asustado también. Buscó una explicación en la mirada de ZEcks, pero éste sólo miraba dolido y con arrepentimiento a su pequeña hermana. Era una actitud de ¿resignación?

Sólo tienes que decirlo – dijo Mason sonriendo, al ver lo que ocurría en el lugar- sólo dilo…

Las cosas siguieron elevándose, pero ahora con mayor rapidez. Heero sintió como su cuerpo también era impulsado, pero hizo todo lo posible para no flotar. Duo también. Pero ya era tarde, todos salieron impulsados de aquella habitación, quedando sólo Relena y el cuerpo en aquel lugar. Finalmente, ella miró a Mason.

Milleardo la vio.

Duo la vio

Heero la vio…y no era Relena, su Relena la que estaba abrazando a cristina. No…era otra persona, una chica…_con los ojos rojos._

Lo último que alcanzó a escuchar Heero antes de ser arrojado al otro lado de la calle, junto con los restos de casa que quedaban fue: "_El Consejo". _


	13. Chapter 13

Heero se levantó del suelo, y miró hacia el lugar donde se debía tenía que estar la casa. No había nada más que escombros y Milleardo peacecraft, que levantaba el cuerpo de Cristina Darlian del lugar.

¿Qué diablos sucedió?- dijo Duo poniéndose a su lado, aún en shock- la princesa…

Heero, Duo, Trowa- dijo Milleardo- tenemos una tumba que cavar.

¿Y Relena?- le preguntó Heero, con desconfianza.

Ella ya no está acá- dijo, sin mirarlo- primero tenemos que..

¡No!- gritó Heero- ¡ya es suficiente, Zecks! ¡Quiero la verdad!

Duo, al ver esta situación, pensó que Milleardo le gritaría de vuelta, se enojaría y se pelearían. Pero no, el príncipe sólo bajó la mirada y habló con un tono sumiso.

Heero- dijo- te prometo que te la diré, no más mentiras, no más secretos, Pero ahora tenemos que darle a la Sra. Darlian un entierro digno.

Trowa miró a Heero con cierta mirada que implicaba entendimiento, tenía que enterrarla, luego sabrían la verdad. Y Heero lo aceptó.

Volvieron al Palacio luego de una hora, prometiendo hacer un funeral a la sra. Darlian, pero primero tenían que conversar. Al llegar, se sorprendieron al encontrar a Wu Fei y Quatre en el lugar.

¿Cómo…?- preguntó Duo sorprendido.

Yo los mandé a llamar- dijo Noin- ahora están todos juntos, Milleardo. No tienes más tiempo que perder.

Heero, TRowa, Duo…será mejor que tomen asiento- dijo mientras sacaba un vaso y lo llenaba con whiskey- Tengo que confesarles algo.

/

Relena estaba sentada en el helicóptero de Harold Mason, mirando el océano a sus pies, mientras que el senador sonreía ampliamente.

Has tomado una buena decisión- dijo él- ellos merecen pagar- Relena sólo lo miró de reojo, sin perder de vista el mar. Luego, sintió como una mano se posaba en la suya.

Lo siento- dijo Damien- realmente siento lo de tu madre- Relena miró a Damien con cierta desconsuelo en sus ojos, a lo que él respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Sin embargo, esa situación cambió en segundos. Relena vio hacia dónde se dirigían. Eran las Antiguas Ruinas, un lugar considerador histórico y sagrado desde la última Gran Batalla de la Edad Antes de la Colonia.

¿qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó.

Volviendo a tus raíces, princesa- respondió Mason- aquí encontrarás lo necesario para vengarte- finalizó mientras el helicóptero comenzaba el aterrizaje.

/

Mi familia, con muchas otras son parte de un Consejo que nació en la Edad Media de la Época Antigua, es decir, antes de la colonización del universo. Ese Consejo se ha mantenido de generación en generación, velando por la estabilidad del mundo y la protección de la paz.

No creo que hayan realizado un gran trabajo…-dijo Duo en tono de burla, haciendo enfadar a ZEcks.

Lo que ha pasado hasta ahora no es más que un simple movimiento en un tablero de ajedrez, Maxwell- respondió él- Lo que el consejo busca proteger es más grande que Romefeller, Marimeia y todo lo que ustedes conocen…el consejo busca proteger a la humanidad en su conjunto. Y por eso, ha evitado ciertas situaciones desde su inicio. Fue en el contexto de una de estas situaciones que se crearon los Gundams…

El ataque a las familias reales- dijo Heero casi en susurro- Los gundams fueron creados por el Doctor J y los demás para proteger a las familias del Consejo de morir por sus enemigos.

Sí, Heero- continuó Zecks- pero los gundams fueron probados sobre personas..

Sí, sobre indigentes y personas desconocidas- interrumpió Wu Fei con impaciencia- ¿a qué va todo esto? Ya nos sabemos la historia de los gundams.

La historia que ustedes saben no es verdad, Chang- dijo Zecks- Los gundams no fueron testeados en cualquier persona, sino en personas específicas, aquellos que habían sido elegidos por el Sistema Zero.

Milleardo, el sistema Zero es un programa, un software….- dijo Heero

Me temo que no es así, Heero- dijo Lucrecia- el sistema Zero es _una persona_.

Este es el punto de no retorno- continuó Milleardo- lo que escucharán ahora en adelante definirá sus vidas enteras, sus acciones, sus ideales. Y el peso de la verdad fue puesto en mis hombros, pero ya algunos de ustedes han visto como es necesario que la sepan…para proteger a la humanidad. Pero, por lo mismo, les pido perdón en dos sentidos. Primero, por no habérselos dicho antes…y en segundo lugar, les pido que perdonen a aquellos que sólo han buscando protegerlos.

Zecks, me estas desesperando- dijo Duo- cuéntanos la verdad de una vez por todas.

El sistema Zero fue creado por Henry Gray, más conocido como Doctor J, por experimentos realizados sobre su hija, Isabel, y luego, por experimentos realizados sobre Amelia Josephine Peacecraft.

¿…Amelia…?- preguntó Heero.

Relena- contestó Milleardo- Amelia es el nombre original de Relena, que fue cambiado para simbolizar el inicio de una nueva vida.

Las familias que formaban parte del Consejo eran reconocidas no sólo por su alto concepto del honor y la lealtad, sino también porque cada una de estas familias había recibido en herencia un don, una gracia especial que se había transmitido a lo largo de los años. Mi familia no había tenido cierto privilegio hasta el día en que nació Relena. Ella es especial… ella puede _hacer cosas, ver cosas_ que otros no pueden. Es por eso que el Consejo puso sus ojos sobre mi hermana y decidió protegerla hasta el último de sus días…pero todo _por_ la humanidad.

Cuando el Doctor J veía que el gundam no era más que un montón de metal, se frustró y comenzó a perder la cordura. Fue ahí cuando decidió introducir a Isabel al sistema, pero nada funcionaba. Sin embargo, un día en que mi hermana jugaba con un pequeño niño, otro heredero de una familia Real, cayó y se hizo una herida en su rodilla. Cuando ella comenzó a llorar el primer gundam construido, es decir, el Wing Zero se movió. Doctor J estaba maravillado y se dio cuenta que aquella máquina había reaccionado al llanto de mi hermana. Es así como decidió ocuparla, en secreto, para crear el sistema Zero. Pero le faltaba algo más, porque al introducir a Relena a la cabina, no sucedía nada, no se movía. Muchas veces hizo que llorara o gritara, pero nada. Luego, optó por dejar a Relena tranquila y observarla en su diario vivir, descubrir que era lo que a la princesa realmente la hacía reaccionar. Y esa persona fue el pequeño niño, William Cross, el mismísimo nieto del Doctor J. Él se dio cuenta que Relena y William estaban, de alguna forma, conectados: ella le puso el alma al gundam y él el movimiento. Por eso llamaron al proyecto de construcción del sistema Zero "ALMA", siendo los dos niños el principal objeto.

Ambas familias, al descubrir lo que Doctor J hacía, se elevaron iracundos con el fin de rescatar a sus hijos. Sin embargo, al ver lo que el pequeño William podía hacer en el gundam, al ver cómo lo entrenaban y ese entrenamiento se manifestaba en la protección de todos aquellos que estaban siendo atacados, decidieron continuar. Todo, una vez más, por la humanidad.

Al cabo de unos años, Doctor J fue capaz de construir 5 modelos más, todos los cuales estaban en vías de ser implementados por el sistema Zero, pero eso significaba encontrar otras personas que tuvieran el mismo nivel de conexión de Relena y William. Fue ahí donde encontraron a 5 pequeños: Adam Rhiadi, Thomas Croft, Maddox O'Conell, Jet Su Lao, y finalmente, a Damien Allen. Todos hijos de miembros del consejo, lo que causó mucho revuelo dentro del mismo. Pero todo esto era lógico a los ojos del Doctor J, ya que todos los mencionados eran amigos de Relena, tenían una conexión distinta, pero igual de buena que William y Amelia.

Gracias a los gundams, se pudo controlar a la mayoría de los rebeldes y restaurar la tranquilidad. Sin embargo, sabíamos que a este nuevo poder, muchos miembros del Consejo y de los reinos más importantes del mundo querrían tenerlo. Es por eso que las persecuciones comenzaron ahora internamente, muchos se traicionaron. Es así como el presidente de turno del Consejo, junto a los más antiguos, y por el bien de sus propios hijos a quienes le estaban robando su infancia y la inocencia, decidieron acabar con todo esto. Dentro del mismo Consejo, había una señora llamada Camila Croft, descendiente de uno de los fundadores de esta institución, quien tenía un don muy especial. Ella podía entrar en la memoria de las personas y examinarla, modificarla o eliminarla. A ellos fueron sometidos todos los ahora adolescentes pilotos de los gundams. Y a mi hermana, Amelia, le esperaba un destino aún más drástico. Como era ella una de las personas más poderosas del planeta, y por lo mismo, su poder era incontrolable e indescifrable, decidieron a parte de borrarle la memoria, sellar su poder.

¿Relena sabe todo esto? – Preguntó Duo confundido- ¿qué pasó con esos chicos?

Me temo que Relena ha ido descubriendo la verdad durante todo este tiempo. ¿Recuerdas en el ataque a Juliette Fudge que había una advertencia escrita en una pared? ¿Eso de que el sello está roto?- Duo asintió con la cabeza- bueno, ese sello se refería a la protección de Relena, al mecanismo creado para hacerla olvidar de todo. Esos sellos que al ser retirados permitirían a Relena recuperar toda su memoria y por lo mismo, todo su poder. Y son 7: el sello de la voz, los 4 sellos de la movilidad, el sello de la memoria propiamente tal y el último, el sello de la voluntad, el de su corazón. Hasta el momento se han roto 5 sellos…

Las lanzas- dijo Trowa relacionando la información- el día anterior al ataque del Palacio de Francia, Relena fue alcanzada por una lanza que venía del mar. Ésta atravesó la garganta de Relena, pero cuando llegué a ella, desapareció, sin dejar ninguna marca- Heero miró a Trowa sorprendido, era eso lo que no quería contarle ya que no podía entenderlo.

Así es, Trowa- continuó Lucrecia- y con Quatre ella recibió las 4 de la movilidad, en sus 4 extremidades.

¿Tú sabías de esto, Quatre?- le preguntó Wu Fei. El rubio no alcanzó a responder cuando Milleardo siguió con su relato.

Quedan sólo 2 sellos para liberar a Relena, es decir, a Amelia… y una vez liberada, me temo que no hay poder en el mundo que pueda detenerla- dijo.

Zecks, no entiendo nada- Duo exclamó- ¿eso no es bueno? Es decir, Relena es una persona buena, incapaz de dañar a nadie. Y está de nuestro lado…si tú dices que ella es especial, no tendremos problemas.

Relena es incapaz de matar, pero Amelia no- le respondió- y en estos momentos, ella está buscando venganza por la muerte de su madre y por lo que le hicieron hace algunos años. A ella y a todos ustedes…Duo- continuó- me preguntaste por los otros niños. Bueno, esos niños son ustedes…

Thomas Croft, Adam Rhiadi, Jet Su Lao y Maddox O'Conell- dijo, señalando a Trowa, Quatre, Wu Fei y Duo- Ustedes son los descendientes de los miembros más antiguos del Consejo, son sus herederos y los que tienen el derecho a pertenecer a él. Son los únicos pilotos capaces de controlar los gundams y el sistema Zero…y fue a ustedes a quienes le borraron la memoria…

¡eso es imposible!- gritó Duo confundido- yo viví en un orfanato, fui cuidado por una monja, la hermana Helen. Y luego huí…me convertí en ladrón y fue en ese momento que conocí a Howard y a los científicos…ellos me convirtieron en piloto.

No, Duo- interrumpió Milleardo con tristeza- tu nombre real es MAddox O'Conell, tus padres eran conocidos comerciantes durante la época de la colonización del espacio y miembros permanentes del Consejo…

¡No¡- dijo éste- la hermana Helen es real..

Sí, lo es. Pero ella no era una simple monja del orfanato. Ella era tu hermana, Duo, hermana que decidió hacerse monja a la edad de 18 años, cuando tú eras muy pequeño. Cuando Lady Camila Croft borró tu memoria, decidió que el recuerdo de tu hermana era tan querido que lo ubicó de todas formas en tu memoria pre fabricada – dijo mirándolo- nunca estuviste en un orfanato…

¿Qué dices de mi, Zecks?- preguntó Wu Fei enojado, frente al notorio desconcierto de Duo.

Wu Fei, contigo fue una situación similar…

¡Yo estuve casado!- gritó el chino, levantándose molesto de su asiento, mientras tomaba a Zecks por el cuello de su uniforme- ¡Estuve casado y mataron a mi esposa! ¿Dices también que ella no existió?

Wu Fei- dijo ahora Lucrecia, quien se acercó hacia ellos, para tomar con sus manos los brazos del piloto- Nataku sí existió y efectivamente se convirtió en tu esposa cuando ambos cumplieron 15 años, el mismo año que te borraron la memoria. El mismo año que ella fue asesinada por rebeldes y se convirtió en una de las razones más fuertes para seguir adelante con esta decisión. El padre de Nataku es también miembro honorario del Consejo, y como tus padres ya habían muerto en uno de los ataques, él, en su calidad de tu protector y dolido con la muerte de su hija, no pudo soportar un destino similar para ti, por lo que dio la aprobación para pre fabricar tu memoria, pero conservar el recuerdo de Nataku…

Wu Fei miraba desconsolado a Noin, dejando de lado toda la frialdad que lo caracterizaba. Lentamente soltó a Milleardo y camino sin destino aparente por la habitación. Nadie dijo nada. Los otros pilotos no sabían nada del pasado de Wu Fei ni menos que era viudo, salvo por Quatre, quien acercándose, puso una de sus manos en los hombros del chino.

Nataku fue una joven ejemplar- dijo- no querría que te sintieras ofuscado por esto…

Quatre- dijo Trowa interrumpiendo- ¿tú sabías? ¿sabías todo esto?

El día que se fijó para borrar sus memorias, ustedes ya habían descubierto las intenciones del Consejo, por lo que decidieron escapar. Estaba todo arreglado…sin embargo, un joven los delató- dijo Zecks mirando a Quatre- Adam Rhiadi fue ante el Consejo y le contó sobre sus planes, por lo que fueron en busca de ustedes- Todos los presentes miraban a su amigo árabe con desconcierto. Él se limitó a dar su explicación.

El futuro que nos deparaba era terrible. No habríamos sido capaces de olvidar ni mejorar…de perdonar. Es por eso que opté por contarles la verdad a todos…para protegerlos…- fue Heero quien se descontroló ahora y arremetió contra Quatre, lanzándolo al suelo.

¿Por nosotros? ¿PARA PERDONAR?- le gritaba- ¡quien eras tú para decidir qué sería de nuestra vida! ¡cómo sabías si hubiéramos podido con ese peso o no! Toda mi vida he buscado un sentido, una razón de porqué terminé siendo soldado. ¡Yo no sentía nada, NADA!- seguía exclamando- ¿crees que los recuerdos que me dieron son mejores a los que habría tenido? Tengo imágenes de guerra, asesinatos, misiones que me encomendaba Odín Lowe junto al Doctor J…

Heero- le respondió el rubio- Cuando Lady Camila te alcanzó, no logró pre fabricar tu memoria, ya que Amelia había comenzado el ataque. Ella te dejó en una habitación a la cual entró el Doctor J y al ver el estado vulnerable en el que te encontrabas, y conociendo tus capacidades como soldado y piloto, decidió darte recuerdos de misiones y guerras, para que continuaras junto a él, esperando sus órdenes.

Siempre has sido un gran soldado, Heero- dijo Zecks- y Henry Gray no te iba a dejar ir con tanta facilidad, sobre todo por el dominio que tenías sobre el Wing Zero. Tú eras su clave al poder, lo mismo que pensaba Harold Mason, tú ibas a determinar qué sucedería con el Consejo.

Porque tú eres William Cross, Heero- agregó Milleardo, mirándolo frente a frente- eres el único y originario piloto del Wing Zero, eres parte del sistema Zero, heredero del Trono de las Colonias y futuro presidente del Consejo. Eres el prometido de mi hermana…y cuando ustedes se casaran, las ambiciones de Harold Mason y Doctor J no podían continuar, porque desde ese momento ambos se convertirían en los representantes oficiales del Consejo y acabarían con la ahora eterna disputa entre las colonias y la Tierra.

Son la esperanza de la paz- dijo Noin- y es por eso que Mason y J hicieron todo lo posible por separarlos. De esa forma, Mason logró que acabaras con el primer y único obstáculo: Amelia Peacecraft.

Oooooooooooooo Flashback ooooooooooooooooO

Estaban todos reunidos en una pequeña sala del Palacio de Sank, meditativos, pensando sobre lo que ocurriría al día siguiente.

¿Estás seguro que no hay vuelta atrás? ¿La decisión está tomada?- preguntó una chica rubia de ojos rojos, de no más de 14 años, a la persona que estaba apoyado en la ventana-

Sí, Amelia- respondió Damien- los escuché esta mañana. Nos quieren borrar la memoria mañana por la noche- Todos se quedaron en silencio una vez más, hasta que Jet habló.

No pienso dejar que eso ocurra- comentó enojado- no tienen derecho…

Pero Jet- interrumpió Adam- no creo que sea una decisión arbitraria. Algo de razón deben tener…

Sí- respondió Maddox, jugando con la pequeña trenza que colgaba de su cabeza- quieren deshacerse de nosotros ahora que no nos necesitan. Tienen a los gundams, tienen el sistema Zero…

No creo que sea así- dijo Amelia con tristeza, mirando al suelo- Lo hacen por mí…quieren que ustedes tengan un futuro distinto al que yo he escogido para ustedes…

Amelia- dijo William sentándose a su lado y tomando una de sus manos- tú no has diseñado nuestro presente, lo hicieron los científicos. Tú simplemente nos has ayudado, nos has salvado…

William tiene razón- comentó Thomas- esto es netamente circunstancial. Hemos sido amigos desde que nacimos, no es extraño que nosotros podamos pilotear con tú sistema…

¡Pero yo no quiero que lo hagan!- respondió la chica- no quiero que estén atados a este mundo de guerra, no quiero que hagan las cosas que yo he hecho…

Nosotros también hemos decidido hacerlo, Princesa- dijo Jet- lo hemos aceptado para proteger a nuestras familias, al Consejo, porque creemos en ellos y creemos en ti.

Sin embargo, no somos capaces de aceptar sus dictámenes- señaló Adam- ahora mismo no queremos cumplir con lo que ellos han decidido es mejor para nosotros. Jet, aun con nuestro entrenamiento, no fuimos capaces de salvar a Nataku. Quizás sea mejor que nos hagan olvidar…

¿Olvidar?- dijo Jet enojado- ¿Quieres que olvide a mis esposa?

No…el dolor- siguió Quatre.

¡el dolor es lo de menos!- gritó Jet- ¡prefiero una vida con este dolor que una vida sin haberla conocido, sin poder recordarla!

¿de qué nos sirve olvidar?- dijo William al ver la reacción de Jet- Podrán darnos recuerdos de una infancia feliz, sin guerra, pero eso no significa que puedan borrar lo que realmente somos. No dejaré que ellos sigan determinando mi vida, tomaré mis propias decisiones…porque yo considero que es lo mejor- finalizó mirando a Amelia- nos iremos mañana al amanecer, y dejaremos esta lucha de poder atrás, pero sin olvidar quiénes somos y cuál es nuestra misión.

La discusión había finalizado, la decisión estaba tomada. Los chicos huirían al día siguiente, en búsqueda de un futuro mejor, tranquilo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, entró Lara Henderson al lugar, informándoles que ya estaba todo listo para su escape. Se separarían, pero siempre manteniendo el contacto.

Al día siguiente, Thomas Croft dio una última mirada a la habitación en la que dormía. Desde que se había convertido en piloto, lo trasladaron al palacio de Sank para estar más cerca de Amelia, por lo que ese lugar se había convertido en su hogar durante los últimos años. Y sus amigos su familia. Le dio un poco de tristeza el pensar que tendría que dejar a sus hermanas y sus padres atrás, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo sólo por un futuro mejor. Pensaba que con el tiempo quizás podría volver por ellos. Pero lo que Thomas jamás pensó es que su madre lo esperaba afuera, junto con un grupo de soldados del Consejo, para borrar sus recuerdos para siempre.

Jet se levantó más temprano de lo normal y tomó sus cosas rumbo al cementerio. SE encontraría con Maddox en la estación de trenes a las 9 am, pero primero decidió ir a despedirse de su esposa, la cual fue enterrada en el lugar más cercano a él, el Cementerio Real de Sank. Una vez allí, realizó un par de oraciones en su idioma natal y prendió algunos inciensos. Se quedó unos minutos meditando con los ojos cerrados, concentrado en mantener el recuerdo de Nataku, hecho que impidió que él notase la emboscada que lo esperaba. Luchó contra los 15 hombres que fueron contra él, pero no pudo derrotarlos por la sorpresa que significó ver al Sr. Chong, su suegro, la única figura paterna que él tenía, parado frente a él con una espada en la mano. Le seguía Lady Camila.

Una vez que el incienso de consumió entero, Jet desapareció para siempre.

¿Dónde diablos estará?- preguntaba impaciente Maddox en el andén del tren que sería su salida a la libertad- Jet nunca se retrasa.

Es verdad- respondió una chica de pelo azul, apareciendo detrás de uno de los pilares- Jet nunca se atrasa.

¿Emily?- preguntó el trenzado- ¿Emily Henderson? ¿La hija del jefe de Seguridad del Consejo?

Sí, Maddox- dijo ella- vine por ti- finalizó acercándose a él. Maddox retrocedió lentamente, dejando su bolso en el suelo y desenvainando las dos katanas que pendían de su espalda.

No quiero hacerte daño, Emily- comentó, mientras miraba a ambos lados, buscando los refuerzos de la chica-

No lo harás- dijo ella- no te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ti- en ese momento, dos cuerdas de luz salieron de las manos de la chica, envolviendo el cuerpo de Maddox, sin que éste pudiera detenerlas.

¡no sabes lo que haces!- gritó él- ¡merezco ser libre!- ante aquella expresión, la cara de Emily cambió a tristeza y pensó seriamente en soltar al chico, pero apareció su padre, El Comandante Henderson, quien de un solo golpe adormeció al muchacho.

Muy bien, hija- le dijo- desde ahora en adelante él será tu misión.

¡Damien!- gritó Lara al joven, justo antes de abordar un avión.

¿Lara? Pensé que nos encontraríamos en…-

Los han atrapado- dijo ella jadeando- mi padre, Lady Camila y el , los han atrapado y vienen por ti.

¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo lo supieron?- preguntó Damien mirando de reojo a su alrededor.

Fue Adam- respondió ella- Adam nos traicionó. Eso quiere decir que el avión está plagado de guardias. Ven, tengo una salida.

Ambos pudieron escapar y esconderse durante los próximos 6 años sin ser descubiertos. Lara nunca volvió a ver a su padre ni a su hermana, y Damien nunca volvió a ver a la que fue su primer amor, Amelia, ni a su mejor amigo, Milleardo Peacecraft.

William y Amelia escaparían juntos, por uno de los tantos laberintos del Palacio que sólo ella conocía. Salieron al bosque de Sank, unos 50 metros más al oeste de los terrenos del Palacio y corrieron por aquel lugar.

¡Allá están!- gritó una voz conocida para los dos- ¡Van al Gran Salto!

¡Vamos Amelia!- gritó William mientras la tiraba de la mano- ¡vamos a lograrlo!- corrieron unos metros más y llegaron a la quebrada. El gran Salto de Sank era el lugar favorito de la princesa, un barranco de unos 50 metros de altura sobre el mar, salto que sólo ella había dado y sobrevivido sin ningún problema. Era su única salida, su oportunidad: una vez en el mar, tendrían el tiempo suficiente para esconderse en una de las tantas cuevas donde tenían una lancha, y escapar, para siempre. Ellos enviarían aviones, pero ella podría destruirlos. Era el mejor plan.

Pero ellos no contaban con una traición ni menos con el contingente con el que aparecerían sus captores. William miró a todos los soldados que se acercaban, junto a Lady Camila, el Comandante Henderson, Nicholas Peacecraft y Adam Rhiadi. En ese momento, William hizo lo único que podría salvar la vida de su amada.

Amelia- le dijo tomando su rostro con ambas manos- Debes huir y no mirar hacia atrás. Yo estaré bien, debes huir para luego encontrarme.

No, no, William- dijo ella entre lágrimas- podremos vencerlos y escapar juntos..

No- respondió él- no quiero que tengas este peso en tus hombros, no quiero que vivas con ese recuerdo. Vamos, tú sabes que podrás escapar y cuando lo hagas, yo estaré esperando a que me encuentres otra vez…- finalizó con una sonrisa, mientras era alcanzado por las mismas cuerdas de luz que habían atrapado a MAddox.

¡William no!- alcanzó a decir antes de que el muchacho la empujara. Lo último que vio antes de tocar el agua fue su sonrisa.

Pero Amelia no hizo lo que William le había pedido. Amelia estaba fuera de control e iría en búsqueda del chico. Por eso, alcanzó una de las orillas de la costa y corrió de vuelta al palacio. Derrotó a todos los que se encontró en su camino, determinada a encontrarlo. Y lo hizo, justo en medio del gran salón del Palacio, pero William ya no era el mismo, su mirada gentil había cambiado a una fría y calculadora. Harold Mason estaba a su lado…

Ella es tu enemigo- le susurró al muchacho- debes eliminarla.

William no…- Amelia podría haber esquivado esa bala, la podría haber desintegrado… pero no pudo reaccionar al ver que su propio prometido, que su William le haría algo así.

Oooooooooooooo Fin Flashback oooooooooooooooooooo

Ese fue el primer sello- dijo Milleardo- la bala cambió su forma gracias a la acción de todos los miembros del Consejo que en ese momento entraban a la habitación. Claro que ninguno de ellos supo realmente que fue Mason el que instigó a Heero para que le disparara. Lo único que alcanzaron a hacer fue a transformar esa bala en una lanza. Luego de eso, la sellaron con las otras 6.

Luego de haber borrado sus memorias- continuó- cada uno fue enviado a distintos lugares del universo, con un guardián, el que tendrían la labor de protegerlos en todo momento y de evitar que supieran la verdad, a menos que el consejo optara por revocar aquella decisión. Pero eso sería sólo en el caso de que se repitieran los sucesos de hace 6 años. Y para procurar mantener la seriedad de la decisión, todos los miembros y los honorarios presentes hicieron un juramento protegido por cierto tipo de magia: nadie diría nada de lo ocurrido, nada relacionado con su pasado, aún en situación de muerte. Porque la sanción a quebrar esta promesa era peor a la muerte….era la condena a vivir en la tierra como un alma en pena, atormentado por el deshonor y la deslealtad. En ese momento fueron creados los Caballeros Negros.

Son una manifestación de un conjuro, la manifestación de la voluntad general del Consejo- respondió Quatre ante la mirada confundida de sus compañeros- son espectros que te cazarán si es que dices la verdad. Ellos fueron los que hicieron daño a Hans.

Porque me dijo que Relena es especial- dijo Trowa- y que nada de lo que yo creía era cierto…

Y no lo mataron – continuó Milleardo- porque él no estuvo presente durante el juramento.

Si es que nadie podía decirnos la verdad- habló Duo notoriamente afectado por todo el relato- ¿Cómo es que nos estás contando ahora?

Porque yo era la única salida al juramento- dijo milleardo- ellos pusieron sobre mis hombros el peso de la verdad. Confiaban tanto en mis padres y en mi criterio que me hicieron jurar que si alguna vez el universo corría un peligro similar, pero tal envergadura que podría significar la extinción de la humanidad, tendría que buscarlos a todos ustedes, incluyendo a mi hermana, y hacerlos recordar.

¡Eres un maldito!- gritó Heero corriendo hacia él, pero fue detenido por Quatre y Trowa- ¿¡Y nos dijiste sólo ahora! ¡Cuando Mason tiene a Relena, su madre está muerta y tantas otras personas más de toda la tierra!

No quería que esto pasara, Heero- dijo Zecks con vergüenza- no quería que mi hermana recordara todo lo que hizo… el soldado que ella era, las muertes, los ataques, el dolor…No quería que ella recordara que es el sistema Zero. Y ahora lo sabe…y se culpa por eso. Todo el tiempo que Relena no estuvo con nosotros fue por decisión propia – continuó, mientras Heero se calmaba- Tenían razón…ella no quería ser encontrada y yo tenía la esperanza que se quedara escondida para siempre. Porque Mason es el menor de nuestros problemas… El mayor de los peligros es ella misma. Ahora está allá afuera, con sed de venganza… y Mason se aprovechará de esto.

Si Mason sabe que ella es el sistema Zero- preguntó Trowa- ¿por qué dejó que le borraran la memoria?

Porque pensó que no la necesitaría más – dijo Heero, llamando la atención de los presentes, sacando conclusiones- el sistema ya estaba integrado en el Wing Zero. Pero éste ya no existe…yo destruí al gundam

Como todos nosotros- continuó Wu Fei- y ahora él quiere construirlos de nuevo.

E integrarles el sistema a todos- concluyó Zecks- Mason está creando un ejército de gundams.

Debemos encontrarla- dijo Heero- tengo que encontrarla y advertirle…

No- dijo Milleardo- primero tenemos que entrenarlos…tenemos que hacerles recordar todo.

¿Tenemos?- preguntó Duo, mirando incrédulo a una muy embarazada Noin.

Yo no, Duo- dijo ella con una casi sonrisa- Milleardo y _sus guardianes_.

Como les dije, luego del Juramento, a todos se les asignó un guardián, menos a Heero, pues fue el único que desapareció del mapa cuando Doctor J se lo llevó. – respondió Zecks- Tu guardián fue el Sr. Chong, Wu Fei, quien tomó la forma de un instructor del templo en el cual entrenaste durante los últimos años – dijo haciendo que el piloto se sorprendiera- Tu guardián es Catherine, Trowa, pero me temo que eso ya lo habías descubierto…

¿Y el mío? – preguntó Duo burlón- ¿cuál es mi super guardián y dónde estuvo todo este tiempo?

Justo al lado tuyo- respondió la voz de una chica que se integraba a la conversación. Todos se voltearon y se dieron cuenta de quién era…

¿Hilde?- dijo el trenzado en shock- ¿Tú eres mi guardián?

Emily Henderson- dijo ella- mi verdadero nombre es Emily Henderson. Y yo fui quién te atrapó en la estación de trenes, por orden de mi padre. Fue él mismo quien me asignó la misión de cuidarte.

No…no- dijo Duo retrocediendo- tú no podías saber todo esto..jamás me habrías ocultado algo así…

Duo- comentó ella acercándose-

¡NO TE ACERQUES!- le gritó- ¡Que ninguno de ustedes se me acerque! ¿Cómo pueden hacerle esto a alguien? ¡¿Cómo decirle a un hombre que todo lo que sabe es mentira? Tú sabes, Hilde – dijo al borde del colapso- tú sabes toda mi historia. Te la contaba todas las noches…esperando por la redención…y todo este tiempo sabías que no era verdad. ¡ME dejaste sufrir por nada! Y más encima…tú me mentiste…eres parte de todo esto…

Duo, no- dijo ella ahora llorando- no es lo que tu crees..

¡Ya no sé nada!- exclamó con ira- ¡lo único seguro en mi vida eres tú y ahora descubro que todo era mentira! ¡era sólo una misión para ti!

Duo cálmate- interrumpió Quatre, tomándolo de su brazo.

¡SUÉLTAME, TRAIDOR!- le gritó, sorprendiendo al árabe- ¡Todo esto tú culpa!- le dijo mientras lo golpeaba en la cara, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

No quiero volver a verlos- le dijo a Milleardo, Noin y Quatre- sobre todo a ti…no eres más que un extraño- finalizó diciéndole a Hilde, abandonando la Mansión.

¡Duo no te vayas!- gritó ella, pero fue detenida por Milleardo- Emily…- le dijo- déjalo ir.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y luego fue Wu Fei el que se levantó.

¿Wu fei?

Volveré a china. Yo no soy parte de esto…y nunca lo seré- contestó- no tenían derecho… y dile al tal Sr. Chong que no se moleste en buscarme. Si querían hacernos desaparecer….lo lograron, ahora lo haré realmente- finalizó marchándose. Trowa le siguió sin decir nada a los presentes, sólo le lanzó una mirada a Heero por última vez.

Heero- dijo Noin preocupada al piloto que simplemente miraba por la ventana, inmóvil- entiendo que quieras marcharte como los demás… pero debes quedarte, debemos entrenarte…tienes que recordar quién eres. Relena te necesita…

Si ella lo sabía- preguntó Heero a la nada, casi en susurro- ¿por qué no me dijo nada?- Nadie le respondió al tiro, Hilde miró a Milleardo, al igual que Quatre, y éste, acercándose, le contestó.

Porque se siente culpable- dijo Zecks mirando hacia el mismo lugar que el piloto- con el quiebre de los sellos ella ha ido recordando poco a poco el pasado. Sabe qué cosas hizo…

Milleardo- lo interrumpió Noin, tratando de impedir que continuara hablando.

No, Lucrecia- le respondió él- Heero me pidió la verdad…y ya hice todo el daño que podía hacer. Todo es un desastre…no tengo nada más que perder. Heero- dijo haciendo que el piloto lo mirara- uno de los experimentos con el Wing Zero resultó mal…Relena no pudo controlarlo…y en aquel incidente Isabel Cross, tu madre, perdió la vida.


	14. Chapter 14

Heero no había dicho ninguna palabra. Milleardo y Noin habían abandonado la habitación, al igual que Hilde, quien desesperada trataba de llamar a Duo al celular. Se quedó solo Quatre, simplemente observando al piloto del Wing Zero…esperando su reacción.

¿Ahora entiendes mi punto, Heero?- dijo Quatre al cabo de unos minutos- en ese momento encontré que era importante olvidar para que pudieras perdonar y continuar con tu vida.

En ese entonces- habló él- ¿yo no sabía lo del accidente?

Sabías que había muerto…hicimos un funeral, pero sólo te dijeron que fue un accidente, un ataque al laboratorio que terminó en una explosión. No quisieron contarte que Amelia fue la causante, ya que no podían comprobarlo con seguridad- respondió el rubio- sin embargo, ella comenzó a actuar distante desde ese día, sobre todo de ti, Heero. Se sentía culpable aún sabiendo que ella no era capaz de controlar todo su poder y menos el sistema Zero.

Pero al final intentó huir con nosotros…- dijo.

Y ella pensaba dejarte al final – agregó Quatre, logrando que Heero lo mirara- ella iba a ayudarnos a escapar, pero luego nos abandonaría. Tenía la sangre de muchos en sus manos, incluyendo a Isabel, por lo que había decidido dejarnos. Es lo que está haciendo ahora, Heero, se están alejando de nosotros para no volver a hacernos daño.

Heero se quedó en silencio una vez más. Toda esta información lo abrumaba, ya no sabía qué hacer o decir. Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire o terminaría destruyendo todo en la habitación. Así que tomó su chaqueta y abandonó el lugar.

Heero…- dijo QUatre-

Necesito…tiempo- respondió él sin mirarlo. Y dicho esto, se fue.

/

Al aterrizar el helicóptero, Relena se dio cuenta que las Ruinas que ella tantas veces había visitado, eran en verdad más de lo que se podía ver a simple vista. Habían ciertos símbolos dibujados en el suelo del lugar y en los pilares que lo rodeaban. A pesar de la maleza, Relena podía distinguirlos y se dio cuenta que le resultaban muy familiares. Se agachó y pasó una de sus manos sobre algunos, momento en que empezó a escuchar voces en su cabeza, y fue invadida por imágenes, recuerdos de lo que fue una sesión del Consejo. Estaban enojados, una mujer lloraba…y un hombre era juzgado…

Amelia- dijo Mason con una notoria sonrisa- ¿Vamos?- preguntó indicándole un camino hacia el bosque del lugar. Ella se levantó y lo siguió sin decir nada. Damien y Lara iban detrás de ella. Luego de unos minutos, se toparon con una gran piedra cubierta con enredaderas, las que fueron apartadas por las manos del Senador. Al moverlas, Relena observó los mismos símbolos que las ruinas.

Aquí es- dijo Mason- la entrada al Consejo-. Y dicho esto, pronunció unas palabras en algún idioma que Relena creía no conocer, haciendo que la piedra se corriera para atrás, dando paso a una entrada.

Todos avanzaron por aquel lugar, y se encontraron en un largo pasillo adornado con antorchas colgando de sus paredes. Mason y Damien tomaron algunas y las encendieron. Siguieron caminando y descendiendo por aquel pasillo, hasta llegar a unas instalaciones científicas, hecho que sorprendió notoriamente a Relena.

Este es el laboratorio donde construyeron al Wing Zero- le dijo Lara- aquí viviste por largos años.

¿Justo acá, dentro de los territorios de Sank?- preguntó la princesa

Sí…el Consejo decidió que todo debía estar cerca de ti... para no afectar mucho tu calidad de vida- respondió- Ven, vamos.

Siguieron entrando al laboratorio, pasando por diversas estaciones de control, salas experimentales, hasta llegar a la principal. El pasillo terminaba en una gran sala circular, de gran altura, que tenía una inmensa pantalla al fondo de ella. Relena se acercó al borde del balcón en el que se encontraba, esquivando mesas de control y sillas y se asomó por el borde, para poder observar el lugar en toda su plenitud. Miró hacia abajo, y vio más balcones parecidos esparcidos por toda la extensión y profundidad de la pared, que parecía infinita.

El Wing Zero ocupa el lugar de al medio- respondió Mason- Aquí fue construido el gundam más poderoso que existe.

Existía- corrigió Relena sin cuidado, aun asombrada por aquel lugar. Harold simplemente sonrió.

¿Quieres conocer tu habitación?- dijo él, llamando la atención de la chica. Salieron de aquel balcón y entraron por una de las puertas laterales que daba paso a otro largo pasillo, también con muchas puertas. En una de ellas entraron y Relena pudo recordar exactamente qué era ese lugar.

Era una habitación que tenía una ventana artificial, adornada con un paisaje digital del bosque de Sank. Había una cama a medio hacer y un escritorio, cubierto de papeles. Los cuales también decoraban la pared en la que este se apoyaba. Relena se acercó a la pared y comenzó a recorrer dichos papeles: eran dibujos realizados por un niño, que se iban perfeccionando a la medida que el niño crecía (pudo concluir). Descolgó uno de ellos para mirarlo más de cerca y pudo distinguir a una familia de 4 miembros: un padre rey, una madre reina, un joven y una niña. Una niña de ojos rojos.

Los hacías todas las noches- dijo Damien acercándose.

¿Qué son?- preguntó ella

No sabemos bien…algunos los hiciste por simple entretención. Otros los hiciste sin darte cuenta…como este- dijo sacando uno de los del escritorio, en el que aparecía una clara referencia al Wing Zero.

Este lo dibujaste cuando sólo se había construido el centro del gundam, el "corazón"- dijo Allen- Doctor J lo tomó y lo ocupó como diseño. Desde ese día no te quitó los ojos de encima.

Relena siguió mirando los dibujos de la pared, tomando algunos o simplemente observándolos. Pero se dio cuenta que debajo de todos ellos se escondía algo. Comenzó a sacarlos de la pared y a notó que habían huellas de sangre en ella. Se desesperó y los quitó todos. Reconoció en la escritura de sangre las mismas letras que adornaban el suelo y los pilares de las Ruinas.

"La paz solo será posible si el alma muere"- dijo Mason detrás de ella- está escrito en el Lenguaje Antiguo, aquel usado por los fundadores del Consejo.

¿Yo lo escribí?- preguntó Relena confundida.

No sabemos, se supone- respondió Lara- pudo haber sido cualquiera en señal de protesta con los experimentos acá realizados.

Mason…¿qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Relena al cabo de unos minutos.

La frase escrita en la pared no se refiere al alma humana, princesa- dijo- el proyecto que inició el sistema Zero se llamó "ALMA". Y ese proyecto simboliza a todos los miembros del consejo, pues fue su decisión. Yo sí creo que tú escribiste esta frase- agregó mirándola cínicamente- fue una profecía, tu opinión. Y me parece que en estos momentos estás de acuerdo con aquella afirmación…

¿A qué te refieres…?-

Tienes que acabar con el Consejo- interrumpió, con cierto brillo en sus ojos- debes matarlos a todos.

No puedo- respondió Relena cortante-no soy una asesina…

Pero ellos sí- dijo el Senador- al fin y al cabo, ¿quién crees que fue el responsable de la muerte de tu madre? Lo hicieron porque ella habló…ella contó la verdad.

¡Mentira!- gritó ella- no pueden haber hecho eso…mis padres eran parte del Consejo…¿cómo mataron a la única madre que me quedaba?

Fue una decisión tomada hace mucho tiempo, princesa, decisión que han respetado al pie de la letra. Y lo que no te han informado…es que ellos quieren liberarte…para _matarte_.

¿Por qué?-

Porque es el tiempo de tu reinado- contestó Mason- por linaje y reglas del mismo, te corresponde liderar el Consejo. Por eso quieren libertad, sacar todo tu poder y una vez que lo tengan, eliminarte.

Es imposible que mis padres, mi hermano, hayan formado parte de un Consejo así de corrupto- arremetió ella- no lo harían, ¡jamás lo hubieran hecho!

Es que el Consejo cambió- respondió Lara- una vez que se deshicieron de nosotros, la presidencia de turno se volvió corrupta y malvada…y han tomado las decisiones sólo en su propio beneficio. Mataron a mi padre, el Comandante Henderson, una vez que logró atraparlos a todos ustedes, ya que su código de honor era demasiado grande. Destruyeron toda la lealtad y bondad del consejo…- finalizó Lara con tristeza.

Es por eso que debes eliminarlos- dijo Damien- y a todos los que ellos manden para controlarte. Aunque sea a las personas más cercanas a ti- concluyó tomando a Relena por los hombros, mientras ella lo miraba confundida.

Mandarán a tu hermano- dijo Mason- a Lucrecia Noin, a Adam Rhiadi…a Heero Yui…

No, ellos no serían capaz de dañarme- dijo ella- menos Heero…

¿Estás segura?- preguntó algo molesto Damien- ¿quién crees que fue el que te capturó?¿El que puso el primer sello?

¿Heero?- preguntó sorprendida.

Sí, o mejor dicho, William Cross- aclaró Mason- él fue el que te capturó y colocó el primer sello. Te disparó justo al corazón.

Pero…- agregó Relena entre sollozos- íbamos a escapar juntos…yo creo que lo recuerdo, sí, tengo recuerdos- dijo mientras se tomaba la cabeza y se sentaba en la cama.

Los traicionó el último día- Mason dijo sentándose a su lado, mientras Lara y Damien se lanzaban una mirada cómplice- él los entregó, pero hizo como si fuera escapar contigo para que tú no dudaras de él. Al final, se dejó atrapar sabiendo que irías a buscarlo, y cuando lo encontraste, te disparó sin pensarlo dos veces.

….¿Por qué?...- preguntó ella ya llorando.

Porque según el acuerdo matrimonial entre sus padres, ambos serían reyes y presidentes del Consejo. Pero en el caso de que alguno de los dos muriera (o alguna situación similar) al otro le correspondería la sucesión-

Pero no le resultó- dijo ella confundida- Heero no recuerda nada…

Bueno, es que a él lo traicionaron también- respondió Mason- lo traicionó las actuales presidentes del Consejo, las gemelas Isis e Iris Croft.

/

Emma llegó con su hija al aeropuerto de Sank en 5 horas. Milleardo Peacecraft la había contactado y le había informado que ese sería el día en que todos podrían hablar, finalmente, con la verdad. Se demoró menos de 15 minutos en tener sus maletas listas. Ya era hora de que ella pudiera ayudar a su sobrino, Heero, a ser lo que realmente tenía que ser. Es por eso que al llegar al Palacio y encontrar a Zecks, preguntó por el joven piloto.

No sabemos dónde está- respondió éste con cierta mirada de preocupación- Se fue hace 3 o 4 horas…un poco después de que te llamé.

Dijo que necesitaba tiempo- comentó Quatre, aún con hielo en su nariz- pero tengo la esperanza de que volverá.

¿Qué pasó con los demás?- preguntó Emma, mientras le daba una botella de agua a la pequeña niña, que se sentaba en el suelo, al lado de ella.

Maddox está furioso, pero siempre ha sido muy pasional, asi que esperamos recuperarlo- comentó Noin- Thomas también, ya que siempre se ha caracterizado por ser una persona muy madura…eventualmente lo entenderá. Pero me temo que hemos perdido a Jet…

Siempre fue el más complicado- dijo Emma- ¿han hablado con el Sr. Chong?

Sí- respondió Milleardo- me contacté con él apenas abandonaron el palacio. Dijo que él se encargaría.

Bien- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa sincera- no es tan terrible como esperaba.

La verdad es que la reacción de Heero nos ha sorprendido a todos- dijo Milleardo- pensé que nos asesinaría aquí y ahora…

Pero ha demostrado que su amor por Relena es mucho más grande- dijo Noin llamando la atención de todos los presentes- lo primero que dijo al saber la verdad fue de que tenemos que buscarla…que _él_ tiene que buscar y encontrarla. Salvarla de las manos de Mason- Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento. La verdad es que Zecks esperaba una reacción mortal por parte del piloto, sin embargo, su atención se desvió hacia la chica y nada más que en ella. Milleardo pensaba que el tema de Heero con Relena era más que nada devolver el favor, agradecerle por traer la paz a la tierra. Siempre sospechó de que existieran sentimientos mutuos, bueno, era claro que Relena sí sentía cosas por Heero, pero éste se había demostrado estoico, reacio al hecho de tener una relación. El pensar tener a Heero como cuñado nunca fue una idea atractiva para él, pero ahora…al ver su madurez y determinación, sintió algo que podría asemejarse al orgullo. Siempre vio a Heero como casi el perfecto soldado…pero jamás como un humano.

Entonces está todo realmente bien- volvió a asegurar Emma- sólo es tiempo…

Y así fue. Chong se había comunicado con Milleardo Peacecraft para decirle que había logrado encontrar a Wu Fei, quien luego de unas semanas, había entendido parte del problema, sin embargo, no estaba listo para regresar. Respecto a Trowa, apareció a la semana de aquel día, con todas sus cosas para instalarse en la mansión. Una vez allí, decidió comenzar a entrenar con el mismo Zecks y Emma. De Duo no se sabía nada aún, como de Heero…hasta esa noche.

Emma estaba volviendo del entrenamiento hacia su habitación, la cual se encontraba conjunta a la que alguna vez fue la habitación de Relena. Ya era muy tarde, y ella con Trowa habían decidido suspender su entrenamiento por el día, así que decidió ir a darse una ducha. Pero cuando entró a su habitación y se dirigió al balcón para cerrar las ventanas, se dio cuenta que las ventanas de la pieza de la princesa estaban abiertas. Retrocedió lentamente y tomó una gran espada que tenía debajo de su cama. Caminó en silencio hacia la habitación de la chica y abrió la puerta con cuidado. No pudo disimular su sonrisa al ver la espalda de Heero, sentado en la cama de Relena.

Se acercó ahora más tranquila, dejando el arma en un escritorio que había cerca de la puerta y se sentó al lado de su sobrino.

Debería odiarlos a todos- dijo sin mirarla, mientras sostenía un recorte de Relena que había sacado de algún diario- debería haberme marchado para siempre y nunca más volver a verlos.

Pero no lo hiciste…- agregó Emma.

No pude- dijo él cortante- por más que lo intente, no puedo irme. Siempre pensé que era un mal para ella- continuó- Yo era un soldado, con sangre en mis manos de gente que ni siquiera conocí. Era una vergüenza de ser humano… creo que es por eso que me mantuve alejado por tanto tiempo- finalizó con una semi sonrisa.

Heero…- alcanzó a decir Emma, antes de que el piloto hablara otra vez.

Pero ahora es distinto- dijo con un cierto semblante de tristeza y confusión en su rostro- ahora ella carga con el mismo peso…

Amelia jamás tuvo una opción distinta, Heero- respondió la mujer- desde el día en que el Consejo notó que era especial, se convirtió en el blanco de todos. Sus padres no querían que esto fuera así, pero por otro lado, el Consejo le prestaría toda la protección posible. Y cuando comenzaron los ataques a las familias, no tuvo más remedio que luchar. Era increíblemente poderosa… más allá de lo que todos nosotros creíamos. Pero ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo, era sólo una niña…

Es como si yo hubiera vivido su vida- comentó Heero interrumpiéndola.

Sí, es así- dijo Emma- ustedes siempre estuvieron de alguna manera conectados. Pero ella cree que fue elección suya el meterte en todo lo que fueron los Gundams. Cree que es su culpa…y cuando murió tu madre, decidió huir para luego alejarse de ti. Ella piensa que creó al que ahora es Heero Yui, el soldado y piloto perfecto. Y es una culpa con la que no puede lidiar.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Heero se levantó de la cama y se paró frente a la ventana abierta, mirando como las olas del mar de Sank quebraban en las rocas. ¿Cómo amar a la razón de tus males?

Pero por otro lado- continuó derrepente Emma- siempre terminaban encontrándose- Heero se volteó para mirarla- Cuando les borraron la memoria, a pesar de toda la decisión de Amelia de dejarte, no pudo hacerlo. Ella podría haberse ido y esperar porque tú tuvieras un futuro mejor, lejos de ella, pero tal como tú me dijiste ahora, no pudo. Y luego, unos pocos años después...

Me encontró de nuevo- dijo él- en la playa…cuando caí del Gundam. Me encontró una vez más… y desde ese día que de alguna u otra forma nuestros caminos se han juntado.

Al parecer no fue ella quien tomó la decisión- comentó Emma parándose al lado de él- simplemente _tenía_ que ser así. ¿No lo crees?

/

¡por favor no!- gritó un hombre desesperado justo antes de su muerte. Damien retiró la gran espada de su pecho y la limpió con un pañuelo. Relena simplemente lo miraba, sin expresar ninguna emoción.

Bueno- dijo él- ya son 5 menos.

¿Cuántos faltan?- preguntó ella.

No lo sé…en la época que nos fuimos del Consejo eran cerca de 10 las familia titulares del Consejo, pero los ayudantes, colaboradores y administrativos eran muchos más- contestó él mirando el cadáver- pero estamos cerca de las 10 familias. Este era uno de los eslabones débiles de los consejeros ayudantes, con la información que nos ha dado podremos finalizar con nuestra venganza pronto- al decir esto, Relena dio la vuelta y comenzó a salir de aquel almacén. Llevaban cerca de 2 meses buscando y asesinando a gente…._asesinando, _se repetía, mientras se preguntaba hasta qué punto las cosas podían salir más mal.

¿Amelia?- preguntó Damien siguiéndola- ¿qué harás cuando encontremos a los 10 herederos?- la princesa no respondió al tiro, simplemente dejó de caminar, pensando en cuál sería una respuesta adecuada a la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza durante el último tiempo. Encontrar a los 10 herederos significaba acabar con toda la familia de sus amigos, con su hermano… y con Heero. La respuesta que dio a continuación jamás fue la verdadera.

Les daré una lección – dijo- algo que les impida volver a hacerme daño.

¿Los matarás?- preguntó él curioso y sorprendido por la determinación de la chica.

No a menos que sea necesario- respondió, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Llegaron al hotel donde se estaban hospedando y una vez dentro de su habitación, se quitó la peluca que ocultaba su pelo rubio, los anteojos ópticos y el falso arete que llevaba en su nariz. Se dirigió al baño y preparó una tina caliente. Esa siempre había sido la instancia en que Relena tomaba sus más importantes decisiones. Una vez adentro, se dedicó a mirar el techo, pensando en qué estarían haciendo los demás ahora….pero por sobre todo, cuestionándose qué pensarían de ella en estos momentos.

_El símbolo de la paz_- susurró- _que símbolo de la paz más coherente. _Ese era el tema que más le afectaba a Relena. Pensó estar luchando por un ideal durante toda su vida, trató de ser un ejemplo para sus amigas, un ejemplo de diplomacia y pacifismo. Pero eso no era más que una mentira, una farsa que le hicieron vivir para de alguna forma "restaurar" el mal que había hecho. Se preguntaba, sin embargo, cómo es que nadie la había reconocido como Amelia Peacecraft, la única hija de la familia real, pero Mason le explicó que había sido nada más que una buena campaña de marketing y publicidad, que hizo creer a los ciudadanos que la princesa había desaparecido y una vez encontrada, tomó un nuevo nombre simbolizando una nueva vida. Qué importante debe de haber sido todo que nadie fue capaz de cuestionarse acerca de su identidad. Tanto tiempo en que los políticos, diplomáticos, padres y abuelos habían ocultado aquella etapa de la historia de la Tierra y las Colonias. Es como si hubieran hecho un pacto tácito, amigos y enemigos, todo con tal de sepultar el pasado.

_Qué cosas habré hecho…_pensó…_ cosas tan terribles que nadie es capaz de hablar de ello_. Relena se sintió asqueada y dio por terminado su baño. La verdad es que quedaba poco tiempo para que esto terminara. Aún no tenía muy claro qué es lo que Mason planeaba, pero sabía que no era algo bueno. Nunca le creyó y nunca le creerá. Pero Lara y Damien era una historia distinta: ella sólo los veía como dos víctimas más de una decisión tomada hace años. Por lo mismo, sentía un poco de responsabilidad por ellos, quería ayudarlos y recompensarlos de alguna forma. Sin embargo, mientras ellos estuvieran al mando de Mason, hacerles un favor a ellos sería complacer al senador. Estaba actualmente en una situación complicada: parte de su ser quería volver a Sank, y solucionar todo desde ahí…parte de ella quería ver a todos sus amigos, ver a Heero. Pero la otra parte le decía que no, que tenía que trabajar sola en estos momentos, tratando de desenredar todo. Tratando de darles tiempo a todos para perdonar… "_para perdonarme"- _meditó la chica mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño.

Un ruido en la habitación la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Relena se volteó hacia la puerta del baño tratando de escuchar más atentamente. Sintió otro ruido más. Definitivamente había alguien allí y Relena no tenía nada con qué combatirlo. Tampoco tenía tiempo de ponerse algo de ropa. Por lo que decidió salir simplemente así, y enfrentar a su enemigo de una forma más diplomática.

Salió a la habitación y la encontró tal cual como ella la había dejado, excepto por la ventana que estaba abierta, hecho que la sorprendió ya que su habitación en el hotel estaba en el piso 29.

Es mejor que te vistas- dijo una voz desde la cocina de la habitación, mientras hervía la tetera- tenemos que hablar.

Relena se acercó al lugar y vio a alguien que jamás pensó encontrarse otra vez. Por lo menos no ahora.

Trowa- dijo ella con cierta emoción- ¿qué haces aquí…? ¿Cómo me encontraste?- El ex payaso sonrió y le volvió a repetir que se vistiera, ya tendrían tiempo de conversar. Relena hizo caso y volvió a su habitación para ponerse lo primero que encontró. Luego, volvió a la cocina y Trowa ya había puesto dos tazas de té y unos panecillos en un plato. La princesa se sentó frente al piloto sin decir nada, esperando las repuestas a las preguntas antes hechas.

Estás más delgada- dijo él tomando su té- al parecer no cuidan muy bien de ti por acá…

Pero por lo menos dicen la verdad- dijo ella cortante, con una frialdad que llamó la atención de su acompañante.

Es cierto- respondió él- pero eso depende de qué verdad quieren que sepas- Relena no respondió nada. Tenía bastante claro que Mason podría estar manipulándolos a todos.

Al parecer ya lo has meditado- continuó Trowa observándola- entonces mi pregunta es, ¿por qué sigues con ellos?

No has respondido mis preguntas- dijo ella tomando un panecillo.

Tienes razón. He venido a verte para conversar contigo, para llevarte a casa. Y en segundo lugar, te encontré porque tengo contactos, Relena- finalizó mirándola con ternura, mientras ella se sorprendía- Vamos, Lena, ¿crees que nuestro entrenamiento como soldados no nos enseñó nada?

No iré a casa – dijo- ya no tengo un hogar…

Eso es una mentira- interrumpió él bebiendo otro sorbo de té- me extraña que creas esas cosas. Siempre has sido una persona llena de amor: la familia y los amigos son muy importantes para ti.

Ese es el problema, Trowa, no sé quiénes son mi familia. Creía que era Milleardo, mis padres, tanto los Darlian como los Peacecraft, pero la verdad es que todos ellos me mintieron. ¿Qué clase de familia te utiliza y luego te oculta, dejándote vivir con toda la culpa? ¿Viviendo una ilusión?- dijo la chica enojada. Trowa se quedó en silencio un momento y habló otra vez.

Es verdad, Lena, pero no fue una decisión arbitraria y lo sabes. Sólo querían ayudar…

¿Ayudar? ¡¿Ayudar?- gritó ella levantándose de la mesa- ¡era la única opción que les quedaba! ¡Después de decidir mi futuro con los gundams, con ustedes, y arruinar nuestras vidas, quisieron borrar nuestra memoria para no tener que vivir con SU culpa todo este tiempo!

La chica se quedó en silencio un rato mirando al suelo, mientras su amigo se paraba del asiento y se acercaba a ella.

No sé qué hacer, Trowa- dijo cansada - Antes del ataque al Palacio, en Francia, sabía que algo estaba sucediendo. Lo presentí y aún así no hice nada. Ahora está todo mal…hay una historia, un pasado con la que no puedo lidiar. Porque una vez que lo haga…todo lo que conocía y amaba se irá. Los perderé a todos…

Relena- dijo él mientras estiraba una mano para ponerla sobre el hombro de la princesa- nunca nos perderás. Tú fuiste una víctima también, pero realmente, la pregunta que debes plantearte no es "cómo pudieron hacerlo" sino "por qué lo hicieron". Y eso cambia el enfoque…

Es lo mismo…- dijo ella en susurro

No, no lo es- se apresuró a contestar Trowa- la primera pregunta sólo te lleva a una respuesta: el odio. La segunda te da la opción de entender y ponerte en el lugar. Te da la alternativa de perdonar. Créeme, princesa, no eres la única que está pasando por esto- finalizó mirando fijamente a los ojos que ahora derramaban lágrimas.

¿Por qué has venido por mí, Trowa?- preguntó ella con suma tristeza- ¿por qué aún me hablas?- Trowa ahora la abrazó fuertemente, mientras la chica lloraba en su pecho.

Por amor Relena- dijo seguro- La verdad es que ahora entiendo el significado de esa palabra. De hecho, fue eso lo que llevó a nuestros padres a tomar la decisión, porque querían que viviéramos sin todo esto, sin los gundams. Es verdad, no fue la forma…pero en el fondo, sólo fue por amor.

Conversaron por harto rato, instalados en el sillón de la habitación, recordando tanto cosas buenas como situaciones difíciles. Trowa le contó que cuando descubrió lo de Catherine, por un lado, sintió alivio…ya que el hecho de que ella fuera su guardiana, implicaba un acto de lealtad y entrega mucho más grande que cualquier otro. Ella lo siguió por todo el mundo, siempre velando por su bien aunque él no lo notara. Pero en el primer momento en que Catherine necesitó de su confianza, Trowa le dio la espalda. Le contó también como fue a buscarla y a pedirle perdón, y que ahora vivían en la mansión de Sank.

Estoy muy feliz por ti, Trowa- le dijo con cierto anhelo en sus ojos- que suerte tienes al tener a alguien como Catherine a tu lado.

Sí, es verdad- dijo él- pero tú no te quedas atrás….

¿Qué?-

Heero, Relena, Heero- la interrumpió él- yo perdoné a Catherine por Heero – Relena lo miraba confundida. Trowa continuó- Cuando Milleardo nos contó la verdad sobre nosotros…sobre ti, Heero no reaccionó de la manera que todos pensaban.

Debe odiarme…- dijo casi en susurro la chica.

Todo lo contrario- sonrió él- lo primero que dijo fue cómo encontrarte y salvarte- Relena lo miró sorprendida.

¿Milleardo le contó todo?-

Todo- respondió- y aún así Heero se encuentra en la mansión, preparándose, por ti.

Relena se paró bruscamente. Recorrió la habitación dando vueltas, confundida, murmurando cosas. De repente, se quedó quieta.

Me has mentido- dijo cambiando su mirada a una más fría y calculadora- Me mentiste.

…¿qué?- alcanzó a decir Trowa reincorporándose.

¡No les contó toda la verdad!- gritó ella- ¡no le dijo nada! Porque si fuera así, él no querría verme. Él se habría marchado como siempre lo hace. Además…fue él quien nos traicionó. Para poder llegar al poder, para ser el presidente…

Relena eso no es verdad….-

Quiero que te vayas- le dijo la princesa, mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un color rojo intenso- quiero que te vayas y no vuelvas. Milleardo te mandó para encontrarme y capturarme. Quizás quiere borrar mi memoria otra vez, quizás quiere hacerle lo mismo a ustedes…

Relena no…-

VETE- gritó ella extendiendo una mano hacia el piloto, el cual salió expulsado hasta chocar con la puerta de entrada. Al ver lo que había hecho, Relena comenzó a llorar otra vez y se tiró arrodillada al suelo, cuando sus ojos retornaban al celeste claro original. Trowa se levantó con dificultad y se acercó un poco.

¿Cómo alguien me va a querer a mí?- alcanzó a escuchar que decía la chica, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos- yo solo traigo dolor y muerte….

Trowa se compadeció de ella, pero no podía acercarse sin temer por su vida. Relena estaba muy inestable. Por eso, tomó un papel y lápiz que había cerca del teléfono y anotó un número.

Es mi celular- dijo mientras dejaba el papel sobre la mesa de la cocina- cuando creas en lo que te he dicho, llámame. A mí no me envió nadie, vine solo a conversar contigo, a saber si estabas bien, a tratar de convencerte de volver a casa. Pero tu corazón se ha perdido en la desesperanza…- dijo con tristeza- debes encontrarte. Te aseguro que Amelia Peacecraft no era tan distinta a Relena Darlian. Sólo cambiaron las circunstancias.

Y dicho esto, el piloto se fue del lugar.

/

¡Por qué no funciona!- gritó Harold Mason golpeando la mesa del científico con fuerza- ¿por qué el Wing Zero no funciona!

Creo que el ALMA aún no está en su total desarrollo- dijo el científico con calma- creo que debemos acelerar el proceso.

Sólo quedan dos lanzas- dijo Mason- quizás ahí funcione…

No, creo que necesitaremos más que eso- interrumpió el científico, llamando la atención del Senador- El piloto también tiene que estar en forma y listo. En conexión con el ALMA. Debe estar todo coordinado y armonizado.

Damien es perfectamente capaz de pilotear el Wing Zero-

Aún así él no fue el piloto original. Es importante considerar la posibilidad de que el sistema zero jamás funcione a su máximo nivel sin tener al piloto original-

No me importa el Wing Zero- analizó Mason más tranquilo- sólo quiero el sistema Zero, para poder implementarlo en los demás gundams. Y conseguir mi ejército indestructible.

Pero primero tenemos que perfeccionar el sistema del Wing Zero para poder traspasarlo al resto. Y eso no va a suceder si es que el ALMA no funciona o el piloto tampoco- agregó el científico, mientras limpiaba sus anteojos con un pequeño pañuelo-

No puedo traer a William Cross- dijo Mason complicado- jamás caerá en mi juego.

No, pero puedes hacer que pierda la conexión con Amelia. Puedes lograr que ella lo odie. Una vez que eso suceda, introduces a DAmien como aquél que sí la entiende – planeó el científico- es una extraña forma en la que las mujeres funcionan. Si uno hombre las daña, no se demoran en encontrar a otro que esté dispuesto a luchar por ellas.

¿Dices que si saco a Cross de la cabeza de Amelia, Damien puede pilotear mejor el Wing Zero?- preguntó Mason incrédulo.

Se ve simple, es cierto- respondió el científico- existe una posibilidad. De esa forma, Allen se conectará mejor y llevará al sistema Zero a su máximo desarrollo. Luego, podremos llevarlos a los otros gundams y perfeccionarlos, para que funcionen sin piloto.

¡Es maravilloso!- exclamó Harold con alegría- Bueno bueno- continuó- eso es algo de lo que me ocuparé después. Por ahora, he descubierto que esa tal Emily Henderson está acercándose a nosotros. Es tiempo de que acabemos con ella, como lo hicimos con su padre.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que Lara Henderson estaba escuchando toda su conversación.

/

Heero no podía más con el cansancio. Estos entrenamientos eran los peores de su vida, y eso que él siempre se había sentido orgulloso de su capacidad física. Pero jamás de su capacidad mental. La verdad es que cuando le pidió a Emma que lo entrenara, jamás pensó que aparte de los ejercicios tendría que también aprender a relajar y controlar su mente. Aún no entendía por qué, pero era una de las cosas más difíciles que le había tocado hacer. Siempre supo cómo mantener la calma ante una situación extrema, cómo ser razonable y compuesto, pero esto iba más allá de toda lógica. Era un estado completamente consciente de todos sus movimientos y pensamientos a la vez, como también el de los demás.

Emma decía que esta era la forma más eficaz de vencer en una batalla. Y cómo se avecinaba una guerra, quizás la más grande que Heero iba a vivir, tenía que lograr controlar su mente.

Pero, por más que Yui lo intentara, no podía dejar de pensar qué es lo que estaría haciendo Relena. Si estaba viva o muerta, si estaba sola o acompañada…si estaba triste. Por eso cada vez que Emma lo obligaba a tener estas "meditaciones con los ojos cerrados" y escuchar y atacarla cuando ella se acercaba, siempre terminaba herido. Emma lo había notado y sabía que la razón de su fracaso era la princesa, por eso es que una vez le dijo que hiciera de ella no una distracción, sino el móvil de su guerra. Es decir, que la convirtiera en su razón de ser.

Heero se enorgulleció al darse cuenta que esa parte ya la había logrado.

Pero el trabajo mental aumentaba el cansancio físico, por lo que su búsqueda nocturna se veía cada vez más afectada. Esta vez no buscaba a Relena, sino a Duo, quien llevaba cerca de dos meses desaparecido.

Esa noche, siguió una pista hacia unos viejos departamentos ubicados en una ciudad vecina de Sank, una ciudad de comercio portuario. Se metió entre unos callejones y encontró la escalera de escape de un pequeño edificio de 4 pisos. Subió y entró por una ventana mal cerrada al último departamento.

Estaba todo desordenado y habían muchas cosas destruidas. Parecía como si recién hubieran entrado ladrones al lugar. Pero no los encontró, sino que sólo a uno que solía ser un ladrón, sentando en la mesa del comedor, con una botella medio vacía de whisky.

¡quién anda ahí!-gritó sin mirar a nadie en especial.

Estas borracho- dijo Heero sorprendiendo al trenzado-

¿Heero, eres tú?- contestó Duo enfocando la vista en el piloto, y parándose para luego caer. Heero alcanzó a tomarlo por los brazos y lo sentó en el sillón del living.

¡Amigo!- habló Duo sonriendo- ¡qué grata sorpresa! Veo que me has encontrado, pero claro, eres el soldado perfecto, ¡no esperaba menos de ti!

Ven, vamos- le dijo poniéndolo de pie y levantando uno de sus brazos para apoyarlo en sus hombros-

¿Qué? ¿a dónde vamos?- preguntó Duo confundido- ¡Ah! ¡ya sé! Iremos a ver a unas lindas muchachas en un club, ¿cierto?

Sí, Duo, iremos a un club…- siguió Heero mientras lo guiaba por el pasillo- un club acuático.

¿Un club acuático? ¡Vaya cómo ha cambiado el mundo! ¿Y cuando llegaremos?-

Ya casi estamos- dijo Heero con esfuerzo mientras depositaba a Duo en la tina y abría la llave de agua helada.

¿Pero qué rayos te sucede?- gritó el tratando de salir- ¡esto no es un club!- Heero no dijo nada, simplemente lo siguió mojando con la ducha y al cabo de unos 15 minutos, cuando vio que Duo estaba un poco más consiente, lo dejó pararse.

Ve a cambiarte de ropa- le dijo- te espero en la cocina.

Dúo, aún borracho, se dio una ducha (ahora con agua caliente) y luego hizo lo que Heero le dijo. Volvió con un paso lento al cabo de un rato, y se devoró la poca comida que tenía en el refrigerador.

¿Cómo me encontraste?- le dijo Duo serio, mientras terminaba de comerse un pan duro.

La verdad es que fue demasiado fácil. Creo que Relena se esconde mejor que tú- dijo con un esbozo de sonrisa.

Veo que aún te queda un poco de sentido del humor- respondió- ¿qué quieres?

Ayudarte- dijo Heero mirándolo fijamente- creo que ya es hora de dejar esta ratonera y volver a la mansión.

Quien iba a pensar que Heero Yui, el genio del escape y el escondite, vendría a buscarme para volver a "casa"- comentó con gracia, haciendo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos.

Duo, es necesario que estemos todos juntos ahora…- dijo Heero sin sentirse ofendido por el comentario- Hilde está…

No me hables de ella- dijo Duo- no te atrevas a hablarme de ella- exclamó con rabia, mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo.

Está desesperada-continuó Heero- sabes que lo hizo por nuestro bien.

Ja!- dijo aún más enojado- ¿Quién eres tú y donde está Heero? El Heero que yo conocí no sabía nada de mujeres y tampoco le importaba. Mantuvo a una mucho tiempo, aprovechándose de su compasión y cariño y no le dijo nada nunca…

Duo, no te metas…-

¿Y tú si tienes derecho a opinar?- interrumpió el trenzado- ¡Ella me mintió, Heero! Durante todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos me hizo creer que era alguien que no era. Sabía todo de mi, de nosotros, de nuestro pasado. ¡Y no dijo nada!

No podía decirlo, Duo- la defendió Heero- si lo hacía…

Cosas terribles podrían pasarle- finalizó la oración Duo, sintiéndose derrotado- aún así me siento traicionado al pensar que ella consintió en lo que el Consejo decidió.

¿Tú crees que tuvo otra opción?- le preguntó Heero. Duo se quedó sin respuesta- vaya – continuó Heero con cierta gracia, mientras se levantaba de la mesa- es primera vez que te quedas callado.

Duo sonrió y se fue a la habitación para arreglar sus cosas.

Dejaron el departamento unos 15 minutos después, y fueron en el auto de Heero de vuelta a la mansión.

No sé si estoy listo para verla- Dijo Duo nervioso.

No está aquí hoy- lo calmó Heero.

Gracias por hacer esto – dijo el trenzado al ver la mansión a lo lejos. Heero no respondió nada.

Llegaron a la mansión y Duo se sorprendió al ver que Trowa y Quatre estaban ahí. Saludó a Trowa con la mano, pero a Quatre ni siquiera lo miró. Subió enseguida al segundo piso y se detuvo frente a la habitación que él había compartido alguna vez con Hilde, pero pasó de largo y se instaló en una de las habitaciones del tercer piso, al fondo. Una vez que dejó sus maletas en el lugar, bajó para juntarse con el resto.

Bien-dijo entrando al living donde estaban- ¿cuál es el plan de acción?

Maxwell, que bueno que has decidido acompañarnos- dijo Milleardo.

Si, si- respondió el rápidamente observando a los rostros presentes. Estaban ahí el conde relámpago, Noin, los otros 3 pilotos, Hans (que aún tenía un brazo vendado) y una mujer que él no conocía, que sostenía a una niña en sus brazos. Emma se sintió observada por Duo y se acercó, tendiéndole su mano.

¡Qué bueno volver a verte, MAddox!- dijo ella, pero al ver la expresión de confusión del piloto, se disculpó rápidamente- ¡Perdona! ¿prefieres que te llame Duo? ¿Duo Maxwell?- Duo tomó la mano y sonrió débilmente a la mujer.

Llámame como quieras- dijo con cierta gracia- al parecer no tengo un solo nombre. ¿Y tú eres?

Emma- dijo- Emma Johnson. Soy hija de Henry Grey.

Del Doctor J- agregó Heero observando la reacción de Duo.

¿Hija de ese loco maniático y psicópata?- preguntó el trenzado con la delicadeza que lo caracterizaba. Emma rió fuertemente.

Es así- dijo ella- soy la hija menor de Doctor J.

¿Y esta pequeña asumo que es tu hija?- le preguntó Duo, mientras se agachaba para saludar a la niña, que abrazaba un oso de peluche que a Duo le pareció muy familiar.

Me llamo Emma- respondió con timidez- igual que mi mamá.

Sí, ya veo- dijo él con dulzura- ¿y ese es tu oso de peluche?

No, no – contestó con rapidez- es de la señorita de los colores brillantes- Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la respuesta de la pequeña, y Heero miró nervioso a su tía, para que impida que la niña siga hablando.

Tu primo te lo prestó- dijo Emma mamá- ¿cierto?

¡Sí!- respondió la chica con alegría, mirando a Heero- el señor Heero me dijo que podía ocuparlo por mientras.

¿Primo?- preguntó Duo extrañado y notoriamente sorprendido- ¿algo que contarme, amigo?

Ya habrá tiempo para eso- intervino Zecks- ahora tenemos que organizar nuestro plan de acción. Estaba esperando que Heero volviera para comentarles lo que ha pasado últimamente. Muchos de nuestros hombres han tratado de seguir los pasos de Harold Mason y su organización. En definitiva, y como todos sospechaban, se han hecho diversos encargos de gundamio y otros metales semejantes a diversas partes del universo. Aún no hemos podido establecer el nexo con Mason, pero no nos cabe la menor duda de que él es el causante. Además, me he comunicado con el Consejo y su actual directiva.

¿Te han explicado por qué su repentino cambio de opinión sobre nosotros y Relena?- preguntó Trowa.

No…- dijo zecks decepcionado- sólo me han dicho que la decisión se tomó con pruebas contundentes de la necesidad de traer a Amelia de vuelta.

¿Puede que el consejo esté manipulado?- preguntó Heero desde su asiento, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Noin miró a Zecks por unos segundos. La verdad es que Milleardo había pasado los últimos meses tratando de descifrar porqué el Consejo estaba haciendo esto. Se comunicó con el secretario general de turno, para poder concertar una audiencia, pero esta no se pudo llevar a cabo por diversas razones. Así que hace dos días decidió ir directamente por Isis e Iris Croft, para pedirles explicaciones. Ellas, con la prudencia y lógica que caracterizaba a su familia, simplemente dijeron que se hicieron diversas votaciones, impulsadas no sólo por un consejero, sino que cada vez iban cambiando. De esta forma, le dejaron ver a Zecks que ellas respetaban la democracia del consejo, ya que era la única forma de evitar su disolución.

No sólo lo creo- respondió finalmente Milleardo- estoy convencido. En mi conversación con las presidentas, me dejaron claro que existe una colusión dentro del Consejo, un plan organizado, para despertar a Amelia. Es lógico que Mason esté metido en todo esto, pero reconocer a sus aliados es lo más difícil.

Entonces no podemos contar con ellos- le dijo Emma- tendremos que funcionar solos.

Esperen- dijo Duo- ¿funcionar para qué? ¿Tenemos un plan?

Descubrir los planes de Mason, inhabilitarlo, proteger a la población de los actuales atentados terroristas, ir al Consejo con pruebas y encontrar a Relena- dijo Trowa con su seriedad característica.

También debemos encontrar el Wing Zero- dijo Heero mirando al suelo, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

¿El Wing Zero?- dijo Zecks preocupado- pero si lo destruiste…

No por completo- reconoció Heero con cierta culpabilidad.- Luego de Marimeia, quedó funcionalmente destrozado, pero la parte importante, la fuente del Wing Zero quedó intacta. En el fondo del mar.

Lo más probable es que Mason ya lo tenga- concluyó Milleardo con seriedad- lo que no tiene es al piloto…- finalizó mirando a Heero.

Y nunca lo tendrá- dijo él.

Debemos tener cuidado- interrumpió Trowa- Mason ha hecho más daño del que creemos.

¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó Yui. Trowa no quería decirles que había encontrado a Relena, ya que todos irían con ella, y ella no estaba estable. Así que disimuló la verdad.

Tengo una fuente- dijo- una fuente confiable, desde hace tiempo. Esta fuente me ha dicho que Mason está controlando a Relena para que elimine a todos los miembros del consejo que estuvieron presentes en la Decisión. Y eso es lo que ha hecho…

Este maldito- gritó Milleardo golpeando con el puño una mesa-

Eso no es todo, Milleardo- continuó Trowa- Mason a puesto a Relena en contra de todos nosotros. Al parecer, ella cree que tuvimos algún tipo de relación con lo sucedido. En especial, ella ahora cree que uno de nosotros planeó todo.

Bueno, eso no es tan falso… Winner nos traicionó- agregó Duo mirando con cierto desprecio al árabe, que guardaba silencio con la cabeza gacha.

No, Duo – aclaró el payaso- Harold Mason le ha hecho creer a Relena que fue Heero quién la traicionó y la entregó al consejo, para que él pudiera gobernar sin ella, y romper el acuerdo matrimonial entre las familias.

/


	15. Chapter 15

PERDONEEEN la demora! no tenía internet, asi que no podía subir este capítulo!

Saludos! espero que sigan atentos a la historia!

* * *

¿Qué?- preguntó Heero levantándose de su asiento- ¿Relena cree que yo los entregué?

Sí…Mason le hizo creer que lo hiciste para gobernar sin ella…- aclaró Trowa.

¿Gobernar? ¿Por qué parece que soy el único que no entiende?- preguntó ahora Duo confundido.

Fue un acuerdo matrimonial, Duo- respondió Milleardo- nuestros padres acordaron el matrimonio de Amelia con William Cross, para sellar por siempre la disputa entre las colonias y la Tierra, y para que los dos juntos presidieran el Consejo. Este acuerdo correrá desde el día en que ambos se casen. Pero si uno de ellos se ve inhabilitado, el otro le seguirá. En este caso, la heredera a la presidencia es Relena, a ella le correspondería si es que no hubieran borrado su memoria. Y junto con ella, Heero- finalizó Milleardo.

¿Quién es tu fuente?- preguntó Heero acercándose a Trowa.

No puedo decirte- respondió este firme, retrocediendo hasta llegar a la ventana que daba a la ciudad. Heero se acercó aún más y puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Trowa.

Barton, no es la primera vez que me ocultas algo. ¡quién es tu fuente!- gritó, haciendo que todos reaccionaran. Duo fue a separarlos, pero antes de lograrlo, vio como la cara de Heero se iluminaba por un reflejo. Ambos miraron hacia afuera de la ventana y vieron una gran explosión proveniente de un edificio ubicado en la costa de Sank, unos 10 km más allá.

Dos minutos antes, un teléfono sonaba en el departamento piso 9 de aquel edificio, pero nadie contestó, por lo que la grabadora se activó. "_hola! Somos Duo y Hilde. Por ahora no estamos, asi que deja tu recado para llamarte después! BIP"_ . "Emily"- dijo Lara por el otro lado del teléfono- "Emily, ¿dónde estás? Te he tratado de ubicar hace días. Debemos hablar, tu vida corre peligro. Llámame a penas escuches esto".

Pero Hilde jamás escuchó la grabación, ya que antes de poder presionar el botón para escuchar las llamadas perdidas, luego de haber llegado de compras, un hombre la atacó y antes de poder defenderse, una fuerte explosión irrumpió el edificio.

¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Trowa volteándose, mirando al lugar donde Heero y Duo observaban.

Duo…- preguntó Heero casi en un susurro- …¿ese no es…?

¡HILDE!- gritó éste. Milleardo tomó rápidamente su celular y marcó el número de la chica. No había servicio, al parecer el número estaba desconectado. Preocupado, miró a Duo otra vez- Vamos- le dijo.

Los chicos abandonaron la mansión, y en dos autos se dirigieron al lugar. Les tomó casi 10 minutos llegar, y efectivamente comprobaron que el edificio era aquel que Hilde y Duo compartían. Se bajaron y pudieron ver como mucha gente corría hacia la dirección opuesta, ya que al parecer, se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla.

Eran más de 5 hombres que estaban en círculo golpeando a la chica. Al ver que llegaron los pilotos, uno de ellos retrocedió sin dejar de mirarlos, y le dio un golpe que llevó a la chica caer en el mar, justo al otro lado de la calle.

¡no!- gritó Duo, mientras corría para salvar a Hilde. Se tiró al mar y no le costó encontrarla. Cuando ya la logró sacar, los pilotos habían luchado contra los hombres, pero la mayoría habían escapado, ya que eran notoriamente más poderosos. Sin embargo, uno de ellos no pudo salir, ya que se encontró frente a frente con Lara Henderson, quien lo asesinó sin dudar. Y otro, fue alcanzado por Zecks, quien también se deshizo de él en pocos segundos. Lara, al ver que Duo volvía con Hilde en sus brazos, corrió para ayudarlo.

¡Emily!- le dijo, mientras era depositada en el suelo por el trenzado- ¡Emily, responde! – pero no había reacción alguna por parte de la chica.

Trowa y Quatre habían ido tras los hombres, pero al rato volvieron al no poder alcanzarlos. Milleardo simplemente se quedó observando la situación, sin poder hacer nada más, y Heero se acercó a Duo, para tratar de alejarlo del que parecía el cuerpo inerte de Hilde.

¡No!- le gritó él cuando Yui le jaló el brazo- ¡no está muerta!

Duo, no está respirando- le dijo Heero con voz calmada, tratando de alejarlo otra vez. Lara se había sentado y con sus manos cubriendo sus ojos se había largado a llorar.

No, no te rindas- le decía Duo entre sollozos, al oído de la chica- Hilde, no te rindas. Perdóname, debería haber estado aquí, para ayudarte, para proteger. ¡Por favor, no te rindas!- y al decir esto, comenzó una maniobra de resucitación. Con ambas manos, presionaba su pecho cada ciertos segundos, para después darle respiración boca a boca, pero no funcionaba.

Duo…- dijo Quatre acercándose- déjala ir…

¡NO!- gritó él- ¡ya la abandoné una vez, no puedo hacerlo de nuevo!- dijo mientras seguía tratando de resucitarla. – Heero lo tomó ahora con más fuerza y logró levantarlo, pero Duo no se dejó ir tan fácil y lo empujó con una fuerza que a todos sorprendió, y luego se acercó una vez más.

¡TIENES QUE VIVIR! ¡TIENES QUE ESTAR CONMIGO!- le gritaba, mientras presionaba su pecho con aún más fuerza-vive, vive, vive, vive, perdóname…vive, vive, vive – seguía diciendo ahora casi en susurro.

Los demás no sabían qué hacer más que observar cómo Duo se derrumbaba. Milleardo se acercó a Lara y puso una mano en su hombro. La chica lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y lo abrazó fuertemente. Él la levantó y la guió hacia uno de los autos, para que se calmara. Pero cuando ambos iban caminando, pararon en seco al sentir que algo sucedería. Los dos se miraron asustados y luego miraron cómo los focos de luz de toda esa calle hacían corto circuito y explotaban. Al igual que los semáforos. Finalmente, se dieron vuelta hacia Duo.

Maddox…- alcanzó a decir Lara antes de que Duo golpeara, con ambas manos, el corazón de la chica, creando lo que por un momento pareció ser una descarga eléctrica.

La ciudad entera quedó en oscuridad. Lo único que se escuchaba eran las ambulancias que venían a lo lejos y el ruido de las olas del mar de Sank.

Heero, sorprendido, se acercó a Duo que ahora tenía su rostro apoyado en el pecho de la chica. Puso una mano sobre su espalda y Duo reaccionó de inmediato.

Cuando llegue la ambulancia- dijo a Heero- quiero que te encargues que la traten los mejores médicos, en el mejor hospital.

¿Qué?- preguntó éste confundido.

Los mejores médicos, el mejor hospital- repitió Duo justo antes de levantarse y caminar hacia Lara- ¿me escuchaste, _William?_

Heero reaccionó ante ese nombre sorprendido, y miró a Hilde. Su corazón había vuelto a latir, pero muy débil- No puede ser…-susurró mirando a Trowa, quién se acercó a ellos- está viva…

El ex payaso puso su mano en el cuello de la mujer y notó un pulso. Ambos miraron a los demás presentes, pero estaban todos pendientes de Duo, que caminaba hacia la maleta de uno de los autos.

Duo…- dijo Heero, haciendo que él se detuviera. El aludido se dio vuelta, y Heero notó que algo había cambiado. No tenía nada distinto ni es su rostro ni en su cuerpo, pero tenía una expresión distinta, un semblante ajeno al que él conocía de Duo Maxwell- ¿Duo?- preguntó Heero.

No…-dijo Lara con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, mientras se liberaba del abrazo de Milleardo- no es Duo Maxwell, es Maddox O'Connell.

Maddox abrió el portamaletas, sin mirar a los presentes y sacó dos espadas largas, dentro de todas las armas que Milleardo tenía en su auto.

Espero que no te moleste prestármelas- le dijo a Zecks mientras se acercaba- sólo las utilizaré un momento. Lara- dijo dirigiéndose a la chica con una mirada cómplice- ¿te gustaría ir de caza?- la pelirroja sonrió ahora ampliamente y desenvainando la espalda que ella misma portaba, asintió con su cabeza. Ambos caminaron en dirección de los asesinos de Hilde, pero antes de irse, Duo le dio una mirada a sus amigos pilotos.

Cuídenla- dijo con una sonrisa débil- la dejo en sus manos- Y dicho esto, se fue corriendo junto a Lara.

Llegó una ambulancia y Heero subió con Hilde. Pidió específicamente que la trasladaran al hospital de los preventers, para ser atendida por Sally Po y otra de sus colegas que era cardióloga.

Al cabo de unas 6 horas, salió Sally del pabellón e indicó que Hilde había vuelto a la vida luego de morir, aún sin entender cómo pasó eso, pero que su corazón estaba demasiado débil, por lo que no era de extrañarse el necesitar un trasplante. Sin embargo, actualmente, su condición era estable, dentro de la gravedad.

Bien- respondió Heero, que había esperado ahí todo el momento, junto con Quatre.

Heero, ¿cómo pasó esto?- preguntó Sally sentándose junto a ellos- sé que últimamente las cosas han estado extrañas. Relena desapareció y Wu Fei no contesta mis llamadas… pero pensé que como siempre, era parte de alguna misión. Sin embargo, al ver a Hilde así me he dado cuenta que no es solo eso…¿no es así?

Pasaron la siguiente hora explicándole a Sally la verdad de las cosas.

/

Fue él, Relena- le repitió una vez más Mason a la chica, mientras ella empuñaba su espada para seguir entrenando- fue él quién te traicionó.

Hay algo que no entiendo-dijo ella sin mirarlo, entre jadeos- ¿por qué simplemente no me asesinó? Él es un gran soldado, podría haberlo hecho sin necesidad de engañarnos.

Mason se sorprendió por un momento, pero al cabo de unos segundos le respondió: Porque durante todo ese tiempo quiso aprender de ti. Quería que le enseñaras todo lo que tú sabías, alcanzar tu poder…ya que a pesar de que es un soldado formidable, no se comparaba con tu poder. Él quería encontrar tu punto débil, estudiarte…

De la misma forma que hizo el Doctor J- continuó ella asqueada.

Exacto…-

De la misma forma que lo hiciste tú- dijo mirándolo con odio, mientras un destello carmesí se dejaba ver en sus ojos.

No, mi niña- le dijo él acercándose, algo asustado- yo siempre quise decirte la verdad. Nunca estuve a favor de la decisión del Consejo. Encontraba que eras demasiado valiosa como para perderte…

No te convenía perderme- dijo

No te mentiré- agregó él con una sonrisa manipuladora- por una parte tenerte ahí para defendernos no era una mala idea. Pero sin embargo, y aunque tú no lo creas, yo estuve presente en la mayor parte de tu crecimiento. Yo te enseñé a leer y escribir….yo fui un gran amigo de tu madre.

¿Mi madre?

Sí, la Reina Elena- dijo- mi padre siempre estuvo aliado a tu familia y yo no rompí con esa tradición. Tu madre y yo fuimos amigos desde la infancia. Se podría decir que eras como una sobrina para mí….

¿Y por qué no intercediste por mí cuando se decidió utilizarme?-

Porque tu madre me pidió que no lo hiciera. Y yo creo que fue por la familia Cross- mintió- Ellos ya habían conocido a tus padres y casi instantáneamente realizaron el acuerdo matrimonial. Edward Cross vio todo el potencial que tú tenías e Isabel, como buena hija de su padre, te encontró…._fascinante_. De esta forma, ella convenció a Elena y al resto del Consejo que lo mejor era entrenarte y estudiarte para que seas feliz y nunca nada te pueda pasar. Sobre todo con los ataques que siempre han existido…tu sabes, la guerra siempre ha sido parte de la historia de la humanidad. Y frente a ese escenario, decidieron que lo mejor era que sus hijos estuvieran siempre armados y protegidos ante cualquier eventualidad.

Así que nuevamente todo se reduce a los Cross- dijo Amelia cerrando sus ojos y apretando su empuñadura.

Me temo que sí, Relena- dijo Mason- todo comenzó gracias a ellos. Por eso ahora deben pagar.

Deben pagar- repitió ella en susurro.

/

Heero se había quedado dormido en la habitación de Hilde, esperando que ésta despertara. Por eso, no sintió cuando al día siguiente, temprano en la mañana, Maddox había entrado en la habitación y se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama de la paciente. Se sorprendió al verlo.

Duo- dijo él, observando las ropas manchadas de sangre de su amigo- es decir, Maddox- corrigió casi instantáneamente sintiéndose algo confundido.

Me gusta más Duo- dijo él sin mirarlo, mientras acariciaba el rostro herido de la peliazul. Heero hizo una mueca de sonrisa.

Sally dijo que estará bien- le comentó al trenzado, al levantarse de su asiento- pero su corazón quedó un poco débil.- y al cabo de un momento de silencio, preguntó lo que rondaba en su cabeza desde el ataque- ¿Cómo…?

No lo sé- lo interrumpió Duo mirándolo- la verdad es que no lo sé. Quizás, con el tiempo, recordaremos todo…

Cuando Relena sea liberada…- continuó Heero mirando hacia el suelo-

Sí los recuerdo a ustedes- dijo con una sonrisa sin quitar la vista de Heero, haciendo que éste lo mirara- y déjame decirte que lo que ahora está pasando por tu cabeza no es verdad.

Heero no dijo nada, solo lo miró extrañado.

Tú no la traicionaste- dijo- es imposible.

No sabemos lo que pasó con certeza…- interrumpió Heero

No, pero sí sé lo que eran ustedes dos- agregó- y sé también que el amor que se tenían era real. Heero- dijo- tu habrías asesinado a toda la humanidad antes de traicionarla a ella, incluso a tus padres. De hecho, el día de la muerte de tu madre, tú sostuviste una discusión muy grande con ella….y ella con tu padre, por el futuro de Amelia.

¿qué?- preguntó el piloto Zero sentándose nuevamente en la silla.

Sí- respondió Duo- Edward Cross y tú estaban de acuerdo en dejar a Relena en libertad. Pero al parecer Isabel no estaba de acuerdo, siempre argumentando que era demasiado inestable y que era incapaz de controlar su poder. Necesitaba de alguien que la guiara y le enseñara… Tú le dijiste que esa sería tu tarea, que nunca la abandonarías. E Isabel se convenció. Pero algo ocurrió en el transcurso del día que hizo que Isabel llevara a cabo aquella prueba con Amelia que terminó matándola. Nosotros creímos que fue porque Relena colapsó ante la presión que ejercían Isabel y el Doctor J.

¿Cómo pasó?- preguntó Heero sorprendido.

-Flashback-

Isabel caminaba apurada por los pasillos del laboratorio. Iba preocupada, ya que le quedaba poco tiempo para impedir que se realizaran más pruebas sobre la pequeña princesa. La determinación de su hijo y su esposo la habían convencido de dejar a la niña en paz, aún en contra de los deseos de su padre y de su propia curiosidad. Pero Isabel sabía que no era justo para Amelia el seguir sometiéndose a este tipo de pruebas.

Sin embargo, antes de poder llegar a la habitación en la que se encontraba, Harold Mason, su amigo de toda la vida, la interceptó.

Isa- le dijo tomándole un brazo- creo que esto no es lo mejor.

¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó ella, tratando de esquivar su mirada.

Amelia- respondió- No creo que lo mejor sea dejar a Amelia libre y a la merced de sus propios impulsos.

Harold- dijo Isabel mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes, mirando al suelo- no podemos seguir haciéndole esto. Es solo una niña…

¡Pero debemos enseñarle a controlarse!- dijo éste acercándose- sobre todo ahora, que nuestros enemigos están cada vez más cerca. Y cuando ellos la encuentren, la matarán- Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento, Isabel sabía que existía ese riesgo desde que se filtró información. Sus enemigos, todos los detractores del Consejo, ahora sabían que existía Amelia Peacecraft, y gracias a la cual se habían construido las armas más poderosas del mundo. Era imposible que la dejaran con vida (o llevar una vida normal) luego de capturarla.

Es por eso que debemos mantenerla a nuestro lado, Isa- continuó Mason, tomando su rostro con ambas manos- tenemos que estudiarla para luego enseñarle a cómo defenderse… a cómo cuidar la humanidad.

Pero Harold- agregó ella esquivando su mirada- está sufriendo…hemos ido demasiado lejos. Ya logramos armar el sistema Zero… no tiene porqué seguir en esto. Además- continuó soltándose de sus manos- William estará con ella…el Consejo puede designarlo su protector. ¡Ella estará bien!

William no es lo suficientemente poderoso, Isabel- dijo Mason algo molesto- Sabes que no podrá controlar a Amelia si es que ella pierde la razón.

Sí lo hará, lo he visto. Amelia escucha a William, lo sigue…_cree en él. _

¿Así que esa es tu decisión final?- preguntó Mason cambiando la mirada, mientras daba un paso hacia atrás- ¿destruirás todo por lo que el Consejo, tu, yo y tu padre hemos luchado?

No es eso…- alcanzó a responder la científica, pero el senador la interrumpió nuevamente.

¿Sacrificarás a tu hijo?- preguntó con malicia- ¿Al hijo que tú concebiste con Edward? ¿Al único heredero a las colonias?

¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo Isabel preocupada- ella no le haría nada a William…

Por ahora- dijo él- pero tú has visto lo que ella es capaz. Y a pesar de que has logrado construir el sistema Zero, sabes que William es el único que puede pilotearlo porque tiene una conexión con Amelia. Pero, ¿has pensado en qué hará el Wing Zero cuando Amelia pierda esa conexión? ¿Qué sucederá con tu propio hijo cuando una vez arriba del Gundam, Amelia se convierta en lo más primitivo, se deje llevar por su poder?- Isabel cambió su expresión a miedo, mientras cubría su boca con una de sus manos y con la otra se apoyaba en la pared.

Así es, mi querida Isa- dijo Mason acercándose- debes seguir _ayudando _a Amelia no sólo por la humanidad, sino, por tu hijo…

Luego de unos minutos, Isabel siguió su camino, con una expresión de resignación en su rostro. Al pasar por al lado del senador, éste le dijo "estás haciendo lo correcto, Isa, todo por tu hijo".

Llegó a la habitación donde se encontraba Amelia, de unos 12 años, mirando por uno de los tantos paisajes falsos del laboratorio. Ni siquiera se volteó cuando la científica entró al lugar.

Amelia- dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce, que siempre la caracterizó- vamos…

No puedo- respondió la chica sin mirarla- por favor, Isabel…ya no puedo más- La niña le mostró ambos brazos cubiertos de vendas. Isabel se acercó a ella, ahora más determinada que antes, y la abrazó.

No lo haremos Amelia, Ya no más experimentos- le dijo, justo cuando sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos una jeringa-

Creo en ti – le respondió inocentemente Amelia rodeándola con sus brazos- por fin hemos terminado…- finalizó con una sonrisa y cerrando sus ojos.

Sí…- respondió la científica, mientras una lágrima silenciosa caía por su mejilla y al momento de enterrar la jeringa en su cuello. La chica se soltó asustada y comenzó a caer al suelo, mirando sorprendida a Isabel.

Perdóname- le dijo ella. Pero Amelia ya estaba inconsciente. La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó al laboratorio principal, donde se encontraba el Wing Zero.

Veo que has tenido que ocupar métodos pocos convencionales- dijo el Doctor J al verla entrar. Isabel no dijo nada, y con la ayuda de otros doctores la introdujeron a la cabina del gundam.

Enciéndanlo- dijo fríamente mientras se colocaba al lado de su padre. Todos los sistemas fueron encendidos y una alarma sonó en aquella habitación indicando a todos los presentes que se ubicaran en sus zonas de seguridad. El Wing Zero se activó, pero aún no había señal de qué ocurría adentro de la cabina.

Debería despertarse ahora- dijo Doctor J viendo las computadoras- el shock eléctrico del sistema debería despertarla.- Sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos, nada sucedía. Padre e hija se miraban expectantes ante la inactividad.

Paralelamente, en las afueras del palacio de Sank, se encontraban el resto de los niños disfrutando de la celebración de cumpleaños de Adam.

¡Muchas gracias por haber venido!- dijo éste sonriendo a todos sus amigos- pero me falta alguien… - finalizó buscando con la mirada a la chica de ojos rojos.

Debe estar ordenando sus cosas- dijo Maddox contento mientras devoraba un pedazo de pastel- hoy la dejarán libre.

¿Qué?- preguntó Jet sorprendido- ¿Realmente la van a dejar libre?

Sí- respondió el castaño- cuéntales William- le dijo al niño sentado a su lado- dile que has hablado con tu madre y ella ha accedido a finalizar con los experimentos.- El chico sólo asintió con una tímida sonrisa.

¡Qué felicidad!- dijo Adam- ahora si es el mejor cumpleaños.

¿el mejor cumpleaños?- preguntó Damien acercándose- ¿A qué se debe, pequeño?-

¡Amelia quedará libre!- le contestó. Damien se sorprendió notoriamente y preguntó otra vez. LA respuesta fue la misma.

¿Y el consejo sabe esto?- preguntó nuevamente, mientras observaba a Milleardo Peacecraft a lo lejos, que conversaba con la pelirroja hija del comandante Henderson, Lara. Éste lo observó de vuelta al sentir su mirada sobre él, hecho que lo hizo acercarse a donde se encontraban.

Mi querido amigo- le dijo cuando llegó al lugar- ¿por qué no me has contado de la buena noticia? ¡Amelia será libre!

¿Qué dices?- dijo él mirando a los chicos- Eso no es cierto…

He hablado con mi madre- interrumpió William- hoy mismo finalizará con los experimentos.

¿Estás seguro, William?- preguntó nuevamente el futuro conde relámpago.

Sí- respondió sin más- mi padre y yo hemos hablado con ella esta misma mañana.

ME temo que te ha engañado- continuó con cierta gracia Damien- porque en este mismo momento se está llevando a cabo una prueba.

Eso no es posible…- dijo William sorprendido, pero antes de poder seguir hablando, se sintió un fuerte temblor bajo sus pies, y una explosión se dejó ver en el mar de Sank, no lejos de las cuevas del bosque.

¡Salgan todos de aquí!- gritó Isabel, mientras fuertes alarmas sonaban en todo el laboratorio- ¡Deben evacuar el lugar!- Todos los empleados corrían despavoridos, tratando de evitar los movimientos que el Gundam Wing realizaba sin control.

¡Amelia!- gritaba Doctor J aún sentado frente a un computador- ¡Debes detenerte!- Sin embargo, no había respuesta por parte de la chica. El gundam lanzó un golpe a las paredes del laboratorio, tratando de liberarse de aquel lugar y salir. Varios escombros cayeron sobre la zona en que se encontraba Doctor J.

¡Padre!- gritó Isabel tomándolo de un brazo y moviéndolo de aquel lugar, justo antes de que un gran pedazo de cemento cayera sobre él.- ¡Vamos!

¡No!- gritó éste haciendo resistencia- ¡Todo lo que hemos construido!

¡Debemos irnos!- dijo Isabel mirando de reojo el Wing Zero, que ahora destruía por completo el lugar- todo esto es mi culpa…¡Vamos!

Pero antes de poder abandonar la habitación, el gundam se detuvo. Ambos miraron a sus espaldas y se encontraron frente a frente con Amelia, con los ojos de un color rojo fuerte, que se mantenía en pie aún sin que sus piernas tocaran el suelo.

¡VAMOS!- gritó Doctor J a su hija.

No…- dijo ella soltándolo, sin quitar la mirada en la chica- es mi culpa. Yo la cree…- y dicho esto, empujó a su padre fuera de la habitación, justo en el momento en que otro escombro caía del techo y cubría la puerta por la que lo empujó.

En verdad lo siento Amelia…- dijo ella acercándose y no ver ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro de la princesa- sólo quería salvar a la humanidad…quería ayudarte, para salvar a mi hijo.

¿Ayudarme?- dijo la chica ladeando su cabeza, en señal de cuestionamiento. Isabel no respondió de inmediato.

Perdóname…ahora sé lo que he hecho- dijo- cuida de mi hijo. No cometas los mismos errores que yo…

Y al decir esto, el Wing Zero se lanzó directamente hacia ella.

-Fin Flashback-

Corrimos hacia el laboratorio- dijo Maddox, mirando a un afectado Heero- y encontramos al Doctor J gravemente herido, gritando desesperado por tu madre. Luego de unas horas pudieron entrar al interior de aquella sala experimental y encontraron al Wing Zero intacto, y a sus pies, el cuerpo inerte de Isabel.

¿Y Relena?- preguntó casi en forma de susurro Heero.

No estaba- contestó el trenzado- fue como si el Wing Zero se la hubiera tragado. Al cabo de unos días, apareció nuevamente en la cabina del gundam, durmiendo tranquilamente, sin ningún tipo de rasguño nuevo.

¿Qué le sucedió?

Nunca nos pudieron explicar- respondió- pero ese fue el principio del fin, Heero. Y el inicio del sistema Zero como lo conoces. Desde aquel día, todos comenzaron a tener "más cuidado" con la princesa, si es que se puede decir así…Nunca más estuvo sola, siempre rodeada por guardias del Consejo mismo o por nosotros. Relena era aún más prisionera de lo que era antes. Y fue así como comenzó a alejarse de nosotros, pero sobre todo de ti….porque a pesar de no poder explicarnos qué sucedió en el laboratorio, no pudo mirarte de la misma forma luego de saber que tu madre había muerto.

Heero sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos, con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas. Estaba sin palabras, sin saber qué sentir o qué decir.

Tú mismo sabías que eso podía pasar, Heero- dijo Duo acercándose a él- es por eso que le habías pedido a Isabel que terminara con los experimentos. Pero ella decidió continuarlos…

¿Qué sucedió con mi padre?- preguntó sin escucharlo

No sé…- respondió cabizbajo- no lo recuerdo….

Fue expulsado del consejo…- dijo Hilde tranquilamente, mientras trataba de reincorporarse.

¡Hilde!- dijo Duo sujetándola de los hombros para evitar que se levantara- aún estás muy débil.

Lo sé- dijo ella mirándolo dulcemente- pero estoy viva…- Ambos se miraron por un momento, sin decir ni una palabra. Duo sólo la abrazó.

Heero al ver esta escena, decidió abandonar la habitación en silencio, para darles el espacio para conversar. Pero Hilde lo detuvo antes de salir.

Fue expulsado por tratar de liberarlos- dijo- una vez que decidieron borrarles la memoria, él se rebeló contra el Consejo, pero ya estaba demasiado contaminado con los deseos de Harold Mason. Y a pesar de la gran fuerza de tu padre, lograron detenerlo y lo encerraron hasta que todo ocurrió…una vez liberado, nunca más supimos de él.

Heero sólo asintió y se despidió.

/

Es hora de intentarlo- le dijo Mason a Damien, parados frente al reconstruido Wing Zero- Amelia ha perdido casi toda la conexión con Cross. Debes tomar su lugar ahora.

¿Ella ha visto al gundam?- preguntó Damien sin quitarle la mirada al robot.

No- dijo Mason- me temo que aún no recuerda para qué eran los experimentos. El gesto de Damién cambió a preocupación. Si Amelia no sabía que el sistema zero iba a volver a utilizarse, sobre todo en el único gundam originario, ¿Cómo lograría cierta estabilidad para manejarlo?

No te preocupes- se adelantó Mason- no subirás al Wing Zero hoy.

¿Qué?- exclamó Damien sorprendido.

No…esta vez probarás _los otros…- _respondió el senador con malicia, mientras lo guiaba hacia una zona nueva, oculta del laboratorio que su acompañante no conocía. Mason explicó- No podíamos tener sólo al gundam wing, era necesario tener un plan B.

Pero los otros gundams fueron totalmente destruidos-

Me subestimas, Allen- interrumpió Mason, anotando una clave en el panel de entrada de una puerta. Esta se abrió y la expresión del joven cambió a sorpresa. Allí, frente a sus ojos, se encontraban los otros 4 gundams, exactamente iguales a los originales.

Nos ha costado trabajo, pero no tanto como el wing zero. Verás, estos modelos son un poco más básicos…ya que se planeó instalar el sistema zero de una forma más pulida, simple. Estos robots no debían tener más ciencia, porque el trabajo duro ya estaba hecho sobre el 01. Es así como tenemos no sólo estos gundams…sino todo un ejército de ellos- finalizó mientras encendía un interruptor que iluminó todo el hangar. Era más de 500 gundams similares a los 4 primeros.

¿Qué pretendes, Mason?- preguntó sorprendido Damien, mientras caminaba por aquel hangar, observando a los robots- ¿destruir a toda la humanidad?

No…- dijo éste siguiéndolo- sólo quiero dominarla- finalizó, logrando que su compañero lo mirara fijamente- y una vez que lo logre, tú y los demás serán libres. Podrás quedarte con Amelia y alejarte de todo esto…

¿Me lo garantizas?- preguntó Allen serio.

Te lo aseguro- respondió con el mismo semblante el senador- Ahora, elige cualquiera…comenzaremos las pruebas de sincronización.

/

Lara estaba molesta. Sabía que no podía fiarse de Mason, pero jamás pensó que Damien también la engañaría. Siempre supo que nunca podría tenerlo…nunca podría sacar a Amelia de su corazón, pero pensó que Damien ya se había rendido. Sin embargo, luego de seguirlos al hangar oculto que tenía Lord Mason y escucharlo decir cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones, supo que era una batalla que hace mucho había perdido. Es por eso después del atentado a su hermana y descubrir esta verdad, Lara se había dirigido a su hogar de estos últimos meses y destruyó todo lo que encontró ahí.

Odiaba a Mason…a Damien, pero por sobre todo, odiaba a Amelia Peacecraft. Todo era su culpa, y de nadie más, ya que si la muchacha nunca hubiera existido…el curso de la historia habría sido bastante distinto. Maldijo el día en que la princesa nació. Y ahora tendría que arreglar todo para volver a tomar el control de su vida, de su futuro.

Es así como Lara decidió tenderle una trampa a Amelia, con el objetivo de que el Consejo la capturara y la encerrara para siempre. ¿Cómo lo haría? Desataría toda la furia de Amelia Peacecraft, permitiendo que aquella pierda el control y no pueda recuperarlo. Pero, ¿cómo podría producir aquella ira? Sus padres estaban muertos, los cuatro. La paz ya no existía. ¿Qué es lo único que tenía Relena?

Bastó un momento para que viniera a su mente el recuerdo de un pequeño niño de ojos color azul cobalto. Heero Yui, William Cross…en él estaba la respuesta. Lara tendría que ganarse su confianza para poder tenerlo en sus manos y así engañarlo. Pero al mismo tiempo, tenía que convertirse en la única confidente de la princesa, en su apoyo…su punto de confianza en los terrenos de Harold Mason.

Estaba decidido. Lara Henderson acabaría de una vez por todas con la tan especial Amealia Peacecraft, al mismo tiempo que eliminaba a Relena Darlian.

La distrajo de sus pensamientos un golpe en la puerta. La pelirroja se acercó y miró por el ojillo de la madera. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro antes de comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente. Abrió la ´puerta y Relena se sorprendió al verla.

¿Lara, qué sucede?- dijo ella entrando a la habitación, la cual estaba toda desordenada.

No, nada- respondió entre sollozos- no sucede nada…

No mientas- dijo la princesa con un dejo de dulzura – puedes confiar en mí…

¡Pero tú me odias!- dijo la chica alejándose, mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos- ¡Todos lo hacen!

No es verdad, Lara- agregó Relena acercándose- yo no te odio…Dime qué sucedió…

Mason ha venido...-respondió- y me lastimó por no hacer algo que él me pidió- finalizó mostrándole un moretón en sus costillas, que se había hecho luego de pelear con los atacantes de Hilde.

Ese maldito…-dijo Relena viendo la herida- ¿qué te pidió?

Es horrible, Relena- continuó Lara- me pidió que asesinara a mi hermana…

¿Qué? ¿cómo es posible?- preguntó la princesa alterada- pensé que él era malvado…pero obligarte a asesinar a tu familia…

¡Necesito irme de aquí! – dijo ella- tenemos que irnos…¡Tenemos que escapar!

Pero Lara, ¿a dónde iremos? Yo ya no tengo a nadie…- mencionó Relena mirando hacia el suelo.

¡Sí tienes!- dijo Lara tomándola de los hombros y mirándola fijamente, mientras lágrimas falsas aún caían por sus mejillas- Tu hermano, tus amigos…Heero Yui.

No, Lara, ellos deben odiarme…y ¡Yo los odio a ellos!- exclamó la chica, mientras se alejaba.

No es verdad…no los odias, lo único que quieres es volver a ellos. Y lo harás…lo haremos, escaparemos de aquí.- agregó Lara- ¿Sabes? Cuando éramos niñas…éramos las mejores amigas…yo salía con tu hermano, y te llevábamos a pasear con nosotros. Siempre te he protegido Relena…y lo seguiré haciendo. Saldremos de acá aunque sea lo último que hagamos.

¿Pero qué harás con Mason?- preguntó Relena con cierta desconfianza.

No lo quiero volver a ver…y a Damien tampoco. Él también es parte de todo esto…- dijo mirándola- no podemos confiar en ellos. Sólo nos tenemos a nosotras.

Relena la miró impactada. Desde que llegó a ese lugar, desde que los conoció, nunca tuvo mucha relación con Lara. Es más, siempre sintió cierto desprecio por parte de la pelirroja. Pero si es que lo que ella decía era verdad, no tenía más que escucharla. Quizás, ella era la única opción de escape que tenía la princesa.

Estuvieron en pie toda la noche ideando su plan.

/

El sol brillaba en lo alto del Reino de Sank. Las personas paseaban sin ningún tipo de presiones por los largos parques que recorrían la costa, mientras los niños jugaban en las blancas arenas de la playa. En el centro, a pesar de que el ritmo de las personas era mayor, se podía notar la conformidad y felicidad de los habitantes de aquel reino, siempre confiados en la protección que sus guardadores reales les habían otorgado.

Es por esto, que nadie se dio cuenta cuando un rayo de luz descendió desde los cielos para caer precisamente en el centro de la ciudad, lugar donde se encontraba un monumento a los fallecidos reyes Elena y Nicholas Peacecraft. La explosión fue tremenda, y la onda expansiva arrasó cerca de 20 cuadras a la redonda. Todo el centro quedó destruido.

Al mismo tiempo, ataques similares caían sobre los reinos vecinos, y también sobre los más antiguos ubicados en los demás continentes.

La base de los preventers de Sank estaba colapsada. Oficiales corrían de un lugar a otro, tratando de encontrar el origen de los ataques y buscando al culpable. Lady One estuvo contestando teléfonos, de senadores, diplomáticos, presidentes y reyes, tratando de dar explicaciones. Milleardo Peacecraft y Noin fueron de inmediatamente a la base para servir de apoyo, mientras que los pilotos se dirigieron al lugar de los hechos para tratar de ayudar a los heridos, junto con Sally, Catherine y Emma.

Son 7 puntos de impacto en total- dijo Lady One apoyando ambas manos sobre su escritorio- 7 ataques…más de 1 millón de muertos…

¿Y los responsables?- preguntó Noin, mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre, sentada frente a la otra mujer.

Lady One la miró, negando con la cabeza.

Está sucediendo todo otra vez- interrumpió Milleardo, observando por la ventana la humareda que provenía desde el centro de la ciudad- pronto vendrán por todos nosotros. Y el Consejo no podrá hacer nada más que rezar…

Es hora de ir ante el Consejo, Zecks- dijo One- deben reconstruir los gundams…deben trabajar con el sistema Zero antes de que gente inocente siga muriendo.

Aún no hemos encontrado a Relena- agregó Noin.

No será necesario- respondió su marido- ella vendrá a nosotros. En el momento en que se entere de estos ataques. Puede que haya cambiado, pero este sigue siendo su reinado, su país…su gente.

Y Milleardo no se equivocaba.

Relena y Lara habían escapado la noche anterior de las instalaciones de Mason, rumbo al pequeño hogar que tenía la princesa en una montaña cerca del reino. No había sido fácil convencerla de regresar, Lara se había dado cuenta de todo el daño que hizo Mason en la mente de la chica. Por lo que ella necesitaba revertir esa situación, para causar un mal mayor. Ya no le importaba el consejo, ni los gundams, ni la guerra o la paz. Sólo quería hacerla sufrir como ella había sufrido. Es por eso, que durante todo el camino hacia su destino, se dedicó a desmentir todo lo dicho por el Lord.

¿No fue él?- dijo Relena mirándola sorprendida- ¿Wiliam no me traicionó?

No, Amelia- respondió Lara mientras conducía-él jamás sería capaz de eso. Y sé que en el fondo de tu corazón también lo sabes. Sólo tienes que recordar… Es por eso que ahora iremos con ellos, con tu familia, y podrás hablar bien con tu hermano y con William. Y te darás cuenta de todo.

Relena no sabía que sentir. Si rabia, ira contra Mason o amor, ansiedad por el hecho de volver a ver a su familia, a sus amigos. A Heero. Por eso, al ver a lo lejos el mar de Sank y el Palacio, no pudo evitar tensar sus manos.

Tranquila- dijo Lara tomando una de sus manos, mientras dirigía el auto hacia un camino aledaño al de la ciudad- todo estará bien.

Luego de unos 20 minutos, llegaron a la casa de la montaña de Relena, y desempacaron todas sus cosas. A estas alturas, Damien y Mason deberían ya estar buscándolas, por lo que no podían quedarse muchos días ahí.

Pensé que nunca más volvería- dijo Relena mirando desde unas de las ventanas del lugar, por la cual se podía ver la ciudad a lo lejos.

Yo siempre lo supe- dijo Lara acercándose- es más…yo fui la que contactó a Trowa- Relena la miró sorprendida- ¿Tú lo enviaste a mi hotel?

Sí- dijo- él siempre fue muy discreto y confiable. Era la persona más responsable de todo el grupo. Es por eso que lo llamé y le dije dónde estabas.

¿Por qué?- Lara no respondió de inmediato. La verdadera razón era porque quería alejarla de Damien, sin embargo, le contestó que fue porque necesitaba un amigo en quien confiar.

Relena la abrazó. Y Lara no pudo hacer nada más que corresponderle el abrazo, tratando de aguantar todo el odio que sentía por la chica, pero sin lograr evitar un dejo de culpabilidad.

Relena iba a decirle algo, cuando vio como un rayo de luz se dirigió a la ciudad.

No…-dijo en un susurro, soltándose de la chica-¡NO!- gritó apoyando ambas manos en la ventana, al ver como una gran explosión emergía desde el centro de la ciudad.

Están atacando la ciudad- dijo Lara sorprendida…- no lo sabía…- agregó sinceramente, mirando a Amelia que esperaba por su respuesta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Debemos ir- dijo la princesa- cuanta gente necesitará de nuestra ayuda…

No podemos- respondió fuertemente Lara- nos encontrarán. Te encontrarán y Mason te llevará otra vez.

¡No podemos dejarlo así!- gritó desesperada Relena.

Amelia- dijo Lara tomándola por los hombros- si sales, arruinarás todo lo que hemos logrado. Este fue solo uno de los tantos ataques que vendrán…y ni siquiera sabemos de dónde proviene. Debemos contactarnos con Milleardo, él nos dirá que hacer.


	16. Chapter 16

Los uniformados no dejaron de moverse todo el día. Duo, Heero y Trowa habían ido al centro del ataque para ayudar a los miles de heridos, mientras Quatre trataba de comunicarse con todos los otros líderes mundiales y los de ESUN para controlar la situación. Noin se quedó con Hilde en el hospital, frente a posibles represalias de los atacantes de la chica, mientras Hans y One investigaban el origen del ataque.

¡Envíen todas las ambulancias al lugar!- gritó Milleardo desde su oficina, en el edificio de los Preventers- ¡Quiero a todos los doctores de la ciudad en el centro!- alcanzó a decir antes de que su teléfono sonara otra vez. Era su secretaria.

Hay dos hombres que quieren verlo, su majestad- dijo algo intimidada por la presencia de los dos mujeres vestidos de negro- dicen que vienen a enviarle un mensaje de un cierto Consejo. – Milleardo cerró los ojos por algunos segundos y le ordenó que lass hiciera pasar.

Príncipe- dijeron ambas mujeres al unísono. Milleardo se levantó ante su presencia y luego de hacer una reverencia, les indicó que se sentaran. Las reconoció inmediatamente.

Isis, Iris- dijo tomando asiento también- me sorprende…

No - interrumpió Iris, mirándolo seriamente- sabías que vendríamos.

Sí…- respondió el sinceramente- pero aún no sé bien la causa.

Son solo dos los posibles motivos- agregó Isis, exactamente igual a su hermana- uno es para prestar la colaboración del Consejo frente a estos ataques, manifestando de esta forma que se ha decidido tomar el asunto por nuestras propias manos.

Y el otro- continuó la gemela- es para juzgar.

¿cuál será?- dijo Milleardo apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio, sin quitarles las mirada.

Ambas- respondieron al unísono- Hemos venido aquí a despojarte de cualquier tipo de jurisdicción que tienes sobre los asuntos concernientes al Consejo- dijeron haciendo que el príncipe abriera los ojos en señal de sorpresa- además, todo lo que ocurra en el mundo, de hoy en adelante, será de conocimiento del excelentísimo Consejo y de nadie más. Los líderes mundiales ya han sido informados.

Ya era hora- respondió Milleardo con un poco de alivio- pero me preocupa qué sucederá con nosotros. Aún no han llamado a una reunión extraordinaria sobre esto…

Milleardo- dijo Isis, con cierta vergüenza- el motivo por el que hemos venido aquí hoy nosotras y no un mensajero, es porque se ha tomado una decisión. Y no hemos sido capaces de revertirla.

Me temo que tenías razón- dijo Iris- el Consejo está corrompido. No nos queda más que informártelo…

¿qué han hecho?- preguntó Milleardo parándose de su asiento-

Juzgarán a Amelia- respondió la mujer- y a todos aquellos que intenten protegerla- finalizó con la cabeza gacha.

¡Esto es imposible!- gritó Milleardo alterado- ¿Cómo han dejado que esto ocurriera?

No podíamos hacer nada, y lo sabes- dijo Iris también levantándose de su asiento y acercándose al príncipe- Me temo que la corrupción ha alcanzado su tope. Por lo que la mayoría votó que estos ataques los produjo Amelia, en su afán de venganza.

¡Ustedes saben que ella no haría algo así!- la defendió Zecks

Es que hay pruebas…- agregó ahora Isis- hemos encontrado cadáveres de colaboradores del Consejo, en las colonias y el mundo, y se han recolectado pruebas. Fue ella…

¡Pero Relena ama a su reino!- respondió- ¡es imposible que ella haya sido!

Yo te creo…- dijo Iris poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- pero las pruebas indican lo contrario.

¡Es una trampa!- gritó Milleardo dándole la espalda- ¡es una trampa de Harold Mason!

Si no tenemos pruebas…-

¡Al diablo con las pruebas!- volvió a gritar- ustedes la conocen- acercándose a ambas- saben que en ella no hay más que un corazón puro.- Las gemelas esquivaron su mirada. Ellas tenían razón. No podían hacer nada más que respetar la voluntad del Consejo y advertirle a Zecks de esto. Milleardo puso una mano en su frente y apoyó la otra en su escritorio.

Deben esconderla- dijo Isis poniendo su mano sobre la de Milleardo en el escritorio- deben esconderla hasta que todo se arregle.

Y dicho esto, abandonaron la oficina.

/

¡Una ambulancia!- gritó Trowa con un herido en sus brazos. Dos paramédicos se acercaron y tomaron a la víctima, justo en el momento que el celular del ex payaso comenzó a vibrar.

Barton- respondió automáticamente, haciéndole un gesto a Heero con las manos, para que lo ayudara a sacar a otra víctima bajo unos escombros.

Trowa…- dijo Lara. El joven se quedó inmovilizado, al mismo tiempo que Yui llegaba hacia donde estaba él. Trowa lo miró.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Heero preocupado por la forma en que el ex payaso lo miraba.

Lara- dijo él. Heero abrió los ojos sorprendido- ¿Qué sucede?

Llegó la hora. Hemos escapado- dijo ella- estamos en Sank. La princesa quiere verlo.

¿Dónde?- preguntó Barton, haciendo que Heero se impaciente aún más.

La residencia Peacecraft de la montaña. Aquí, en el reino. Tráelo a las 8. Tu y yo iremos a otro lugar- y dicho esto, Lara cortó.

Trowa bajó el celular y mirándolo por unos segundos, volvió la vista a Heero.

¿Qué quería?- dijo éste sin sospechar qué estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Sígueme- dijo éste, mirando a los al rededores. Lo hizo subirse a un auto, luego de hacerle una seña a Duo para que también subiera- vamos a la mansión.

No dijo nada camino a la mansión, frente a las insistencias tanto de Duo como de Heero, pero al llegar al lugar y cuando se disponía a contarles, se encontraron también con Quatre, Wu Fei, Emma, Noin y Milleardo sentando en un sillón, mirando hacia el suelo.

Noin colgó el teléfono.- Los estaba llamando- dijo ella- vengan, siéntense. Y durante los minutos siguientes, Milleardo les contó lo ocurrido con las gemelas en su oficina.

¿Cómo no hacen nada?- preguntó Duo, resignado- ¿qué haremos ahora?- no se respondió nada. La verdad es que ninguno de los presentes era capaz de encontrarle una solución a la actual situación. Si ya eran perseguidos por Mason, al encontrar y proteger a Relena, serían también perseguidos por el Consejo.

Pelearemos- dijo Heero, mientras miraba a todos los presentes- cada uno de nosotros ha sido perseguido antes. Esta no será la excepción: pelearemos por proteger a Relena. Por lo menos yo lo haré. Asi que en vez de estar acá lamentándonos por la situación, seguiré mi búsqueda- dijo marchándose hacia su habitación, la cual había convertido en un centro informático.

Yui tiene razón- dijo Wu Fei- yo no regresé a ser derrotado. Encontraremos a la princesa, la protegeremos y destruiremos a Mason. No nos debe importar si caemos durante el proceso, porque todos hemos muerto al menos una vez.

Entonces cada uno irá a sus puestos de trabajo normal- dijo Zecks- ahora todos son los enemigos, ya que el Consejo tiene ojos y oídos en todo el mundo. Y mientras podamos, buscaremos a mi hermana y recabaremos toda la información posible para culpar a Mason. Además, seguiremos entrenando aún más fuerte que antes- dijo mirando a Emma, quien asintió con la cabeza- puesto que la batalla que nos espera es y será, la más importante de nuestras vidas.

/

El rastreador que Heero le había puesto alguna vez a un collar que Noin le había regalado a Relena había comenzado a funcionar otra vez. Heero no podía creerlo. Y ese mismo aparato marcaba la posición de Relena a no más de 20 minutos. ¿Lo habrá botado? ¿será una trampa? ¿Relena estaba atrapada? Muchas preguntas aparecieron en su mente mientras estaba estático, mirando el radar de la pantalla.

No es mentira- dijo Trowa entrando a la habitación- tampoco es una trampa…Relena está ahí, en el refugio de la montaña. Es lo que quería decirte hoy, antes de llegar.

¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Heero serio.

Para eso me llamó Lara- contestó Trowa cerrando la puerta tras de él- dijo que han logrado escapar de Mason y llegaron a la ciudad. Dijo que la princesa quiere verte…hoy, a las 8.

¿Por qué le crees?- dijo él, sorprendido.

Porque ella es mi fuente. Y ella ya me llevó una vez donde la princesa- finalizó. Heero estaba enojado. No sólo por el hecho de que su fuente fuera una enemiga directa, sino por el hecho de que Trowa ya la había visto. Por lo mismo, se paró y lo golpeó en la cara, haciendo que el payaso cayera. Luego, le tendió la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse.

Supongo que me lo merecía- dijo Trowa con una mano sobre su mejilla izquierda.

Sí- dijo Heero- eres un imbécil. Ahora, llévame donde ella.

/

Relena no pudo concentrarse durante todo el día. No sólo por el ataque a su reino, sino también, por el hecho de que sólo unos minutos la separaban de volver a ver a Heero. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo podría hablarle otra vez? No, ¿Cómo él podría dirigirle alguna vez la palabra? Había repasado la conversación una y otra vez en su cabeza. Se puso en todas las situaciones posibles, todas relacionadas con el enojo y odio que él podría sentir al verla. Cómo debe odiarla…es por eso que se mentalizó toda la tarde con la idea, y cortó todo tipo de esperanzas de poder volver a ser como eran antes…como fueron aquel día. No le costó recordar cuál había sido el último recuerdo bueno que tuvo con él: aquel momento que estuvo esperando por tantos años había sido el mismo día en el que se separaría para siempre de él. Heero la había besado durante el año nuevo, en el palacio que ahora estaba destruido. Él no le había dicho nada, sólo lo hizo. Y Relena nunca tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle qué sentía…

Ahora ya daba lo mismo, porque sabía que lo único que Heero Yui sentía hacia ella era odio. Y ella también intentó hacerlo. Casi lo logró cuando Mason le llenó la cabeza de mentiras, pero en el fondo de su corazón, nunca pudo dejar de amarlo. Ni siquiera ahora, minutos antes de reencontrarse con él.

Relena, ¿estás lista?- dijo Lara, sacándola de sus pensamientos. La princesa asintió. Ambas caminaron hacia la salida del refugio, y fueron siguieron el sendero hacia la entrada de la propiedad. Allí, vieron a Trowa, parado al lado de un auto.

Relena no pudo evitar respirar hondo.

Luego, Heero bajó del auto.

A Relena se le olvidó como respirar.

Lara le hizo una seña a Trowa y ambos caminaron hacia otro lugar, lejos de la princesa y el piloto.

Heero caminó hacia donde estaba la princesa y se quedó mirándola. Ella tenía el cabello un poco más largo, estaba más delgada...pero su mirada era distinta. A pesar de no ver los ojos rojos que caracterizaban a Amelia, Heero vio en ella todo lo que habían vivido los últimos meses.

Relena sólo pensaba en cómo comenzar a hablar. Se había parado millones de veces sobre grandes asambleas, líderes mundiales la habían escuchado. Sin embargo, ahora, por más que le mandara órdenes a su boca, ésta no quería pronunciar palabra alguna. Heero dio otro paso, cauteloso, ya que Trowa lo advirtió de las mentiras de Mason, pero completamente decidido a alcanzarla…sin saber que esperar de ella.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento, indicando la presencia de nubes de lluvia, hizo que el cabello de la chica volara sobre su rostro, de manera que ella tuvo que correrlo con su mano detrás de la oreja. En ese simple gesto, hizo recordar a Heero de los días de verano en que ella jugaba en la playa, mientras el viento costero revoloteaba su cabello.

Ahí estaba Relena, la princesa que estuvo buscando por tanto tiempo. Ahí, frente a él, estaba _su _Relena. Y él no desperdiciaría ningún momento más sin ella.

Se acercó sin dudar y la rodeó con ambos brazos, poniendo su boca sobre la de ella, sin darle otra opción. Pensó que ella se resistiría, que se alejaría…pero jamás que lo abrazaría de vuelta y le respondería el beso.

Luego de unos minutos se separaron, pero lo suficiente como para seguir abrazados.

Nunca más hagas eso- le dijo casi en susurro. Ella no entendió.- Nunca más te escondas de mí, Relena.

Ellos me dijeron…- comenzó a decir ella.

Sólo mentiras- interrumpió él-

¿Cómo no me odias?- preguntó la princesa, separándose un poco.

¿por qué habría de hacerlo?- le preguntó él extrañado ante su pregunta.

Por lo que soy…por lo que he hecho- respondió Relena, intentando zafarse de sus brazos, pero él solo al contuvo ahí.

Podría preguntarte lo mismo, Relena- dijo Heero mirándola fijamente- no soy nadie para juzgarte. Tú nunca lo hiciste conmigo, siempre me quisiste…Y yo también, siempre lo he hecho.

Ella sólo hundió su cara en su pecho. Y se quedaron así hasta que la lluvia comenzó a caer.

Relena- dijo Lara, mientras llegaba al lugar con Trowa- es hora de entrar. La princesa, soltándose del refugio de Heero, la miró extrañada.

¿Nos quedaremos aca?- preguntó mirando a la chica. Heero miró hacia otro lado, llamando la atención de la princesa.- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó.

El Consejo ha tomado una decisión- respondió Lara- Te están buscando…para juzgarte.

¿Juzgarme?- dijo separándose aún más de Heero. Relena lo miró otra vez. Pudo ver en sus ojos azules lo que sucedía. - ¿Creen que yo hice esto…?

Le probaremos lo contrario- dijo Trowa firme- no te harán nada.

¿y a ustedes?- preguntó ella. Nadie respondió.

La chica se separó definitivamente de Heero y caminó lentamente hacia atrás.- Sabía que era un error venir…- dijo casi en susurro- los he puesto en peligro.

Relena…- dijo Heero acercándose-

¡Los he puesto en peligro una vez más!- gritó ella, poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza. Estaba ocurriendo una vez más lo que sucedió en la casa de Cristina Darlian: las ramas, rocas y hojas de alrededor comenzaban a levitar.

¡Amelia!- exclamó Lara asustada, mientras extendía una mano. Pero no logró nada. La princesa seguía murmurando cosas, con los ojos cerrados. Los objetos a su alrededor se levantaban aún más. Lara y Trowa pensaron que iba a ocurrir lo peor, cuando una bandada de pájaros abandonó el bosque de la montaña….

Relena- dijo Heero calmadamente, tomando sus manos- Relena, mírame- la chica abrió los ojos, y obedeció. Se perdió profundamente en la mirada de Yui, y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. El destello carmesí de sus propios ojos había desaparecido, y ahora sólo una lágrima caía por él.

Lo siento tanto- dijo- perdóname….- y comenzó a llorar. Heero la abrazó una vez más.

Mírame, Relena- le repitió una vez más- si tuviera que pasar por todo esto, sólo por estar contigo, lo haría sin pensarlo. Lucharemos, pero estaremos juntos. Pase lo que pase, estaré contigo y tú conmigo…y entonces, todo estará bien.

Por primera vez, Heero le sonrió. Relena recordó en ese momento el día del escape, ese sueño que tanto la persiguió durante todo este tiempo. William Cross estaba en frente de ella, tal como lo había prometido hace tantos años…estaban juntos, como él lo había dicho.

Relena, después de mucho tiempo, sonrió de verdad.

/

* * *

Por fin una escena de amor! las echaba de menos!  
Prox capítulo se viene muuuuy interesante,

y de nuevo, gracias por la paciencia!


	17. Chapter 17

…Unos días antes…

¡Esa maldita traidora!- gritó Mason furioso, mientras lanzaba un vaso de vidrio contra la pared de su oficina- ¡la encontraré y la mataré!

No lo harás- dijo Damien calmado, observando al Senador- debe tener algún plan.

¡entonces debería habérmelo dicho!- gritó nuevamente.

Tú no le dijiste que atacarías a su hermana- interrumpió nuevamente su acompañante- era muy probable que algo así ocurriera.

¿Qué haré ahora?- dijo Mason- ella los puede dirigir hacia acá…

Dudo de que lo haga, Lara no es tonta. Y se unió a ti por un motivo específico: vengarse del Consejo por la muerte de su padre- finalizó Damien. Mason lo miró mordiéndose el labio.

Creo que deberemos adelantar el plan- agregó el Lord- es hora del caos. Mandaré el ataque a las ciudades.

¿Cuándo podré pilotear?- preguntó Damien llamando su atención.

Ya llegará tu hora, Allen, cuando le demuestres al tan llamado perfecto soldado, Heero Yui, que puede haber alguien más grande que él- contestó Harold, poniendo una mano en su hombro- juntos construiremos la nueva era de la Tierra y las Colonias.

Damien hizo una pequeña sonrisa pensando en la oportunidad de poder derrotar a su eterno rival.

/

Luego de su encuentro, Trowa y Heero abandonaron el refugio de la montaña, para no levantar sospechas sobre su ausencia. Habían decidido no contarle a nadie sobre la presencia de Relena en el reino, sin embargo, no podrían seguir ocultándola por mucho tiempo. Sobre todo por lo que Heero le confesaría en los siguientes segundos a su compañero.

Necesito ir al centro otra vez- comentó mirando el camino, mientras las gotas de lluvia resbalaban sobre su ventana.

No te preocupes- dijo Trowa- ya hay suficientes ambulancias y preventers ayudando…

No- interrumpió Heero- necesito ir a comprar algo. Yo conduciré. – Trowa asintió algo extrañado, y se detuvo al lado de la calle para cambiar asientos con Heero. Luego de unos 10 minutos de conducción, se detuvo afuera de una tienda específica. Trowa miró el lugar, luego a Heero...y sus ojos ser abrieron en sorpresa.

°°°°° flash back°°°°°

Relena no había apartado la vista de Heero, quien sostenía su rostro, frente a frente, con ambas manos.

Cásate conmigo- susurró Heero, sin que Lara ni Trowa, que revisaban el perímetro, pudieran escucharlo. Relena lo miró sorprendida. Él insistió- Cásate conmigo.

Heero… ¿qué estás diciendo?- preguntó ella con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¿de qué estás hablando?

Quiero hacer esto bien, mejor que cualquier misión que haya realizado en el pasado. Es lo único que te puedo dar en estos momentos…el compromiso de que estaré para siempre contigo. – finalizó mirándola fijamente, ansioso, esperando por su respuesta. La verdad es que él también se sorprendió frente a las palabras que salieron de su boca unos segundos antes. Hubo una época, hace algunos meses, en que ni siquiera era capaz de enfrentar sus sentimientos frente a Trowa. Sin embargo, al ver a la princesa luego de tanto tiempo, de tantas historias, Heero no tenía ninguna duda respecto a lo que sentía. Si esto no era amor, entonces los poetas, escritores… debían estar equivocados.

No tengo un anillo aún- retomó la palabra.- pero compraré uno digno para ti. Y mañana, en esta misma montaña, te haré mi esposa- dijo casi como una orden.

Heero…- dijo Relena, de nuevo con lágrimas en sus ojos- No…no podemos, no soy…

Eres Relena- la interrumpió él- y también Amelia. Y, aún no lo recuerdo- continuó un poco avergonzado- pero me enamoré de ti dos veces. Me tuviste siendo Amelia…y ahora, como Relena. No hay nada de ti que yo no sepa….te he conocido toda mi vida.

Pero el Consejo, Mason…Milleardo-

Al diablo con ellos, no me importan- respondió el piloto con algo de furia- hemos vivido toda nuestra vida en torno a otras personas. Te estoy pidiendo que hagas algo por ti misma, sin importar lo que digan los demás. Sé que será difícil…y tendremos que esconderlo por un tiempo, pero no veo el porqué esperar.

Hay cosas que no sabes de mí…tu madre- dijo ella esquivando su mirada, separándose un poco, pero Heero la sostenía bien de los brazos.

Fue un accidente- dijo llamando nuevamente su atención, logrando obtener su mirada- Duo, es decir, Maddox me contó todo.

Pero ¿cómo puedes estar tranquilo con eso?- preguntó Relena tratando de limpiarse algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Relena- habló Heero, sujetando el rostro de la princesa con ambas manos, para que ella lo mirara- Como te dije, no recuerdo nada. Al parecer…soy el único – continuó con algo de frustración- pero de lo que sí estoy seguro, es que ahora, puntualmente ahora, no me interesa. El temor de perder a mi madre no se compara con el temor de perderte a ti. Y según Hilde y Duo, al parecer ella también te empujó hasta el límite.

Relena ahora lloraba.

Tú perdonaste mi pasado…-dijo él, limpiando algunas lágrimas- incluso…me perdonaste nuevamente al recordar que fui yo el que te disparó. Fui el primero en encerrarte-agregó apretando un poco los dientes-…Y sin embargo, estás acá, entre mis brazos, no con Mason, no con el Consejo…estás conmigo. Porque me amas a pesar de todo…de la misma forma que yo te amo a ti. Es por eso que te lo pido una vez más: cásate conmigo.

Relena se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, mientras las palabras de Heero retumbaban en su cabeza. Él la _amaba_…sabiendo todo, perdonando, buscándola…él siempre la amó.

Mañana, en el lago que existe hacia el norte de esta montaña, estaré esperando por ti- concretó la princesa, respondiendo a la pregunta que Heero recién le había hecho. Él la besó una vez más y se separó de ella. Se dio media vuelta, miró a Lara e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Luego, le indicó a Trowa para subir al auto.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Fin Flash Back °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Heero tocó el timbre de una puerta que le parecía familiar. Hacía tiempo que no iba al departamento de Duo. Esperaba que fuera en una situación más amigable.

El trenzado abrió la puerta, y le abrió paso al piloto. Heero pudo notar las bolsas debajo de sus ojos, y el cansancio de todo lo que había pasado.

¿Cómo está Hilde?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en la mesita de la cocina.

Bien, bien…- comenzó a responder él, con el rostro gacho.

Pero…- continuó Heero, al ver su expresión.

Creo que necesitará un trasplante de corazón- dijo sentándose frente a él, y poniendo dos tazas de café sobre la mesa- es mi culpa…

¿Prefieres que estuviera muerta?- preguntó Yui tomando su taza de café, tratando de evitar que el escalofrío que por ese segundo pasaba por su columna, por recordar aquel episodio, fuera notado por su amigo.

Creo que tienes razón- respondió Duo con una semi sonrisa- Y bueno, ¿qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo?

Heero lo miró por unos segundos, y luego se concentró en su café. Inhaló profundamente y comenzó a hablar.

Sé que pensarás que te estoy bromeando- dijo- pero nunca en mi vida había hablado tan enserio- Duo lo miró extrañado- Quiero que seas mi padrino.

¿Padrino?- le preguntó el trenzado con un cómico gesto en su cara- ¿padrino de qué?

De boda- respondió Heero rápidamente, y agregó- quiero que seas el padrino de mi boda- El piloto en ese momento comprendió lo que acababa de hacer. La boca de Duo se abrió notoriamente, derramando incluso el poco café que quedaba en ella. Sus ojos no podían ser más grandes en ese momento, y por un segundo, Heero pensó que estaba entrando en estado de shock.

¿…Duo…?- preguntó al ver que no reaccionaba. Luego de unos minutos, Maxwell reaccionó.

¿La has encontrado?- dijo, levantándose de la mesa, mientras apoyaba sus brazos sobre ella- ¿la has encontrado y no nos has dicho? Y por si no fuera poco…ahora, ¡¿te casarás con ella?

Heero le relató todo lo ocurrido con Relena. Y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al contarle la decisión que habían tomado, mientras su compañero se sentaba nuevamente.

No puedo creerlo- dijo Duo, aun sorprendido- Heero Yui…el gran Heero Yui, la única persona en el mundo que no le tiene miedo a la muerte…ha accedió a casarse con el símbolo de la paz. ¡Y en menos de 24 horas!- agregó agitando sus manos- ¡No puede ser que tú seas el primero en casarse! Siempre pensé que sería Quatre…- continuó divagando.

Técnicamente, fue Wu Fei- aclaró Heero- Y sé que esto es inesperado…

¿Inesperado? ¡Es imposible!- interrumpió el trenzado, con una amplia sonrisa- Dios...tengo que avisarle a Hilde, ¡estará emocionada!

Duo…- trató de decir Heero antes de que él levantara su teléfono y marcara. Pero antes de que la chica contestara, Yui le arrebató el teléfono y lo colgó.

No podemos decirle- dijo- Hilde es parte del Consejo de alguna forma. Nadie puede saber que Relena está acá. Es por eso que vine personalmente a decírtelo. – Duo hizo un gesto de entendimiento. Al cabo de unos minutos, Heero habló otra vez- ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?- preguntó algo ansioso, pero sin dejar que su amigo lo notara.

¡Por supuesto! No esperaba que fuera otra persona…-

Estará Trowa también- interrumpió Heero, y viendo cierto enojo en la cara de Duo.

¿Qué?- exclamó- ¿Le pediste primero a Trowa?

Ambos lo serán- dijo- y también le diré a Wu Fei…

¿Quatre?- alcanzó a preguntar Duo.

No- respondió tajantemente- Quatre está muy involucrado en todo esto. No quiero darle otra excusa para que nos delate.

Tienes razón- agregó Maxwell cerrando su puño, aún con cierto rencor hacia el rubio- En fin, tenemos que ver qué te pondrás. No puedes asistir a tu propia boda vistiendo jeans y una camiseta. Creo que tengo algún traje por aquí…- dijo mientras caminaba hacia su habitación- Ah…y no creas que no me pagarás el hecho de que Trowa supo antes. ¡Yo seré el mejor padrino de bodas que ha existido! - Heero sintió cierta alegría al darse cuenta de que podía llamar a por lo menos tres personas sus amigos.

/

Creo que ha llegado la hora- dijo Mason a todos los sentados en la mesa ovalada de una oficina en el laboratorio- estamos en nuestro mejor momento. Llegó la hora de probar el poder de nuestras máquinas. Ya hemos desatado el caos…ahora seremos la salvación del mundo. Pronto seremos los únicos héroes. El Consejo caerá rendido a nuestros pies y así, haremos de esa institución la más poderosa y magnífica del mundo.

Una ronda de aplausos se escuchó en la habitación.

Y debo decir- continuó el Lord- que no podría haberlo hecho sin ustedes. Sin la confianza que han depositado en mí. Es por eso que cuando sea presidente, todos serán mis consejeros, y les aseguro dinero, poder y seguridad por el resto de sus vidas. Ahora, debemos prepararnos para la época más esplendorosa de la historia del universo: ¡la época del Imperio!

¡Viva Lord Mason!- gritó alguno- ¡VIVA LORD MASON!- gritaron al unísono el resto de las voces antes de aplaudir nuevamente.

Mason se sentó nuevamente en su asiento sonriendo ampliamente, frente a la inminente victoria que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

/

He hablado con los demás Consejeros- dijo Quatre a Milleardo, quien miraba el paisaje de Sank desde la ventana de su oficina, en la Mansión- hemos perdido el consejo entero. Sólo he logrado hablar con lo aliados que nos quedan.

¿Los otros?- preguntó casi con miedo el príncipe, mirando al rubio, que simplemente negó con la cabeza y bajó la vista.

Bueno…- continuó Milleardo, acercándose al mini bar y sirviendo dos vasos del mejor whiskey que tenía- Creo que llegó la hora de responder al caos…con el caos, ¿no te parece?

Quatre recibió el vaso que Zecks le ofrecía y esperó hasta que él se sentara en la gran silla de cuero que estaba al otro lado del escritorio.

Milleardo…- comenzó a decir- debemos dejar que Amelia aparezca nuevamente.

No me cabe duda de eso- interrumpió el ex conde relámpago mirándolo- el problema es el poder que alcancen a sacar de ella. Tampoco sabemos en qué estado está el Wing Zero…

Tienes razón- agregó Quatre- pero sí sabemos que la única persona capaz de pilotearlo está de nuestro lado. Y dudo que quiera combatir por las fuerzas enemigas.

¿Qué me dices de Allen?- preguntó.

¿Damien? No- respondió rápidamente el piloto- todos sabemos que siempre quiso ocupar el lugar de William…pero era demasiado para él.

Sin embargo, el tiempo que estuvieron con Relena lo puede haber ayudado en algo- comentó Zecks- quizás ya es capaz de controlarlo.

Creo que estamos subestimando el sistema Zero- concluyó Quatre- Al ser un sistema totalmente inestable y originado por una sola persona… es impredecible. Sin embargo- continuó, acercándose un poco más al escritorio de Milleardo- también hemos deducido que la conexión del piloto es muy importante. Al conectarse con el Wing Zero, se conectan también con la mente de Amelia. Y para eso, ella debe permitirlo.

Milleardo pensó en la reflexión de Quatre por un momento. Si el árabe tenía razón, el sistema Zero no sería 100% independiente de la princesa como todos creían. Quizás ella si era capaz de controlarlo, aún fuera de la cabina. Pero el sólo hecho de pensar en toda la capacidad que requeriría de su hermana el hacer eso, lo llevó a una conclusión inevitable: la muerte de Amelia. Suspiró y levantó su vaso hacia su acompañante.

Por Amelia- dijo- por toda la vida que ella nos puede otorgar.

Por William- agregó Quatre, alzando su copa- por ser el único capaz de ayudar a la princesa en esta tarea.

Ambos bebieron en silencio.

/

Relena se miró al espejo una vez más. No era mucho con lo que contaba, pero sinceramente, era la primera vez en su vida que no le importaba tanto su apariencia, ni lo que otros dirían…sólo le importaba una sola cosa: casarse con Heero. Estiró con las manos nuevamente los pliegues del simple vestido blanco que vestía para sacárselo posteriormente, y colgarlo en la puerta del armario. Lo miró un par de segundos más.

Era el vestido que su madre biológica había utilizado para la segunda celebración de matrimonio que había tenido. En aquella época, se acostumbraba a realizar dos ceremonias: una para el público, para la prensa…para los medios. Y otra para la familia, los amigos, las personas cercanas. Aquel vestido era el que Relena había heredado, luego que Cristina Darlian se lo entregara al descubrir que era una Peacecraft. La primera vez que lo vio, pensó que era el vestido más simple que había visto. Y era el único vestido de novia que tenía, por eso, cuando Heero le pidió que se casara con ella, no dudó en mandar a Lara a buscarlo cuidadosamente a la Mansión. La chica volvió con él al cabo de una hora.

En estos momentos, al observarlo por segunda vez, Relena se dio cuenta de la belleza en él. No necesitaba más. Siempre pensó que por ser una figura pública, su matrimonio sería un acontecimiento al ojo de la sociedad, lleno de medios de comunicación y con una lista de invitados de la cual conocería solo a un tercio. No le molestaba la idea, claro, ya que ¿qué chica no sueña con un matrimonio de cuentos de hadas? Sin embargo, y a pesar de los tiempos actuales, Relena no dejaba de pensar que tendría exactamente lo que necesitaba: su novio, su Heero. Y era lo único que le importaba.

Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Lara, que le traía una taza de té.

Bebe esto- le dijo entrando, y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas- es para una novia ansiosa.

Relena le sonrió abiertamente y recibió el té, para luego recostarse en su cama, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo. Lara hizo lo mismo.

Gracias por todo- le dijo Relena mirándola, y tomando una de sus manos- gracias a ti Heero y yo estamos juntos.

Lara no le respondió, sólo le sonrió cínicamente.

¿Sabes?- dijo la princesa, luego de beber un largo trago de té- Te envidio, Lara. Por siempre saber la verdad…haber tenido el tiempo de decantar todo, de perdonar, y ser ahora la maravillosa persona que eres- le dijo, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

Amelia…-

Perdóname- dijo sonriéndole, y depositando la taza vacía en su velador- no quiero hacerte sentir incómoda. Es que a veces desearía no haber olvidado, y así poder estar con ustedes, no dejarlos solos…como tú hiciste conmigo. Y ahora, gracias a ti, he encontrado nuevamente a Heero. Siento que te debo mi vida…mi felicidad- finalizó abrazándola- eres la mejor amiga que alguien pudiera tener.

Lara abrió los ojos en shock, y lentamente pasó sus brazos alrededor de la princesa.

Debes dormir ahora- le dijo- mañana es un gran día, y no puedes tener bolsas debajo de tus ojos para el día de tu boda.

Relena le sonrió. Lara se levantó de su lado y abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta a su paso. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente en la puerta que acababa de cerrar. Luego de unos minutos, se dirigió a su habitación, tomó sus cosas, y se fue a la ciudad.

/

Al día siguiente, la princesa se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol que entraron en su habitación e inmediatamente, se levantó y fue al baño para darse una ducha.

En la misma hora, el piloto del Wing Zero se servía una taza de café en el departamento de Duo. Había decidido pasar la noche ahí frente al riesgo que significaba que los pilotos abandonaran la mansión, sin decirle a nadie su destino, vestidos de etiqueta. Duo se levantó minutos después de él, sorprendiendo a Yui, pero murmurando algo sobre "compras que debía hacer y asuntos que arreglar". Heero le había pedido si es que podía conseguir a una persona "calificada" para realizar la ceremonia de matrimonio, ya que él no conocía a nadie. Por lo mismo, el trenzado acudió al único sacerdote que conoció en su vida (y a quién robó el cuello blanco de sus ornamentos), que fue también el sacerdote de la orden religiosa a la cual pertenecía su hermana, Helen.

Heero asumió que fue por el sacerdote. Por eso, luego de beber su café, fue a darse una ducha y a ponerse el mejor traje que Duo le pudo conseguir.

Sin embargo, recién abotonada su camisa, el timbre en la puerta llamó su atención. Se acercó y observó por el ojuelo quien podría ser.

Se preocupó por Relena al ver a Lara, sin un vestido formal, fuera del departamento.

/


	18. Chapter 18

Luego de hacer las compras que Duo quería, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que aún tenía unos minutos para ir a ver a Hilde al hospital.

Pasó a una florería antes, y llegó con rosas a ver a su novia. Pero no pudo darle la sorpresa al entrar a la habitación, ya que la chica estaba sentada al borde de su cama, discando un número por el teléfono del hospital.

¡Duo, Por Dios! ¡Te he llamado toda la mañana!- le dijo ella preocupada, colgando el teléfono.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó él dejando las rosas sobre la mesita, mientras se acercaba a la peliazul y tomaba sus manos- ¿te sientes mal? ¿Pasó algo?

Temo que algo va a pasar- le dijo Hilde apretando sus manos- Lara estuvo aquí anoche…

°°°°°°FlashBack°°°°°°

Hilde estaba dormitando cuando sintió que alguien entraba por la ventana del hospital. Asustada por no poder defenderse ante quien fuera, estiró el brazo para tocar el timbre de las enfermeras, pero una mano la detuvo.

Emily- dijo acercándose a la luz- Emily…soy yo.- Respondió Lara.

¡Lara!- exclamó Hilde emocionada y acercándola aún más para poder abrazarla- ¿por qué no habías venido a verme?- preguntó, haciendo que Lara sonriera.

Lo siento, hermanita- respondió- he estado ocupada cuidando a cierta princesa…

Oh, Lara, yo sabía que no harías nada malo. Estaba segura que nuestro padre te dejó una misión que serías incapaz de incumplirla. Todo este tiempo estuviste velando por Relena…- reflexionó Hilde, con cierto alivio al darse cuenta que los rumores que escuchaba en la mansión no eran ciertos. Lara no respondió y, por el contrario, bajó la mirada e hizo un gesto de culpabilidad en su rostro. La sonrisa de Hilde se borró inmediatamente.

¿..qué…? ¿Qué has hecho?- se atrevió a preguntar, soltando las manos de su hermana.

Nada- respondió cortante ella- aún no he podido hacer nada.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que Hilde, levantando su rostro con su mano derecha, le recordó: No es su culpa, Lara….Amelia no es la responsable de la muerte de nuestro Padre.

Lara se levantó enojada, y comenzó a murmurar cosas en otro idioma, mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.

¿Por qué nuestra vida está atada a la suya? ¿Por qué tuvo que existir, ah? ¿Es que acaso todo el mundo debe girar en torno a Amelia Peacecraft?- exclamó rabiosa mirando a su hermana- Como si no fuera poco que por su culpa asesinaran a nuestro padre, ahora me quita a Damien…una vez más.

Con que de eso se trata- dijo Hilde, interrumpiéndola- el amor de Damien Allen.- Lara se detuvo en seco y la miró con cierta vergüenza en sus ojos. Hilde no pudo mirarla si no con compasión y con un gesto en su mano, le señaló un lugar a su lado. Lara se acercó y se sentó en la cama, en el lugar que Hilde le había indicado, y apoyo su cabeza en el regazo de la mujer.

Lara, Amelia no decidió enamorar a Allen, y eso lo sabes. DE la misma forma que no decidió ser….ser especial. Y que por ese motivo era digna de protección, tarea que trajo la muerte a nuestra casa. Sin embargo, al conocer a Relena realmente, ver la inocencia en sus ojos y la pureza de su corazón, te das cuenta que no es más que una niña asustada, con un poder tan grande que la ha llevado a alejarse de las personas que más ama. Nunca ha existido ni siquiera un dejo de mal intención en su ser…es un alma pura con la carga de un poder superior a todos nosotros.- finalizó Hilde.

He tratado de perdonarla…- dijo Lara- pero no sabes cuánto me ha hecho falta mi padre…

Pero me tienes a mí- interrumpió Hilde, acariciando su cabello.

Que casi te pierdo…- concluyó Lara- por culpa, una vez más, de Amelia.

El silencio reinó nuevamente en la habitación.

No creo que hayas venido acá para recordar a papá- dedujo Hilde- vienes porque no estás convencida de lo que harás…

¿Sabes que Heero le ha pedido a Relena que se casen?- dijo Lara, sin moverse de su lugar, pero notando la sorpresa manifiesta de su hermana- ¿Maddox no te lo dijo? Vaya, creo que tienen miedo a que el Consejo se entere…Bueno, gracias a mí, ellos se han reencontrado ayer…y el romántico de William no dudó en pedirle matrimonio, frente a la posibilidad de perderla otra vez.

¿Cuándo se casarán?- preguntó Hilde, disimulando la alegría de su corazón. Lara se sentó y la miró.

La idea es que sea mañana…- respondió sin apartar la vista de su hermana. Hilde cubrió su boca con una de sus manos.

Lara, no- dijo rápidamente- no lo hagas….no.

Quiero que sufra….-agregó la pelirroja levantándose de la cama y arreglando su cabello- llegó la hora de que sepa lo que es perder a un ser amado.

¿Y tú crees que ella no lo sabe?- la increpó Hilde- ha perdido no solo a dos, sino que a 4 padres. Su madre recientemente… nos perdió a nosotros, perdió a su amado más de una vez. ¡¿tú crees que ella no sabe lo que es sufrir?

¡Que lo haga otra vez, entonces!- gritó Lara- ¡una vez más ella está arruinando mi vida! ¿Qué no lo vez, Emily? ¡Me ha quitado todo lo que he amado en mi vida! ¡Hasta tú la quieres más a ella que a mí!

Eso no es cierto, Lara – continuó Hilde reincorporándose- no hagas esto…tú sabes que ella, a estas alturas, debe considerarte su amiga más leal. No le hagas esto…- Lara no le respondió, sólo se quedó mirando la ventana- Viniste a mí porque sabes que está mal lo que piensas hacer. Y yo te lo estoy corroborando: no lo hagas, Lara…por favor….por mí- rogó Hilde mirando su espalda.

Lara no respondió nada. Simplemente se acercó a ella, le dio un beso en la frente, y la adormeció con un rápido pero certero golpe en el cuello.

/

No puede ser- dijo Duo sorprendido, al finalizar su relato Hilde- ¿Qué crees que hará?

No lo sé- respondió Hilde acongojada- pero, por favor, haga lo que haga…es mi hermana Duo, sólo está herida por todo lo que ha pasado.

Debo hablar con Heero- dijo él tomando su chaqueta- no voy a dejar que mi cuñada impida la boda de mis mejores amigos.

Duo, Duo- insistió Hilde acercándose con dificultad- recuerda que sólo está herida. Lara no es malvada…

Eso lo decidiré yo al juzgar la situación- respondió fríamente el trenzado, caminando hacia la puerta.

¡Maddox!- le gritó Hilde, haciendo que se detuviera y se volteara a mirarla. Ella no dijo nada, Duo le sonrió, y abandonó el hospital.

/

Relena ya estaba vestida con el hermoso vestido blanco de su madre. Se había hecho dos trenzas en su cabello (como lo hacía en su juventud), pero esta vez sin dejarse flequillo, y colocando algunas pequeñas flores blancas en las mismas. El resto del cabello caía naturalmente sobre su espalda, pero con ciertas ondas que Relena había armado manualmente. Su maquillaje era igual de sencillo. Se miró satisfecha por última vez en el espejo, antes de tomar el pequeño ramo de flores silvestres que había encontrado en las inmediaciones de la cabaña, y abandonar la habitación.

El plan era que Lara la escoltara hacia el lago, sin embargo, y frente al retraso de la chica, decidió partir antes. Al llegar al lugar, se encontró con Wu Fei y Trowa. Ambos, al verla, sonrieron y se acercaron para saludarla.

Es un gusto volver a verte, Relena- le dijo Trowa al depositar un suave beso en su mejilla- sabía que te tendríamos de vuelta. Estás hermosa- finalizó mirándola. Wu Fei se acercó también y la saludó, con una pequeña reverencia típica de su cultura.

Trowa, Wu Fei, no saben cuánto los extrañaba- señaló ella con agua en sus ojos- no pensé verlos acá.

Bueno- habló el chino- Yui nos informó inmediatamente. No podíamos perdernos esta ceremonia, princesa. Además, debemos estar todos juntos por si algún nuevo ataque ocurre.

Los tres se quedaron conversando unos minutos más, antes de que Duo llegara, junto al viejo sacerdote y se acercara a ellos.

¡Relena!- exclamó tomándola con ambos brazos y dándolo una vuelta- ¡Qué gusto verte!

¡Duo!- dijo ella entre risas- también me da gusto, pero arruinarás mi vestido- comentó mientras él la bajaba hacia el suelo. Él sonrió una vez más y le ordenó esperar detrás de algunos árboles que estaban a unos metros, exclamando que era mala suerte que el novio viera a la novia antes de la ceremonia.

Pero Lara aún no ha llegado- objetó ella, caminando mientras Duo la empujaba.

¡No te preocupes! Ya llegará- dijo él con una sonrisa cínica.

Una vez que la princesa se alejó, Duo cambió su expresión y fue donde los otros pilotos, para contarle lo que había conversado con Hilde.

Heero no está- les dijo - Fui a mi departamento y no lo encontré. Lo he llamado a su celular pero no contesta. Tampoco hay rastro de Lara…no sé qué hacer.

¿Crees que pudo haberlo atacado?- preguntó Wu Fei incrédulo- a Heero...al soldado prefecto, ¿crees que una mujer puede derrotarlo?

Esta mujer es especial, Wu Fei- respondió Trowa- no creo que lo haya asesinado o algo así…pero sí lo debe tener retenido.

¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Duo mirando nervioso hacia los árboles donde esperaba la princesa.

No lo sé. ¡Maldición Yui!- gritó Wu Fei.

¿Qué sucede?- dijo Relena preocupada, acercándose- no me mientan. Heero no ha llegado…y él nunca se retrasa. ¿Dónde está?- Nadie le respondió, solo la miraban con compasión. Los ojos de Relena se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez- Se ha arrepentido…- murmuró- él se ha arrepentido…

No, no Relena- dijo Duo tomándola de sus brazos- no se ha arrepentido. Simplemente…él, él está…

Aquí- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Heero se acercó corriendo hacia ellos, con la corbata aún desatada. Seguido por Lara y Emma, quien Relena reconoció enseguida.

Yui, eres un desastre- dijo Wu Fei tomando su corbata y haciendo el nudo- no puedes presentarte así a una ceremonia tan importante como tu boda- Heero le sonrió. Luego, miró a Relena y sonrió aún más.

Perdona el retraso- dijo tomando sus manos- tenía que ir por alguien importante- agregó apuntando a Emma, quien sonrió ampliamente- Te ves...

Hermosa- comentó Lara apareciendo también- Ven, vamos. Debemos hacer esto apropiadamente. ¿Quién entregará a la novia?- preguntó frente a la mirada sospechosa de todos los pilotos.

Yo lo haré, si me permiten- dijo Trowa. Relena y Heero asintieron a la vez.

¡Bien, entonces, comencemos!- exclamó Lara mirando a Heero.

°°°°°°°°°°°°° Flash Back °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

William, ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó ella.

Mi nombre es Heero- respondió el fríamente a la mujer que se había llevado a Relena. Lo pensó unos momentos, y le dio paso al departamento.

¿Sucede algo con Relena?- preguntó él luego de unos segundos.

No, no realmente- respondió ella viéndolo fijamente, acercándose-pero eso está a punto de cambiar- finalizó inyectándole algo en su brazo. Heero tomó el brazo herido y confundido la miró.

¿..Qué…?- alcanzó a exclamar.

Dulces sueños- dijo ella, mientras el piloto perdía el conocimiento en el suelo del departamento.

Luego de unos 20 minutos, Heero despertó atado al asiento de un auto, con una mordaza en su boca. Le costó enfocar la vista, pero escuchaba el ruido del mar, por lo que asumió que aún seguían dentro de Sank. Al cabo de unos segundos, pudo enfocar y vio a su lado a Lara, quien tenía ambas manos puestas en el volante, pero sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Parecía estar meditando en algo…

Pensé que podría hacerlo- dijo ella sin mirarlo- quería causarle el mismo sufrimiento que yo he pasado. Hubo un momento en que creí odiarla…todo esto es por su culpa- continuó, mientras apretaba sus manos en el volante. Heero simplemente la observaba.

¿Sabes que mi padre fue General de la Guardia Del Consejo?- preguntó ella mirándolo. Él negó con la cabeza-Era el mejor, una persona honorable y valiente. Él nos crió a mí y a mi hermana, mientras se preocupaba de la seguridad de cada uno de los consejeros. Siempre dijo que estaba devolviéndoles el favor, al habernos salvado del destino de mi madre. Él era muy cercano a tu padre, William- agregó mirándolo una vez más- es por eso que de pequeños, éramos todos muy cercanos, menos Emily…que se quedaba en casa. Padre nunca la quiso involucrar hasta aquel día…

Bueno, sin querer ahondar en la historia que pronto recordarás, él murió tratando de salvar a los Peacecraft, luego de que la memoria de todos ustedes fuera borrada. Yo ya me había marchado, al igual que Emily, asi que él murió solo. Me llegó la noticia cuando ya era demasiado tarde, y ninguna explicación de por medio. Sólo sé que murió protegiendo a los papás de Amelia. ¿Entiendes a lo que voy?- preguntó, quitando con una mano la mordaza de Heero.

Sí- respondió él.

Si Amelia Peacecraft nunca hubiera existido…nada de eso habría ocurrido. Nada de lo que pasará ahora existiría jamás. Ella es la causa y el origen de todos nuestros males. Entenderás mi frustración, entonces, cuando la veía por la televisión, exclamando discursos de paz y desarmamientos. Es una ironía…

¿Crees que fue voluntario?- preguntó él.

No me vengas con ese discurso, Yui- dijo ella con rabia- la inocencia de la princesa no puede alcanzar para cubrir todos sus males. Ella luchó también, asesinó a gente…sin considerar el momento en que volvió por ti, en que todos eran sus enemigos. Así que no trates de excusar lo inexcusable.

No lo hago- dijo él con calma- sólo trato de pensar en qué hubiera ocurrido si es que tú hubieras recibido ese poder. ¿Qué habrías hecho?

Lara se quedó en silencio un momento. Y luego siguió.

No creas que no lo he pensado- dijo ella mirando nuevamente al mar- es por eso que estamos aquí y no en donde yo pensaba.

Sabes que no es lo correcto- dijo él- mira…no te conozco lo suficiente como para juzgar si es que puedo o no confiar en ti. ¿La verdad? No te recuerdo…pero sí sé que una persona no confiable no había detenido su plan en la mitad. Sé que le tienes afecto a Relena, la respetas. Quizás por miedo a lo que te pueda ocurrir si es que te enfrentas a ella, quizás por otra cosa…pero al final, le tienes cierto cariño. Porque todo aquel que llega a conocer a Relena se da cuenta de la pureza que hay en ella. Más allá de todo poder incontrolable, ella sigue siendo ella. Y tú la has conocido…

Emily me dijo lo mismo- agregó Lara.

Bueno, Hilde se acercó mucho a Relena el último tiempo, es una de sus mejores amigas- comentó- y conociéndola, yo creo que tú también lo eres.

Lara…-continuó Heero luego de unos segundos- si quieres vengar la muerte de tu padre, debes dirigirte contra los verdaderos culpables. Y cuando llegue el momento, yo seré quién te aliente a hacerlo.

¿Por qué?- preguntó ella- Ayudé a secuestrar a Relena…te tengo capturado a ti ahora…

Pero ayudaste a mi amigo, salvando a Hilde, y lo más importante, trajiste a Relena a mi lado otra vez- contestó él mirándola fijamente- Dudo que todo haya sido producto del azar: tu estadía con Mason, la cercanía con Relena. Es claro que tienes un plan. Pero yo te debo un gran favor, y por lo mismo, te ayudaré en tu venganza.

¿Puedo confiar en ti?- preguntó la pelirroja con una visible incertidumbre.

Creo que ya lo estás haciendo- respondió él, mientras sacaba sus manos de su espalda, para luego desatarse los pies.

¿…Cómo…? – dijo ella sorprendida- ¡pudiste haber escapado todo este tiempo!

Sí- respondió él- pero no quería irme sin escuchar tu explicación. Además, eso significaría asistir a mi boda sin ti, hecho que entristecería mucho a Relena- dijo mientras enrollaba la cuerda y la dejaba en el asiento de atrás- ahora, yo manejaré. No puedo llegar tarde a mi propia boda. Además, tengo que recoger a alguien primero.

°°°°°°°° Fin Flash Back °°°°°°°°°

El sacerdote estaba de espaldas al lago, acompañado a su lado izquierdo por Heero, Duo y Wu Fei, y al derecho, por Lara y Emma.

A pesar de la ausencia de música, Relena caminó hacia ellos siendo escoltada por Trowa, quien, al llegar donde Heero, le dio un abrazo y la entregó al novio.

Queridos Hermanos- comenzó a decir el presbítero- nos hemos reunido aquí para celebrar el santo matrimonio de la señorita Relena Josephine Peacecraft y el señor Heero Yui.

No sabía si utilizar sus verdaderos nombres- le susurró Duo a Heero.

Así está bien- respondió él mirando a su novia.

A continuación, bendeciré los anillos que representaran su amor frente a la Tierra y a todo el Universo. Duo, por favor- dijo estirando su mano hacia el trenzado. Él sacó de su bolsillo una típica argolla de oro, que tenía inscritas las iniciales "R.P" en su interior, y un anillo de platino, con un cintillo de diamantes cubriéndolo en la parte superior. Al interior de él se podía leer "H.Y".

Luego de bendecir los anillos, el sacerdote entregó la argolla a Relena y el anillo de diamantes a Heero, para proceder a realizar sus votos.

Repita después de mi, jovencito- dijo- Yo, Heero Yui….

Yo, Heero Yui…

Te tomo a ti, Relena Josephine Peacecraft-

Te tomo a ti, Relena Josephine Peacecraft-

Para amarte y respetarte, en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, para todos los días de mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Para amarte y respectarte, en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza- repitió Heero, deslizando el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda- para todos los días de mi vida…incluso si la muerte nos separa…te encontraré a donde quiera que vaya.- finalizó en casi un susurro, mientras apoyaba su frente sobre la de la princesa, para luego inclinarse y besar el dedo donde ahora había un anillo.

Yo, Relena Josephine Peacecraft te tomo ti, Heero Yui, para amarte y respetarte, en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, para todos los días de mi vida…incluso si la muerte nos separa.- repitió ella mientras ponía la argolla en el dedo de Heero, y besarla también.

Muy bien- dijo con una sonrisa el sacerdote- Que lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separé el hombre- exclamó poniendo su mano sobre las manos entrelazadas de los novios- Y por el poder investido en mi, los proclamo ahora y para siempre, marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Relena sonrió ampliamente y Heero se acercó para darle un sincero, pero sencillo beso en los labios. Los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir y cada uno se fue acercando a los recién casados para darles sus felicitaciones.

Princesa, Heero- dijo Duo con una pequeña caja en sus manos- junto con Trowa y Wu Fei, creemos que por estar en tiempos peligrosos, los anillos no deben ser vistos con facilidad. Es por eso que queríamos regalarles esto.- dijo entregándoles la caja. Relena la tomó y en su interior encontró dos cadenas de plata. – Cuando el tiempo llegue, podrán usar esos anillos sin temor, pero ahora deben esconderlos-finalizó.

Heero tomó una de las cadenas y colgó su argolla en ella, para ponérsela alrededor del cuello. Luego, hizo lo mismo con la otra cadena y el anillo de Relena.

Es hermosa, chicos- dijo ella acercándose- no sé cómo agradecérselos. No sé cómo agradecer todo lo que han hecho por mí.

Si mal no recuerdo- dijo Wu Fei con poca importancia- hace muchos años hicimos un juramento.

Frente a la Guardia y al Consejo- agregó Lara asintiendo-

…De que todos protegeríamos a los futuros presidentes y herederos al trono de Sank, como de las Colonias, hasta el final de nuestros días. Es por eso que nosotros también teníamos Gundams- continuó Duo- Asi que no tienes nada que agradecer, princesa.

Bueno, Bueno- habló Emma- es hora de volver a sus trabajos. No creo que puedan irse por tanto tiempo sin que el histérico de Milleardo no sepa donde están- los pilotos asintieron, y junto al sacerdote, se dirigieron a sus autos-

En cuanto a ti, princesa –dijo Lara- he hablado con William y los dejaré en la cabaña por esta noche, pero sólo por esta noche, señora Yui. Es mi deber protegerte también.

Gracias, Lara- sonrió Relena, sonrojándose.

La pelirroja se distanció de ellos, dejándole espacio a los recién casados. Heero tomó su rostro una vez más y la besó delicadamente.

Vendré esta noche. Ten cuidado- dijo soltándola. Ella asintió y lo dejó ir.

Relena ya había llegado a la cabaña cuando escuchó la explosión.

Sintió como si su corazón acababa de detenerse.


	19. Chapter 19

GW no me pertenece. Si así lo fuera, tendría una continuación como esta ;)

/

¡Estamos bajo ataque!- anunció Lady One entrando a la oficina de Milleardo- desde 3 puntos distintos, pero aún no hemos visto al enemigo.

Alerta a todos los preventers. Que los soldados se suban a todos los mobile suits que encuentren. ¡Dónde están los pilotos gundam!- gritó Milleardo.

Sólo está Quatre…los otros 4 no aparecen- contestó One, dirigiendo a Zecks hacia una zona más segura, mientras discaba el número de Yui una vez más en su teléfono.

Bajaron hasta los niveles subterráneos del edificio de los preventers, donde una gran cantidad de soldados ya se encontraban corriendo hacia sus puestos de ataque.

¿Noin?- preguntó Milleardo mirando a Lady One.

La he mandado a buscar. Me han dicho que ya está segura, pero la he llevado con un doctor, por si da a luz- respondió la comandante.

Avísame cualquier cosa- dijo él antes de entrar a una gran oficina de mando que tenía la proyección gigante del Reino de Sank en tres planos distintos, y el cual mostraba los puntos de ataque. – Quiero una visión de los orígenes del ataque- ordenó a uno de los subordinados. De inmediato al fondo, una gran pantalla mostró tres frentes distintos del reino, pero de los cuales no se podía divisar nada.

Maldición- dijo Milleardo- es como un fantasma.

¡Ahí!- exclamó uno de los soldados, apuntando a la tercera imagen. Se podían ver tres figuras volando en el aire.

No puede ser…-susurró sorprendido Zecks- ¡Lady One!- gritó a la mujer, que se encontraba dando órdenes a los mobile suits que iban saliendo de la base- ¿los reconoces?

Parecen…-dijo ajustándose los anteojos.

Gundams- dijo Heero detrás de ellos, seguido por Trowa y Wu Fei, todos ajustándose su chaqueta de preventers.

¿Dónde diablos estaban?- preguntó One mirándolos con reproche- ¿Y maxwell?

Con Hilde…- dijo Trowa, respondiéndole rápidamente, sin quitar la mira de la pantalla- no…no son nuestros gundams.

Pero se mueven igual…mismo armazón- dijo Wu Fei.

¿Creen que Mason?- alcanzó a preguntar Heero.

No…Mason no tiene esa tecnología- respondió Quatre uniéndose a ellos- y si Mason quieren Gundams, buscaría los nuestros.

¿Y qué pasa si ya los tiene…y los replicó?-preguntó Wu Fei.

Requiere grandes cantidades de gundamio, tecnología, material…nos habríamos dado cuenta. No puede haber hecho esto en un par de años.- dijo One incrédula.

No fueron sólo un par de años- contestó Zecks- no tenemos certeza de cuánto tiempo lleva Mason conspirando contra el Consejo.

Y ahora…¿Nos atacará abiertamente?- preguntó Quatre de nuevo.

No alcanzaron a darle una respuesta cuando uno de los gundams dirigió su cañón hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Milleardo…-dijo One- esa zona ya está casi destruida. Un ataque más y destruirán los cimientos del Consejo.

¡Ataquen!- ordenó Zecks por el parlante a los soldados que estaban en sus mobile suits. Unos fueron directamente al gundam, pero fueron destruidos por los otros dos con simples movimientos. Otros repitieron la hazaña, pero no dio ningún resultado positivo.

Son más lentos- dijo Yui- buenos, pero lentos.

¿se han podido comunicar con los pilotos?- preguntó Wu Fei.

Hemos enviado diversas advertencias, pero no han respondido- contestó Zecks.

Bien- dijo Trowa, antes de darse una vuelta y caminar hacia la base de los mobile suits. Lo siguió Heero y Wu Fei.

Milleardo, debo ir al Consejo- dijo Quatre acercándose- deben saber…

Sí- dijo él- dejaremos que Barton, Chang y Yui se encarguen de ellos.

Los 3 estaban poniéndose los trajes para pilotear, mientras ideaban una estrategia de lucha. Cada uno subió a un mobile distinto, pero antes de Heero poder subir al suyo, Wu Fei lo detuvo.

Ten cuidado, Yui, te cubriré la espalda. Pero nada de misiones suicidas. ¿Entendiste?- preguntó serio.

Heero lo miró extrañado.

No dejaré que Relena quede viuda. Es algo que no le deseo a nadie- finalizó antes de marcharse a su propio suit. Heero asintió y subió al suyo.

Los tres mobile suits fueron expulsados al exterior, y se encontraron frente a los gundams misteriosos.

Luego de unos intentos fallidos de Trowa por entablar comunicación, se lanzó al ataque del que apuntaba con el cañón. Inmediatamente, los otros dos gundams comenzaron a moverse, pero Heero interceptó a uno y Wu Fei al otro.

Lucharon durante varios minutos, ninguno se rendía. Ya que a pesar de la habilidad de los pilotos, sus máquinas eran notoriamente inferiores a estas extrañas. Sin embargo, y como Heero había notado antes, eran lentos. Es por eso, que Heero destruyó al primero cuando tuvo oportunidad.

Sin embargo, la alarma de proximidad sonó en su cabina, cuando el gundam que tenía el cañón disparó hacia él. Si no fuera por Wu Fei, ese rayo lo habría alcanzado.

¡Te dije que te cuides, Yui!- le gritó a Heero enojado. Pero él no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que junto a Trowa, lograron tomar a dicho gundam y derribarlo al suelo. Ahí, luego de inhabilitarlo, destruyó la cabina para ver quiénes lo pilotaban.

Heero abrió los ojos en sorpresa, al igual que el ex payaso.

No…- dijo Heero.

¿No, qué Yui?- preguntó Wu Fei, mientras luchaba contra el tercero.

No hay piloto- dijo- ¡NO hay piloto!

Milleardo- comunicó Trowa al centro de mandos- los gundams no tienen pilotos. Se estaban piloteando solos- finalizó al observar la maquinaria del recién destruido.

Segundos después, cayó el tercero. Y Wu Fei también lo revisó. No existía piloto.

Es imposible- dijo Milleardo- ¿Gundams que se manejan solos? ¿Cómo logró eso? ¡Traigan una cabina para examinarla!

Los pilotos obedecieron, pero antes de llegar a la base, más de estos misteriosos gundams aparecieron, disparando a diversos sectores de la ciudad.

¡Cúbranse!- gritó Heero a los otros dos. Luego del cese de los disparos, se levantaron una vez más.

No podremos con todos ellos- dijo Barton, observando los 30 gundams que aparecieron.

Es demasiado peligroso- agregó Wu Fei.

Volvamos a la base- concluyó Heero- no contraataquen.

Comenzaron el retroceso, cuando observaron que los gundams se disponían a atacar nuevamente: Los primeros 5 de ellos apuntaron sus cañones a diversos sectores del reino, por segunda vez.

¡Maldición!-gritó Milleardo golpeando la mesa con ambos puños- ¡destruirán todo el reino!

Sin embargo, ese ataque nunca llegó a su destino, ya que otro rayo de luz azotó y destruyó los gundams.

Los presentes buscaron el origen de aquella arma y se sorprendieron con lo que vieron.

Minutos antes, Relena conducía a toda velocidad, junto con Lara, esquivando los escombros y los hoyos del camino. No iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados mientras destruían su reino. Sin un plan determinado, la princesa manejaba a toda velocidad a enfrentar los gundams ella misma.

Vamos, Amelia- dijo Lara afirmándose- sé qué eres fuerte. Pero tú nunca podrás con un gundam. Son demasiado para ti…

Al menos lo intentaré- dijo ella aumentando la velocidad- no puedo abandonarlos, Lara.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron a un lugar elevado, un monte con un mirador, que existía cerca del lugar del ataque. Gracias a esa altura, tenía a los gundams a la altura de sus ojos.

No conozco estos mobile suits- dijo sorprendida.

Yo tampoco- agregó Lara- …ese Mason…debe haberlos construido bajo nuestras narices.

La expresión de Relena cambió al ver como apuntaban los cañones y los dirigían a la ciudad. Se sintió impotente…sin saber qué hacer. Pero antes de poder averiguarlo, vio también aquel rayo proveniente del costado derecho.

No puedo creerlo- dijo Barton- ¿…Yui…?

Yo lo destruí- dijo Heero impactado- ¡Te destruí!- gritó.

¿Ese es…?- preguntó Lady One sorprendida, mirando a un estático Milleardo Peacecraft.

Relena, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Lara tomándola de los hombros.

Heero- susurró ella- es el Wing Zero.

Ambas miraron a la misma dirección y vieron en toda su majestad, el Gundam Wing Zero de Heero, volando no muy lejos. Se movió, y sacó la espada laser de su costado, y de a poco fue derribando los gundams enemigos.

Relena, debemos irnos- dijo Lara tomándola del brazo, para entrar nuevamente al auto- algo no está bien.

¿A qué te refieres?- dijo ella.

Mason- respondió Lara- es todo obra de Mason. Y ahora nos encontraremos con toda la verdad- dijo encendiendo el auto.

Heero, vámonos- dijo Barton llamando su atención- no debemos permanecer acá.

Yui, vámonos- insistió Wu Fei.

No es posible…- seguía murmurando el ahora ex piloto de Zero.

¡Vamos!- gritó Trowa, tomando el mobile de Heero, mientras huían en dirección a la base. Una vez allí, descendieron corriendo para posicionarse al lado de Milleardo.

Dijiste que estaba muerto- murmuró con los dientes apretados mirando al piloto.

Lo hice- respondió él fríamente, mientras sacaba de uno de los soldados de su puesto y comenzaba a teclear cosas.

¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Wu Fei.

El armazón estaba destruido- dijo Heero- quedó una pequeña parte, en el fondo del mar. El "corazón". Ahí está toda la información del Wing Zero. Información que solo yo se manejar e infiltrar.

Estás tratando de descubrir quién lo pilotea- concluyó Trowa.

Si es que sigue siendo mi gundam, puedo ver la cabina…e inhabilitarlo de alguna manera desde la distancia- dijo él tecleando rápidamente. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos se vieron frustrados cuando todas las pantallas se fueron a negro.

Excepto la gran pantalla de fondo.

"_Estimados habitantes de la Tierra y del Universo"_ En ese momento, el rostro de un viejo de 50 años apareció_ "mi nombre es Harold Mason. Como algunos de ustedes saben, me dedico hace años a la política y principalmente, a la seguridad de la paz. Pero debo informarles que nos han engañado. ESUN y otras corporaciones asociadas, como los Preventers, cuya labor principal siempre fue cuidar de la paz, nos han ocultado los últimos años de los muchos peligros que hoy nos azotan. He descubierto, gracias a mis espías y colaboradores, que estas instituciones han corrompido bajo el poder del dinero y las armas, de manera tal que sólo son un espejismo, una ilusión. Y hoy mismo, día en que diversas naciones del universo han sido atacadas por extrañas máquinas, he decidido enfrentarlos y contar la verdad. Porque son ellos quienes han enviado estos monstruos a destruir nuestras ciudades, con el fin de sustentar su estancia en el tiempo. Pero la esperanza no está acabada, ya que aún existimos hombres y mujeres que luchan por los ideales de la paz, el amor y la justicia. Así, y peligrando mi vida dándoles este mensaje, quiero recordarles que no están solos. Yo los protegeré, junto a mis soldados leales que buscan sólo proteger la vida, y también reviviendo las armas que hace algunos años fueron sabiamente destruidas, pero que hoy tienen una nueva misión: Hoy he mandado a mi mejor soldado, héroe anónimo que todos ustedes reconocen, a pilotear una vez el Gundam Wing Zero para protegernos". _La pantalla fue cubierta por imágenes del Wing Zero derrotando a los otros gundams, mientras que otras mini pantallas mostraban las personas cercanas a la zona como aplaudían la hazaña.

"_Hoy los invito a no temer, a confiar en nosotros, pero a quitarles el poder a aquellos que nos han engañado. En especial a la tan renombrada, señorita Relena Darlian, ex ministra de ESUN, quien renunció a su cargo justo en el día que comenzaron extraños ataques a diversos políticos de todo el universo, y ahora se encuentra desaparecida. Creemos que ella ha sido también parte de toda esta trama, y nos ha puesto en un peligro inigualable. Es por eso, que hemos solicitado su captura inmediata y los Altos Consejos de la Esfera Terrestre la han concedido"_ Hilde se quedó mirando impactada el anuncio, pero Duo la tomó en sus brazos, la puso en una silla de ruedas y depositó sobre ella una mochila con todas sus cosas.

Debemos irnos- dijo él llevándola por el pasillo del hospital, frente a la mirada sospechosa de todos los doctores que trabajan ahí.

"_De la misma manera, se han dictado órdenes de arresto contra su sucesor, Milleardo Peacecraft, exconvicto de la Guerra- y también de las siguientes personas: Quatre Raberba Winner, Duo Maxwell, Wu Fei Chang, Trowa Barton, Comandante Lady One, Comandante Lucrecia Noin, Comandante doctora Sally Po y, finalmente, pero no menos importante, al soldado y guardia de la seguridad real de la familia Peacecraft, Heero Yui. Ellos son sospechosos de corrupción y terrorismo, de tráfico de armas y muertes de cientos de personas con tal de lograr su objetivo, todos con una tasa de alta peligrosidad, pero sobre todo, el señor Yui. _

_Estimados, estamos en tiempos de guerra nuevamente, les hago un llamado a quedarse en sus hogares, proveerse de alimentos, pero más que nada, de cooperar con nosotros que hemos desenmascarado esta mafia y corrupción. Todo aquel que entregue información sustancial sobre el paradero tanto de los sospechosos, como de Milleardo Peacecraft y Relena Darlian, será altamente recompensado._

_Que Dios nos ampare". _Fin de la transmisión.

Ha desatado el caos- dijo Milleardo- sólo nos queda esperar…

No creo que éste sea el mejor lugar- dijo Trowa mirando como todos los soldados a su alrededor se quedaban observándolos, confundidos sobre si tomar su arma o no.

Vamos- dijo Wu Fei.

Todos corrieron fuera de la base antes de que comenzaran a disparar. Lograron llegar a la primera planta y abordaron los primeros vehículos que estaban estacionados fuera del edificio.

No podemos ir a la mansión- dijo Milleardo-

Vamos a mi casa- comentó Trowa- llamaré a Catherine. Le diré que se prepare.

Llamaré a Lucrecia y no te preocupes, está con Hans- comentó One, frente al rostro asustado del príncipe.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron al hogar de Trowa, una pequeña casa ubicada en la zona rural del reino, rodeada de diversas plantaciones y viñedos. Descendieron rápidamente del vehículo, para evitar que alguien los pudiera ver, y se encerraron en aquel lugar.

He hablado con Hilde- dijo Catherine recibiéndolos- vienen en camino.

¿Sally?- preguntó Wu Fei.

Viene con ellos- agregó Catherine, calmando al chino.

Pretende apoderarse del mundo- dijo Trowa- y ha realizado la campaña más antigua de todas: desatar el caos para ser el único salvador.

No podemos hacer nada sin pruebas- agregó Wu Fei, cerrando los puños.

¿Dónde está Quatre?- preguntó Heero, mientras escribía un mensaje de texto en su celular.

Ha ido ante el Consejo. Por su posición, debe permanecer ahí.- contestó Milleardo.

Pero también han ordenado su captura… lo apresarán ahí mismo- concluyó el payaso preocupado. No es tan simple- explicó Catherine- Quatre es un miembro activo. La mayoría de sus acciones han estado ligadas y bajo la luz del Consejo. Creen en él. Y desde cierto punto de vista, eso nos beneficia. Ya que la palabra de Quatre tiene el mismo peso que la de Mason.

Sin embargo, aún no sabemos quiénes son sus aliados- agregó Milleardo- según lo que Winner me ha informado durante todo este tiempo, ahora somos minoría dentro de la institución. Debemos imaginarnos lo peor.

No pudieron seguir conversando, cuando llegó el auto de Hans, seguido por el de Duo. Se reunieron todos en el hogar de Barton para tratar de definir el nuevo plan de acción, sin embargo, sabían que la situación era extrema y más adversa de lo que jamás imaginaron.

Heero intentó comunicarse con Relena todo el ´día, pero sus mensajes no llegaban al celular de Lara, el único medio posible para hablar con la princesa.

Asumió que habían abandonado la cabaña en el bosque, ya que por las noticias se veía como una horda enfurecida de gente atacaban todas las residencias Peacecraft o Darlian de la zona. Vio también como millones de personas asaltaron bancos, supermercados y farmacias con el fin de abastecerse frente a esta nueva guerra.

El edificio de los preventers fue quemado. AL igual que todos los centros de operaciones de los distintos lugares del mundo.

En las colonias comenzó una revolución. Salieron líderes hablando por los medios de comunicación, solicitando de una vez por todas la separación definitiva entre la Esfera Terrestre y el Universo, frente a la posibilidad de que los ataques los alcancen también a ellos.

Si Mason quería desatar el caos, lo había logrado.

El ex piloto de Wing Zero, sentado en el modesto sillón del living, cerró sus ojos y apoyó su frente en sus manos, tratando de encontrar la manera de solucionar todo lo que había pasado.

¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Wu Fei, acercándose. Heero lo miró extrañado.

Tu mujer te espera- le dijo, entregándole una hoja de papel. Sally la había traído sin darse cuenta, antes de abandonar su oficina. Yui la tomó y la leyó. Enseguida, agarró su chaqueta y las llaves de un auto.

Debes estar aquí al amanecer- dijo el oriental- de esta forma, no pondrás a nadie en peligro.

El piloto asintió antes de abandonar el hogar.

Condujo por una hora, pasando cerca de los focos de incendio de la ciudad, y observando los destrozos que la gente había ocasionado. Llegó finalmente a un barrio para él desconocido del Reino, probablemente habitado de ladrones y prostitutas. _Que astuta_-pensó, al darse cuenta que ese sería el último lugar donde una princesa pudiera esconderse.

Se estacionó frente un block de edificios antiguos, y subió hasta el cuarto piso por las escaleras de emergencia, como señalaba en el papel. Entró por la única ventana abierta del lugar, y ahí, encontró a su esposa, sentada en la cama, con su cabello suelto, con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

Heero…- dijo ella casi en un susurro, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro- es todo mi culpa…¡es todo mi culpa!- finalizó llorando, mientras abrazaba al piloto.

Él la sujetó fuertemente y besó la parte de arriba de su cabeza. Dejó que la princesa se desahogara, y luego de unos minutos tomó su rostro, limpiando las lágrimas, y la besó gentilmente.

Solo eras un elemento dentro de su plan, Relena- le dijo- sólo aprovechó de tu existencia. Lo único que él quiere es poder. Así que habría utilizado también a cualquier otro, como lo hizo contigo.

Los gundams…-infirió ella.

Si los gundams no existieran, jamás habríamos alcanzado la paz que logramos en estos años- interrumpió Heero- Y dudo que alguien, aparte de ti, hubiera sido capaz de organizar a la tierra entera y a las colonias, de manera que existiera una armonía en todo el universo.

Si tú no hubieras existido- continuó, mirándola a los ojos- yo no sería nadie.- Finalizó besándola nuevamente.

/

Damien se quedó observando el Wing Zero durante toda la tarde. No sabía si admirarlo y odiarlo, pero sí reconocía que era lo que él necesitaba para alcanzar su objetivo.

Abandonó el hangar, apagando las luces a la salida, y entró a la pequeña oficina que monitoreaba la zona. Se sorprendió al ver a Lara sentada en la única silla del lugar.

Me has traicionado- dijo él- ¿y aún así tienes el valor de acercarte?

Yo no diría eso- respondió ella, seria- tú me traicionaste primero. ¿Lo olvidas?

Él no respondió. Se dio media vuelta y sirvió dos tazas de café que había en una mesa del costado. Lara se levantó y lo abrazó por la espalda.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó ella despacio. Él no respondió inmediatamente- siempre he estado contigo. Siempre hemos sido tú y yo…¿Por qué, Damien?

Lo hice por los dos- dijo él mientras ponía una mano sobre las manos de la chica- hice lo mejor para nuestro futuro.

¿Piloteando solo?- preguntó ella nuevamente. Damien se volteó y quedó cara a cara con la pelirroja.

No quería que te expusieras al peligro- respondió, mientras corría un mechón de pelo del rostro de Lara- sabes que es muy peligroso lo que estamos haciendo. Los pilotos responderán el ataque con creses, al igual que el consejo. No podía arriesgarme a que el Consejo te descubriera a ti también y corrieras la misma suerte que nos depara a mí y a Mason.

Podría haber sido distinto- dijo ella- deberíamos haber seguido con el plan original: nos unimos a él, tenemos los gundams y destruimos a los miembros del consejo que nos destruyeron. Luego, huiríamos con los gundams y desapareceríamos para siempre…

Es más complicado que eso- dijo él soltándose de su abrazo- Mason tiene demasiado poder…no podríamos simplemente escapar- volvió a ella, la tomó y la besó apasionadamente.

Nunca te haría daño- dijo él- yo te amo…- finalizó antes de acercarse nuevamente. Pero Lara lo esquivó.

Eres un mentiroso…- dijo con rabia- ¡Me traicionaste!

No, Lara…-

¡Casi asesinan a mi hermana!- le gritó- ¡y tú lo sabías!- la calma en el rostro del chico desapareció. Se acercó a ella bruscamente y la acorraló con la pared, tomándola de ambos brazos.

Sabes que había que hacer ciertos sacrificios- dijo, muy cerca de ella- Emily nos estaba delatando. Habría arruinado todo…

¿Qué es todo?- preguntó ella, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de agua- No me mientas otra vez, Damien. He vivido todos estos años ignorando la verdad a propósito. Pero creo que me merezco más…

El chico la soltó y bajó la mirada.

Te refieres a ella- concluyó Lara- todo es ella. Siempre lo ha sido…yo sólo era una herramienta para ti.

Lara…-agregó él calmándose. Pero no pudo decir nada. Una simple lágrima cayó de los ojos verdes de la mujer.

No lograrás tu cometido- dijo caminando hacia la puerta- nunca estarás con Amelia. Si Mason gana, él la destruirá… Pero por sobre todas las cosas, ella nunca te elegirá a ti. Ya no lo hizo- finalizó abriendo la puerta, y dando una última mirada a su compañero, que ahora la observaba atónito.

Adiós- dijo- yo sí te amaba.

/

Relena estaba acostada sobre su cuerpo desnudo, observando a Heero, acostado a su lado, mientras él acariciaba su espalda con una mano. Le sonrió, y él también, pero luego su mirada cambió a tristeza.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella.

He tenido estos sueños- dijo- desde hace meses…desde que comenzó todo. Son inexplicables, como imágenes de una película que no recuerdo.

Son memorias- dijo ella- memorias de tu otra vida…

¿Por qué aún no te recuerdo?- dijo él, preocupado. Ella no supo responder.- Todo este tiempo he intentando explicarme por qué está sucediendo esto…pero lo único que logro es más confusión. Es primera vez que me siento tan perdido, pero a la vez, tan seguro de que estoy exactamente en el lugar que debería estar, en este momento… ¿No ves la contradicción en eso? ¿qué debemos hacer ahora?

Cuando era pequeña- dijo la princesa- mi madre, tratando de explicar el porqué yo podía hacer cosas que otros chicos no, me dijo que existen cosas en la vida que simplemente son…y otras que tenemos que ganar o perder. Me explicó que yo era de las primeras…un don que siempre estuvo en nuestra sangre, que no tenía ningún motivo aparente. Una fuerza natural, pero que escondía una belleza y una capacidad de crear inimaginable. Me dijo que era como la Tierra…y yo recuerdo que me sonrojé con sólo escuchar esa comparación- hizo una pausa mientras sonreía débilmente a Heero, quien le respondió con una dulce sonrisa- y luego te conocí a ti. Mi corazón se detuvo de inmediato. Tú eras un extranjero en nuestra tierra, en mi Tierra. Y vi que también podías hacer cosas, también tenías un poder escondido que nadie más compartía. Tu forma de ser era distinta; eras un poco más distante, muy parecido a tu padre, pero tus ojos tenían la calidez de Isabel, tu madre. Creo que me enamoré de ti desde la primera vez que te vi.

Hablé, muy pequeña y sin entender el significado de las palabras, con mi madre sobre esto. Ella sólo se sentó a escuchar cómo su pequeña hija trataba de explicar qué se sentía estar enamorada. Al final, se acercó a mí y me recordó nuestra conversación. Dijo que las Colonias fueron creadas porque la Tierra necesitaba ayuda para sostener a todos los habitantes que tenía sobre ella, a todos los humanos que habían abusado una y otra vez de su poder. Es por eso que el Rey de las colonias, el creador de ellas, había llegado a la Tierra a recordar que siempre estarían juntos, serían una alianza inquebrantable de cooperación y armonía, de apoyo y consuelo. La Tierra fue la que le dio vida a las colonias…y las colonias existirían para que la Tierra no muera.

Antes de continuar, Relena recorrió con su mano el rostro del piloto.

Ella me dijo que tú eras las colonias de la forma en que yo era la Tierra- sonrió al decirlo, mientras cierto rubor cubría sus mejillas- es por eso que lo nuestro siempre estaba destinado a ser. Pase lo que pase- dijo- guerras, conflictos, muertes….en el fondo…

Las colonias sólo viven para la Tierra- interrumpió él, sorprendiéndose de lo relatado por la princesa- Ahora lo entiendo…y tú, tú siempre lo has sabido.

En el fondo de mi corazón sí- dijo ella- quizás siendo Amelia destruí cosas que no debía, ayudé en situaciones que no debieron darse…pero mi vida como Relena ha ayudado a reparar y a sellar esa ruptura que se hizo entre la Tierra y las Colonias. Es por eso que siempre luché por la paz, es por eso de mi trabajo en ESUN…Pero nada lo hubiera logrado si es que no hubieras estado ahí. La muerte de mi padre, nuestro encuentro en la playa. Oz, Trize, Marimeia… No habría superado esto sola jamás. Porque nosotros tenemos que ser… es demasiada coincidencia…

No, es el destino- dijo él, recordando su conversación con Emma. Ella sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso en la frente.

Pase lo que pase- dijo ella- llegará el momento en que nos enfrentaremos al Consejo, a la gente, a las colonias...al universo entero. Pero vamos a estar juntos, como lo hemos hecho todos estos años. Como debe ser.

No dejaré que nada te pase- dijo él acercándose para abrazarla- una vez más, tienes razón. Estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase.

/

N. A: No soy buena escribiendo lemons, pero si alguien quiere hacerlo, acepto propuestas! Pero por otro lado, me gustó que fuera discreto, sencillo…porque encuentro que el amor de ellos dos siempre fue así.

Respecto a esta última conversación que sostienen, la tenía hace muchos años en mi cabeza, cuando viendo la serie con traducción, una parte del opening se tradujo al inglés de la siguiente forma "you give me the strength to never give up…That's way i'll continue holding you in my arms". No sé si alguien se equivocó en traducir, o algo así…ni siquiera sé si efectivamente dice eso, pero lo importante es que encuentro que esa frase retrata a la perfección todo lo que es la relación Heero- Relena.

Finalmente, quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen leyendo la historia, pese a los distintos problemas que he tenido y que por lo mismo me han impedido actualizarla a la velocidad que me gustaría. Pero como ustedes notarán, falta poco para el desenlace…y sus reviews me sirven mucho para hacerlo de la mejor manera posible.

Saludos!


	20. Chapter 20

Un gran revuelo estaba ocurriendo en la sesión de aquel día del Consejo. Lord Harold Mason excusaba su conducta frente a los otros miembros, siendo apoyados por algunos y rechazados por otros, entre ellos, las presidentas Isis e Iris, el padre de Nataku y otros.

¡Saben que tengo razón!- exclamó el Lord- hemos llevado mucho tiempo a la espera que esto ocurra, puesto que era evidente que Amelia nos atacaría.

No tienes pruebas, Mason- dijo el padre de Nataku, Li Chong, mientras intentaba calmar a los presentes.

¿Qué más pruebas quieres aparte de los incidentes en las ciudades?- preguntó éste mirándolo severamente- ¿y esos monstruos nuevos y extraños que aparecieron? ¡Es obvio que la chica ha descubierto la forma de construirlos! Y lo peor no es eso ¡sino el hecho de que pueden incluir el sistema Zero!- Todos los presentes se asustaron. El riesgo era realmente posible, sobre todo después de la repentina desaparición y abdicación de la princesa de la vida pública. Los colaboradores y seguidores de Mason comenzaron a exigir justicia.

¡Debemos encontrarlos y juzgarlos!- gritó uno.

¡Encarcelarlos para siempre!- exclamó otro.

¡Borrarles la memoria una vez más!- se escuchó también.

¡Silencio!- gritó Iris- ¡Orden en el Consejo! – con su intervención se produjo un silencio sepulcral en la gran sala. La gemela miró a su hermana y cerró los ojos por un momento.- A nuestra consideración- comenzó- no se han podido acreditar el origen de los ataques a las ciudades. Tampoco la procedencia de las nuevas máquinas que aparecieron el día de ayer. De esta forma, la indicación que hizo Lord Mason en los medios de comunicación y la consecuente persecución iniciada gracias a su anuncio son altamente reprochables y rechazados por este Consejo- dijo. Mason hizo una mueca de molestia, pero continuó escuchando tranquilo- En nuestra calidad de Guardadores del Trono del Consejo, nos corresponde decidir finalmente cual de las acciones propuestas tendremos que seguir…

Yo no estaría tan segura de eso- dijo Mason interrumpiéndola, llamando la atención de los presentes- Tengo en este documento- dijo mostrando una carpeta negra- imágenes que demuestran que las Guardadoras han estado en contacto con el heredero Peacecraft, y además, sabemos que han mantenido esa relación hasta el día de hoy. Por lo mismo, y en virtud del mismo Estatuto de este Excelentísimo Consejo, propongo una votación…

¿Votación?- dijo el señor Li.

Sí- continuó Mason- Invoco el Cambio de Guardador en virtud de la parcialidad que existe de las actuales detentadoras del trono. Todos los que estén a favor, alcen las manos.

De los 10 Consejeros, 6 levantaron, incluyendo por supuesto, al Lord.

Entonces está decidido- dijo levantándose de su asiento y acercándose al estrado donde se encontraban los ahora dos tronos- creo que es hora de retirarse, señoritas- dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

No podemos hacer nada contra las decisiones votadas por mayoría- dijo Isis- Sin embargo, debes recordar que el Estatuto también exige que luego de estas votaciones, se elija a un nuevo guardador. Asumo que buscas también ese puesto…

Todos los que votan por Lord Harold Mason como el nuevo Guardador, que levante la mano- gritó uno de sus seguidores. 4 levantaron las manos, el resto se excusó de votar.

Ya está decidido- dijo él, mientras estiraba ambas manos a las gemelas, las cuales no la aceptaron y se levantaron sin su ayuda. El Lord se sentó en uno de los tronos, lo que causó un cambio en la decoración de toda la Gran Sala. Banderas con la nueva insignia del Guardador se desplegaron desde los muros y los pilares, y el segundo trono desapareció. Una nueva luz tenue iluminó el lugar y los asientos del resto de los Consejeros se posicionaron en una hilera frente a él.

Isis e Iris iban camino a sus nuevos puestos, cuando fueron detenidas por el ahora Gran Guardador.

Como primera decisión- dijo- e invocando los artículos del Estatuto referidos a la Alta Traición, las destituyo a ustedes, Isis e Iris Croft y las condeno al Exilio.

Todos los presentes se exaltaron.

¡Esto es inaceptable!- exclamó Li golpeando con su puño el mango de su silla- ¡Son Consejeros Permanentes! ¡No puedes ni destituirlas ni exiliarlas!

¡Si puedo!- exclamó Mason gritando también- ES el Guardaron quien vela por la correcta aplicación del Estatuto y el bien del trono. Es por eso, y en virtud de las pruebas que traje, que a mi parecer las gemelas han caído en la traición. Debo recordar que la sanción a la traición es la muerte, pero como soy benevolente, sólo las enviaré al exilio.

¡Lord Mason! ¡Lord Mason!- gritaron sus seguidores.

Las gemelas miraron al señor Li, quien se disponía a irse con ellas, pero lo detuvieron.

No vale la pena- le dijo Iris- Su tiempo ya se acerca…- dijo mirando a Mason con desprecio, causando en el senador un cierto temor.

Luego de esto, abandonaron la sala.

/

Quatre llegó exaltado a la casa de Trowa. Entró apresurado, corrió hasta llegar al comedor, lugar donde se encontraban Milleardo y el resto.

¡Mason es el nuevo Guardador!- dijo entre jadeos, mirando al príncipe.- Han exiliado a las gemelas.

¿Qué?- preguntaron al unísono Hans y Milleardo, sorprendidos.

Me han informado- dijo el rubio sentándose al lado de Wu Fei, que no entendía la situación- que las gemelas han sido expulsadas… Mason tiene ahora todo el poder. Vendrán por nosotros y por Amelia sin ninguna restricción.

¿Qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó Trowa confundido. Catherine fue la que habló ahora.

Isis e Iris Croft- dijo cerrando sus ojos- son tus hermanas, Trowa, las verdaderas- continuó poniendo una mando sobre su hombro- Ellas eran las Guardadoras del Trono del Consejo. Nada sucedía en él sin que ellas se enteraran y han mantenido el orden durante todos estos años, hasta que aparezca el verdadero sucesor al trono.

¿El verdadero sucesor?- preguntó ahora Wu Fei.

Al que le corresponde por derecho- dijo Milleardo apoyando su mentón sobre las manos que tenía alzadas en la mesa- fue un cargo creado luego de borrarles la memoria…Pero ahora, como ha caído en manos de Mason, ya no tenemos ningún aliado.

Está Li- dijo Quatre, llamando la atención de Wu Fei- él no se retiró por petición de las gemelas.

¿Ya se fueron del reino?- preguntó Trowa preocupado.

Nadie lo sabe- respondió él- hemos ido a la única dirección que presentaban en los registros públicos y está abandonado.

¿Qué haremos ahora?- se cuestionó Duo, dejando de lado su personalidad alegre- Mason tiene al Consejo, a los nuevos prototipos de Mobile Suits, a la población entera a su favor…Los Gundams- dijo mirando a Heero- Las colonias están en rebelión, la gente de la Tierra teme por su vida…

Podemos encontrar gente que no lo siga- dijo Hans algo esperanzado, a todos los presentes- todavía existimos quienes prefieren la paz al sometimiento… Hay gente que sigue creyendo en la familia Peacecraft, pero sobre todo en Relena… Sólo debemos reunirnos y atacarlo…

Y que nos maten a todos- agregó Wu Fei- el poder de Mason es inmenso.

Pero no indestructible- dijo Zecks- Y sobre todo, no es el único con poder…el Empión sigue funcional.

No podrá contra el Wing Zero- dijo Duo.

Pero sí contra Damien Allen- arremetió Milleardo, ahora hablándole a Heero.- Tú puedes derrotarlo.

El sistema Zero…- susurró Yui en respuesta.

El sistema Zero no puede hacer nada contra ti- dijo Quatre acercándose- no olvides que el sistema es una persona: es el alma de Relena la que vive en el Gundam. Y si ella quiere…puede desconectarlo de su actual piloto – aclaró sorprendiendo a todos

Quatre- expresó Duo confundido- el sistema Zero ha sido implantado como un software en el gundam. Es una parte de él…la forma en que funciona. Sin él, sería un simple mobile suit. Y la única forma de acabar con él es destruyéndolo…

Creemos que no- respondió Zecks- si nos basamos en los estudios realizados tanto por parte de Isabel Cross como del Doctor J… es sólo cuestión de tiempo que Amelia pudiera controlar el gundam desde el exterior.

No es independiente, siempre han estado conectados- dijo Quatre mirando a Heero. Nadie habló por unos segundos.

Debemos ir por el Empion- dijo Zecks- el resto ocupará todos los espías que aún tengamos para buscar a los nuevos rebeldes de Mason. Y cuando sea el momento…nos enfrentaremos al Consejo sin más, de manera que Damien Allen se vea en la obligación de luchar con el Wing Zero, lo que le dará a Heero la oportunidad de derrotarlo…y quitárselo.

¿Y Relena?- preguntó Yui.

Debemos rezar para que permanezca oculta- dijo con preocupación- si el Consejo llega a encontrarla…será el final de todos.

/

Pasaron cerca de cuatro semanas desde la reunión en la casa de Barton. Duo y Heero fueron a todas las colonias cercanas, estudiando la situación y haciendo pasar el rumor sobre una organización que los liberaría del temor y represión que había logrado imponer Mason en ese corto tiempo. No les costó encontrar adeptos para su fin. Lo mismo con Trowa, Wu Fei y Quatre que recorrieron todos los reinos cercanos de Sank en la misma misión, logrando también formar pequeños grupos rebeldes.

Milleardo y Hans fueron en búsqueda del Empión, y las chicas permanecieron en la casa de Trowa, tratando de cuidar la salud de Hilde y el recién nacido heredero, Nicholas Peacecraft.

Relena y Lara, con las órdenes de Heero, se mantuvieron escondidas, cambiando constantemente de dirección para no ser descubiertas, pero siempre manteniéndose cerca.

Sin embargo, fue en uno de esos cambios cuando Damien Allen les encontró el rastro.

Mañana iremos al norte- dijo Lara dejando sus cosas sobre una pequeña mesa, para luego cerrar la puerta tras la princesa, de aquella casa tipo inglesa de dos pisos que habían encontrado.

Hay mucha gente que me conoce por allá- dijo la princesa preocupada- será aún más difícil escondernos.

No te preocupes- dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole- Mason está demasiado preocupado destruyendo ciudades y colonizando como para acordarse de nosotras- mintió.

Un sonido en el jardín las alertó. Ambas observaron como más de cincuenta hombre entraban a la casa, armados y destruyendo todo a su paso.

Corre- le dijo Lara a Relena- ¡Corre!

¡Lara no te dejaré!- le respondió la princesa tomándola de la mano y escapando hacia el lado contrario de los hombres. Las dos corrieron hacia el final del pasillo, subiendo las escaleras y al llegar al dormitorio principal Lara la tomó por los hombros y le dijo- nunca dejes de luchar, Amelia, nunca…

¿Lara?- le preguntó extrañada, pero luego la chica la empujó por el balcón. La princesa cayó en la piscina y nadó hasta la superficie, cuando balas comenzaron a alcanzarla. Salió rápidamente y corrió hacia el muro que daba a la ciudad. Una vez que lo saltó, corrió como nunca, esquivando personas y autos.

Aparecieron 3 vehículos negros persiguiéndola. Relena intentó perderlos metiéndose a los callejones que iban apareciendo, pero no lo lograba. Hasta que sintió en su estómago esa sensación ahora tan conocida…de que algo se acercaba. Trató de aumentar la velocidad pero una lanza que se incrustó justo en el medio de su frente la detuvo. Quedo clavada a una pared. Intentó tomarla con sus manos, pero estaba débil y comenzaba a ver borroso. Lo último que vio antes de perder la consciencia fue a Damien acercándose.

Mientras tanto, una vez que Heero descendió del avión que lo llevó hasta la Tierra, recibió un mensaje de texto de parte de Emma, para ir con urgencia al nuevo hogar que compartía con su madre y su hija.

Duo lo acompañó, y al llegar allá, corrió rápidamente por los cinco pisos del edificio para encontrarse con una emboscada.

Estaban ahí unos 30 hombres vestidos completamente de negro y el mismísimo Harold Mason al medio de ellos, mientras acariciaba el rostro herido de Emma, que se encontraba arrodillada junto a él, con la anciana y la niña.

No le hagas nada- dijo Heero casi como una petición- me quieres a mí…aquí estoy.

Es demasiada la arrogancia- respondió Mason sonriendo- debo decir que la mujer a mi lado nos podría ser muy útil. Y qué decir de la pequeña…- agregó caminando hacia ella.

¡No la toques!- gritó Heero, mirando a la niña quien lloraba abrasando su osito de peluche.

Oh…veo que te has encariñado con tu familia- dijo el Lord divertido- bueno, nos llevaremos a todos entonces para conocernos mejor.

/

Heero abrió los ojos con dificultad. Estaba arrodillado, con las manos amarradas a su espalda y con una mordaza en la boca. Miró a los alrededores, pero estaba todo oscuro.

Nos hemos reunido aquí- se escuchó una voz que exclamaba- para presenciar el juicio por Alta Traición de los imputados: ¡Wu Fei Chang!- gritó, mientras un foco se prendía unos metros más a su izquierda para alumbrar al chino que estaba en su misma posición.- ¡Quatre Raberba Winner!- otro foco se encendió para rebelar al árabe- ¡Trowa BArton! ¡Duo Maxwell!- ambos aparecieron a su derecha. – Y finalmente, ¡Heero Yui!- un foco se encendió sobre su cabeza, encegueciéndolo-

A los culpados les digo- agregó la voz- bienvenidos al Gran Consejo- En ese momento, las luces del lugar se encendieron y los pilotos vieron que se encontraban al centro de una sala circular muy grande, rodeada de pilares y graderías donde estaban muchas personas vestidas con capuchas rojas. Al frente, había dos mesas largas, sólo 3 puestos al lado izquierd la derecha, siendo ocupados por personas, todos con la misma capucha pero negra. Y entre ellos, un gran Trono que estaba siendo ocupado por Lord Harold Mason.

Ha llegado demasiado lejos su imprudencia- dijo el Lord mirándolos con dicha- llegó la hora de que acabemos con esto de una vez por todas.

Todos ustedes están aquí por atentar contra la paz mundial, no solo en su pasado como pilotos gundams, sino también en el presente, al ser fugitivos de la ley e impedir el apresamiento de Amelia Peacecraft. Esto, además de encubrir el asesinato de miles de hombres y mujeres cometidos por la recién mencionada – agregó, haciendo que los pilotos abrieran los ojos en asombro.- Veo que ustedes aún creen en su inocencia- dijo- es tan conmovedor…como no recuerdan el gran poder de la chica, es imposible que la crean culpable. Sin embargo, déjenme demostrarles de lo que estoy hablando.

Inmediatamente, una pantalla apareció en lo alto, entre los pilotos y los Consejeros, de forma tal que todos los presentes pudieran observar lo que en ella se proyectaba.

Imágenes de explosiones en diversos laboratorios se vieron, con una pequeña Amelia de brillantes ojos rojos caminando entre ellas.

Este video corresponde a cuando intentaron rebelarse contra la orden del Consejo de borrarles la memoria y su consecuente captura. La princesa volvió por sus amigos, destruyendo todo a su paso. ¡La siguiente!- exclamó Mason. Ahora se veían fotografías policiales de distintas partes del universo.

Estos archivos pertenecen a los asesinatos de diversos miembros de este Honorable Consejo, perpetrados por la muchacha poco tiempo después de su abdicación al trono de Sank. Y como se puede ver en esta imagen.- dijo señalando la foto que se proyectaba en esos momentos, en la que se veía una silueta en la esquina superior derecha- si la acercamos…ahí esta nuestra princesa- Los que proyectaba la fotografía hicieron lo que Mason indicó, y efectivamente, los presentes pudieron ver a la princesa con sangre en sus manos.

Todos comenzaron a hablar sorprendidos. Los de rojo se movieron de sus asientos para acercarse y ver la fotografía mejor.

Heero estaba sorprendido al ver a su esposa que con una mirada perdida observaba el cadáver inerte cerca de sus pies.

Es indudable que se han cometido muchos crímenes- dijo Mason- es por eso que debemos detenerlos. ¡Traigan a la princesa!- ordenó.

El piloto del Wing Zero dejó de respirar.

El gran emblema dibujado al centro del piso de aquel salón descendió para dar paso a una nueva plataforma con un altar en ella, altar en que se encontraba Relena amarrada de manos y pies, aparentemente inconsciente.

Heero se paró inmediatamente, junto a los otros, pero fueron detenidos por unas cuerdas amarradas a sus cuellos, que se tensaron, impidiendo cualquier movimiento hacia la chica. Mason sonrió abiertamente, mientras Relena abría los ojos.

Relena Peacecraft- exclamó Mason parándose de su asiento. Ella lo miró asustada, mientras se sentaba en la piedra.

Mason…- dijo ella. Luego, miró a sus alrededores y pudo ver a su lado izquierdo a los cinco pilotos amarrados- ¡Heero!- gritó tratando de zafarse de sus grilletes.

Llegó la hora del juicio- dijo nuevamente el Lord- ¿Qué debemos hacer con la princesa?- preguntó a la multitud. Ninguno se atrevió a opinar inmediatamente. Mason repitió una vez más la pregunta.

¡Encarcélenla!- gritó uno de sus seguidores desde lo alto de las galerías.

¡Quítenle su memoria!- gritó una voz femenina.

Oh…yo tengo una mejor propuesta- dijo Harold- estamos en tiempos de Guerra gracias a esta muchacha. No tenemos las mismas armas del pasado…y el enemigo, impulsado por la imputada, tiene unos nuevos mobile suits muy poderosos. Yo propongo- dijo llamando la atención de todos- ¡Liberemos a Amelia! ¡Así tendremos el sistema Zero en su máximo esplendor, y nadie podrá contra él!

La multitud se exaltó una vez más. Los consejeros también. Relena miró asustada a Heero, quien le devolvió la mirada.

Consejeros, por favor- dijo el Guardador mirando a sus lados. Los aludidos se pusieron de pie y extendieron las manos en dirección de la princesa. Repitieron al unísono un lenguaje extraño, olvidado por los pilotos pero aún así familiar. Finalmente, 8 sombras aparecieron desde suelo alrededor del altar. Aquellas representaban a los Caballeros Negros guardianes del Secreto Real.

Heero y los demás intentaron soltarse, pero no lograron nada. Lágrimas de desesperación caían desde los ojos de Relena. Los Consejeros seguían repitiendo las mismas palabras, haciendo que la princesa se sintiera cada vez más débil.

Al exterior, Damien esperaba paciente dentro del Wing Zero, custodiando la entrada del Consejo. Una luz en el horizonte llamó su atención. Se levantó sin dejar de mirar aquel objeto, y a medida que se acercaba pudo notar que no era nada más que el Empión. Sonrió para sus adentros.

Milleardo se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el Consejo. Luego de haber encontrado su mobile suit y enterarse de la captura de los pilotos, decidió encargarse él de Damien Allen, mientras Hans iba por los Ancianos del Consejo, en busca de ayuda.

Al encontrarse con el Wing Zero, se despidió mentalmente de toda su familia.

Él atacó primero.

/


	21. Chapter 21

Hans llegó con su moto a una vieja casa azul. La estacionó rápidamente y entró corriendo, rompiendo a su paso la cerca blanca. No alcanzó a tocar la puerta cuando una joven de cabello castaño le abrió.

Isis- dijo ajetreado el militar- Los tienen a todos…- la gemela le sonrió en respuesta, causando asombro en Hans, quien no entendía la tranquilidad y alegría de la mujer, pero al entrar y ver a todos los que allí se encontraban, él también sonrió.

/

Damien nunca subestimó a su antiguo amigo, pero jamás pensó que derrotar a Milleardo en el Empión iba a ser tan difícil. Lo atacó nuevamente con la espada del Wing Zero, pero éste la esquivó.

Sabes que es inevitable- le dijo Damien.

¿por qué haces esto?- le preguntó Milleardo jadeando, mientras limpiaba un pequeño rastro de sangre que caía de su cabeza.

Es lo que debe hacerse…- respondió Allen- Amelia debe ser liberada…

¿Y tú crees que Mason la dejará libre?-

Lo ha prometido…-

¡Eres un ingenuo! Una vez que la liberen, la asesinará- gritó Zecks, lanzando un nuevo ataque.

¡NO!- exclamó Allen enojado, esquivando la maniobra del Empión- ¡Él la necesita!

¡Tú la necesitas!- interrumpió Milleardo- ¡pero eso no quiere decir que ella también te necesite a ti!

¡Yo la salvaré!- dijo Damien atacando nuevamente- ¡huiremos para siempre del estúpido Consejo! ¡Y me llevaré el Wing Zero! ¡Seré su piloto como siempre debería haber sido!- finalizó golpeando al empión, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Me das pena…- respondió Zecks, malherido- no sé porqué te es tan difícil entender que William Cross es el único piloto del Sistema Zero. Y es también el único a quien Amelia ha amado.

William Cross ya no existe- dijo Damien enojado, enterrando la espada en el vientre del empión. Zecks gritó de dolor al explotar parte de la cabina- ¡Y yo mismo destruiré a Heero Yui!- gritó mientras alzaba su espada una vez más para enterrarla ahora en la cabina del empión.

Lucrecia…- susurró el príncipe antes de cerrar los ojos. Pero el golpe nunca llegó.

¿Qué sucede?- se preguntó DAmien moviendo los controles de la máquina- ¡¿Qué diablos sucede?!- Milleardo tampoco sabía la respuesta. El Wing Zero se quedó estático.

Una gran lanza apareció en lo alto del Gran Salón, y se dirigió hacia el corazón de la princesa. La chica gritó de dolor.

Heero gritó también, y logró romper todas las ataduras causando heridas en sus manos y cuello, corriendo hacia la princesa. Se subió al altar, y escuchó como Masón daba la orden de detenerlo, pero Trowa tomó a uno de los guardias que se dirigían a él, y Wu Fei a otro, mientras Duo ayudaba a Quatre soltarse.

¡Relena!- le gritó moviéndola- ¡Relena, estoy aquí!- le dijo. La princesa ya no reaccionaba. Tomó la lanza con ambas manos, quemándose, y la logró sacar con esfuerzo. Al tirarla hacia un lado, ésta desapareció. Una lucha campal se dio entre los guardias de Mason y los pilotos, intentando proteger a Heero.

Los Consejeros también iban a ayudar cuando 3 de ellos, liderados por Li, los enfrentaron. Frente a esto, sin embargo, Mason no hizo nada. Sólo observó a la princesa.

Relena- repitió una vez más Heero observando la herida, pero se sorprendió al no encontrar nada. De inmediato, sintió algo extraño, su cabeza le comenzó a doler hasta tal punto que tuvo que sujetársela con las dos manos. Muchas imágenes se le vinieron a la mente: doctor J, Odin Lowe, el asesinato del verdadero Heero Yui…todo se hizo borroso, dándole paso una nueva serie de recuerdos: el laboratorio, una gran mansión, el mismo Gran salón en donde se encontraban ahora, los gundams, Isabel…y Amelia. Los vio a todos, lo recordó todo.

Lo mismo le ocurrió a Wu Fei, Trowa y Duo… el salón completo se quedó quieto al ver la reacción de los pilotos.

Lo hemos logrado- susurró Harold Mason- ¡Lo he logrado!- repitió ahora más fuerte, se acercó unos pasos más al altar y gritó: ¡Levántate, Amelia!

Heero sintió como la princesa a su lado se reincorporaba y se paraba en el suelo.

¡Yo te he liberado!- gritó Mason frente a la chica- ¡te he liberado de tu prisión! -los presentes se asustaron frente esto y comenzaron a abandonar la sala. Sin embargo, todas las puertas se cerraron automáticamente.

Aún así, ante todo esto, el Lord no perdió la calma y habló al dispositivo que tenía en su chaqueta- Traigan a los gundams- dijo- a todos ellos, junto a los nuevos mobile suits.

Amelia reaccionó ante la orden y miró a Mason.

Princesa- dijo haciendo una reverencia- ha llegado la hora de tu regreso, de tu reinado. Tus fieles seguidores hemos logrado encontrarte y protegerte. ¡He aquí a todos los hombres que hace unos años te encarcelaron!- gritó, señalando a todos los miembros del Consejo, quienes miraron a Mason asustados y sorprendidos.

Paralelamente, la cabina del Wing Zero comenzó a cambiar. Damien tomó su cabeza con dolor, siendo también invadido por las imágenes del pasado, no sólo las de él, sino también las de Relena y Heero…y todo aquel quien se cruzó frente al gundam. De inmediato, Allen recobró la movilidad del mobile suit y lo recorrió el nuevo poder.

¡Es increíble!- exclamó riéndose- ¡Este poder es increíble!

¡Damien!- gritó Milleardo- ¡ten cuidado!

¿Cuidado?- preguntó este, aún riéndose- ¡Todos deberán cuidarse de mí!

¡No te confíes! ¡sabes que es altamente inestable!- advirtió Zecks tratando de levantarse.

Ahora no podrán detenernos- dijo Allen sacando una foto de la pequeña Amelia de su bolsillo- por fin tendremos todo…¡Prepárate a morir, Milleardo Peacecraft!- gritó lanzándose al ataque.

Amelia estaba estática mirando a sus captores. El consejo entero permanecía en silencio esperando la reacción de la chica. Mason seguía relatándole los hechos del pasado. Heero intentó acercarse, pero la mirada de Amelia lo ahuyentó.

William- dijo ella, caminando hacia él- William…

Amelia- le respondió éste sin retroceder.

¿Me traicionaste?- le preguntó ella dolida. Heero se sorprendió ante tal pregunta, ya que pensaba que Relena recordaría lo vivido en los últimos días. Pero Emma le había advertido que una vez liberada, aparecería en su forma más primitiva y por ende, peligrosa.

No- respondió firme él.

¡Sí!- gritó Mason acercándose- ¡él lanzó el primer sello! ¡Te disparó!

Me disparaste…- repitió Amelia observando con tristeza a Heero, mientras ponía una mano sobre el lugar donde la bala había entrado.

Fue manipulado- dijo Quatre defendiéndolo- ¡Mason lo manipuló!

¿Tú qué dices, traidor? ¡Después de haber delatado el plan de escape…¿planeas que te crean?!- continuó Mason. Amelia se volteó bruscamente hacia el árabe.

¿Cómo pudiste?- dijo

Amelia….- pero no alcanzó a responder cuando la de ojos rojos levantó su mano y alzó a Quatre del suelo, mientras éste comenzaba a asfixiarse.

¡No!- gritó Heero- ¡Amelia no lo hagas!- sin embargo, ella no le hizo caso.

Trowa corrió hacia ella para detenerla, pero fue expulsado también por la chica. Duo hizo lo mismo, y Heero, aprovechando el ataque de Duo, se lanzó sobre ella arrojándola al suelo.

¡No lo hagas!- le gritó sosteniéndole ambas manos contra el suelo. Quatre cayó moribundo- ¡Recuerda Amelia! ¡Recuerda!

¡Tú me disparaste!- le gritó haciendo que el piloto también saliera expulsado- ¡Íbamos a escapar juntos!- agregó, mientras lo lanzaba contra otra pared. Heero se levantó tosiendo un poco de sangre, pero no se defendía. Amelia lo golpeó varias veces más, y también a los otros pilotos. Mason, extasiado, era informado como los mobile suits reaccionaban a la ira de la princesa, y comenzaban a moverse. Supo también que el Wing Zero torturaba al Empión.

Heero cayó una vez más, y Amelia se acercó para tomarlo del cuello y levantarlo. Él la miró y le dijo casi en susurro: Vuelve a mí…._Relena._ Y cuando la princesa elevaba su otra mano para asesinarlo, vio el anillo que colgaba de la cadena sobre la camisa de Heero, al mismo tiempo que vio su propio anillo en el anular izquierdo. Las palabras de Yui retumbaron una vez más en su cabeza.

Al mismo tiempo, el Empión era lanzado por los aires hasta caer en la orilla de la playa. Ya había perdido un brazo y varios de sus circuitos estaban destruidos. Amelia sintió la rabia de Damien Allen piloteando el Wing Zero y vio a su víctima: Milleardo.

Soltó a Heero y su mirada cambió a desconsuelo y preocupación. Vio a sus alrededores y observó a los otros pilotos malheridos y Mason sonriendo.

El Wing Zero lanzó su último ataque al Empión.

¡NO!- gritó la princesa de la nada, espantando a los presentes. El Wing Zero se detuvo a centímetros de la cabina, nuevamente. Y la cabina del gundam se abrió, apagándose todo el sistema.

Quatre se levantó y observó en las pantallas lo que ocurría. Mason también.

No es posible- dijo el Senador- ¿Qué rayos sucede Allen?- le preguntó por su transmisor.

¡NO lo sé!- respondió éste frustrado- ¡se ha apagado por completo!

Quatre miró a Heero recordaron lo que habían hablado. Relena estaba manejando el sistema Zero desde el exterior. Yui se acercó a la princesa, mientras ella caía cansada.

¡Relena!- exclamó, tomándola de los brazos. La princesa se quedó estática por unos momentos, agobiada por este cansancio repentino que la embargaba. Miró asustada a Heero.

Está bien- dijo éste ayudándola a levantarse.

Lo siento…lo siento mucho- dijo ella apenada.

Está todo bien, Amelia, yo estoy contigo- repitió, sonriéndole débilmente.

Relena asintió, y se puso de pie.

¿Qué rayos sucede?- gritó Mason nuevamente, observando a Amelia- ¿Por qué se detuvo?

No seré tu juguete- le respondió Amelia enfrentándolo- no podrás manipularme. Ni tú, ni nadie más- finalizó mirando a todos los presentes.

¡Solo te he dicho la verdad!- refutó el Guardador- ¡Te he defendido de los mentirosos! ¡Yo te liberé!

Mason- agregó Relena, sacando a relucir su personalidad compasiva- es suficiente. No tienes nada más…

EL senador comenzó a reír exageradamente. - ¿No tengo nada?- preguntó- ¡La ciudad, el reino, el universo entero es mío! ¡Tengo a los gundams y al Wing Zero!-

¡Y tú no puedes detenerme!- agregó, aún sonriendo- si me haces algo, mis hombres inmediatamente de destruirán todo tu reino- apuntó a las imágenes de los nuevos gundams en las pantallas.- Deténganla- ordenó. Veinte soldados se acercaron a la chica, pero Heero se puso entre ellos. Lo mismo hicieron los otros 4 pilotos.

No necesitamos llegar a esto- Dijo Mason nuevamente- ustedes podrán quedarse con sus gundams si es que me entregan a la princesa. Y ya no habrá más muertes.

Hemos hecho un juramento- dijo Duo- tendrás que matarnos.

Oh…es una gran lástima- respondió el Senador- podrían haber sido unos excelentes soldados. ¡Muéstrenme el exterior!- ordenó. Diversas pantallas similares a la primera, aparecieron por todo el salón. Se pudo ver allí como un ejército de los nuevos mobile suits cercaban la ciudad, cada uno guiado por el Sandrock, HeavyArms, Deathside y…

Nataku- susurró Wu Fei.

Relena se asustó al ver a los gundams amenazando a los ciudadanos de su reino, y fijando su mirada nuevamente en el senador, caminó hacia él, enfrentando a los soldados con casi un movimiento.

Sin embargo, Heero la llamó- Amelia, detente- La princesa se detuvo en seco y se volteó para mirarlo. Él no se sorprendió al ver odio en sus ojos- No más muertes- le pidió, haciendo un gesto hacia las fotos de los asesinatos perpetrados por ella y Allen, que se seguían proyectando en una de las pantallas. Amelia bajó la mirada, y asintió. En ese momento, muchos soldados se acercaron a la chica y la detuvieron con una cuerda de gundamio. Hicieron lo mismo con los pilotos.

¡Déjalos ir!- exclamó Li acercándose al Senador.

El poder es ahora mío- respondió él sentándose nuevamente en el trono- Los gundams y el sistema Zero están a mi favor. El trono es mío… ¡Soy el hombre más poderoso del universo!

Yo no lo creo así- dijo una voz desde el fondo de la sala. Todos se voltearon. Un hombre muy alto, de unos 50 años, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negro azabache, caminó hacia el centro de la sala junto a una gran comitiva, que superaba en número a los presentes. A su lado iban Hans y las gemelas Isis e Iris. En las pantallas se pudo observar como escuadrillas de soldados se acercaban hacia los gundams en los distintos puntos de la ciudad, llevando el estandarte con el símbolo de la familia de una persona que se creía desaparecida, pero que ahora se encontraba frente al Lord.

Heero lo recordó inmediatamente, al igual que los demás, con una gran cara de asombro. Pero fue Amelia quién lo dijo.

Edward Cross- Todos los de las galerías hicieron una reverencia, incluyendo a la princesa-

Padre- dijo Heero reaccionando a las palabras de Amelia.

No puede ser…-exclamó asustado Mason, levantándose- ¡Tú estabas muerto!

Tus espías nunca lo lograron- respondió Edward Cross acercándose aún más- He esperado mucho tiempo por este momento.

¡No puedes hacer nada!- gritó nuevamente Mason- ¡Tengo la ciudad bajo mi control!¡Al igual que al Consejo!

Ya no es tú Consejo- dijo, mientras intimidaba sólo con la mirada a los captores de su hijo. Los soldados lo soltaron, al igual que los pilotos y a Amelia.

¡Thomas!- gritaron al unísono las gemelas, acercándose a Trowa para abrazarlo.

¡Arréstenlos!- gritó Mason- ¡Arréstenlos a todos!

William- dijo Cross mirando a su hijo, extendiendo su mano- ¿me permites?-preguntó señalándole la cadena que tenía colgado en su cuello. Heero la tomó, sin quitársela, y acercándose depositó el anillo de matrimonio en su mano. Le solicitó a Amelia que hiciera lo mismo.

¡El contrato se ha cumplido!- dijo observando hacia las galerías y los consejeros- ¡Ya no necesitamos un Guardador del trono! ¡Por lo pactado hace más de 10 años, los nuevos reyes son William Cross y Amelia Pececraft!- finalizó. El gran salón comenzó a temblar. Se iluminó y cambió nuevamente la decoración, desapareciendo los estandartes de Mason. El trono que acogió por tan corto tiempo al Lord se esfumó, y a su vez, otros dos Tronos aún más grandes ocuparon su lugar.

La desobediencia a este nuevo orden implica Alta Traición-exclamó una vez más Edward-Y serán juzgados todos aquellos que han corrompido este honorable Consejo.

¿y qué sucede con los crímenes que han cometido los pilotos y Amelia?- increpó Mason- ¡Han asesinado a mucha gente! ¡Incluyendo a tu Isabel!- gritó apuntando a Heero.

¡No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre!- fue ahora Edward quien perdió la compostura, caminando hacia el Senador- ¡todos estos años nos hiciste creer que Isabel había muerto por causa de Amelia!

¡Es la verdad!- respondió Mason retrocediendo.

¡Tú la mataste!- gritó nuevamente- Sabías que William y yo la habíamos convencido de dejar a la pequeña Peacecraft en paz…

¡Pero no lo hizo!- se defendió Mason- ¡Fue a buscarla de todas formas!- exclamó, pero se tropezó con un soldado inconsciente, cayendo al suelo. Edward se acercó una vez más.

Reconozco- dijo- que la conociste mejor que yo. Sabías que elegiría la seguridad de William ante la salud de Amelia… es por eso que inculpaste a la princesa con su muerte, y la usaste para desarmar el Consejo.

¡No tienes pruebas de lo que dices!- gritó Mason, arrastrándose.

La envenenaste- dijo Edward con tristeza en sus ojos- incluso antes de convencerla de seguir con los experimentos, sellaste su destino….

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Flash Back °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¡Tú no lo entiendes!- gritó Isabel a Edward- es el trabajo de tantos años…

Es sólo una niña- le respondió calmado Cross- ya ha sufrido demasiado- finalizó acercándose a su esposa. La tomó del brazo, pero ella se soltó. Edward la miró alejarse.

Espero que entiendas qué es lo que estás haciendo- dijo- cuando Amelia ya no sea útil para tu padre, la dejarán débil e indefensa. Y tú estás ayudando a destruirla.- finalizó antes de salir de la habitación.

Isabel estaba enojada. Sabía que las investigaciones deterioraban cada vez más la salud de la princesa, pero era fascinante. Necesitaba hablar con alguien que la entendiera. Es por eso que se dirigió al hogar de su amigo, Harold Mason.

¿Isabel?- dijo sorprendido al verla en su puerta, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Conversaron cerca de dos horas, analizando la situación y lo que debería hacer. Siempre escuchando atento, Mason tenía solo unos segundos para planear cómo detenerla, ya que sabía que la decisión estaba más que tomada.

Todo saldrá bien- le dijo levantándose y preparándose dos tazas de café- ¿Por qué no vas a remojar tu rostro, y nos tomamos un café?- Isabel asintió e hizo lo que el senador le dijo. Inmediatamente, se dirigió a un cajón que mantenía cerrado con llave, y sacó varios brebajes pequeños. Él sabía lo que podría hacer la combinación de los líquidos, así que derramando una gota de lágrima, los vertió en el café de Isabel. Se limpió el rostro antes de que su amiga regresara.

Conversaron por una hora más y la fue a dejar a su casa. Al despedirse, le dio un abrazo más largo de lo normal.

Según los cálculos del Lord, los remedios harían efecto entre 12 y 17 horas. Tiempo suficiente para planear la coartada perfecta.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° fin flash back °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Es por eso que te rehusaste a la autopsia- dijo Edward enojado, mientras Mason era observado por todos los presentes- tuviste suerte… el experimento fallido, la explosión. Todo se dio para ocultar tu crimen.

¡Mentiras!- gritó Mason- ¡no tienes pruebas!

Yo no la maté…- dijo Amelia dudosa, apretando la mano de Heero- ¡Ahora lo recuerdo!- gritó- Ella me inyectó algo, para llevarme al laboratorio. Desperté dentro del Wing Zero…y me enfurecí. Perdí el control… pero ella simplemente se desplomó- agregó- ¡Yo no hice nada!

Edward miró nuevamente a Mason, a quien se le desfiguraba el rostro frente a la declaración de la princesa.

Hice exhumar su cuerpo- dijo el Rey- cuando escapé… hice que exhumaran su cuerpo y lo investigamos. Fue envenenada.

¡Asesino!- gritaron algunos de la galería.

No…- trataba de defenderse el Lord.

¡Traición!- exclamaron otros.

¡No!- gritó desesperado- ¡Ella iba a arruinarlo todo! ¡ELLA NOS QUITARÍA EL SISTEMA ZERO!

El silencio reinó nuevamente en el Consejo. Mason se dio cuenta de su error.

Lo ha reconocido- dijo Li Chong ayudando a Wu fei a levantarse.

Asesinó a un miembro directo del Consejo- agregó otro Consejero.

Los 5 consejeros que apoyaron a Mason trataron de huir, pero fueron detenidos por los soldados de Cross.

Ya no tienes a donde ir, Harold- le dijo Isis- ríndete.

¿rendirme? No…aun me queda una última jugada. ¡ATAQUEN!- gritó. Los nuevos mobile suits comenzaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra.

¡No!- gritó Amelia, corriendo hacia Mason. Pero no alcanzó a llegar, ya que uno de los nuevos gundams comenzó a disparar su cañón contra las instalaciones del Consejo, haciendo que la tierra temblara y la princesa cayera, permitiendo que Mason escapara.

¡Isis, Iris!- gritó Edward- liberen a los prisioneros. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

¿Y Mason?- preguntó Heero a su padre.

Yo iré por él. Tenemos cuentas que arreglar…-dijo mirándolo. Se sintió orgulloso al ver en lo que su hijo se había convertido. Puso una mano en su hombro- Debes liderar mis tropas. Ahora son tus soldados, es tu tiempo de gobernar. Debes ir al Wing Zero y luchar una vez más…lo siento- dijo sin bajar la mirada. Heero sabía que ese perdón era más que por el hecho de luchar. Estaba pidiendo perdón por ausentarse durante todos estos años.

Te prometo que entenderás todo cuando esto acabe- dijo, como si le leyera su mente. De inmediato, corrió tras de Mason junto a un grupo de sus soldados.

Heero esperaba que esa no fuera la última vez que vería a su padre…tantas cosas que tenía que preguntarle. Y no pudo evitar la reacción de ir por él, pero la mano de su esposa lo detuvo.

Es su batalla, William- dijo- nosotros debemos irnos- Yui asintió al ver el desastre en que se estaba convirtiendo aquel lugar. Debía obedecer la orden de su Padre: tenía que ir por el Wing Zero.

Todos corrieron por las distintas vías de acceso del Consejo, y al cabo de unos minutos y con mucha dificultad, llegaron al exterior.

La escena era desesperanzadora. Diversos focos de incendio se podían ver a lo largo de todo el reino, y se escuchaban los gritos despavoridos de los ciudadanos.

¡Milleardo!- exclamó Relena al ver a unos metros al Empión. Corrió junto con los pilotos para tratar de salvar a su hermano. Al llegar, Heero y Wu Fei abrieron la cabina casi derretida del mobile suit, y en su interior se hallaba un inconsciente Zecks.

¡Necesitamos un médico!- gritó Heero. Se acercó a ellos unos cuantos del consejo que se encontraban en las galerías, y descubriendo sus capuchas, tomaron al príncipe para examinarlo.

Está estable- dijo el más anciano de ellos- pero debemos trasladarlo a un hospital rápidamente.

No…- susurró Milleardo. Relena se acercó y tomó su mano.

¿Milleardo?- preguntó observándolo.

Estoy bien- agregó con dificultad abriendo uno de sus ojos.- Amelia…- dijo viendo los ojos carmesí de su hermana.

Yo me quedaré con él, ustedes deben ir por los gundams- ordenó Hans mirando a los pilotos y tomando el lugar de Relena.- Heero, los soldados de Edward Cross son también tus servidores..

Heero , sintiendo este nuevo peso sobre sus hombros, observó a los miles de hombres formados a unos metros de él, esperando por sus órdenes. Nunca pensó que tantas personas estarían dispuestas a morir por él.

Yo no sé… - comenzó a decir, mirando a los jóvenes que habían en las filas. Se sintió reconocido en cada uno de ellos.

Han jurado…hemos jurado- agregó Hans rectificando- lealtad a tu familia. Y así ha sido durante todos estos años. Debes guiarlos al campo de batalla. Todos esperábamos por ti, William Cross- finalizó exclamando su nombre más fuerte, haciendo que los soldados saludaran a Heero.

Duo, sonriendo, se acercó.

Es hora de luchar, amigo- dijo colocando una mano en su hombro. Heero asintió.

¡Trowa, Wu Fei, Quatre!- llamó- cada uno de ustedes tome un grupo de hombres. Se dirigirán hacia sus gundams y los recuperarán. Luego, enfrentaremos a los nuevos mobile suits. Los soldados se encargarán de proteger a las personas- Los 4 pilotos asintieron.

Heero- preguntó Quatre- ¿qué haremos con el sistema Zero de nuestros gundams?

Yo los ayudaré- dijo Amelia aún sentada al lado de su hermano, ocultando su rostro para no ver la mirada de desaprobación de su esposo- Yo lo puedo controlar. Apresúrense…salven al reino.

Los presentes se quedaron en silencio, esperando la reacción de Heero.

Relena…- comenzó a decir, pero lo interrumpió la princesa, levantándose.

Heero, es lo único que puedo hacer- dijo con tristeza- yo he creado esto…es justo que los ayude a finalizarlo. Vamos, están destruyendo mi ciudad…no dejes que lo hagan- suplicó tomando la mano del piloto. Él se acercó y puso su mano derecha sobre el rostro de Amelia.

No hagas nada arriesgado. Sólo debes dejarnos entrar, el resto lo haremos nosotros- finalizó dándole un beso en la frente. La princesa le sonrió.

Debemos irnos- dijo Trowa, cuando las gemelas llegaron a ellos con los demás encarcelados. Lara estaba bastante malherida, y era ayudada por Iris.

Quédense con Relena- le dijo a Isis, que sostenía a Emma. Luego, miró a su pequeña sobrina y le ordenó- cuida a tu madre- la niña asintió decididamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, cada uno de los pilotos se dirigió a sus gundams, junto con los soldados. Li Chong y los demás Consejeros permanentes, se quedaron con Hans y Milleardo, ayudando a la recuperación del príncipe y de todos los encarcelados.

Mason corría desesperado junto a dos de sus subalternos por las antiguas instalaciones del Consejo. Había llegado hasta el laboratorio donde construyeron el Wing Zero, intentando esconderse de Edward, pero el rey lo seguía desde cerca.

Es inútil Mason- le dijo entrando a aquel laboratorio, que se encontraba en funcionamiento por las órdenes del Lord- si te entregas, te mataré rápidamente.

Escuchó un disparo desde la izquierda, pero logró esquivar la bala.

¡Sal de tu escondite!- le ordenó el rey. Mason apareció con el arma en su mano izquierda y una espada en su mano derecha. Edward hizo un gesto de sorpresa al entender la intención de su contrincante.

Retira a tus hombres…y yo a los míos. Lucharemos como se debe…por una muerte honorable- le propuso. Edward dudó unos momentos, pero luego observó a los hombres que seguían.

Cristoff- dijo al primero en la línea- busquen a mi hijo y sigan sus órdenes.

Pero señor…- comenzó a decir el soldado.

Es una orden- interrumpió fríamente el Rey. El joven Cristoff lo observó por unos momentos más y Edward asintió.

Seguiré sus órdenes- manifestó. Y luego hizo el ademán para que todos se retiraran del lugar.

Bueno…estoy donde querías- dijo Cross desenvainando con la mano izquierda su larga espada.

Exacto…- dijo Mason sonriendo. Presionó un botón rojo que se encontraba cerca de su derecha y una jaula cayó desde los cielos sobre el soberano. Él no se sorprendió.

Pensé que serías más inteligente- le dijo riendo- ¡todo ha sucedido según mi plan!- exclamó, presionando en el teclado más botones. La pantalla gigante del laboratorio se encendió. Cross pudo ver el reino entero.

Ahora- dijo Mason acercándose al padre de Heero- verás cómo el mundo se cae a pedazos.

No lo lograrás- respondió calmadamente Edward- no vencerás.

¿Está seguro, su alteza?- cuestionó Harold encendiendo uno de sus habanos que guardaba en un bolsillo- No sólo reconstruí los gundams…he realizado también ciertas _alteraciones…_- el rostro de Cross cambió a preocupación- ooh…veo que la seguridad te ha abandonado- acotó Mason- verás, siempre hay que tener un plan B en caso de que el elemento humano falle en una ecuación. Y como comprenderás, contar sólo con el poder de Amelia era algo arriesgado…asi que he creado el sistema zero en su versión mejorada.

Es verdad- continuó- que Amelia es la única capaz de hacerlo funcionar….pero no podrá manipular el gundam desde el exterior. Hace un momento me asusté…sin embargo, fue sólo un pequeño error. El Wing Zero y los demás ahora están completamente bajo mi control. Asi que en el momento en que alguno de los herederos entre a una de las cabinas…pondré al robot en su contra- finalizó destapando un nuevo panel de control.

¿Autodestrucción?- preguntó Cross.

Mas que autodestrucción, es supervivencia…- dijo Mason sentándose frente al panel- He independizado el sistema zero de la familia Peacecraft. Es por eso que los nuevos gundams no tienen piloto… es ahora un ser autosuficiente. ¿Quién necesita a los cinco gundams originales, limitados a la mente de Amelia, cuando he creado toda una serie de mobile suits independientes?

Ahora…te dejaré ver como mi sistema destruye a tu hijo.

Harold Mason rió con aún más fuerza.

/

N.A: muchas gracias a todos por los reviews! Y por la paciencia también!

Queda MUY poco!

Saludos,

AJP.


	22. Chapter 22

**Perdonen mi ausencia! **La verdad es que la vida me ha consumido mucho tiempo, por lo que no he podido subir los capítulos. Sin embargo, quiero agradecer a TODOS los que me han apoyado y seguido desde el principio! he intentado responder a todos sus reviews, pero mi internet está muy malo...Asi que aprovecho esta oportunidad para decirles que me han motivado mucho a continuar esta historia que la he pensado por casi 4 años (quizás mas!).

También, les cuento que quedan pocos capítulos... y sobre estos dos capítulos que subo ahora (aunque el 23 sea un poco más cortito) me ha emocionado mucho escribirlos...por todo lo que sucede en ellos! Asi que los animo a leerlos.

Ahora, como recomendación...me inspiré mucho en la banda sonora de las películas de Batman (las dos últimas) y El Origen, puesto que ambas tienen a Hans Zimmer como compositor (es tremendo!) y tiene unas canciones buenísimas, que reflejan todo lo que he escrito. Asi que los que puedan, descarguenlas! sobre todo una que se llama "Time" del Origen y "the Dark Night" de Batman.

Eso ! espero que lo disfruten! Y siempre son bienvenidos sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, etc.

Pd: Gundam Wing no es mío. Si lo fuera, sería algo así...

Amelia J. Peacecraft.

* * *

Duo vio al Deathside moviéndose sólo, y le pareció lo más terrible que había visto jamás. Pensar que el gundam había destrozado casi todo el lugar le daba escalofríos, pero el hecho de que su mobile suit fuera manipulado para matar lo llenó de cólera, apartando todo el miedo que pudo llegar a sentir.

¡Deadthside!- exclamó- ¡Ha llegado tu verdadero dueño!- y como si tuviera consciencia propia, el gundam se volteó hacia él. Duo miró a un soldado y le indicó que se acercara.

Necesito que lo distraigan, para que pueda alcanzar la cabina. Una vez que llegue a ella, deben llevarse a la gente lo más lejos posible- ordenó- podría ser muy peligroso.

El soldado asintió y ordenó a la mitad de la cuadrilla dispersarse por diversos metros a la redonda, y comenzar un ataque contra el robot. La otra mitad, se dirigió a los focos donde se encontraba la mayor cantidad de personas y comenzaron a evacuarlos.

Duo esperó que comenzaran los ataques para correr hacia el edificio más cercano al Deadthside, subiendo casi 30 pisos hasta llegar a la altura de la cabina. El gundam disparaba hacia los soldados, y Duo sabía que no aguantarían más. Con una silla, rompió el ventanal que lo separaba de su gundam, y retrocedió unos pasos para poder saltar.

ES ahora o nunca Amelia – dijo- es tu hora de brillar- finalizó antes de correr y saltar.

Quatre realizaba una maniobra parecida a la de Duo para llegar al Sandrock. Su gundam estaba posicionado en una zona montañosa, llena de riscos y precipicios. El árabe logró llegar a uno de ellos para poder abordarlo y esperar a que Relena los ayudara.

Trowa, frente al poder del Heavyarms no tenía ninguna posibilidad de acercarse sin ser un blanco fácil, por lo que junto a los soldados y con la ayuda de los tanques del ejército de Sank, pudieron acercarse y dispararle a los pies, para hacer que el mobile suit cayera. Una vez en el suelo, Trowa dirigió el tanque rápidamente hacia la cabeza y abriendo la escotilla, se introdujo en él.

Por otro lado, Wu Fei había logrado recuperar un mobile suit abandonado por soldados que huyeron frente a los gundams. Su forma de enfrentar al gundam era la más directa: anteponerse a él era una forma de aceptar y olvidar todo lo sucedido. Por primera vez, Wu Fei encaraba su pasado con Nataku, y había decidido no seguir convirtiéndola en su pesadilla.

Heero encontró al Wing Zero paralizado en la playa, no lejos de donde estaba Relena y los demás. Podía escuchar cómo alguien gritaba desde las alturas, maldiciendo, y tomando su arma, comenzó a escalar el Gundam.

¡Por qué haces esto, Amelia!- gritó Damien desesperado, mientras movía los controles de la cabina- ¡Reacciona!

Heero alcanzó la escotilla y la abrió. Damien se dio vuelta para observarlo, y sin pensarlo, se lanzó contra él.

Ambos cayeron varios metros a la arena. Heero soltó su arma en la caída, y cayó unos metros cerca de las olas. Se levantó con cuidado, tomando su hombro que con la caída se le había dislocado, y se lo puso otra vez. Vio a Damien como se sujetaba su cabeza con dolor, y limpiaba un rastro de sangre de su frente, pero eso no le impidió levantarse y ponerse frente a él.

¡Es todo tu culpa!- le gritó, aún un poco mareado- ¡todo esto es tu culpa!- Heero, al ver el estado de Damien, se dio media vuelta y camino hacia su arma.

¡No me des la espalda!- le increpó una vez más Allen. Sin embargo, Heero no le hizo caso- ¡Cross, te estoy ordenando: no me des la espalda!- dijo una vez más, logrando una reacción en Yui.

El piloto del Wing Zero tomó su arma y la guardó en su pantalón. Luego se volteó para enfrentar a Allen, pero con una mirada que sorprendió al mismo Allen.

¿Compasión?- le dijo éste- ¿sientes compasión por mí?

Vete a casa, Damien- respondió Heero- huye. Esta batalla no es tuya.

¡Siempre lo ha sido! Desde el día en que tú llegaste, comenzó a ser mi batalla… El Wing Zero era mío- reconoció Damien- Yo fui elegido para pilotearlo antes de que tú aparecieras. Y Amelia…Amelia habría sido mi prometida. Todo debía ser así. ¡Hasta que tú me lo quitaste todo!- finalizó, corriendo hacia el piloto. Heero no lo esquivó y recibió un golpe de Allen en la cara, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Se levantó rápidamente, pero Damien lo golpeó otra y otra vez.

¿Por qué no te defiendes?- preguntó enajenado Damien. Yui no respondió nada.- ¡defiente! ¡Pelea! ¡Demuéstrame que te mereces al Wing Zero!- Sin embargo, Heero no reaccionaba.

Relena podía ver todo desde donde estaba parada. Cubría su boca con ambas manos e intentaba mirar para otro lado.

¿Qué está haciendo?- le preguntó débilmente la Lara, que se encontraba aún malherida apoyada sobre un árbol cercano- ¿Por qué no se defiende?

Ha jurado nunca más matar a nadie- le respondió Relena con tristeza- Hizo esa promesa años atrás, y no la ha roto desde ese entonces. Al ver a Damien en la situación en la que está, no le queda más que tenerle compasión…

¡Pero él lo va a matar!- dijo Lara sorprendida. Relena no hizo nada por unos minutos, hasta que se volteó y caminó en dirección contraria.

Debo hacer algo- susurró, y se dirigió donde Hans, que cuidaba de Zecks.

Milleardo- le dijo arrodillándose a su lado. Zecks reaccionó a su voz y la miró. Ella no habló nada, solo tomó su mano y la besó, para luego sonreírle. El príncipe cambió su mirada a tristeza, sabía que Relena se estaba despidiendo.

Relena- le dijo Hans tomando su mano- ¿Qué haces?- la princesa se levantó y vio a todos los presentes. Lara estaba malherida, pero sabía que era una chica fuerte y que se recuperaría, al igual que Emma. Isis e Iris estaban ayudando a unos ciudadanos que se habían refugiado con ellos, de la misma forma que lo hacían los miembros del Consejo con todos los que se iban acercando. La pequeña Emma acariciaba el rostro de su madre con cuidado, junto a Edén. Relena cerró sus ojos por un momento y pensó en la vida que le esperaba a sus amigos, familia y a Heero. Por ello, sonrió ampliamente sin responder a Hans, y caminó hacia la playa.

La pequeña Emma, al ver en su mente lo que la princesa pensaba, corrió hacia ella, llamando la atención de todos. La abrazó por los pies y comenzó a llorar.

No lo haga, señorita- le dijo entre sollozos- Heero se pondrá muy triste…¡estaremos todos muy tristes! ¡Usted es la mujer de colores brillantes!- gritó haciendo que Relena se sorprendiera, sin entender lo que ella decía.

Amelia- dijo Chong acercándose- esto no tiene que ser así.

Relena no respondió sólo se agachó para mirar de frente a la niña- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?- Emma asintió- Es un favor muy especial…

¡Lo haré!- respondió ella enérgicamente, haciendo que Relena sonriera aún más.

Lo sé, es por eso que sólo te lo pediré a ti y a nadie más. Quiero que cuides de Heero…- la mirada de Emma cambió a tristeza, y una lágrima comenzó a caer por su ojo. Relena la limpió con sus manos- Eres una niña muy fuerte… y él va a necesitar que lo cuiden. Debes prometerme que siempre estarás a su lado...

¡Pero tú eres su mujer de colores brillantes!- respondió- ¡yo no lo soy!

Bueno, puedes ser su nueva sobrina de colores brillantes- dijo Relena, sin entender muy bien la analogía que hacía- debes traerle alegría a su vida, Emma. ¿Harías eso por mí? La pequeña asintió.

Amelia la abrazó, se levantó y miró a Chong.

Sé que todo estará bien… Porque hay hombres como tú que siguen luchando por la paz. Muchas gracias, Li- Finalizó, antes de retomar la ruta hacia la costa.

Mucha gente que había en el camino, al ver la despedida, comenzaron a tomarla de las manos e impedirle el paso. Relena les sujetaba también sus manos y les daba un fuerte apretón, sonriéndole. Mientras iba caminando, varios de ellos entendieron que lo que ella estaba haciendo. Los que alguna vez dudaron, se sintieron estúpidos. Los que siempre le tuvieron fe, no dejaban de llorar.

Avanzó rápidamente por la salida del bosque, hasta donde comenzaba la playa. Pero no pudo continuar, algo la hizo detenerse abruptamente. Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle y por un segundo vio todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en los cinco gundams.

Dentro de las instalaciones del Consejo, Mason tipeaba con rapidez sobre un panel de control, ordenando el asesinato de los pilotos a sus propios gundams.

Edward Cross, por otro lado, miraba las pantallas impacientes. Esperando por algo que los pudiera ayudar.

Paralelamente, los nuevos gundams destruían la ciudad. Todo esto mientras los pilotos intentaban vencer al sistema Zero que se encontraba dentro de sus cabinas.

Duo creyó por un momento que tenía bajo control al deathside, hasta que la presión en la cabina comenzó a aumentar. Los controles se apagaron y Duo pudo ver sólo la luz roja que indicaba peligro. Inmediatamente, distintas imágenes comenzaron a invadir su mente: cuando era niño y hacía travesuras con los demás pilotos; su hermana, Helen, que siempre le leía cuentos en las noches hasta que se fue al convento; los entrenamientos, la muerte de Helen, el día del escape.

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer desde sus ojos, y comenzó a sentirse asfixiado.

Recordó otros momentos: la guerra, Howard…cuando se reencontró con el Deadthside, estaba viendo un resumen de su vida. Tocó su rostro al sentir un líquido caliente caer desde su nariz, y vio que era sangre.

Lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento fue a Hilde.

/

Quatre se encontraba en un desierto. Estaba ahí solo, observando las ruinas de su reino. Todo estaba cubierto de arena y sangre. A lo lejos, vio como el Sandrock terminaba de destruir la ciudad. Corrió con dificultad hasta él, y a los pies del gundam, se vio al él mismo sonriendo, y con sus manos ensangrentadas.

Esta es tú naturaleza- le dijo esta imagen de él- vamos, no me niegues más. Seremos uno con sandrock y reinaremos el universo.

Quatre intentó hablar, pero solo arena caía de su boca. Comenzó a sentirse ahogado, y cayó arrodillado al suelo. Se arrastró, alejándose de su otro yo, pero unos cuantos metros allá no pudo seguir. Creyó llorar, pero sólo arena salía de sus ojos.

Te llevaré conmigo- le dijo el otro Quatre, agachándose a su lado.

/

Trowa llevaba corriendo horas. Sentía que ya no podía más, pero no podía detenerse hasta encontrar a alguien. Lo único que había ahí era un espacio en blanco: no había cielo, tierra, aire…nada. En ese lugar no había nada. Comenzó a gritar, pero ni siquiera el eco le hacía compañía. Se dejó caer, y cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos, intentando despertar de aquella pesadilla. Sin embargo, el resultado era el mismo: estaba atrapado en aquel lugar.

Derrepente, notó un objeto a unos metros y levantándose, corrió hacia él. Casi se cae al alcanzarlo, y se dio cuenta que era una pistola. Un arma con una sola bala.

/

Wu Fei se despertó asustado. Lo último que recordaba era haber atacado a su gundam.

Miró a sus alrededores y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una habitación que él conocía. Se levantó de la cama en la que se encontraba y notó que al lado suyo había estado alguien. Por eso, sorprendido, salió de la habitación y caminó sabiendo exactamente hacia dónde se dirigía.

Al llegar al patio central del Dojo, vio a lo lejos a su esposa entrenando con la espada.

¡Jet!- le gritó ella, dejando la espada y corriendo hacia él. Wu Fei la recibió con los brazos abiertos y la sostuvo ahí por unos minutos. Al separarse, la miró directamente a los ojos, sin saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

Te has demorado mucho, pensé que ya no vendrías- le alegó ella sonriéndole. Pero antes de que el chino pudiera contestarle, algo llamó su atención, y escuchó a lo lejos algunas explosiones y gritos. Quería ir a ver qué sucedía, pero Nataku lo retuvo ahí.

Solo nosotros importamos- le dijo sonriendo- esta es nuestra vida…nuestra casa, nuestro dojo. Sólo somos tú y yo, Jet. No hay nadie más allá afuera.

Nadie más…-balbuceó confundido.

Aquí está todo lo que necesitas- le respondió ella, apoyándose en su pecho- quédate conmigo, para siempre.

Para siempre…-respondió él abrazándola fuertemente.

/

Heero estaba a punto de perder la consciencia. Damien llevaba varios minutos golpéandolo, pero no podía matarlo. Y si es que él lo golpeaba tan solo una vez, sabía que perdería el control por todo lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, tenía que llegar al Wing Zero, era la única forma de enfrentar a los otros gundams.

Intentó levantarse. Escuchaba como Damien seguía gritándole cosas, pero ya no lo oía bien. Veía borroso. A pesar de eso, pudo notar a alguien acercarse a ellos. Eran unos soldados, pero estaba seguro que les había ordenado a todos seguir a los otros pilotos y ayudar a la gente.

Cuando estuvieron más cerca, se dio cuenta que era el soldado que había seguido a su padre tras los pasos de Mason. Ellos se dirigieron contra Damien y entre tres lograron contenerlo.

¡William!- dijo Cristoff, la mano derecha de su padre, acercándose y ayudándole a pararse.

¿Dónde está mi padre?- le preguntó confundido. Cristoff cambió su mirada a tristeza y le explicó lo que había ocurrido.

No hemos tenido ningún contacto con él desde que lo dejamos con Mason- le dijo a Heero- pero él no podrá jamás con tu padre. Créeme, está todo bajo control. Ahora, vamos, debes subir al Wing Zero.

Cristoff lo ayudó a subir hasta la cabina del aún inmóvil gundam y una vez adentro, Heero le ordenó: Busca a Amelia, protégela. Y si vez que está sufriendo, detenla. No importa lo que nos suceda a nosotros, sólo protégela.

Cristoff asintió, y bajó.

Heero miró los alrededores de la cabina, pasó una mano por sobre el tablero y tomó los controles del Wing Zero. Inmediatamente, el gundam se encendió y se levantó.

Damien fue retenido por los soldados, mientras Cristoff corrió en dirección al bosque de Sank, en búsqueda de la princesa. Sin embargo, unos metros más allá, la encontró abrazada a un árbol, transpirando, claramente afectada por algo.

¡Princesa!- gritó el soldado corriendo hacia ella.

Relena abrió sus ojos y reconoció al hombre. Estiró su mano para que él la ayudara.

¿Heero?- le preguntó.

Ha llegado al Wing Zero, está dentro de él…-

No- interrumpió ella- no, ¡no! ¡Debe salir de ahí! Algo malo está sucediendo…

Alteza- dijo Cristoff- usted puede ayudarlo…

Alguien está controlando el sistema Zero desde otro lugar- dijo ella viendo como el Wing Zero se levantaba- no puedo hacerlo…

Cristoff pensó unos segundos. Recordó las palabras de Edward, y también la petición de Heero, de proteger a la princesa. Sin embargo, en vista de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y la inminente destrucción del reino y dominio de todo el universo gracias a estos gundams, decidió hacer lo único que podía.

Relena- le dijo tomando sus manos- yo era un huérfano. Mis padres y hermanos fueron asesinados hace más de 10 años por la guerra que sostuvo el Consejo con sus enemigos…aquella época en que usted fue separada de su verdadera familia y amigos. Juré venganza contra los responsables y entrené cada día para ello. Fui de pueblo en pueblo buscando información, y fue en uno de esos lugares donde encontré a Edward Cross. Estaba malherido…tenía diversas heridas en su cuerpo, y me contó que fueron los espías de Mason con la misión de asesinarlo. Fue inevitable no ayudarlo, así que lo cargué y lo llevé donde una anciana muy conocida en mi pueblo, una curandera. Puedo decirte que Edward Cross murió esa noche. Pero a la mañana siguiente, amaneció como nuevo, sin ninguna cicatriz, sin vendas, nada. Era como si hubiera vuelto a nacer.

Desde ese día que he estado siempre con él, se convirtió en mi mentor… en mi padre. Y es por eso que no lo puedo defraudar. Hemos luchado y planeado durante años este momento, Relena, y sé que yo no puedo llegar a sentir todo lo que usted ha vivido, pero si Edward Cross volvió de la muerte, solo para este día, no podemos rendirnos. Sus amigos, su familia, su esposo están ahí luchando por la Tierra y las Colonias, es su hora de luchar-

Relena lo miraba, sorprendida por su determinación. Y recordó que por personas como él es que había decidido mantenerse en la política y luchar por la paz. Cristoff era el rostro de todos los habitantes del universo que no querían más que vivir en paz y acabar con todas las guerras.

La princesa se soltó de sus brazos y se paró firme.

Yo estaré aquí, con usted- le dijo Cristoff- yo la ayudaré. Vamos, debe cumplir con su parte.

¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le preguntó Relena.

Cristoff- dijo él- Cristoff Weins.

Eres un gran hombre, Cristoff Weins- dijo ella, poniendo una mano en su rostro- algún día te darás cuenta que todo esto ha sido gracias a ti- finalizó cerrando sus ojos.

De pronto, todas las cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a flotar. Las rocas, tierra y hojas se elevaron por los aires.

Cristoff retrocedió unos metros para darle espacio a Amelia, y se sujetó fuertemente a un árbol, mientras la fuerza de la princesa comenzaba a aumentar.

Harold Mason golpeó el panel al darse cuenta que algo sucedía. Por fin Edward Cross se relajó y sonrió.

¿Qué diablos sucede?- gritó Mason- ¡Yo lo tenía todo planeado!

Eres un ingenuo al creer que podrías separar el sistema Zero de Amelia- le dijo Cross tranquilo, detrás de las barras.

¡Esto no es posible!- seguía tipeando Mason, perdiendo la paciencia.

Mientras esto ocurría, Duo sintió menos presión en su cabina. Sintió como unas manos tocaban su frente y vio a Hilde sobre él.

Debes vivir- le dijo ella con una sonrisa- debes volver a mí, de la misma forma que tú me trajiste de vuelta. Debes vivir.

Duo estaba confundido, estiró con dificultad una mano y pudo tocar el rostro de la chica- yo no quiero morir- dijo él acariciando sus mejillas.

No puedes morir- dijo otra voz cerca de él. Dirigió la mirada hacia su costado y vio a su hermana con su hábito de monja- Aún no es tu tiempo, Maddox, yo te estaré esperando, pero aún no…-

Helen…-dijo el piloto.

Estamos orgullosos de ti, hijo- agregó otra voz a su lado derecho. Duo vio a sus padres, vestidos como mercenarios, sonriéndole. Su madre se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente- Helen tiene razón, nosotros te estaremos esperando, pero aún no es tu tiempo. Debes luchar y vencer. Siempre te hemos observado, Madd, eres una gran persona. No debes morir.

Yo no quiero morir- susurró de nuevo, sonriendo y mirando a todos los que se encontraban ahí con él. Recordó las aventuras vividas con sus padres, los cariños y cuidados de Helen, y por último, el sentido que le había traído a su vida el estar con Hilde. Duo recordó también a sus amigos y se dio cuenta que había mucho por lo que luchar, mucho por lo que vivir. Por eso, tomó una decisión. - ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!- gritó.

El deathside reaccionó a sus palabras. La cabina se encendió otra vez. Se reintegró y tomó los controles. Pudo ver a muchos soldados malheridos, observándolo con miedo.

Él movió los controles y el Deathside levantó su mano derecha y el pulgar. Varios soldados sonrieron, y el gundam cambió de dirección para ir donde los otros gundams.

No soy más que arena…seco, vacío, sin vida- repetía Quatre inmóvil en el suelo. Sus manos, sus pies, su rostro, todo se había convertido en arena. Estaba a minutos de convertirse en una de las tantas dunas de aquel desierto, cuando sintió que limpiaban su rostro con agua. Era Rashid, su mano derecha. Se podría decir que en esos momentos era su mejor y único amigo.

Amo- le dijo descubriéndole el rostro- debemos irnos.

He matado…- le dijo Quatre débil- he traicionado a mis amigos…Soy un inconsecuente. He destruido todo lo que yo he predicado…

Eso no es cierto, amo – comentó Rashid sacándole la arena del resto del cuerpo, para levantarlo. Una vez arriba, Quatre observó a su alrededor. El reino estaba reconstruido otra vez, y el Sandrock, no muy lejos de ellos, estaba con una rodilla en el suelo, en señal de reverencia.

Gracias a usted se ha mantenido la paz, se han reconstruido lazos rotos. Hemos vuelto a la verdad- le dijo Rashid- todo fue en pos de la felicidad de sus amigos.

Ellos me odian…- concluyó Quatre bajando la cabeza.

Ey, eso no es verdad- le dijo Duo.

Entendemos por qué lo hiciste- agregó Trowa.

Aunque no fue la mejor forma…ahora ya estamos bien- comentó Wu Fei.

No debes seguir culpándote- ordenó Heero, de la mano de Relena.

Ahora te necesitamos, Adam- le dijo la princesa, extendiendo su mano hacia el Sandrock- debemos luchar. Vamos…te estamos esperando.

Trowa tenía el arma en sus manos. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba observándola. Pensó en toda su vida, en las guerras…en sus alegrías. Pensó en Catherine: cómo pasó de ser su hermana a la única mujer que él ha amado. Tuvo también hace pocas horas la posibilidad de conocer a sus hermanas, es decir, de reencontrarse con ellas. Las recordó de inmediato…y se sintió aliviado al darse cuenta de la gran familia que tenía. Sin embargo, al ver el arma con una sola bala recordó todas esas veces que pensó, e incluso intentó, quitarse la vida. Al no tener una identidad clara, y vivir como alguien que sigue órdenes…solo "pasar" por el mundo, lo hizo muchas veces considerar que tomar la decisión de morir o no, era simplemente un cuestión de hecho.

Y una vez más, en este lugar vacío, en la nada, volvió a caer en aquel tipo de pensamientos. Así que levantó la pistola y la puso en su sien. Pero cuando se disponía a apretar el gatillo, un cuchillo cayó sobre el arma, haciendo que Trowa la soltara. Vio a su lado, y encontró la navaja enterrada en el suelo. La sacó y la reconoció de inmediato.

Me hiciste una promesa, Trowa- le dijo Catherine, vestida con su traje circense, parada enfrente de sus ojos.

- No tenía alternativa…no sabía que más hacer- se excusó él sorprendido por su presencia.

-Debes volver a casa sano y salvo. Lo prometiste- dijo ella una vez más.

- No sé cómo hacerlo, Catherine…tú no estás aquí…-

- Sí lo estoy, Thomas- respondió agachándose hasta tomar sus manos- siempre he estado aquí. Fue también una promesa que hice hace años y que ahora se convirtió en más que eso. No puedo estar sin ti…

- Yo tampoco- interrumpió él, levantándose- pero ya no sé qué hacer. He estado para todos, he aconsejado a todos... Ahora estoy perdido – dijo bajando la vista. Catherine puso una mano en su mentón y lo obligó a mirarla.

- No lo estás, puesto que yo estoy aquí para guiarte. Pero debes permanecer conmigo, Thomas. Debes luchar una vez más, no puedes rendirte- suplicó ella- tus amigos te necesitan, tu familia, yo te necesito- finalizó tomando su mano.

- Estoy cansado- confesó sin reaccionar a la mano de su mujer- estoy cansado de siempre mantener la calma, de no poder enojarme, pelear…estoy cansado de no sentir, Catherine. No se me es permitido. Duo es alegre, siempre bromeando, Quatre es amable y empático, Wu Fei es muy determinante…y bastante poco tolerante. ¡Hasta Heero siente más cosas que yo con sólo ver o hablar con Relena! – agregó con frustración, mientras retrocedía de la chica- ¡Yo no siento nada!

- Thomas….Trowa- dijo ella con calma, acercándose- ¿y qué crees que estás haciendo ahora?- Él no respondió nada, sólo la miró. Catherine continuó- Este eres tú, Trowa, calmado, sencillo…un excelente amigo por tu habilidad de escuchar y entender. Pero este cansancio que tú sientes no es más que una barrera que tú mismo te impusiste, nadie más. Y es por eso que estás aquí: tú creaste un espacio en blanco dentro de tú corazón, sellaste tu capacidad de sentir para poder estar más disponible para la gente. Es un acto de generosidad…aquella generosidad que me hizo enamorarme de ti.

Este eres tú- continuó- Y es por eso que todos nosotros te queremos, te admiramos. Pero ya es suficiente de que vivas para el resto…debes hacer lo que tú sientas que tengas que hacer.

El muchacho se quedó estático por unos segundos. Catherine tenía razón: llegó un momento, sin que él se diera realmente cuenta, en que había decidido ocultar todas sus emociones para vivir por el resto, para el resto. Y no había nada malo en ello, él creía, puesto que de esa forma podría ayudar con completo desinterés. El problema es que Trowa había perdido su identidad, ya no sabía qué le gustaba, qué cosas le desagradaban, quién era verdaderamente.

Pero, a pesar de todo esto, no podría dejar de sentir que aquello estaba bien. Él era un buen amigo, era un buen acompañante, un buen consejero…y eso es lo que realmente lo hacía feliz.

Trowa se dio cuenta que lo que él hacía no era para complacer, para ser respetado o simplemente, por seguir órdenes. No, la personalidad de Trowa era así: eso era él. Durante muchos años pensó que solo pasaba por este mundo, y siempre lo atribuyó a sus entrenamientos. Más, frente a esta situación, este espacio le había permitido darse cuenta que él había decidido ser como era, y la razón de ello era porque no había cosa que le importara más a Trowa Barton o Thomas Croft que la humanidad.

-Quiero volver- dijo él luego de unos minutos- quiero ayudar, Catherine…entiendo lo que dices, pero quiero ayudar. Eso es lo que realmente quiero y necesito hacer- La mujer sonrió ampliamente.

- Es todo lo que necesitaba saber…- dijo ella. De inmediato, la habitación comenzó a cambiar y Trowa se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de la cabina del Heavyarms.

Él asintió, y tomó los controles.

/

Relena cayó arrodillada, jadeando. Las cosas a su alrededor descendieron otra vez. Cristoff se acercó corriendo y la tomó por los brazos.

No encuentro a Wu Fei- le dijo ella apenada- no puedo acercarme a él…

Vamos princesa, yo sé que usted puede- animó Cristoff mirándola fijamente- esta vez, yo me quedaré a su lado. Tome mi mano- ordenó- lo buscaremos juntos.

No, Cristoff…puedes morir- dijo ella alejando sus manos.

Me detendré si me veo sobrepasado- mintió. Relena lo miró por unos segundos, y al ver al Wing Zero inmóvil en las costas de Sank, tomó su mano.

Solo debes gritar…- dijo ella antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Cristoff sintió como su brazo ardía…y luego todo su cuerpo. Quiso gritar, pero eso sólo haría que Amelia retroceda. Así que resistió todo lo que pudo. Era increíble el poder que sentía entrando por su mano…y en ese momento se dio cuenta del por qué el Consejo no quería perder a la princesa. Cristoff se hizo parte de todos los sucesos pasados y presentes en los que había estado Relena. Lo vio y supo todo. Sin embargo, aquella situación era demasiado extrema para él, un muchacho normal, sin ninguna fuerza sobrenatural. Pero cuando pensó que se desmayaría y moriría, abrió los ojos y se encontró en un Dojo, cerca a unas cascadas.

¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó él a la princesa que se encontraba a su lado.

Estamos en la cabina del Gundam05. Esta es la mente de Wu Fei- respondió la princesa. Los dos caminaron hacia la casa oriental y entraron. Una vez allí, se dirigieron al patio interior, guiados por ruidos de risas, y encontraron a Wu Fei sentado al lado de una chica hermosa de largo pelo negro. Relena la recordó inmediatamente.

Nataku, al verla, cambió su expresión a ira. Wu Fei se volteó hacia ellos también, confundido.

¿Relena?- dijo él levantándose- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Wu Fei- dijo ella firme- debes venir conmigo.

¿Cómo llegaste?- preguntó nuevamente el chino.

Este lugar no es real…- continuó Relena acercándose lentamente- este lugar no existe.

¿Qué cosas dices? ¡Es real!- exclamó él con cierta arrogancia- Diles, Nataku. Diles que éste es nuestro hogar- Sin embargo, la china no respondió. Sólo se movió lentamente hasta ponerse frente a Wu Fei, impidiéndole el paso a Relena. Cristoff sacó su arma y se acercó también.

¿Qué está sucediendo?- cuestionó el oriental mirando a todos- Nataku…entra a la casa, algo no está bien.

Es verdad, Wu Fei…- interrumpió Relena- ella no es Nataku, estamos en tu Gundam, es el sistema Zero quien está haciendo esto.

¡imposible!- dijo él alterándose- ¡ella es Nataku, es mi esposa!

Ella murió hace muchos años…Jet- dijo Relena con tristeza- la que está aquí es solo la forma del sistema Zero de mantenerte controlado y alejado de la realidad. Afuera se está llevando a cabo una batalla…una guerra que perderemos si es que no vuelves con nosotros.

¡Mentira!- gritó ahora Wu Fei- ¡Diles Nataku!- Pero antes de que la chica respondiera, todo comenzó a temblar y se sintieron ruidos de explosiones y gritos

¡Wu Fei tu gundam está destruyendo Sank!- exclamó Cristoff frente a la situación- ¡Debes vencer al sistema Zero! ¡debes tomar el control!

Wu Fei, confundido miró a su señora. Nataku se acercó y puso sus manos en su rostro- Es todo mentira, es una mentira- repitió- yo estoy aquí…he vivido aquí todos estos años esperándote. Tú eres mío, Jet …tú y yo por siempre- finalizó apoyando su frente con la de Wu Fei.

Todo comenzó a derrumbarse dentro del Dojo. Cristoff asumió que era porque los soldados de Cross deberían estar contraatacando al Gundam.

Alteza- le dijo a Relena- debemos salir de aquí.

Él no está listo…- dijo ella con tristeza mirando a los esposo- no está listo para despedirse. No puedo hacer nada…El sistema Zero dentro de Wu Fei ha avanzado mucho más que en los otros, y esto ha sido posible porque él no ha querido desprenderse de su difunta esposa. Encontró la forma de revivirla en su mente…

Debemos acelerar el proceso- determinó Weins tomando su arma y apuntándola a la mujer.

¡No!- dijo Relena, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Nataku fue herida en la espalda, y cayó rápidamente.

¡Nataku!- gritó Wu Fei desesperado.

Jet…no me dejes, no me mates…_otra vez_- dijo ella débil. Wu Fei se asombró ante su declaración, al igual que Cristoff y Relena.

La princesa miró el arma de Cristoff, y se dio cuenta que la bala no estaba pasada. Miraron hacia los lados y se encontraron con un Wu Fei mucho más joven, que sostenía un arma antigua, que apuntaba a la chica, y de la cual aún salía un poco de humo. Jet, de unos 12 o 13 años, levantó su brazo izquierdo para limpiar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos y se marchó.

Wu Fei estaba destrozado.

Yo…yo la maté- dijo casi en susurro, mientras sostenía el cuerpo inerte de su esposa entre sus brazos-

Wu Fei- dijo Relena acercándose- no entiendo…la asesinaron unos rebeldes.

No- repitió él, con lágrimas en sus ojos- Yo fui. Ahora lo recuerdo… Ella nos traicionó.

Pero Li Chong…-

No era su verdadero padre, Amelia- interrumpió Wu Fei- Ella me lo había dicho antes de comprometernos. Li la había encontrado en una aldea que había sido destruida años antes producto de las primeras pruebas realizadas con el Wing Zero. Fue un experimento fallido de Henry Gray, que terminó con la destrucción de cerca de 50 familias. Entre ellas, los verdaderos padres de Nataku. Li la encontró escondida bajo unos escombros al día siguiente…y se sintió culpable por aquel error del Consejo. Es por eso que la adoptó.

Años después, Quatre descubrió que ella era un espía. Se había mantenido durante mucho tiempo en contacto con las fuerzas enemigas de aquella época. Vendió información del Consejo y destruyó muchas alianzas…todo por venganza.

Ella se casó conmigo por venganza…- repitió Wu Fei mirando a Relena- a pesar de que su padre adoptivo era miembro permanente del Consejo, quiso casarse conmigo por pilotear el gundam. Quería destruirnos a todos, desde el interior. Y su primera víctima fue Helen, la hermana de Duo. La asesinó a sangre fría para así también hacernos sentir lo que ella vivió. Luego de ella, asesinó a mis padres. Viajó hasta China solo para matarlos…y pretendía hacerlo también con los tuyos, pero Quatre la descubrió, sin que ella lo notara. Por eso fue a contármelo todo…yo no le creí en un principio, me enojé con él, lo golpeé por siquiera mencionarlo. Pero fue capaz de demostrármelo con diversas pruebas que la vinculaban con todo lo sucedido.

Ese día no regresé a casa, ni tampoco fui ante el Consejo. Adam dijo que él dejaría que yo me encargara, de la manera que yo estimara conveniente.

Pensé en entregarla al Consejo. Quería hacerlo…ya que ello significaba que todo el mundo supiera de su deshonra. ¡Ella había asesinado a mis padres y a la hermana de Duo!... pero no pude, si la entregaba, ellos la torturarían. Así que decidí terminar yo con su vida…y al día siguiente, cuando volví acá…al dojo, en este mismo lugar, le pregunté por qué lo había hecho- Relena derramaba algunas lágrimas, y Cristoff no hacía más que permanecer callado, observando con ira el cuerpo de Nataku. Wu Fei continuó con su historia.

Ella no respondió, Amelia- dijo angustiado y enojado- ¡no fue capaz de dirigirme la palabra! Sólo se puso de pie y me observó. Así que le disparé… de la misma forma en que ustedes lo acaban de presenciar. ¡Yo la maté! Y corrí hacia ella, la tomé entre mis brazos…y sólo me sonrió. Luego, murió.

Es por eso que no podía encontrarte. Todo esto lo has creado tú…tu culpabilidad por asesinar a la persona que amabas. Pero no había otra opción, Wu Fei… - dijo Relena mirándolo con compasión- Ahora entiendo lo que hizo Adam. Entiendo por qué nos entregó…

No quería que yo recordara esto- agregó Wu Fei- luego del entierro, habló conmigo. Pero yo no le dije lo que realmente sentía, sólo le repetí que "era necesario…lo que había que hacer". Le dije que estaba bien, que no me arrepentía. Sin embargo, él no me creyó.

Una parte de mí murió este día, Amelia- confesó mirándola- y Adam no quería que yo viviera así. Me prefería enojado, amargado…, pero no así. Supo de inmediato que yo no estaba listo para llevar esta carga. ¡Vaya amigo! Prefirió que yo lo golpeara y odiara en la Mansión, cuando nos contaron la verdad, sólo para que yo no volviera a sentir esto…

Tembló nuevamente en el Dojo, pero esta vez más fuerte. La casa comenzó a destruirse y las rocas de la montaña de la cascada se soltaron, amenazando con caer sobre ellos.

Relena, debemos irnos- le dijo Cristoff. La princesa asintió y se volteó una vez más hacia el piloto.

Wu Fei…-comenzó a decir.

Lo sé- interrumpió él, acariciando el rostro de Nataku, quien aún tenía los ojos abiertos- es tiempo de irnos. Regresaré a la cabina y lucharé. Porque eso es lo que mejor hago…luchar.

Todo se estaba haciendo pedazos. Cristoff tomó a la princesa y la obligó a abandonar el lugar. Amelia intentó quedarse con Wu Fei, pero no podía ya que las rocas de la montaña estaban cayendo sobre ellos.

¡Wu Fei!- le gritó, pero el piloto no reaccionó.

Él estará bien, princesa- le dijo Cristoff mientras la guiaba fuera del lugar- yo sé que él estará bien.

Perdóname, Nataku- siguió el chino mientras veía a Relena alejarse, gritándole- pero ya estoy listo. Hay gente que me espera afuera… son mis amigos, mi familia, Nataku…tú nunca lo fuiste- una lágrima cayó del ojo izquierdo de la mujer- Ya me has torturado lo suficiente, ya no te odio…ya no _me odio._

Y dicho esto, el lugar se destruyó por completo.

Wu Fei despertó en la cabina del mobile suit que ocupó para atacar a su gundam. Vio por el vidrio que estaba frente a frente a los ojos de Nataku, y limpiándose las pequeñas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, se desabrochó todos los cinturones y salió para entrar a la cabina del Gundam. Una vez allí, lo encendió y se sintió muy aliviado. Antes sentía cómo dos piloteaban, hoy era sólo él. Asó que sonrió, tomó los controles y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

/

Heero estaba inmóvil. El sistema Zero lo estaba atacando enseñándole todas las atrocidades que en algún momento él cometió. Vio a la pequeña niña con su cachorro innumerables veces…sin embargo, Heero permaneció estático frente a estos ataques.

Te conozco, Zero- habló- este no eres tú…¡Ya me has demostrado más que esto! – exclamó gritando. Las imágenes se hicieron cada vez más constantes, incluso la cabina comenzó a temblar y a aumentar la gravedad dentro de ella. Pero Yui era imbatible.

¿Es todo lo que tienes, Mason?- preguntó una vez más con una sonrisa- No podrás vencerme…porque este es mi Gundam Wing…¡Yo soy el Wing Zero!- exclamó finalmente moviendo los controles, haciendo que el mobile suit se moviera hacia la ciudad.

Heero había retomado el control de la cabina, y vio a lo lejos como se acercaban los demás.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado!

AJP.


	23. Chapter 23

¡No!- gritó Mason enajenado golpeando el panel de control- ¡¿Por qué no resulta?! ¡¿Por qué el sistema Zero no me obedece?!

Cross sonrió por lo bajo al ver los cinco gundams moviéndose bajo las órdenes de sus pilotos. Había logrado enfrentar y controlar al sistema Zero de sus máquinas, así que decidió que ya era hora de acabar con el Lord.

Has sido derrotado, Mason- le dijo, llamando su atención- es hora de que enfrentes tu destino.

¿y qué harás tú…?- preguntó, gritándole, pero no pudo continuar hablando al ver lo que sucedía. Edward Cross caminó a través de los barrotes de la jaula, traspasándolos y paró frente al Senador.

¿..Qué…? ¿Cómo diablos…?- balbuceó Mason espantado.

Sí… lograste tu cometido, Mason- dijo Cross mirándolo serio- tus espías lograron matarme. Pero volví de la muerte sólo para acabar contigo… y ver como mi hijo por fin toma el lugar que le corresponde por linaje.

¡Eres un monstruo!- gritó Mason asustado, buscando algo en los paneles con su mano derecha. Al encontrar el botón que buscaba, lo presionó e inmediatamente todos los nuevos gundams se dirigieron hacia los antiguos, con la misión de destruir el sistema Zero. Era el último recurso, la autodestrucción total. Mason sonrió al ver las pantallas, como un maníaco- ¡Todos se irán al infierno!- gritó.

No, Mason- respondió serio Cross mirándolo fijamente- sólo tú- finalizó.

Harold Mason no dejó de gritar hasta que la última gota de sangre salió de su cuerpo.

/

Relena volvió en si asustada. Cristoff había caído a su lado, jadeando y transpirando.

¿Estás bien?- le preguntó ayudándolo a levantarse.

Sí, sí- dijo él poniéndose de pie. Luego, miró al horizonte y vio a lo lejos a los cuatro Gundams acercándose hacia el Wing Zero- Mire, princesa, lo ha logrado.

Relena dirigió su mirada hacia donde Cristoff le señaló y respiró aliviada frente a esta escena. Pero la emoción no duró mucho, puesto que vio a los cientos de gundams nuevos acercándose hacia ellos, como un batallón de guerra.

¡ey, chichos!- dijo Duo a través de su comunicador, mientras se alineaba con los otros gundams, de frente hacia sus atacantes- ¿estamos todos listos?

¿Nos dividimos?- preguntó Trowa.

50 cada uno- respondió Wu Fei-

¡No se olviden de nosotros!- dijo una voz extraña detrás de ellos. Se voltearon, y vieron unos mobile suits distintos a los de los preventers, mejores, pero no eran gundams. Todos llevaban la insignia de Cross en su hombro derecho.

Vaya, sí que es un hombre serio tu padre, Heero- dijo Duo en tono de broma. Heero sonrió orgulloso.

¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Heero al extraño-

Comandante Seel- respondió- Johann Seel.

Muy Bien, Seel, Nosotros iremos de frente, la mitad de ustedes nos acompañará y la otra mitad defenderá a los ciudadanos- ordenó Yui.

¡Entendido!- respondió.

Heero observó por unos segundos todo el panorama. El reino estaba bastante destruido, pero no por completo. Los gundams enemigos estaban volando frente a ellos, acercándose cada vez más. Vio unos ciudadanos reunidos en el monte donde dejó a Relena con los otros, pero no pudo ver a la princesa.

¿Relena?- preguntó sin recordar que tenía el transmisor encendido.

Ella está bien, Yui- respondió Wu Fei- La he visto con un soldado de pelo rubio. Vamos, terminemos de una vez por todas- Heero asintió, reconociendo a aquel soldado como Cristoff, y ordenó el ataque.

Los cinco fueron directamente hacia los gundams enemigos, seguidos por una parte de los soldados de Cross. Atacaron arduamente, pero Mason había hecho un gran trabajo construyendo esas máquinas.

Al cabo de una hora, muchos de los mobile suits de Cross estaban derrotados, puesto a que la inferioridad de las máquinas era notoria. A pesar de esto, los cinco pilotos mantenían una pelea pareja con los enemigos. Por otro lado, la destrucción en la ciudad continuaba producto de los disparos y máquinas caídas, y los soldados de Cross no eran suficientes en número para proteger a las personas.

¡Muere, maldito!- exclamó Duo mientras partía por la mitad con su guadaña a un gundam. Se detuvo un segundo luego, y se enfrentó a otro más.

A Trowa ya se le habían acabado las municiones del HeavyArms, había derrotado cerca de 70 gundams, pero aún quedaban muchos. Por eso, estaba luchando ahora con los rifles de los mobile suits de Cross que habían sido derrotados.

Quatre sólo contaba con una hoz. La otra había sido destruida, y la pierna derecha del Sandrock estaba seriamente dañada. Wu Fei estaba parecido, luchando con una gran espada.

Y en cuanto a Heero, el Wing Zero había perdido una de sus alas y su cañón, por lo que contaba solamente con el arma laser. Estaba muy deteriorado, pero Heero no pensaba detenerse hasta vencer.

Él vio como Trowa cayó bajo tres enemigos, así que se dirigió rápidamente contra él para ayudarlo. Una vez que venció, ambos se juntaron con los otros tres pilotos.

Heero, amigo- dijo Duo jadeando- sé que tenemos que tener esperanza. Pero creo que estamos en aprietos…- concluyó mientras quedaban cerca de 100 gundams vivos y en perfectas condiciones.

Heero, no dijo nada, sólo voló hasta ellos y los atacó. Los demás, al ver la determinación de Yui, hicieron lo mismo.

Relena corrió hacia la ciudad, junto con Cristoff, ordenando a los ciudadanos que encontraba en el camino a que fueran a las laderas de los cerros, a todos los subterráneos, a los límites de la ciudad para protegerse. Intentó ayudar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible, pero ella sabía que estos gundams no sólo estaban presentes en su reino, sino también en otros reinos de la Tierra y en las colonias más importantes por el reporte que le llegaba a Cristoff de sus informantes. Se sintió agobiada, culpable por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero le había prometido a Heero no hacer nada más que dejarlos entrar a sus Gundams.

Sin embargo, al ver la cantidad de soldados caídos y lo deteriorado de los mobile suits de sus amigos, supo de inmediato que era una promesa que debía romper.

Por ello, se dirigió hacia el punto más alto de la ciudad, donde pudiera ver realmente el panorama completo: La torre de los preventers. Aún no le había confesado su plan a Cristoff, realmente no pensaba hacerlo, pero le dijo que llegar a la torre, era la única forma de vencer.

Subió los 80 pisos del lugar que ahora estaba abandonado, y subió al helipuerto. Vio como el ocaso estaba siendo opacado por la lucha que se llevaba a cabo tanto en el océano, en la tierra y en el aire. Se sintió asfixiada al ver las diversas humaderas que provenían de distintos puntos de la ciudad y escuchó también los gritos de ayuda de los habitantes.

Vio también como Heero atacaba enérgicamente a los gundams que quedaban, y cómo algo a lo lejos se acercaba a él.

La alarma de proximidad de ataque comenzó a sonar en la cabina de Heero, miró hacia todos los lados, pero no encontró nada. Los demás pilotos estaban igual de perplejos. Hasta que los gundams que quedaban aún intactos, aguardando por atacar, le abrieron paso a uno más.

Este gundam era más grande que los otros, de color blanco…y tenía un cañón en sus manos. Era una réplica exacta del Wing Zero.

¡No puede ser!- exclamó Wu Fei.

Heero, no podremos detener ese cañón- dijo TRowa preocupado.

Amigo, Trowa tiene razón…es una réplica del Wing Zero, ¡no tenemos suficiente fuerza para vencerlo!- concluyó Duo asustado.

¡Ya lo sé!- gritó Heero exaltado. Se quedó en silencio unos minutos…con cinco disparos acabarían con ellos. Con cinco más, terminaría de destruir todo el reino. Yui estaba asustado, no sabía qué hacer. De nada serviría que se pusiera como escudo, ya que su gundam no lo resistiría. Lo mismo ocurriría con los demás.

Comandante Seel, ¿tiene familia?-preguntó Heero –

Sí, señor- respondió Seel agotado por la batalla- dos niñas y un niño.

¿Están aquí?- preguntó nuevamente Yui.

No, señor, están a salvo, fuera de la línea de fuero- dijo el comandante.

Ve con ellos, Johann- dijo Yui- Nosotros no podemos contra ese ataque. Huye, llévate a todos contigo. Vuelve con tu familia.

Pero señor…-refutó Seel.

¡Es una orden!- exclamó Yui. Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. Heero habló nuevamente- Trowa, Duo, Wu Fei y Quatre…son buenos amigos…

Heero- comenzó a decir Duo preocupado-

Son mi familia, junto con Relena- siguió Heero sin hacer caso a Duo- no puedo dejar que algo les pase. Necesito que busquen a los demás, y se pongan a salvo.

¡No lo haremos, Yui!- gritó Wu Fei

¡Es una réplica del Wing Zero, Wu Fei!- respondió Yui- ¡Sólo yo puedo detenerlo! Conozco sus puntos débiles, sé donde falla. ¡Vayan a proteger al resto!

No podrás ni siquiera acercarte, Heero- dijo Quatre- antes de que llegues a él te destruirá con el cañón.

Tiene un minuto para cargarlo entre disparos. Podré soportar el primero, para cuando cargue el segundo yo ya habré llegado- argumentó Heero.

¿Sí, y qué harás con los otros gundams?- preguntó Wu Fei enojado.

Bueno, ahí es cuando deben aparecer ustedes- dijo Heero con una sonrisa desafiante.

No puedes morir, Heero- dijo Trowa.

No lo haré…tengo una esposa que me espera- finalizó. Trowa sonrió también.

Vámonos- les dijo Barton a los demás- Volveremos para acabar con el resto.

¡Heero!- gritó Relena desde la azotea del edificio de los preventers. Vio como todos los demás se retiraban y dejaban al Wing Zero sólo frente a su réplica y los demás gundams.

¿Qué va a hacer?- preguntó Cristoff asombrado.

Es el único que puede vencer a él mismo- dijo Relena- pero no así…no en el estado en que se encuentra. Se va a sacrificar…

No, William no puede hacer eso- dijo Cristoff incrédulo-

Ya lo ha hecho antes- respondió Relena- pero esta vez, no dejaré que lo haga.

El Gundam Wing réplica lanzó el primer disparo. Heero tomó uno de los mobile suits que había derrotado y lo puso frente a él, como escudo. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que éste se destruyera por completo y Heero recibiera el impacto. Cayó de rodillas una vez que cesó, y la cabina se puso de color rojo, mientras mostraba los diversos circuitos y motores que estaban dañados. Yui se levantó rápidamente y voló hacia su doble. Ambos mantuvieron una lucha campal, pero la réplica era bastante fuerte. Una vez que pudo lanzar a Heero unos metros más allá, cargó nuevamente su cañón.

¡No dejaré que lo hagas!- dijo Duo metiéndose en la pelea. Pero antes de llegar, dos gundams fueron a atacarlo.

¡Duo!- gritó Heero. Los otros tres pilotos hicieron lo mismo, pero fueron retenidos y atacados por los gundams. Heero se levantó nuevamente y atacó al Wing, logrando quitarle el arma y lanzarla al océano. Pero fue inútil, puesto que la réplica sacó su espada laser y la enterró en el vientre del Wing Zero de Yui.

Varios circuitos estallaron dentro de la cabina, Heero pudo sentir cómo el arma también lo traspasaba a él. Una vez indefenso, la réplica fue en búsqueda de su cañón, el cual no había caído en una zona muy profunda, y saliendo del agua, apuntó y cargó.

Yui miró a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta que todos sus amigos estaban siendo destrozados por 4 gundams cada uno. Sintió un líquido caliente que brotaba de su estómago y se dio cuenta que la herida se había hecho real en él. Con dificultad tomó los controles, pero el gundam ya no tenía energía. Sintió como se habían apagado los circuitos.

Lo siento Zero- dijo mirando de frente a su enemigo- Perdóname Relena…

El cañón se cargó por completo y la réplica dio su último disparo.

* * *

SE acerca el final!

GRacias a los que me siguen!

AJP.


	24. Chapter 24

Heero cerró los ojos esperando el golpe. Esperaba ver escenas de su vida, como en una película… muchos habían dicho que ocurría cuando uno estaba a punto de morir. Pero nada de eso sucedió.

Tampoco el impacto.

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que su Gundam había levantado las manos, creando una especie de fuerza, de escudo que impidió que el rayo llegara hacia él. Sorprendido, miró sus manos y notó que no estaba tomando los controles. Vio a sus compañeros, y todos los gundams habían retrocedido, permaneciendo estáticos en la posición en que se encontraban.

¿Duo?- preguntó-

Amigo- respondió él débil- ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

No lo sé…-contestó aún pasmado Heero- yo no estoy haciendo nada- De inmediato, su Gundam se levantó, empujando con aquel campo de energía a su réplica, desintegrando el cañón a medida que se acercaba. Mientras esto ocurría, los otros gundams comenzaron a moverse en señal de dolor, como si algo los estuviera atacando desde adentro.

¿…puede ser…?- preguntó Wu Fei. De pronto, Heero reaccionó.

Amelia- susurró sorprendido- ¡Es Relena!- exclamó. Intentó tomar los controles del Wing Zero pero estaban ardiendo. El gundam seguía moviéndose, mientras el Wing réplica empezaba a desintegrarse por completo.

¿Dónde está Relena?- preguntó Trowa al ver lo que sucedía con todos los gundams enemigos.

¡No lo sé!- gritó Heero- ¡Hans!- dijo llamando por el radio al guardaespaldas.

No está aquí, Heero- respondió él- Ella se fue hace un par de horas…

¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Por qué no la detuvieron?!- cuestionó molesto Yui. Nadie le contestó- ¡Búsquenla!- ordenó. Heero trató de detener, de desconectar el Wing Zero, pero no pudo. El nivel de energía era impresionante. Todo lo que los rodeaba comenzó a desplazarse, creando un anillo alrededor de ellos. El mar retrocedió, los árboles volaron mientras Heero avanzaba hacia su réplica. Pronto, los otros gundams intentaron atacarlo, pero en el momento que cruzaban aquél círculo, se destruían de manera automática.

Cristoff estaba sorprendido ante tal situación. Estaba sujeto con ambas manos a una de las antenas que había en el helipuerto, y con la energía que Amelia emanaba, no podía casi abrir los ojos. Sin embargo, pudo vislumbrar un sello que se proyectaba en el techo: el mismo anillo de energía que apareció en el Wing Zero se manifestó también bajo los pies de Relena, la cual estaba ligeramente alzada del suelo, con sus ojos cerrados.

Por el radio le llegaban reportes que indicaban que los gundams de los otros lugares del Universo estaban autodestruyéndose.

¡Amelia detente!- le gritó, pero fue inútil. Ella ya no estaba ahí. Cristoff vio otra antena delante de él, y se impulso para alcanzarla y así llegar hasta la princesa: le había hecho una promesa a Heero, debía proteger la vida de la princesa.

¡RELENA!- gritaba Heero dentro de la cabina, sujetando los controles que quemaban sus manos- ¡No lo hagas!- insistió. Pero era en vano, la energía aumentaba cada vez más y el Wing Réplica estaba a punto de destruirse por completo- ¡Relena detente!- suplicó una vez más, mientras una lágrima caía de su ojo derecho.

Los otros gundams se desintegraron, sólo quedaba la réplica que ahora estaba arrodillado. Heero se dio cuenta que no podía hacer nada para detener a la princesa, por lo que decidió ayudarla en este último golpe, cuando la cabina del Wing estaba casi destruida por la fuerte energía. Mantuvo los controles firmes y empujó hacia el otro gundam.

/…._William…./_

¡ AHHH!- gritó Heero al mismo tiempo que Amelia.

Se escuchó una gran explosión. El anillo de energía se expandió por todo el Reino, levantando árboles, agua y otros escombros.

_/…William…lo siento tanto, si pudiera volver el tiempo…desearía nunca haberte hecho esto… Este es mi sacrificio por ti: una nueva vida, una nueva oportunidad. _

_Te amo/_

/

William…-dijo una voz femenina- William, despierta…debes despertar- insistió aquella voz, mientras sacudía los hombros del piloto con delicadeza. Heero abrió sus ojos y quedó enceguecido por unos segundos con la luz del techo. Cuando pudo enfocar, vio el rostro de su madre cerca de él. Isabel se acercó para besarle la frente y le ofreció la taza de café que traía en su mano.

Hijo, que bueno que despiertas- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Heero se reincorporaba confundido- Estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

¿Un mal sueño?- preguntó él recibiendo la taza.

Sí- respondió la mujer, acercando su mano derecha a la frente del piloto- creo que aún tienes un poco de fiebre, quizás estabas delirando…

¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó nuevamente.

Bueno, en casa- dijo Isabel con una sonrisa de satisfacción- He logrado convencer al terco de tu abuelo de traerte a casa, ya que no hay ningún cuidado especial que los doctores te puedan dar. ¡Es aquí, con tu familia, donde recuperarás tu salud!- enfatizó abriendo las cortinas de la habitación.

Heero miró a sus alrededores y se encontró en una pieza de color azul, como a él le gustaba, con un escritorio y su silla cerca de la ventana en la que se encontraba su madre, un ropero al frente, y dos puertas: una para el baño y la otra era la salida. Bebió un poco de café y se quemó la lengua.

Cuidado- advirtió Isabel sentándose a su lado. Heero se quedó observándola. Luego de unos segundos, vio el radio reloj que había en el velador de su derecha: eran las 10 de la mañana. A su lado se encontraba una foto que llamó su atención: la tomó con su mano libre y la acercó a su rostro. Era un grupo de hombres, todos de la misma edad, abrazados y con bebidas en sus manos. Los reconoció fácilmente: Adam sonreía tímido; a su lado, Thomas intentaba salir formal en la fotografía. Luego él, al medio, sonriendo por alguna cosa que Madd había dicho a Jet, haciendo que éste se enfadara e intentara golpearlo justo cuando tomaron la foto.

Volverás a verlos pronto- dijo Isabel- Cuando te dio el ataque, te trasladamos desde el campus de la universidad hasta la colonia. Ellos no han dejado de preguntar por ti…

¿Un ataque? ¿Me dio un ataque?- preguntó preocupado.

Sí, Will, ¿no lo recuerdas?- Heero negó con la cabeza- Estaban de vacaciones en la Tierra, fueron a las playas del Reino de Sank . Tu corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, e impidió que la sangre llegara hasta tu cerebro. Caíste en coma por casi 3 meses…y despertaste hace dos días.

¿Cómo sucedió?-

Aún no lo sabemos, pero ya no importa, porque estás bien- respondió una sonriente Isabel.

¡Eh! ¡Will!- exclamó Maddox entrando repentinamente a la habitación- ¡Ya era hora de que volvieras!-

Hola Madd- saludó Heero sonriendo- ¿Cómo has estado?

Bueno, ¡mejor que tú, claramente!- respondió con sarcasmo- Debes regresar a las pistas, amigo, ¡hay muchas chicas que esperan por conocerte! Oh, lo siento Su Alteza - dijo avergonzado al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Los dejaré solos- dijo Isabel divertida- Así podrán planear técnicas de conquistas. Llamaré a tu padre, para que pueda hablar contigo Will- finalizó saliendo de la habitación.

Bueno, como te decía- continuó Maddox- debes recuperarte para volver a nuestras vidas amigo, te has perdido tantas cosas estos meses…

Es muy extraño todo- dijo Will- tuve un sueño… una chica…

¡Veo que no has perdido el tiempo, hijo de tigre!- interrumpió Madd golpeándolo en el hombro.

No seas idiota- dijo Will sonrojado- lo digo enserio. Fue un sueño muy real…como si hubiese estado en otro lugar…

Si, veo que despertaste más viejo- dijo una tercera voz. Eran Thomas, Adam y Jet que venían a saludarlo- Qué gusto tenerte de vuelta, Will. Nos tenías preocupado- confesó Thomas estirando su mano derecha para saludarlo. Lo mismo hicieron los otros dos.

Sí, Willam, hacernos un show de este calibre en nuestras últimas vacaciones no ha sido lo mejor- comentó algo amargado Jet, para luego ofrecerle una sonrisa.

¡Y pensar que fue todo por una chica!- agregó Madd.

¿Cómo?- preguntó Heero.

¿No lo recuerdas? La chica del Reino de Sank, en la playa…- dijo Thomas.

Estábamos jugando football en la playa, cuando te distrajiste por una chica rubia que pasó cerca de nosotros. No reaccionaste…y corriste detrás de ella- aclaró Adam.

¡Te perdimos de vista por unos segundos!- continuó Maddox- y luego escuchamos a una mujer pedir ayuda. Te encontró inconsciente en la orilla del mar.

No me acuerdo de eso…- dijo Heero poniendo una mano en su sien. Todos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos cuando escucharon un golpe en la puerta. De inmediato entró un hombre muy alto, serio, que inspiraba respeto con sólo su presencia. Maddox se levantó inmediatamente de la cama, mientras los otros erguían sus espaldas.

¿Me permiten unos minutos con mi hijo?- preguntó educadamente el Rey Edward. Todos asintieron y abandonaron la habitación.

Iré con ustedes luego- dijo Will antes de que salieran. Cross cerró la puerta tras ellos y se sentó en la silla que había al lado izquierdo de la cama de Heero.

¿Cómo estás?- preguntó.

No lo sé, creo que bien- dijo él acomodando la almohada de su espalda- pero no recuerdo mucho.

Henry dijo que sería normal- le aclaró Edward sobre los dichos de su abuelo- no hay daños sicológicos, motores o de otra índole. Es como si te hubieras ido a dormir por largo tiempo.

Tuve un sueño- le confesó confundido a su padre- Todo era distinto: ya no eras rey, mamá estaba muerta y habían unos robots. No eran mobile suits como los que ocupan los militares, eran de otra clase…más sofisticados. Yo piloteaba uno… Había también una chica, pero no recuerdo su nombre. Tengo estas escenas, casi como si fueran memorias…

El cerebro es muy poderoso, hijo- respondió Cross.

Es extraño- interrumpió Heero mirando hacia la ventana- siento que he olvidado algo importante…

Bueno, al parecer, te olvidaste de despertar- dijo con una sonrisa amable el Rey. Heero lo miró de vuelta y sonrió. Edward se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la ventana que segundos antes miraba el príncipe.

Sé que es un poco molesto, pero me alegra que hayas despertado justo en esta fecha- William lo miró curioso- pronto llevaremos a cabo la Alianza… conocerás a una buena candidata para matrimonio. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Sí…- dijo él- esperaba que pudiera haberme saltado aquel episodio- confesó con una mueca a su padre, quien rió-

Vamos, Will, nosotros no podemos decidir con quién te cases, pero sí te podemos presentar buenas candidatas y esperar que alguna sea de tu agrado. Por lo que he escuchado, esta chica es especial. Y conozco a su familia, es de mi confianza.

¿Crees en ella?- le preguntó William. Cross se quedó en silencio unos minutos y luego asintió con la cabeza. - Creo que será una muy buena esposa y…-

Y también una buena princesa representante de la Tierra con quien podremos sellar la Alianza entre las Colonias y el Universo entero- interrumpió nuevamente el príncipe, imitando las palabras que tantas veces su madre le había repetido.

No dudo que algún día serás un excelente Rey- dijo orgulloso Edward- simplemente me gustaría que no tuvieras que cargar con este peso tu solo.

Lo sé, padre-

¿Entonces le darás una oportunidad a la princesa?- preguntó. William suspiró y asintió, logrando que el Rey sonriera ampliamente.

Me alegra que hayas despertado, Will- confesó acercándose y poniendo una mano en su hombro. Heero puso la suya sobre la de él. Segundos después, el Rey caminó hacia la salida.

Aquel día, más tarde, Isabel le permitió a Will levantarse de su cama y el príncipe pudo recorrer su casa luego de 3 meses postrado. Saludó cortésmente a todos los sirvientes, quienes se acercaron alegres por su regreso, y a los familiares que fueron a acompañarlo. Su tía, Emma Grey, estaba esperando su segundo hijo, de un empresario que junto a su familia habían rescatado a un pueblo entero de la pobreza en la Tierra, llamado Cristoff. Era un buen hombre, y había aceptado a la pequeña Emma como su propia hija, luego de la muerte de su padre.

Edén, su abuela, estaba también allí, acompañada por Henry que no paraba de preguntarle sobre su estado de salud. Era un doctor y científico reconocido, sobre todo en el aspecto de la investigación sobre el genoma humano y la neurología. Había atendido a William todos los días desde su accidente, sin separarse de él. Podría decirse que se preocupaba de su nieto como si fuera su propio hijo.

Los chicos habían viajado desde su residencia en la universidad para acompañarlo. Maddox, y él se conocieron por la escuela de Ingeniería. Adam era hijo de una familia de diplomáticos, al igual que Thomas, y ambos estudiaban ciencias políticas y leyes respectivamente, habiéndolos conocido previamente en una de las tantas ceremonias y celebraciones diplomáticas en que había asistido con su padre. Jet lo conoció en el equipo de artes marciales, mientras se encontraba de intercambio en la universidad. Todos se hicieron inseparables desde el primer día, por lo que William los consideraba sus hermanos: sufrió con Thomas cuando a su anciana madre le detectaron alzheimer; la despedida de Helen, hermana de Madd cuando ingresó al convento; el planeado y joven matrimonio de Jet con la hija de un reconocido Político de china y, finalmente, el nombramiento de Adam como jefe de la compañía de su padre cuando éste se retiró. Ahora se encontraban todos allí, otorgándole sus ánimos y apoyo.

William miraba esta situación con satisfacción. Sin embargo, aún seguía intrigado por aquel sueño que se repitió por los 3 meses de coma. Se sentía confundido, paranoico: había olvidado algo que creaba un vacío en su ser. Decidió no darle mayor cabida a aquel pensamiento, atribuyéndolo a los efectos del coma, y siguió disfrutando de la compañía de su familia.

Pero, por más que lo intentó, aquel sentimiento no lo abandonó.

Volvió a la universidad a la semana siguiente, cuando logró librarse de los brazos protectores de su madre y abuelo, para terminar los últimos ramos que había dejado inconclusos. Pero cada día, al llegar de clases hacia la residencia, se encerraba en su habitación y revivía una y otra vez los pocos hechos que se acordaba de su sueño: Los mobile suits, su padre y madre, sus amigos, y la chica….aquella chica de ojos rojos que, lograba literalmente, detener su corazón.

Intentó buscar entre las mujeres de su universidad a alguien que reuniera esas características, entre las chicas de la nobleza, una persona que quizás pudo haber visto antes del coma. Pero nada, no encontró nada que lo ayudara a saber su identidad.

Comenzó a obsesionarse con ella. Sin darse cuenta, la dibujaba en sus cuadernos mientras iba a clases, la buscaba por los pasillos, en todos los clubes del campus. Llegó a tal extremo su obsesión que revisó cada libro, cada anuario que había estudiado alguna vez en su vida, buscando la imagen de ella.

Vamos, amigo- le dijo Maddox preocupado, mientras le entregaba una cerveza- mañana es el día de la Alianza. No puedes convencer a la candidata de casarse contigo si es que le hablas de esta tal mujer de ojos rojos- William destapó la botella y bebió un poco de su contenido. Estaba sentado en uno de los tantos sillones de la sala común de la residencia, mirando el techo. El trenzado tenía razón: La princesa que su padre había elegido nunca querría casarse con él en estas condiciones.

¡Tú conoces a tu padre! ¡es uno de los hombres más sabios que he conocido en mi vida! No te va a presentar a cualquier princesa, de cualquier reino. Él la ha escogido para ti…al menos debes hacer el intento.

Lo sé- respondió William, bebiendo otro sorbo- Es que no puedo quitármela de la cabeza.

¡Es porque no has salido de tu habitación en días! ¡Tienes que conocer a otras chicas que te hagan olvidar a esta desconocida! Dios, qué estoy diciendo…¡Ni si quiera sabemos si existe!- exclamó frustrado Maddox.

¿Qué me dices de ti? – Preguntó Will desviando el tema- ¿ya conociste a la hija del General Henderson?

No, no la he llamado aún- respondió despreocupado Maddox- verás…soy muy joven para comprometerme con una sola mujer.

Dicen que es hermosa…e inteligente- agregó el heredero mirándolo divertido.

Sí, lo sé. He conocido a su hermana, Lara, que está de novia con Damien Allen, aquel joven y exitoso político, mejor amigo del príncipe Milleardo Peacecraft de Sank. Y si la tal Emily es la mitad de hermosa que su hermana, me consideraré muy afortunado. Pero vamos, amigo, ¿Me has visto alguna vez con una chica que no sea hermosa?- puntualizó arrogante el trenzado.

No…pero no podría decir lo mismo respecto a la inteligencia de tus candidatas- enfatizó Heero. Ambos rieron.

Al día siguiente, William se vistió en la misma residencia, puesto que concretaría la Alianza en la Tierra. Su madre le había enviado el mejor traje de fiesta para impresionar a la familia implicada, pero Will lo encontraba excesivo: era sólo una reunión, un primer acercamiento para saber si querría casarse con aquella princesa.

Se quedó estático unos momentos ante el espejo del baño, pero no se estaba mirando. No, observaba el dibujo que había hecho sobre la mujer de ojos rojos. Se sentía mal al no seguir buscándola, al rendirse en su intento por encontrarla. Pero Madd tenía razón, esta chica podría no existir. Así que decidió no seguir más con el asunto, tomando el papel y arrugándolo con sus manos, para posteriormente arrojarlo al basurero.

Recogió las llaves de su auto del velador y se fue.

Volvió al minuto, recuperó el dibujo, estirándolo contra su pierna, y lo guardó en su bolsillo derecho.

Es un gran día- dijo la reina Isabel de Las Colonias, de la mano de su esposo, mientras saludaba a los Reyes anfitriones de la Tierra.

Esperemos que sí- respondió cortésmente el padre de la candidata- ¿Y dónde está vuestro hijo?

Llegará en cualquier minuto- respondió Isabel- Es que ha venido directo desde la Universidad para el encuentro. Verás, es que…

¡Lo siento!- dijo William entrando al Palacio, arreglando el cuello de su chaqueta.

Will, estábamos hablando de ti- dijo Edward dándole unas palmadas en su espalda- Quiero que conozcas a Los Reyes: John y Charlotte Noventa.

Mucho gusto- dijo William estrechando la mano del Rey, y besando la de la reina- perdonen la tardanza. Los exámenes me han mantenido algo ocupado.

Lo creo- asintió con una sonrisa amable el Rey John- Sabemos que eres un hombre preocupado por su futuro, ambicioso, y estás dispuesto a seguir con la obra que tu padre ha comenzado.

Así es- respondió elocuentemente William- he tenido el mejor ejemplo. – finalizó mirando orgulloso a Edward.

Bueno, bueno, dejemos las introducciones y vamos al grano. ¡Te presento a mi hija, la princesa Sylvia Noventa!- Exclamó el rey, mientras una mujer de pelo rubio descendía por las escaleras.

William se sorprendió al ver su forma de caminar, su cabello, le recordó a cierta muchacha con la que había soñado últimamente. Se sintió nervioso, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y sonrió al pensar que todo tendría una explicación en unos segundos más: ¡la mujer de su sueño estaba a punto de llegar a su lado!

Sin embargo, no pudo ocultar su decepción al ver bien el rostro de la princesa y darse cuenta que era completamente distinta a lo que esperaba.

Buenos días- dijo ella ofreciendo su mano. Pero William aún seguía sumido en su decepción, hasta que Isabel le pegó con un codazo.

Lo siento- dijo él nuevamente, tomando la mano de la chica y besándola- Buenos días, princesa.

Es un honor por fin conocerte- comentó ella con cierta timidez-

El honor es todo mío- respondió él diplomáticamente. Edward notó de inmediato que no había sido una buena elección.

Disfrutaron de un banquete que tenían preparado los anfitriones y conversaron de diversos temas, pero la mayoría relacionados con la política y los reinos. Sylvia era una jovencita muy educada y agraciada al hablar, sus palabras convencían a todo aquel que las escucharan. Pero William no se sintió complacido. Aquel vacío que sintió desde el día que despertó se hizo ahora más latente, no pudiendo hacer nada para controlar su frustración. Es por eso, que en medio del banquete, pidió las disculpas pertinentes y abandonó el palacio.

Isabel se quedó con los reyes, tratando de convencerlos de que la actitud de su hijo no había sido un desaire a su hija o al matrimonio, mientras que Edward fue por William.

El príncipe manejó por horas, sin rumbo aparente, pensando en todo lo que le ocurría. Él lo tenía todo: una familia, amigos que lo apreciaban, dinero, un reinado y había paz en las colonias y la Tierra. Lo único que faltaba era sellar aquella Alianza para evitar cualquier conflicto futuro. Sin embargo, William se sentía viviendo en una mentira. No era feliz.

Lo sacó de sus pensamientos unas fuertes campanas. Se dio cuenta que había llegado al Reino vecino al de los Noventa, uno de los más importantes de la Tierra: el Reino de Sank. William pensó siempre que si ellos hubieran tenido a una heredera, su padre habría optado por esta familia. Y es que los Peacecraft siempre se destacaron por su pacifismo y la unión de la Tierra con todo el universo. Sin embargo, la Reina sólo había dado a luz a un heredero: Milleardo.

Se estacionó cerca de la costa, y caminó por aquella playa de arena blanca y aguas cristalinas. Este era el último lugar que había visitado antes del coma. Según sus amigos, había seguido a una chica por toda la orilla, para luego desmayarse. Se sentó en la arena y sacó el dibujo de sus bolsillos.

Así que es esto lo que te ha molestado todo este tiempo- dijo una voz detrás de él. Era Edward, que lo había seguido.

Lo siento- dijo William bajando la cabeza. El rey no dijo nada, y solo se sentó a su lado. Ambos se quedaron mirando las olas por unos minutos, cuando Cross rompió con el silencio.

¿Sabes? Este es un hermoso reino- comentó observando a sus alrededores- Nicholas Peacecraft y yo éramos amigos cuando jóvenes. Fuimos juntos al mismo instituto- aclaró- Algo así como tú y ese chico, Maddox. Nicholas era una persona muy alegre, sociable, siempre dispuesto escuchar a los demás. Y su esposa, Elena, era de aquellas que inventaba motivos para juntarnos y hacer celebraciones. Ambos hicieron de este reino uno de los mejores lugares para vivir. Siempre conversamos que nuestros hijos se casarían…- William sonrió para sus adentros al darse cuenta que su padre confirmaba su teoría. –

Pero sólo tuvieron a Milleardo…- dijo el príncipe.

No, Will- corrigió Cross con un tono de tristeza- Tuvieron también una pequeña niña. Sin embargo, ella murió a los pocos días de nacer. Tendría tu edad…-

¿Es por eso que ahora los reyes …?-

Sí, la tristeza inundó a la Reina y cayó enferma. Hasta el día de hoy, Nicholas vive para cuidarla, por lo que ha abdicado al trono a favor de Milleardo. Tu madre y yo vinimos muchas veces a visitarlos, pero la enfermedad ha hecho envejecer a la reina y la angustia ha dominado el corazón del Rey. Su exilio de la vida política ha sido lo que los ha mantenido vivos. No podrían con tanta presión…

¿Cómo se llamaba su hija?- preguntó William con una extraña curiosidad.

Amelia- respondió su padre- Amelia Josephine Peacecraft. Y te puedo decir con certeza que ella habría sido tu esposa.

William se quedó en silencio. Ese nombre retumbó en su cabeza, causándole cierto dolor. Tomó su pecho, cuando éste comenzaba a latir fuertemente.

¿William?- preguntó Edward preocupado, tomándolo por los hombros.

Yo la conozco- dijo él con dificultad- yo la conozco.

¿qué dices?- cuestionó el rey

Padre, es ella…- continuó, mientras hacía muecas de dolor. Le entregó con dificultad el dibujo al rey y repitió: Es ella.

Cross tomó el dibujo entre sus manos y lo observó detenidamente.

¡No lo hagas!- gritó William hacia el mar, mientras se levantaba con dificultad- ¡No lo hagas, Amelia!- El rey se levantó a su lado, sin hacer nada.

¿Will?- preguntó su madre, apareciendo en la escena, acompañada por todos sus amigos y familia- ¿Estás bien?

Ustedes no existen- dijo él aún con una mano en su corazón, alejándose de ellos- ¡Esto no es real!

¿Qué dices, amigo?- preguntó Madd caminando hacia él.

¡No te acerques!- le ordenó William, aún avanzando hacia el mar. El agua ya mojaba sus pies.

William, debes venir con nosotros- ordenó Henry Grey- somos tu familia…

¡Tu destruiste mi familia!- le gritó el príncipe enojado- ¡tú creaste a los gundams!

Will, hijo, no hagas esto- suplicó Isabel llorando- quédate con nosotros. Es lo mejor…

Heero se adentró al mar, mientras las olas chocaban con su espalda- Lo siento… lo siento, pero esta no es mi vida. Nunca lo fue, nunca lo será…-dijo mirando con tristeza a su madre- yo te odié, te odié porque tú metiste a Amelia en el mundo de los gundams…tú me entregaste a esos robots. Y el día que moriste, lo primero que sentí fue alivio- confesó con lágrimas en sus ojos- pensé en ese momento que todo se iba a acabar. Perdóname madre…

Isabel se rindió ante sus piernas y lloró desconsoladamente.

¿Qué hay de nosotros, William? ¿no nos darás una segunda oportunidad?- preguntó molesto Maddox.

No, Duo, nosotros no necesitamos una segunda oportunidad. No me arrepiento de nada, y sé que tú tampoco…Prefiero mil veces mi vida- dijo dándose cuenta de lo que realmente sentía. Se adentró al mar unos metros más- ¿Escuchaste?- gritó- ¡Prefiero mil muertes antes que la vida sin ti, Amelia! ¡Y puedes intentarlo todo lo que quieras…pero nunca dejaré de buscarte, nunca dejaré de pelear por ti!

William… vuelve- dijo Edward Cross desde la orilla. Heero le sonrió-

Mi nombre es Heero….Heero Yui- le dijo- nos encontraremos afuera, padre- finalizó antes de sumergirse en el mar.


	25. Final y Epílogo

Un auto llegó donde estaban Zecks y los demás, bajando Noin y Sally de él para acompañarlos.

¡Milleardo!- exclamó Noin arrodillándose al lado de su esposo.

Lucrecia- dijo él con tristeza- he fallado…no pude protegerla…- declaró cerrando sus ojos y apretando sus manos en los brazos de su esposa. Noin entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería y lo abrazó llorando.

Hans- dijo alguien en el transmisor del joven- la llevo conmigo.

¿Cristoff? ¿Cómo está?- pregunto Hans, pero no hubo respuesta.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron Trowa siendo ayudado por Quatre, y Duo. Unos metros más atrás venía Wu Fei. Sally, al verlo cojeando, fue corriendo donde él.

- ¡Wu Fei! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó abrazándolo impulsivamente. El chino, sorprendiéndola, la abrazó de vuelta.

Sí…estoy bien- respondió con una sonrisa.

Trowa fue auxiliado por sus hermanas y Catherine, mientras que Quatre chequeaba el estado médico de Zecks.

Duo miraba al horizonte. El Wing Zero estaba estático, con una rodilla en la costa y los brazos estirados hacia el mar. Estaba notoriamente deteriorado mientras que de su réplica no quedaba nada. Se preguntaba si Heero había sobrevivido a aquella explosión, cuando Emma se acercó a él.

William está vivo- le dijo con una mano presionando su hombro dislocado- él está bien.

No lo sé, Emma- respondió Duo- él estaba acostumbrado a aceptar misiones suicidas, a sacrificarse por el universo. Pero jamás pensó que Relena ocuparía su lugar…

Emma no respondió nada, sólo bajó la cabeza asintiendo.

¡Ahí está!- gritó la pequeña Emma apareciendo entre ellos- ¡La chica de colores brillantes!-Todos miraron hacia la dirección que la pequeña señalaba…esperanzados. Sin embargo, el ambiente cambió a tristeza cuando notaron que Cristoff venía con la princesa en sus brazos. El soldado la depositó en el suelo, y todos los presentes la rodearon. Milleardo pudo levantarse con la ayuda de Quatre y Noin, y Lara fue ayudada por una de las gemelas. Los ciudadanos que se refugiaron con ellos también se acercaron.

El cuerpo de Relena estaba inerte. Sally revisó sus pulsaciones, intentó resucitarla, pero no sucedió nada. La princesa había muerto.

No puede ser…-dijo Noin con tristeza- mi pequeña Relena…

¡Heero!- gritó Quatre, llamando la atención, al ver cómo Yui salía de las olas, presionando una mano en su estómago. Corrió hacia él, al igual que Duo para ayudarlo.

¿Dónde está Relena?- les preguntó. Ambos se miraron sin poder hablar- ¿Dónde está?- repitió el piloto, esperando ver alguna respuesta positiva, pero silencio fue lo único que obtuvo.

Te ayudaré…- dijo Duo acercándose-

No- exclamó Heero mirando a la multitud que lloraba a unos metros más adelante. Caminó hacia ellos lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió, y comenzó a empujar a las personas que estaban mirando algo en el centro del círculo. Duo lo sostuvo de los brazos en el momento que vio a su esposa yaciendo en el suelo.

No…- susurró- no…¡NO!- gritó soltándose de Duo, acercándose a ella. Tomó su brazo para sentir su pulso, notó que no había ninguna herida externa, sólo sus pies estaban un poco quemados. Corrió de su rostro el cabello y la tomó con ambas manos. Desesperado, miró a los alrededores y vio a Sally.

Ven a ayudarla- le ordenó- vamos, tenemos que salvarla…

Lo siento Heero- dijo Sally llorando- ella se ha ido.

¡No puede morir!- le contestó él. Se sentó en el suelo y la colocó entre sus brazos, acurrucándola contra su pecho.

Me hiciste una promesa, Relena- le susurró al oído- me dijiste que te quedarías conmigo..que estaríamos juntos para siempre.

Amigo- dijo Duo acercándose- debes dejarla ir.

¡No!- gritó- ¡Ella nunca nos dejó a nosotros! ¡Nunca se rindió con nosotros! ¿y ahora, nosotros la dejamos ir sin más?

Está muerta- agregó Quatre- tienes razón, ella nunca perdió la fe en nosotros y tampoco en la humanidad. Pero ahora no podemos hacer nada- finalizó intentando soltar las manos de Heero del cadáver. Sin embargo, éste se aferró con más fuerza. Trowa, al ver la situación, fue donde Quatre para ayudarlo, pero Heero lo impedía, repeliendo a aquel que se acercara.

¡William!- dijo una voz tras de él. Todos se voltearon y vieron al Rey Edward acercarse. Estaba notoriamente más viejo que como lo vieron horas antes.

Padre…- dijo Heero mirándolo con tristeza. El Rey se acercó y quitó el cuerpo de Relena de sus manos.

No…- intentó detenerlo Heero levantándose, pero Wu Fei se interpuso e hizo algo que llamó la atención de los presentes. Lo abrazó fuertemente, recibiendo todos los golpes que Heero le daba. Finalmente, el piloto del Wing Zero se rindió y lloró sobre su amigo.

No se preocupe, señor Heero- le dijo la pequeña Emma acercándose- yo le prometí que lo cuidaría. Ella se decepcionará mucho de mí si no lo hago…_cuando despierte_.

Su madre, al escuchar lo que la niña acababa de decir, se acercó con tristeza a ella.

Hija, mi amor- le dijo acercándose a su rostro- la princesa no va a despertar. Ella no está durmiendo…ha ido al Cielo, con tu padre…

No, no, mamá- insistió Emma- la princesa está durmiendo, la puedo ver soñando en mi mente.

Heero soltó a Wu Fei y miró a su pequeña prima. Edward, que caminaba hacia el bosque con la princesa también se detuvo. Cristoff recordó una conversación que había tenido con el Rey días antes de llegar a Sank.

"_Cuando sea el momento, es mi deber devolver la vida que se me ha concedido. Mi venganza por la esperanza- _le dijo el Rey cerca de una fogata- _es ahí cuando quiero que le entregues esto a mi hijo_- agregó, mientras le ofrecía una caja cerrada-

_No dejaré que muera_- contestó cristoff recibiendo la caja- _Usted…usted es como mi padre, me acogió y acompañó cuando todos me dieron la espalda. Me dio un rumbo…no dejaré que muera._

_Cristoff, yo ya he vivido…dos veces_- puntualizó con una sonrisa el monarca- _y todo lo he hecho con un motivo: verte a ti, y a mi hijo, ser felices. Derrotaremos a Mason y yo volveré a ver a William. Pero mi tiempo es breve, es por eso que tú estarás ahí también y te convertirás en su hermano, porque muchacho, para mí, habría sido un honor tenerte como hijo. Y es por eso, que te confío mi vida y mis planes: cuando llegue el momento…Mi venganza, nuestra venganza, por la esperanza…_

_Por la esperanza…-_repitió el soldado casi como una orden."

¿Cross?- dijo Heero caminando hacia él. Pero el Rey no se volteó. Una brisa comenzó a correr desde el bosque hacia a ellos, alejando a la gente que había cerca. Heero caminó un poco más, pero el brazo de Cristoff lo detuvo.

Es lo único que puede hacer por ti, William- le dijo el soldado. De inmediato la brisa se convirtió en una ráfaga, y ambos cubrieron su rostro con las manos, mientras una luz comenzaba a desprenderse del cuerpo del rey.

¡Padre!- gritó Heero.

Estoy muy orgulloso de lo que te has convertido, hijo- le dijo éste antes de que la luz se intensificara. Cayeron al suelo, y luego de unos segundos, todo terminó.

¡Relena!- gritó Milleardo tosiendo- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Heero se levantó corriendo, mientras que Cristoff sonreía con tristeza a su lado. Llegó hasta la princesa y la observó, pero nada parecía haber cambiado. Heero cubrió su rostro con una mano.

Eres muy terco…- dijo una voz débil a su lado, llamando su atención- debiste haberme dejado ir…

¿Relena?- preguntó Heero. La princesa abrió sus ojos y con dificultad levantó su mano hasta tomar la de su esposo.

Te di otra oportunidad…- continuó la princesa.

¿Y quién te dijo que eso era lo que yo quería?- le preguntó Heero con alivio en su voz- al parecer, eres tú la que no acepta una opinión diferente- finalizó antes de abrazarla.

¡Estas viva!- gritó Duo acercándose- ¡Es increíble!

Les dije que solo dormía- enfatizó la pequeña niña acercándose a ellos- yo le dije al señor Heero que cuidaría de él…hasta que usted despertara- Relena la miró con ternura. Heero la ayudó a levantarse y todos fueron a saludarla.

¿Todo ha terminado?- preguntó la princesa a su hermano, mientras ambos eran llevados al hospital por orden de Sally.

Sí, princesa…- le respondió débil Zecks- nos queda un largo camino por recorrer…cosas que reconstruir, pero ya ha pasado lo peor.

Relena sonrió ante aquellas palabras y por fin, pudo dormir en paz.

/

Durante las semanas siguientes, los preventers y distintos grupos de ayuda de todo el universo se dedicaron a la reconstrucción de los lugares más afectados. Fueron principalmente, las personas de la colonia quienes prestaron toda la colaboración posible a los habitantes de la Tierra, mejorando los lazos que se habían deteriorado por las mentiras de Mason. El reino de Sank era uno de los más afectados, pero su reconstrucción avanzaba de manera rápida, y los mismos ciudadanos, quizás sintiéndose perseguidos por la culpabilidad al dudar de la lealtad y el honor de Relena, se dedicaron exclusivamente a esta labor. Así, al cabo de 8 meses, la ciudad ya tenía otro rostro, y la Mansión Peacecraft estaba completamente en pie.

El Consejo había sesionado un par de veces, de manera extraordinaria, principalmente para juzgar a los aliados de Mason (que fueron principalmente condenados al exilio y al trabajo forzado en las labores de reconstrucción, siempre siendo vigilados por la seguridad del consejo) y también para decidir sobre el destino de los miembros del mismo.

Damien Allen fue encontrado culpable en los cargos de homicidio, conspiración y traición, pero fue perdonado a petición especial de Relena. De esta forma, su castigo no sería la muerte, si no, el exilio y el nombramiento de un guardador, cuya identidad sería secreta, para impedir que Allen atentara contra él. Lara también fue acusada de homicidio y conspiración, pero en vista de la protección que le habría prestado a Relena y la revelación de información útil que le permitió al Consejo desarmar los últimos puntos estratégicos de Mason, no fue condenada y la dejaron en libertad. Sin embargo quedaría al cuidado de su hermana, Emily, quien habría asumido recientemente el cargo que su padre ocupó dentro del Consejo, General de Seguridad.

Respecto a los nuevos Consejeros, ellos serían: Adam, las gemelas Iris e Isis, Milleardo Peacecraft y Lucrecia Noin, el señor Li, Hans y dos antiguos, el Doctor Gary Jonhson y Nora James. Sería presidido por los herederos William Cross y Amelia Peacecraft, pero durante los primeros meses, las gemelas ocuparían su lugar, hasta terminar con la Reconstrucción.

Wu Fei rechazó el cargo que le correspondería por linaje en el Consejo, puesto que había decidido vivir un periodo de tranquilidad, alejado de los preventers y la política durante un tiempo. Es por eso que había viajado recientemente a China, junto a Sally, para instalar un dojo de entrenamiento.

Duo era también un miembro permanente del Consejo, pero no como Consejero, si no como parte del área de investigación y administración, siguiendo los pasos de su madre. Lo mismo hizo Trowa, al dedicarse a las relaciones diplomáticas del Consejo con los distintos gobiernos del universo, mientras era ascendido en los Preventers.

Edén, Emma y su hija habían vuelto a la colonia L1, acompañada por Cristoff, quien se interesó inmediatamente en la viuda. A Heero le hizo gracia el hecho de saber que habían comenzado una relación.

En cuanto a Relena, ésta había permanecido cerca de un mes en el hospital para evitar cualquier tipo de daño. Milleardo la obligó a permanecer todo ese tiempo, y así sería una excusa perfecta para que no volviera de manera brusca a la vida política. Sin embargo, en vista de los sucesos y de su matrimonio secreto (hecho por el cual su hermano seguía aún muy molesto), habían decidido dar una fiesta por el aniversario de la Paz, el cual se llevaría a cabo en el reino en 5 meses más y sería la oportunidad perfecta para presentar a Heero como Rey y heredero de Edward Cross, puesto que había sido reconocido por los gobiernos de las Colonias, aún frente al desagrado de Heero por aceptarlo.

Era 23 de Enero del año 203 después de la Colonia, llamado "de la Reconstrucción", y estaba todo dispuesto en el Reino para llevar a cabo la tan deseada Alianza. Trowa paseaba por los jardines con su pequeño hijo, John, de 9 meses de vida, siendo acompañado por Quatre, quien recientemente había retomado su relación con Dorothy Catalonia. Duo y Hilde, que esperaban a su primer hijo, conversaban enérgicamente con Sally y la pequeña Suri Chang de tan solo dos meses. Wu Fei, por otro lado, conversaba con Hans y Cristoff sobre la importancia de enseñar a los niños técnicas de defensa personal (lo que tenía atónitos a sus oyentes) por posibles amenazas futuras.

El pequeño Nicholas Peacecraft , que ya alcanzaba el año de edad, jugaba a perseguir insectos en el patio, siendo observado por Lucrecia, lady One y Catherine, mientras tomaban un aperitivo antes de la celebración.

Heero estaba sentando a la orilla de su cama, con la caja que su padre le había dejado sobre sus piernas. En ella habían muchas fotos de su infancia: de su madre, padre y amigos. Había también toda la información importante del sistema Zero y el Gundam Wing guardada en un disco, junto con las investigaciones respectivas del doctor J. La primera vez que Yui abrió la caja pudo notar que eran las cosas que su padre había alcanzado a rescatar antes de ser exiliado, cosas que podrían ayudarlo a recordar el pasado y a ser precavido en el futuro. Tomó la carta en que su padre le contaba toda la verdad sobre los hechos, y le explicaba el porqué había esperando tantos años para volver. Principalmente, el Rey Edward le pedía perdón por no haberlo buscado, argumentando que habría sido un riesgo para su vida el que él lo hubiera contactado, debido a la gran cantidad de espías de Mason. También, le relató cómo volvió a la vida gracias a la vieja curandera del pueblo de Cristoff: ella le dijo que solo fue posible porque su cuerpo había muerto, pero no su mente, la cual había decidido quedarse en la Tierra, en el mundo de los vivos, impulsado por un sentimiento tan fuerte que le había impedido descansar en paz. De la misma forma había ocurrido el día en que Relena murió, la princesa estaba encadenada a la Tierra por amor.

Finalmente, Cross expresaba en su carta la necesidad de reunir a Las colonias con la Tierra, pero que entendería perfectamente si Heero no quería ocupar su lugar. "_Al fin y al cabo, lo único que siempre he querido es tu felicidad. Es tú decisión, Will, y cualquiera sea la opción que tomes, estaré igualmente orgulloso"_.

Heero leyó esas últimas palabras una vez más, y cerró la caja, guardando la carta en ella. Suspiró antes de ponerse de pie y se miró en el espejo de la habitación. Nunca había ocupado un traje así: Zecks insistió que debían conservarse las normas de etiqueta y protocolo de los Reyes, por lo que debía ocupar el traje militar con sus respectivas condecoraciones. Heero accedió con la condición de ocupar el traje que los soldados de su padre habían utilizado. Así que ahora, frente al espejo, el piloto vestía una chaqueta negra, con varias medallas colgando en su lado izquierdo, y la insignia de una cruz roja en su brazo derecho. Los pantalones y las botas eran del mismo color.

Eres el rey más apuesto que he visto en mi vida- le dijo Relena entrando a la habitación. Ella ocupaba un vestido blanco, siendo adornado por la banda del color Carmesí de Sank- Y eso si es increíble, ya que he conocido a muchos reyes en todos mis años de política- continuó acercándose a su marido, quien se sonrojó con las palabras. Se puso frente a él, arreglando un par de medallas y se quedó observándolo. Pudo notar un dejo de miedo en sus ojos.

Todo va a estar bien, Heero- le dijo como si leyera su mente- el mundo y las colonias te quieren, te han pedido que asumas este rol y sigas con la tarea de tu padre.

Yo no sé cómo ser Rey- respondió- ni siquiera sé lidiar con las personas…

Ya te acostumbrarás- interrumpió la princesa sonriéndole- además, con tus "encantos", dudo que alguna vez alguien ose a darte un no por respuesta- Concluyó sonriendo. Él le respondió la sonrisa.

Tengo….tengo que decirte algo, Heero- le dijo al cabo de unos segundos Relena. Sin embargo, no pudo seguir hablando, porque unas carcajadas llamaron su atención. Los dos se asomaron por el balcón y notaron como el pequeño Nicholas Peacecraft había dejado unas cubetas con tierra en la entrada de la mansión, haciendo que los invitados, entre ellos, el mismo Hans, cayeran sobre el pasto mojado. Heero se quedó observando la escena por unos minutos y luego le preguntó a Relena: ¿Crees que necesitábamos una nueva oportunidad?

Relena lo miró con cierta culpabilidad en los ojos. Heero continuó hablando.

Esta es mi nueva oportunidad, la de todos, no la vida sin ti. No me arrepiento de haberte conocido, ni nada de lo que he hecho. Y es que ahora es cuando comprendo que todo sucedió por una razón, por lo que no voy a permitir que nadie destruya lo que hemos alcanzado- Dijo dándole un beso en su frente, haciendo que Relena lo mire extrañado- Yo también tengo que decirte algo…- continuó con una mirada de preocupación.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la princesa.

Han descubierto un nuevo grupo de rebeldes en diversas colonias…al parecer, se están armando. Son peligrosos…- dijo- Iré con los demás a investigar que sucede. Será mi primera misión diplomática, actuando el resto como mi guardaespaldas…

¿Debes ir?- cuestionó Relena, con un mal presentimiento.

Zecks me lo ha pedido…al igual que el Consejo- respondió tomando ambas manos de su esposa- nos iremos después de la Alianza- Relena asintió. Justo en ese momento, una de las sirvientas entraba a la habitación para informarles que estaba todo preparado.

Iremos en un momento- le dijo la princesa, para luego mirar a su esposo nuevamente.

Sólo serán unas semanas- insistió preocupado- volveré, como siempre- concluyó sonriéndole y caminando hacia la salida. Pero se detuvo justo antes.

¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme?- preguntó volteándose a su esposa, quien sonrió nerviosa.

No, nada, Heero- mintió- sólo quería decir que serás un gran Rey. Baja tú primero, yo debo retocar mi maquillaje- finalizó. Heero asintió con la cabeza, le dedicó una sonrisa más y volvió a su mirada seria para enfrentar lo que venía. Una vez adentro, la princesa suspiró.

Sólo serán unas semanas- se dijo, mientras pasaba ambas manos por su pequeño vientre, sin dejar de percibir un extraño sentimiento acerca del viaje de su esposo - en unas semanas le diré a tu padre-

¡Damas y Caballeros, el momento de la Alianza ha llegado!- anunció el paje real- ¡Los Reyes Amelia Peacecraft y William Cross I!

FIN.

/

Taraaaaan! He terminado! La historia que me llevó años concluir ha llegado a su fin. La verdad es que estoy muy triste, porque como en un momento les comenté…me demoró mucho tiempo el pensarla y armarla.

Quiero agradecer a **TODOS** los que me han dejado sus comentarios. Aún no soy muy buena en esto, muchas veces no supe como responder y terminé enojándome con el computador, asi que aprovecho esta oportunidad para decirles que gracias a cada uno de ustedes pude terminar la historia. La verdad que en un momento me vi agobiada…pero sus comentarios me dieron muuuuchos animos y bueno, he aquí el fruto de su apoyo. ¡Espero que haya disfrutado el final!

Mi idea es que nos encontremos otra vez, ya tengo hartas ideas para historias futuras! Y si les gustó esta… espero que sigan con el mismo ánimo para leer su continuación (aja! Si! Hay una continuación! Pero aún en proyecto!)

Nuevamente muchas gracias, gracias totales!

Amelia J. Peacecraft.


End file.
